


Lied des Windes

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Love, Romance, Schmoop, Slow Burn, UST, old fic, sibcest but not really
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Éowyns Herz findet was es gesucht hat.





	1. Nachrichten & Gerüchte

**Author's Note:**

> Lied des Windes war eine meiner ersten längeren Ffs. Sie wurde etwas Mitte 2005 beendet. Ist also nun schon etwas älter. Trotzdem mag ich die Story noch ganz gerne. Klar ist es etwas holprig hier und da und ich glaube wenn man es mit dem vergleicht was ich jetztschreibe kann man schon einen großen Unterschied erkennen. 
> 
> Aber ich habe damals sehr viel positive Rückmeldungen dazu bekommen und dachte mir, warum sie hier nicht auch hochladen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. 
> 
> *
> 
> Anmerkungen: Ich habe versucht mich, so weit das möglich ist für ein AU, an die Bücher zu halten. Das einzige das ich sehr verdreht habe ist die Zeit, weshalb dieser Fiction im Mai 3020 (Königszeitrechnung) anfängt, aber bereits da ein AU ist, da Aragorn und Arwen im canon zu dieser Zeit bereits verheiratet sind, wer den Anhang gelesen hat, weiß das die beiden am Mittjahrestages 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters geheiratet haben. In dieser Fiction ist alles in diesem Jahr so geschehen, bis auf die Hochzeit. Wie gesagt, dies ist ein AU und ich habe keine Ahnung *warum* Aragorn und Arwen ihre Hochzeit verschoben haben, Éomer lag vielleicht doch nicht so falsch darin, als er scherzte das sie es wegen dem Wetter getan haben. Ein weiterer Punkt den einige stören könnte ist die Tatsache das ich die Zeit nach dem Ringfall vielleicht dunkler gemacht habe, als sie tatsächlich ist. Aber es ist in den Anhängen bemerkt das Éomer und Aragorn sich in schlechten Zeiten geholfen haben... Die Frage ob dies Movie- oder Bookverse ist, kann ich nicht beantworten, da ich beide habe einfließen lassen, einige werden Dinge aus dem Buch wiedererkennen, die im Film nicht vorkamen oder Dinge die nur im Film passiert sind. 
> 
> Zu den Hochzeiten: Obwohl ich die Hochzeit von Aragorn und Arwen unbedingt als romantisches Element in der Fiction drin haben wollte, wußte ich doch nicht ob Tolkien elbische Hochzeiten beschrieben hat. Die Art wie ich es mir gedacht habe, unterscheidet sich nicht von unserer Art, nur das man hier eben elbisch redet. Die Hochzeit von Éowyn habe ich nach dem Vorbild von schottischen Hochzeiten gestaltet, was das handfæstung und einige Rituale vor der Hochzeit erklärt. Das Alt Englisch das gesprochen wird, ist von mir zusammengesucht worden, deshalb verzeiht mir falls ich Fehler gemacht habe, ja? 
> 
> Bezüglich Prosa/Gedichten: In Kapitel 4 singt Scatha ein Lied, das eigentlich ein Gedicht von Sara Teasdale ist, mit dem Namen "After Partings", ich habe es nur übersetzt und an einigen Stellen geändert. In Kapitel 9 fließt ein Stück des Gedichtes "Your Are My Purest Consolation" ein, außerdem ist Éowyns Traum in Kapitel 12 ein Stück weit Tolkiens Pellenor Ereignisse, aber auch Vermischung mit dem Gedicht "Shield-Maiden". Beide Gedichte sind von Karin Boye.

  
  
"And yet, Éomer, I say to you that she loves you more truly than me;

for you she loves and knows; but in me she loves only a shadow and a thought:

a hope of glory and great deeds, and lands far from the fields of Rohan."  
_Aragorn, Return of the King_  
  
I would live in your love as the sea-grasses live in the sea,  
Borne up by each wave as it passes, drawn down by each wave that recedes;  
I would empty my soul of the dreams that have gathered in me,  
I would beat with your heart as it beats, I would follow your soul as it leads.  
_I Would Live in Your Love by Sara Teasdale (1884-1933)_  
  
Quietly would I thank my fate:  
never do I lose you entirely.  
As a pearl grows in the mussel,  
so within me  
grows your dewy essence sweet.  
If at last one day I forget you -  
then you will be blood of my blood,  
then you will be one with me -  
may the gods grant that.  
_Memory by Karin Boye (1900-1941)_

 

*

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich so schnell wie ein Grasfeuer, so dass innerhalb ein paar Tagen ganz Minas Thirith und Osgiliath davon wussten, das Faramir und Éowyn nicht heiraten würden. Es gab keine Straßenecke wo sich nicht eine Verkäuferin zu einer Magd hinüber beugte und sie fragte ob sie es schon wüsste. Ob sie es auch gehört hatte.

 

Man diskutierte offen an den Ständen über diese Nachrichten und einige Händler seufzten traurig oder schimpften laut, wegen Lieferungen die sie nun nicht ausfahren konnten, Gemüse das sie zurück bekamen und Fleisch das sie für einen Spottpreis verkaufen mussten.

 

Mädchen trugen in ihren Haaren die weißen Hochzeitsblumen Éowyns, die einige Zofen in der Nähe des Tors verschenkten.

 

Es war wirklich guter Gesprächsstoff.

 

Überall schien man dieser Tage im sonnigen Mai den Namen Éowyn zu hören. Denn die verwinkelten Gassen Minas Thirith warfen die Worte von ihren steinernen Wänden zurück und so schliefen die Gespräche nie ein, fanden immer neuen Stoff. Immer neues Gras zum brennen, was erstaunlich ist, wenn man bedenkt das Minas Thirith eine Stadt aus Stein ist.

 

Es war später Nachmittag als die nächste Nachricht Gondor erschütterte.

 

Éowyn hatte Gondor, vor genau 2 Tagen zu Pferde verlassen.

 

*

 

Es war stickig in dem kleinem dunklem Raum, da es nur zwei kleine Fenster zur Straße hin gab, nur zwei winzige Spalten, da die Wohnung unter der Erde lag und man konnte ständig Füße von der einen zur anderen Seite der Straße gehen sehen. Die Sonne die hinein schien war unnütz, da die Frau die hier wohnte kein Licht brauchte, denn ihre Augen waren alt und sie sah mit etwas anderem, mit etwas weit besserem, als Augen.

 

Es roch nach getrockneten Blättern und Rinden, die säuberlich an einer Seite des Raumes auf eine Schnur gefädelt waren und den Blick auf eine Tür versperrten.

 

Der Rest des Raumes war kahl und bestand aus nichts als Steinwänden und einem Tisch, mit zwei Stühlen, die knarrten, wenn man sich auf sie setzte. Es war ein heruntergekommenes und abweisendes Zimmer, aber das störte niemand der hierher kam, nein, die Leute schienen es eher noch zu erwarteten.

 

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer war immer offen.

 

Und so entging es der alten Frau nicht, als sie gerade einen Sud von einer Pflanze abfüllte, das eine Aufregung in den Straßen lag, die sogar die der letzten Tage überstieg.

 

Sie zog ihre Ärmel über ihre knochigen Handgelenke und die goldenen Armreife die sie trug klimperten fröhlich vor sich hin, als sie den Topf noch ein wenig höher hob und den letzten Rest aus dem Topf in das Glas schüttete. Sie stellte den Topf ab, legte ein Stück Leder darüber und band es mit einem Stück Schnur fest.

 

„So.“ sagte sie schließlich und wischte sich über ihre nasse Stirn. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah zur Tür, erkannte allerdings nichts und sagte zu sich selbst: „Wo bleibt der Junge nur?“

 

Sie wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, bevor sie das Glas in eine Kiste mit weiteren Gläsern stellte, einige größer, andere kleiner, andere wiederum gedrungen und fett. Ihre Finger huschten über die Gläser und zählten, eins zwei drei...

 

Sie nickte und wandte sich dem Topf zu, den sie in einer niedrigen Zinnwanne aufwusch. Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie die eiligen Schritte eines Jungen.

 

„Wo warst du nur, Faar?“ fragte sie in einem der Dialekte des Südvolkes und drehte sich zu dem Platz wo sie ihren Enkel vermutete.

 

„Ich war nach der Schule noch bei Ari. Hast du es gehört? Die schöne Frau ist weg! Sie ist fort!“ Faars junge Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung und die alte Frau musste lächeln, verstand sie doch genau seine Gefühle.

 

Noch vor ein paar Tagen war sie hier gewesen. Aufrecht hatte sie gestanden, stolz und doch voller Güte und obwohl sie nichts sah, konnte sie es doch spüren, so wie die Elben die Gefühle von anderen auf ihren Gesichtern spüren können. Sie hatte die alte Frau in ihre Zukunft blicken lassen und die alte Frau würde die Linien in dieser Hand nicht vergessen, so wie sie die Geschichten ihrer Vorfahren, ihre Mythen und Legenden nicht vergessen würde. So wie sie noch nie eine Hand vergessen hatte.

 

„Sie ist mit einem Pferd des Königs weg geritten, sagen sie!“ Faar kam nun zu seiner Großmutter und setzte sich vor die Zinnwanne auf den Boden. „Sie sagen sie sei geritten wie der Wind und ihr Haar hätte im Wind geschwungen, wie der Schweif eines Pferdes, sie sagen ihr Haar hätte geleuchtet wie Gold!“

 

„Das hast du dir ausgedacht, Faar.“ aber die alte Frau kicherte gutmütig und streckte die Hand aus, streichelte sein Haar, das weich unter ihren Fingern war und sie dachte darüber nach, was er gesagt hatte, bevor sie sich an ihren Traum erinnerte und ihre Hand sinken ließ und schließlich zu ihrem Enkel sagte: „Sie ist bei Nacht geritten, schnell wie der Wind, ja, und ebenso traurig. Niemand hat sie gesehen außer den Waschbären und den Raben und die werden nichts verraten.“

 

Sie konnte Faars Blick auf sich spüren, jung, unschuldig und neugierig. Einen Moment war es still.

 

„Und wir auch nicht. Ja, Faar? Das ist unser Geheimnis.“

 

Der Junge nickte eifrig.

 

„Erzählst du mir noch etwas von ihr? Ja, Großmutter? Warum ist sie verschwunden? Kommt sie wieder? Großmutter?“

 

„Für heute reicht es, Faar. Bring‘ lieber das dreckige Wasser raus.“

 

Sie wusste, dass er enttäuscht war, aber ebenso gut wusste er, dass es nichts bringen würde zu betteln und so brachte er die Wanne raus und schüttete das Wasser vorsichtig neben das Haus, wo es langsam die Straße hinab rann und in der Erde versickerte.

 

Als er hinein kam saß seine Großmutter an dem kleinen Holztisch und rieb sich ihr Kinn.

 

„Geh später noch einmal zu Ari, sag ihr, dass wenn sie gefragt wird wo ihre Herrin vor 3 Tagen gewesen ist, sie nicht lügen soll.“

 

„Aber--“

 

„Geh, Junge.“

 

„Ja, Großmutter.“

 

Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile so sitzen.

 

*

 

Éomer ritt am Abend in die Stadt Minas Thirith ein. Man hatte ihm Nachricht gesendet, dass seine Schwester Éowyn verschwunden war. Dass sie Brego, eines der Pferde des Königs genommen und hin fort geritten sei und dass niemand sie gesehen hatte.

 

Éomer hatte ein bitteres Lachen zurück beißen müssen, als er diese Nachricht bekam. Einen Moment hatte er vollkommen still gestanden und den Boten angestarrt. Verschwunden? Einfach so? Ohne dass jemand sie gesehen hatte? Aus _Minas Thirith_?

 

„Ja, Herr.“ hatte der Bote geantwortet und Éomer wurde klar, dass er seine Gedanken ausgesprochen haben musste.

 

Fort.

 

Allein.

 

An den Rest erinnerte sich Éomer bereits nicht mehr all zu gut. Er hatte sich sein Pferd aus dem Stall bringen lassen und war sofort los geritten. Hatte Gamling noch vom Pferd aus zugerufen, dass er während seiner Abwesenheit für alles zuständig sei.

 

Die Tore von Edoras hatten sich geöffnet und wieder hinter ihm geschlossen noch bevor jemand widersprechen konnte.

 

Nicht mehr als 5 Tage ohne Rast war er geritten um nach Gondor zu gelangen und noch immer war seine Wut brennend heiß.

 

Er trieb sein Pferd brutal an und konnte an nichts als an seine Schwester denken. Hatten sie sich nicht in 2 Wochen zu einem schönen Ereignis wiedersehen wollen? Er hatte schon mit dem Stolz eines Bruders auf seine Aufgaben als Brautführer gesehen.

 

Was war passiert?

 

_Was?_

 

Die Tore wurden sofort für ihn geöffnet, wahrscheinlich hatte Aragorn bereits vermutet, dass er kommen würde. Anstatt sein armes Pferd ruhen zu lassen trieb er es weiter an, bis sie durch die Stadt hindurch waren, durch die erwartungsvolle Menge und deren neugierigen, wissenden Gesichter auf denen alle die Selbe Frage stand, die er ihnen ebenso wenig beantworten konnte.

 

Er ritt in den Hof ein und ein Stallbursche wartete bereits um sein Tier weg zuführen. Er sprang behände von seinem Pferd und ging mit sicherem Schritt die Treppen herauf, stieß die Türen auf, noch bevor Diener sie öffnen konnten und betrat den Thronsaal.

 

Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn und Faramir standen in der Halle, bei einem Tisch auf dem eine Karte ausgebreitet lag. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich miteinander geredet bevor er eingetreten war, denn sie sahen nun alle auf, aber er beachtete sie nicht, sein Blick war auf Faramir fixiert, der etwas abseits stand und mit vier Schritten war er bei ihm und stieß ihn hart gegen eine der Säulen.

 

„Was hast du ihr angetan?“ Faramir sah ihn aus seinen blassen blauen Augen an und Éomer bemerkte in einem kleinen, immer noch intakten Teil seines Gehirns das er nicht antworten konnte wenn er ihm die Luft abdrückte. Er ließ ihn ein wenig lockerer und schrie „Rede!“

 

Doch noch bevor er seine Faust zum Schlag heben konnte hielten ihn Aragorn und Legolas fest.

 

Éomer beruhigte sich langsam unter zureden von Aragorn und spürte wie seine Wut zwar nicht weniger wurde, aber sein Verstand wieder einsetzte. Aragorn und Legolas ließen ihn vorsichtig los. Faramir hustete einige Male und rieb sich den Hals.

 

„Ich..“ Éomer reckte das Kinn vor und zog seinen Helm ab. „Ich entschuldige mich.“ seine Stimme hallte in der großen Halle noch ein paar Mal nach und er fragte sich ob seine Stimme tatsächlich so voller Wut klang. So ganz ohne Bedauern.

 

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf und kam auf Éomer zu.

 

„Nein, es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Du machst dir Sorgen um Éowyn, wie ich auch.“

 

Éomer sah hinüber zu Aragorn, dessen Gesicht ausdruckslos war, außer der immer anwesenden Trauer in seinen Zügen.

 

„Deine Wut ist ziemlich ungesund, Junge.“ brummte Gimli von seinem Platz aus und Éomer erinnerte sich an seinen Vater. Daran, dass ihn seine Wut sein Leben gekostet hatte.

 

„Weiß denn niemand wo sie hin geritten ist? Und wieso?“

 

Niemand bewegte sich. Vollkommene Stille.

 

Wieder das Echo.

 

„Weiß es denn niemand?“

 

Aragorn sah Legolas an, aber sie antworteten nicht. Faramir meinte schließlich: „Am Abend bevor sie fort ist, habe ich noch mit ihr einen Spaziergang gemacht. Bevor die Sonne unterging brachte ich sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer, denn sie sagte mir, sie wolle noch mit den anderen Frauen beisammen sitzen. Seit dem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.“

 

Aragorn fuhr fort: „Aber Arwen sagte mir, dass Éowyn nicht bei ihnen gewesen ist, an diesem Abend. Sie schickte eine Zofe die sagte Éowyn fühle sich nicht gut.“

 

Éomer zog die Stirn in Falten und stellte seinen Helm auf den Tisch. Éowyn würde nicht einfach fort reiten. Nicht ohne einen _Grund_. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut. Etwas musste passiert sein, dass sie dazu gebracht hatte aufzubrechen.

 

„Wer ist diese Zofe und wo kann ich sie finden?“

 

Wieder blickten Legolas und Aragorn sich an, bevor der König sagte: „Ich denke du solltest dich zuerst ausruhen. Du bist bestimmt müde von dem langen Ritt und--“

 

„Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Pferdeherr die arme Zofe zu Tode erschreckt.“ Gimli lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, aber offensichtlich war es das gewesen was Aragorn und Legolas gedacht hatten.

 

Éomer zog hörbar die Luft ein, aber als er sprach war seine Stimme glatt und tief und nichts mehr war zu erkennen auf seinem Gesicht von seiner vorangegangenen Wut.

 

„Nun gut. Du hast wohl recht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich trotz meines ungehobelten Eintretens deine Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nehmen darf, Aragorn.“

 

„Iss mit uns zu Abend, bevor du die Zofe aufsuchst. Du wirst wohl nichts von ihr erfahren, außer dass sie ihrer Herrin früh Gute Nacht gesagt hat und sie dann allein ließ, aber wenn es dich beruhigt sollst du mit ihr sprechen.“ Aragorn führte Éomer durch einen Flur zum Speisesaal.

 

„Setz dich, Éomer.“ Aragorn bot ihm einen Platz neben ihm an, bevor er sich selbst nieder ließ. „Ich denke, was dich mehr beruhigen wird ist, dass ich zwei Männer ausgeschickt habe die ihren Spuren folgen.“

 

 _Dies ist die erste gute Nachricht heute._ Dachte Éomer und lächelte ein dünnes Lächeln, das von Aragorn erwidert wurde.

 

Langsam füllte sich der Saal mit Leuten. Einige die er kannte, wie Legolas und Gimli und andere die ihm vollkommen unbekannt waren.

 

„Wir haben auch Besuch von Fürst Imrahil.“ sagte Aragorn und deutete zur rechten Seite des Tisches hin, wo Fürst Imrahil und seine wunderschöne Tochter Lothíriel saßen. Lothíriel lächelte, aber heute erinnerte ihn ihr blondes Haar und ihre blauen Augen nur an seine Schwester.

 

Er vergaß die Etikette und wandte sich wieder an Aragorn.

 

„Ich würde gern selbst nach ihr suchen.“ sagte Éomer so leise, dass nur Aragorn es hören konnte und wahrscheinlich die anwesenden Elben und Zwerge.

 

Aragorn nickte.

 

„Das verstehe ich.“

 

„Danke.“

 

Da Aragorn nichts erwiderte, gab sich Éomer fürs erste zufrieden und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er am liebsten das ganze Schloss nach ihr abgesucht hätte, so unsinnig dieses Unterfangen auch schien.

 

*

 

Éomer ging leise durch die nur leicht erhellten Gänge und blieb schließlich vor dem Gemach seiner Schwester stehen. Er streckte die Hand nach der kalten Türklinke aus und drückte sie hinunter. Die prächtig verzierte Tür öffnete sich langsam vor ihm und gab den Blick frei auf ein großes Zimmer.

 

Es war dunkel und lag verlassen da und es erschien ihm so, als wäre er wieder ein kleiner Junge und sie würden Verstecken spielen.

 

‚ _Du findest mich nie!‘_ hörte er Éowyns Kinderstimme rufen.

 

Er war nie jemand gewesen der gerne verlor, aber selbst wenn er gewusst hatte wo sie sich versteckte, hatte er doch immer so getan als sehe er sie nicht hinter den Vorhängen oder hörte nicht das leise Knarren im Schrank.

 

Éomer spürte wie sein Herz sank.

 

Was war, wenn er sie diesmal nicht finden würde? Wenn er dieses Mal nicht nur so *tun* müsste als fände er sie nicht?

 

Er trat in das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

 

Still.

 

Das Mondlicht schien durch die offenen Fenster hinein und übergoss alles mit lichtem Silber. Der Boden glänzte wie tiefdunkles Wasser und einen Moment blieb er dort stehen und schloss die Augen, holte sich aus seiner Kindheit zurück und trat mit seinem nächsten Schritt wieder in die Gegenwart.

 

Éomer streifte einige Zeit nur so durch ihr Zimmer, hob einige Dinge auf, Krimskrams, den er lächelnd wieder an seinen Platz zurückstellte, ein Kleid, das ausgebreitet auf dem Bett gelegen hatte und er nun hilflos in seinen zu großen, zu ungeschickten Händen hielt.

 

_Wo bist du nur?_

 

_Willst du nicht zu mir zurück kehren?_

 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Éomer war sofort auf den Beinen und bei ihr, aber als er ihr Gesicht sah, blieb er stehen und räusperte sich.

 

„Tut mir leid, Herr.“ sagte die Zofe und sah ihn abschätzend an. “Ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier ist.“

 

Sie wandte sich zum gehen, aber Éomer fiel etwas ein.

 

„Bist du Arinér?“

 

Das Mädchen blieb wieder stehen und hob die Lampe die es trug. Sie konnte nicht älter als 16 sein und war offensichtlich aus dem Süden.

 

„Ja, Herr, die bin ich. Eine der Zofen von Frau Éowyn.“

 

„Du warst die Letzte die sie gesehen hat bevor sie fort ist, habe ich gehört.“

 

„Ja, Herr.“

 

Arinérs Gesichtsausdruck blieb unbewegt, doch Éomer hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wartete. Nicht darauf entlassen zu werden, sondern nur auf die richtige Frage.

 

„Herr Faramir hat mir gesagt, dass er einen Spaziergang mit Frau Éowyn gemacht hat, er sie aber kurz vor Sonnenuntergang zurück zu ihren Räumen begleitete.“

 

„Ja, Herr.“

 

„Sie wollte eigentlich zu den anderen Frauen in den Westflügel. Doch schließlich schickte sie dich um den Damen zu sagen, dass sie unpässlich sei.“

 

„Ja, Herr.“

 

„Und dann? Was war dann, Zofe Arinér?“

 

„Ich kam zurück und wünschte ihr Gute Nacht.“

 

Éomer nickte und wandte sich dem Kleid zu, das wieder ausgebreitet auf dem Bett lag. Er fühlte sich auf einmal müde und wollte nichts sehnlichster als sich genau hier nieder zu lassen und die nächsten zwei Tage durch zu schlafen.

 

„Braucht ihr mich noch, Herr?“

 

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf, sah nicht einmal mehr auf.

 

Doch dann: „Was wolltest du hier?“ fragte Éomer schließlich und fixierte die dunkel umrissene Mädchengestalt.

 

„Ich...“

 

Die Augen des Mädchens huschten zu dem Kleid, das immer noch ausgebreitet dort lag und Éomer zog die Brauen zusammen und ging, seiner Intuition folgend, hinüber zu dem großen Schrank, den er öffnete noch bevor die Zofe etwas sagen konnte.

 

Zuerst fand er nichts, aber der Blick der Zofe sagte ihm, dass hier etwas vor sich ging das ihm nicht gefallen würde.

 

„Ein Mantel, eine Hose und ein Hemd ist alles was sie mitgenommen hat... Und ein Rock, soweit ich das sehe... Ein paar schwere Stiefel...“

 

Er beugte sich hinunter und sah ihre Schuhe durch, unter denen er Éowyns weiche, weiße Schuhe aus Leder fand, so wie sie alle Frauen in Edoras trugen. Sie waren mit Lehm beschmiert, als wäre sie draußen im Dreck spazieren gewesen. Aber die Gärten hier waren durchzogen von Gartenwegen. Dies war andere Erde. Er zerrieb sie zwischen den Fingern und roch daran.

 

 _Ihr Aufbruch ist nicht geplant gewesen._ Dachte Éomer und starrte Arinér mit seinem suchendem Blick an, doch es war nicht sie die er sah, sondern Éowyn wie sie eilig alles zusammensuchte das sie brauchen würde. _Nein, sehr hektisch ist er gewesen wenn sie nur so wenig hat mitnehmen können. Hosen. Das heißt sie wird sehr schnell reiten, wird aber nicht als Mann herumlaufen, da sie den Rock mitgenommen hat. Was ist das für eine Scharade? Und dieser Dreck an ihren Schuhen... Als ob.. Als ob sie noch einmal hinaus ist... Aber nicht hier im Palast. Irgendwo... Anders. Ebenerdig. Und dieses Mädchen scheint es zu wissen... Sie wollte das Kleid verschwinden lassen..._

 

„Bring mich dort hin wo du Frau Éowyn hingebracht hast.“

 

Und sie tat was er sagte, denn in seiner Stimme klang die unerbittliche Wut der Liebe mit.

 

*

 

„Folgt mir, Herr.“ sagte die junge Zofe immer wieder und sie war so leise wie ein Hobbit und führte ihn zum Dienstbotentrakt, wo sie ihm gebot zu warten.

 

„Bleibt hier im Schatten, ich komme gleich wieder.“

 

Ihre Lampe wurde immer kleiner als sie bis an das Ende des offenen Ganges huschte und dort eine Tür öffnete und verschwand.

 

Er wartete geduldig auf die Zofe, doch niemand sah ihn während dieser Zeit. Er lauschte auf die Wachen, die sich ihre Zeit mit Spielen vertrieben, hörte aber auch noch das ferne Treiben der Stadt, die immer noch auf den Beinen schien. Irgendwo sang eine Nachtigall.

 

So bemerkte er Arinér erst, als sie wieder vor ihm stand, diesmal ohne Lampe, aber mit einem kleinen Jungen bei sich, auf den sie, in einer südländischen Sprache einredete.

 

Da er nicht bewandert in den Sprachen war wie Aragorn oder Gandalf, wartete er bis die beiden fertig waren und das Mädchen sich an ihn wendete.

 

„Dies ist mein Bruder, Faardan. Er wird euch dorthin führen, wo er auch eure Schwester hingeführt hat, Herr, ich darf meinen Platz nicht verlassen, falls eine der Damen mich ruft.“

 

Éomer nickte und wandte sich an den kleinen Jungen, der etwa zehn Jahre alt war und so schwarzes Haar hatte wie seine Schwester. Seine Brauen waren gerade und sein Blick intelligent und wach.

 

„Folgt mir.“ sagte der Junge schließlich und ging voraus.

 

Er führte Éomer durch die hinteren Gassen Gondors, die verwinkelt waren und nicht halb so breit und schön wie die Hauptstraßen. Voll mit Käfigen waren sie, in denen Hühner schliefen und kleinen Trögen, in denen Blumen wuchsen. Er wäre sicher verloren gegangen, in diesem Gewirr, aber der Junge war hier aufgewachsen und er ging schnell, bis sie Schicht für Schicht passiert hatten und es dauerte beinahe eine Viertelstunde, bis sie in einer dunklen Straße angekommen waren die etwas tiefer als der Erdboden lag und die Wohnungen in die Erde eingelassen waren. Er erkannte sofort dass es sich um die südländischen Siedlungen handeln musste.

 

„Kommt, Herr. Keiner soll euch hier sehen, hat Großmutter gesagt.“

 

Der Junge verschwand in einem der Häuser.

 

Éomer schob den Vorhang langsam zur Seite und trat ebenfalls ein.

 

In dem Raum war es düster und es roch nach fremden Gewürzen. Der Junge ging auf eine alte Frau zu, die auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke saß und umarmte sie kurz, bevor sie ihn ins Bett schickte. Eine junge Frau mit vernarbtem Gesicht saß neben ihr.

 

Als der Junge verschwunden war trat Éomer einige Schritte näher zu der alten Frau.

 

„Wer bist du?“

 

„Ich bin Rayhel.“ sie sah in seine Richtung und er bemerkte jetzt, wo sich seine Augen an die Düsternis gewohnt hatten, dass ihre Augen trüb waren. „Setzt euch, Éomer, Éomunds Sohn.“

 

Sie machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung des zweiten Stuhles und Éomer setzte sich ihr gegenüber bevor er begann, nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, ließ er seinen Blick zu der jungen Frau gleiten, die neben der Alten saß.

 

„Sie ist nur meine Gehilfin. Habt keine Angst vor ihr zu sprechen. Sie kann es nicht weitersagen. Die Pocken haben ihr Gehör und Sprache genommen.“

 

Éomer nickte und fühlte eine kurze Welle des Mitleides in sich, aber es schien nur ein Echo zu sein und verschwand, als er begann zu reden.

 

„Was hat meine Schwester hier getan?“

 

Die Alte machte ein paar Handzeichen für ‚die Gehilfin‘ wie sie die junge Frau genannt hatte und sie stand auf und verschwand durch die Tür durch die auch schon Faardan gegangen war.

 

„Ihr habt im Schloss meine Enkelin Arinér gesehen?“ Éomer nickte an dieser Stelle, obwohl er nicht verstand was dies mit der Situation zu tun hatte. „Sie hat lange Zeit als Dienstmädchen gearbeitet und vorher in der Küche. Sie ist nicht so intelligent wie Faardan, aber loyal. Frau Éowyn hat sie vor einiger Zeit zu ihrer Zofe gemacht. Deshalb wollte Arinér ihr vor der Hochzeit etwas ganz besonderes schenken - Einen Blick in ihre Zukunft.“

 

„Deshalb ist sie her gekommen?“

 

„Es scheint euch zu erstaunen, dass eure Schwester dies getan hat.“

 

Die Züge der Alten hellten sich auf, als wäre sie belustigt über irgendetwas. Éomer antwortete nicht darauf und sah die Alte weiterhin an. Schließlich fielen die Mundwinkel der Alten.

 

„Es war nur ein Geschenk eines dummen Mädchens, das noch nicht versteht, dass nicht jeder so viel Glück hat wie sie selbst.“

 

Éomer lehnte sich vor, mit den Armen auf den Tisch.

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

Ein langes Schweigen trat ein und Éomer wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal.

 

„Es war vor 12 Tagen als sie hierher kam. Es war Vollmond und die einzige Gelegenheit für sie das Geschenk wahr zu nehmen. Ein liebes Mädchen ist sie. Ehrlich und offen. Es pfiff ein kräftiger Südwind und ich war unruhig. Bereits nachdem sie eintrat wusste ich, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war.“

 

Éomer starrte die Alte an, fand keine Worte mehr.

 

 _Was?_ Wollte er wissen. _Was ist passiert?_

 

„Sie kam herein und begrüßte mich und sagte mir ihren Namen und ich erwiderte, dass ich wüsste wer sie ist, nicht nur weil meine Enkelin es mir gesagt hatte, sondern auch weil ich die Gabe der Voraussicht habe. Und ich hatte schon einmal, kurz vor dem grässlichem Krieg von einer jungen Frau geträumt, mit Haar so strahlend wie Gold und einem Lachen so klar als würde man Gebirgswasser hören und kleinen weißen Zähnen, so glatt wie Kieselsteine... Dies war kein guter Traum, Herr. Aber damals wusste ich nicht was der Traum bedeutete und selbst jetzt hoffe ich immer noch das nichts von dem wahr ist, was ich gesehen habe.“

 

Sie zitterte kurz, obwohl es warm in dem Zimmer war und sie schlang ihre dünnen Arme und ein Tuch fest um sich.

 

„Erzählt mir was passiert ist.“ Éomer war wieder müde, konnte spüren wie etwas in ihm nachließ und er versuchte es fest zu halten. Er spürte, dass nichts Gutes aus dem Mund der Alten kommen würde. Er wünschte sich bereits wieder an die frische Luft. „Erzählt mir warum meine Schwester fort ist drei Wochen vor ihrer Hochzeit. Ohne jemand davon zu erzählen.“

 

Die Alte beugte sich nun auch vor und sie sah dabei noch viel älter aus als vorher.

 

„Ihre Reise ist noch nicht vorbei.“

 

*

 

Die Tür ging auf und die Gehilfin betrat erneut das Zimmer, diesmal mit Tee. Sie stellte die Tassen und die Kanne vor sie beide auf den Tisch und schenkte ihnen ein.

 

„Trinkt den Tee. Der ist gut.“ sagte die Alte und griff nach dem ihren, aber Éomer konnte ihn nicht anrühren.

 

Doch als die Alte keine Anstalten machte fort zu fahren, griff auch er nach dem Tee und trank. Er spürte, dass Kraft und Wärme in seine Knochen stiegen und er fühlte sich wach, entspannt.

 

„Süßnesseltee.“ sagte sie schließlich und stellte die Tasse ab. „Lasst einen Rest in der Tasse.“

 

Éomer stellte die Tasse wieder ab und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück der unter seinem Gewicht ächzend stöhnte.

 

Die Alte schien sich zu sammeln.

 

„Nachdem ich ihr Tee gekocht hatte und sie so auf unsere Sitzung vorbereitet hatte, fragte ich sie auf welche Art ich in ihre Zukunft sehen sollte. Ich fragte sie, ob sie eine bestimmte Frage hätte und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich sagte ihr, dass es dann am besten wäre die Karten zu befragen oder aber-Ihre Handfläche. Einen Augenblick lang sah sie unschlüssig auf ihre Hand, bevor sie diese vor mir auf den Tisch legte.“

 

Die Stimme der Alten war nun fest und unbeugsam, nicht mehr alt und splitterig, nicht mehr schwach und zitternd. Sie schien in sich zu wachsen und größer zu werden, sicherer und vielleicht war es dieser Umstand der Éomer an seinen Sitz gefesselt hielt.

 

„Einst waren wir ein großes und stolzes Volk, das durch die Welt zog und geachtet wurde. Heute hält man uns für die Freunde der Haraden, als wären alle aus dem Süden ein Volk und geeint und das nur, weil wir keinen festen Boden haben und ihn nie hatten. Aber wenn wir eines konnten, so war es Träume aus der Erde ziehen und dem Wind zu hören, wie er leise von dem flüsterte was war und ist und sein kann. Viele sagen sie wären der Kunst des Handlesens mächtig, aber es gibt nur Wenige, die es tatsächlich *können* und man sagt ich sei die Beste unter ihnen. Ich irre mich kaum, aber nicht immer ist dies Glück. Manchmal hoffe ich auf einen Fehler.“

 

Sie lächelte traurig.

 

„In der Hand Frau Éowyns sah ich zwei Pfade sehr klar. Es gibt viele Pfade auf unseren Händen und wir geben ihnen keine seltsamen Namen, wie es die Númenórer tun und wir benennen sie auch nicht nach den Sternen. Für uns gibt es keine Schicksalslinien und Herzlinien. Denn jede dieser Linien ist ein Weg und manchmal führt ein Weg zu einer Gabelung. Wir können uns für den einen Weg entscheiden oder den anderen. Aber manchmal sehen wir diese Entscheidung kaum. Meistens sehen beide Straßen so gleich aus, dass wir nicht bemerken dass wir bereits auf dem Weg nach Haus sind. Dass wir bereits gewählt haben ohne es bemerkt zu haben. Solche Hände hat Frau Éowyn nicht. Ihre Hände sind klein und zart, ganz anders als eure. Ihr seid Éomer, Sohn des Éomund und da seid ihr euch sicher. Aber wer ist Éowyn?“

 

Éomer sah die Alte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. Sein Unverständnis war ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben.

 

„Sie ist meine Schwester.“

 

Und ihr Blick war so hart und unbändig, dass er beinahe glaubte sie fragen gehört zu haben: _Wirklich?_

 

*

 

Sie sah ihn so durchdringend an das er sich entblößt fühlte, so gut wie nackt. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl und er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Konzentrierte sich auf ihre trüben silbernen Augen und ihre verdorrten Lippen.

 

„Was hat sie erfahren?“ fragte er in die aufkommende schwere Stille hinein.

 

„Wisst ihr es denn noch nicht?“ und sie klang erneut belustigt, kicherte, nahm eine Dattel von einem kleinen Teller auf dem Tisch und schob sie sich in den Mund.

 

„Sie ließ mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit tun, ganz so wie ich es mag. Und ich muss wohl in eine Art Trance gefallen sein, während ich in ihre Hand sah, denn ich sah Bilder von ihr. Bilder die nur ihr gehören konnten. Bilder von der goldenen Halle Meduseld. Von dem Tag als sie das erste Mal ein Messer in der Hand hielt. Bilder von... von Euch. Aber auch von der Zeit *davor*.“ Sie schwieg, kaute Gedanken verloren auf ihrer Dattel herum. „Als ich erwachte sagte ich ihr ihre Zukunft. Ich sagte ihr ‚Kind, du hast zwei Wege vor dir, die du gehen kannst. Einen, den du nie gehen wolltest, voller Liebe und Einerlei und‘ hier hielt ich inne und sie fragte gespannt nach ‚Und?‘ - ‚Und einen anderen, der dich durch die Vergangenheit führt, in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Wähle weise, denn du wirst nur einmal wählen können und von hier gibt es kein Zurück mehr.‘ Sie sah mich aus ihren blauen Augen an und ihr Blick war fest, trotzig. ‚Erzählt mir was ihr gesehen habt.‘ forderte sie und ich tat es, ich sagte zu ihr ‚Eure Mutter lebt noch.‘“

 

Stille.

 

„Unsere Mutter lebt noch?“ wiederholte Éomer leise.

 

„Nein,“ sagte die Alte müde. „, nicht eure Mutter, Éomer, sondern die von Éowyn.“


	2. Anorien & Rem

Die Hügel und Wiesen von Anórien flogen in grün und gelb an ihr vorbei. Frühling. Der Monat des Neuanfanges.  _ Coirë _ wie es die Hochelben nannten. Regung. Und wie treffend dieser Ausdruck doch für sie war. Sie versuchte nicht zu weinen, ignorierte das stechende Gefühl in ihrem Herzen. 

 

_ Kehr um und sei keine Närrin. _ Sagte ein Teil in ihr, der Teil der kalt und logisch war.  _ Kehr um und heirate. Faramir hat dir nicht angesehen, dass du etwas anderes bist, warum sollte er es jetzt tun? _

 

_ Ich kann nicht! _ Antwortete ihr Herz.  _ Ich würde nicht nur ihn belügen, sondern auch mich. _

 

_ Und so tust du ihm noch mehr weh! Kehr um! _ Beharrte die Stimme. 

 

_ Nein. Niemals! _ Schrie ihr Herz. 

 

„Nur weiter, Brego,“ sagte Éowyn in das warme Fell des Pferdes. „,nur weiter.“ 

 

*

 

_ Lachen.  _

 

_ Sie kann es selbst hier hören, obwohl sie drinnen sitzt, in der Halle. Ihre Mutter lächelt sie an und sagt, dass sie sich endlich raus machen soll. Sie rennt so schnell sie ihre kurzen Beine tragen.  _

 

_ Ihr Vater steht in der Sonne und sieht Éomer dabei zu, wie er mit einem der Hunde ringt und er lacht lauthals. Er ist ein großer, stämmiger Mann, mit großen Händen und einem markantem Gesicht, langen blonden Haaren die ihm unordentlich über die breiten Schultern fallen. Ihre Mutter sagt manchmal dass Éomer in ein paar Jahren wie er aussehen wird.  _

 

„ _Prinzessin.“ ruft er, als er sie sieht und sie ist in seinen Armen, hält ihn fest und er dreht sie in der Luft._

 

„ _Was hast du gemacht, Schönheit?“_

 

„ _Ich habe Blumenketten geflochten!“ verkündet sie glücklich._

 

_ Sie ist ganz stolz auf sich und bekommt von ihrem Vater einen nassen, kratzenden Kuss und sie wehrt sich lachend dagegen und sagt es würde kitzeln. Mit dem linken Arm hebt er Éomer hoch und hält sie einen Moment fest an sich gedrückt.  _

 

„ _Drehen!“ rufen beide wie aus einem Mund und sie drehen sich und fliegen._

 

*

 

Es war der dritte Tag ihrer Reise. 

 

Sie hatte heute morgen den Meeringbach passiert und ritt nun weiter an den Entwassern entlang, bis sie auf die Schneeborn stoßen würde. Dort würde sie in Rem, einem solch kleinen Dorf, dass es auf keiner Karte verzeichnet war, ihre Amme aufsuchen. 

 

Dies war ihr grandioser Plan. 

 

Innerlich lachte sie über sich selbst. 

 

Aber was konnte sie tun? Wen sonst konnte sie fragen? Théoden war tot. Ihre... Éomers Eltern waren tot. Niemand war hier, der ihr ihre Fragen beantworten konnte. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie nicht allein wäre. Dass jemand hier wäre. 

 

Éomer. 

 

Sie wünschte sich die starken Arme ihres Bruders, die sie immer gehalten hatten, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter konnte. Die sie festhielten, wenn sie Angst hatte und wärmten wenn ihr kalt war. Éomer, der sie nie allein gelassen hatte.

 

Éowyn kaute an ihrem  _ Cram _ , das ihr schwer im Magen lag und sah hinunter auf ihre dreckigen Stiefel. Sie saß im hohen Gras und spürte die Wärme der Erde unter ihren Fingern, doch ihre Tränen waren kalt auf ihren Wangen und selbst die Sonne und Brego, der sie immer wieder mit der Schnauze anstubste, konnten ihr ihre Trauer nicht nehmen. 

 

_ Wer bin ich? _ Fragte sie leise in den Wind hinein. 

 

_ Wer? _

 

_ Warum nur jetzt? _

 

Aber der Wind beantwortet keine Fragen und so fielen die Tränen weiter, denn wer sah sie schon? Niemand. Sie war vollkommen allein auf weitem Gebiet und so bettete sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Mantel und weinte lautlos in den weichen Stoff. 

 

Langsam glitt sie hinüber in den Schlaf. Es war vollkommen still und sie träumte einen Traum in dem sie auf den Hügelgräbern stand und auf die  _ Simbelmynë _ hinab sah. Weiter unten bei den grauen kantigen Felsen stand eine Frau und sie versuchte zu ihr zu gelangen, aber sie konnte nicht, weil die Felsen zu scharf waren und in ihre Füße schnitten. 

 

Sie wachte plötzlich auf, als Brego leise wieherte. 

 

Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals wieder die Éored reiten sehen würde und sie wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte. 

 

Denn in Gondor gab es zwar Pferde, aber sie waren anders als die aus ihrem Land. Sie waren die grauen Gassen Minas Thirith‘ gewöhnt und die strahlenden weißen Steine, die im Sonnenaufgang leuchteten. Sie waren es gewöhnt im Stall zu stehen und sich ihre Zeit mit Heu kauen zu vertreiben. 

 

Während die Pferde Rohans nichts sehnlichster wünschten als zu galoppieren. Sie waren frei. So wie ihre Herren immer frei gewesen waren. 

 

Sie legte sich wieder hin und hüllte sich in ihren Mantel, obwohl es bereits warm war, blinzelte gegen die Sonne und ergab sich den Erinnerungen. 

 

*

 

_ Weinen.  _

 

_ Es ist entsetzlich kalt und ebenso still. Die Hallen scheinen das Schluchzen zu verschlucken und nach einiger Zeit wieder auszuspucken, lauter, wenn es bereits vergessen ist.  _

 

_ Éowyn sitzt unbeweglich neben ihrer Mutter, die mit offenen blassen Augen an die Decke starrt, sie hält ihre kalte Hand in ihrer und bemerkt nicht, dass die Frauen vor dem Bett stehen und lautlos weinen. Die Decken auf denen Théodwyn gebettet liegt erscheinen beinahe so kalt wie ihr Körper und ihr langes blondes Haar liegt in fahlen Strähnen auf den Lacken. Sie sieht aus wie ein Geist. Das Feuer flackert unruhig.  _

 

„ _Éowyn.“_

 

_ Eine Hand die ihre von ihrer Mutter trennt, sie festhält.  _

 

„ _Éowyn.“_

 

_ Sie sieht in Éomers Augen und fragt sich, ob es jemals wieder so etwas wie Sonnenschein für sie geben wird, Blumenketten und Drehen.  _

 

„ _Éomer.“_

 

_ Und sie beginnt zu weinen, lässt sich in seine dünnen Jungenarme fallen und halten. Fest. _

 

*

 

Als sie wieder erwachte schmerzten ihre Augen vom Weinen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und stand auf. Das hügellose Land, das sich vor ihr erstreckte war nun in die Nachmittagssonne getaucht und Éowyn fand, dass es heiß und stickig war und verdammte sich dafür sich schlafen gelegt zu haben. 

 

Sie ging zu Bregos Sattel, den sie auf einen Stein gelegt hatte und holte Wasser heraus. 

 

„Wir werden noch eine Weile reiten müssen, Brego. Deine dumme Herrin musste sich ja unbedingt hinlegen und schlafen.“ sie lachte ein kurzes humorloses Lachen und streichelte Bregos Hals. 

 

„Du vermisst Aragorn, nicht wahr?“ Sie sah in die ausdruckslosen schwarzen Augen des Pferdes. 

„Ich vermisse ihn auch. Ich wäre gerne bei seiner Hochzeit dabei gewesen. Frau Arwen sieht bestimmt ganz hinreißend aus, mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren und dem weißem Kleid aus Seide. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen dass du Frau Arwen nicht magst. Bist eifersüchtig, hmm?“ 

 

Sie starrte gedankenverloren auf den Horizont und fuhr selbstvergessen über Bregos Nüstern. 

 

„Ich glaube nicht dass wir sie wiedersehen, Brego. Ich glaube, dies ist eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr. Bereust du es schon mit mir gekommen zu sein? Ich bereue es auch. Ich vermisse...“ 

 

Erneute Tränen und sie fragte sich, wann es aufhören würde. Wann sie genug geweint hatte, um endlich wieder an ihr Leben zu denken und daran, dass es nicht länger ihres war. 

 

„Tränen. Immer wieder Tränen. Als wäre ich ein kleines Mädchen.“ 

 

_ Als wäre ich ein kleines Mädchen, das bei der Leiche seiner Mutter sitzt. _

 

Sie schluchzte und rief in die Ebene mit Tränen erstickter Stimme: „Ich vermisse Éomer. Wenn doch nur er hier wäre. Alles sähe viel besser aus, wenn nur er hier wäre... O,  _ Éomer _ !“ 

 

Einen Moment blieb sie unbeweglich sitzen, bevor sie hart schluckte und wieder aufstand. Sie verstaute das Wasser in den Satteltaschen und sah hinüber zu Brego, der sie traurig anstarrte. 

 

„Ich werde nicht mehr weinen, Brego. Dies ist das letzte Mal. Wir müssen nach vorne sehen. So wie wir auch nach vorne reiten. Alles was hinter uns liegt müssen wir vergessen. Du darfst nicht mehr an deinen Herrn denken und ich nicht an meine Familie.“ 

 

Sie zog die Riemen fest, prüfte ob alles richtig saß, bevor sie sich in den Sattel schwang. Sie trocknete ihre Tränen und ritt in Richtung Entwasser. 

 

*

 

Am frühen Abend ihres sechsten Reisetags erreichte sie den Schneeborn, an dem sie Rast machte, bevor sie noch einmal eine Stunde ritt und Rem erreichte. Sie stieg von Brego ab und führte ihn am Halfter durch das kleine Dorf, das aus nichts als aus einer Ansammlung windschiefer Häuser bestand, einem Schmied und einer Art Gasthaus.

 

Sie war hier nur zwei Mal gewesen und beide Male waren sie nur auf der Durchreise und sie nicht älter als 10 gewesen. 

 

Ihre Amme Elfrun hatte ihr damals gesagt, dass dies ihr Geburtsort sei und Éowyn hatte sich desinteressiert umgesehen und es schließlich, als sie weiter ritten, vergessen. 

 

Sie ging zum Schmied und fragte dort nach Elfrun, der Amme. 

 

Er fragte wer sie sei und sie antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, dass sie ein früherer Schützling der Frau sei und sie besuchen wollte, um der alten Zeiten Willen. 

 

Er sagte ihr das sie *dort*, und er zeigte dabei auf ein kleines, aber solide wirkendes Haus, wohnen würde. 

 

Sie dankte es ihm, indem sie Brego bei ihm unterstellte und ihm etwas Gold gab. 

 

Der Stall roch, als ob es durch das Dach regnen würde und sie bedauerte ihren voreiligen Beschluss etwas, sagte Brego aber leise, dass sie ihn morgen zu sich holen würde und dass es bestimmt nicht regnen würde, denn der Boden war staubtrocken und der Himmel wolkenlos. 

 

Sie sattelte ihn ab und redete leise auf ihn ein, meistens Unsinn und sie sang auch ein Lied über Eorl, den Jungen das Théodred und Éomer ihr beigebracht hatten und striegelte ihn langsam und ausgiebig. 

 

Gib ihm gutes Futter, verlangte sie bevor sie den Stall verließ und der Schmied nickte grimmig. 

 

Ihre Schritte waren fest und sie fragte sich was sie die Frau fragen würde, wenn sie erstmal bei ihr wäre. Was wenn sie nichts wusste? Was wenn sie nichts sagte? 

 

Éowyn kam bei dem Haus an und klopfte widerstrebend an der Tür, es dauerte einen Moment bis die geöffnet wurde und Éowyn hatte genug Zeit fest zu stellen, dass sie noch immer ihre Hose trug. 

 

_ Zu spät. _

 

Eine mittelalte Frau mit streng zurück gekämmtem braunen Haar, rundem rotwangigem Gesicht und kleinen weißen Falten um die braunen Augen sah sie erstaunt an, erkannten sie und Éowyn bemerkte wohl, dass sich die Frau fragte ob sie ihren Schützling in den Arm nehmen dürfte, jetzt, wo sie offensichtlich eine erwachsenen Frau war. 

 

„Éowyn. Fräulein.“ kam es stockend hervor und bevor Éowyn darüber nachdachte umarmte sie die Frau stürmisch, die ihre Umarmung erwiderte. 

 

Sie standen einen Moment dort, bevor sie sich los ließen und die Amme Éowyn hinein bat. 

 

Das Haus bestand aus mehreren kleinen Räumen, doch der größte Raum war die Küche, mit einer großen Feuerstelle. Es roch nach Karotten. Das Licht von draußen fiel bereits dämmrig und unzureichend hinein und die Amme hatte einige Lampen angezündet, bevor das Licht ganz verschwand. 

 

„Störe ich?“ fragte Éowyn und bemerkte jetzt erst die Schürze, die ihre Amme trug. 

 

„Nein!“ rief sie fröhlich aus und bat ihr einen Platz an, den Éowyn dankbar annahm, obwohl es seltsam war nach 6 Tagen wieder auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen und nicht auf dem weichem Gras der Ebenen. 

 

„Wollt ihr etwas trinken?“ 

 

„Gerne.“ 

 

Elfrun füllte etwas Wasser in einen Becher und stellte es vorsichtig vor Éowyn auf den Tisch. 

 

„Seit ihr hungrig? Möchtet ihr etwas essen?“ Aber Éowyn verneinte. Selbst ihr Wasser, nach dem sie verlangt hatte, ging nur schwer durch ihren Hals und noch schwerer in ihren zusammengezogenen Magen. 

 

„Warum tragt ihr Hosen, Fräulein?“ Elfrun fragte es, wie sie Éowyn, das Mädchen, oft gefragt hatte warum es lieber mit ihrem Bruder spielte als mit den anderen Mädchen. Mit der gleichen Geduld, dem gleichen Unverständnis. 

 

„Ich bin seit ein paar Tagen unterwegs. Die Hosen sind bequemer zum reiten.“ 

 

„Wie lang wart ihr unterwegs, Kind?“ 

 

„Dies ist der sechste Tag meiner Reise.“ 

 

„Allein?“ Elfruns Augen weiteten sich, dann lächelte sie. „Was führt euch zu mir, Kind?“ Elfrun setzte sich ihr gegenüber und ergriff Éowyns Hände. 

 

Éowyn fragte sich wieder was sie sagen sollte. 

 

_ Einfach raus damit. Keine Scham. _

 

„Ich habe eine Frage, die wahrscheinlich nur noch du mir beantworten kannst.“ Der Ernst in ihrer Stimme ließ Elfruns Lächeln verschwinden. 

 

_ Vielleicht weiß sie bereits was ich sie fragen will. _

 

Éowyn suchte das einstmals so bekannte Gesicht nach einer Erkenntnis ab, aber fand keine und begann schließlich zu sprechen, vorsichtig, als gehe sie über Glas und wäre dabei sich schwer zu verletzen. 

 

„Erzähl mir von meiner Geburt, Elfrun. Du warst dabei, du hast es oft genug gesagt. Sag mir was damals geschehen ist.“ 

 

Die ältere Frau wurde aschfahl, verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren alten Händen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

 

*

 

Als sie wieder aufsah waren ihre Augen feucht und sie seufzte. 

 

„Ich wusste das ihr irgendwann kommen würdet, Kind.“ Ihre Stimme war schwach und zittrig. „Aber nun, das ihr hier seit, sinkt mir das Herz und ich kann es euch nicht erzählen. Ich schwor eurer Mutter einen Eid--“ 

 

„Aber sie ist tot, Elfrun.“ fiel Éowyn drängend ein. „Wenn ihr etwas wisst, dann bitte ich euch es mir zu sagen. Denn ich lebe,“ und leiser fügte sie hinzu: „, und ich denke ihr seit mir so viel Ehrlichkeit schuldig.“ 

 

Elfrun schwieg lange Zeit, wiegte sich hin und her und weinte geräuschlos in ihre Hände und als Éowyn bereits dachte das ihre Reise umsonst gewesen sei, sagte sie plötzlich: „Über 20 Jahre lang habe ich geschwiegen und es ist schwer für mich jetzt darüber zu reden, doch ihr habt recht. Ich schulde euch die Wahrheit.“ 

 

Schließlich sah sie auf und fragte Éowyn leise: „Ihr wisst das eure Mutter eine Fehlgeburt vor euch erlitten hatte, nicht wahr?“ 

 

Éowyn schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Es war grässlich. Es war im Winter und der Schnee lag Meter hoch, die Hebamme schickte uns junge Frauen dauernd heraus um Schnee zu holen und Wasser heiß zu machen. Aber es schien fast so, als gäbe es nicht genug Wasser für all das Blut zum fort waschen. All das Blut... Frau Théodwyn schrie die ganze Zeit während der Entbindung und litt große Schmerzen. Bereits Herr Éomers Entbindung hatte ihr zu schaffen gemacht. Sie schrie so sehr...“ Elfrun sah auf ihre Hände die ihren Rock gepackt hatten und ihn fest hielten. „Das Kind war bereits seit mehreren Monaten tot, sagte die Hebamme. Mindestens dreien. Das machte Frau Théodwyn sehr zu schaffen. Sie wurde krank und Herr Éomund bangte um ihr Leben. Sie sagte zu ihm, sie wolle noch ein Kind. Nur noch eins. Und sie betete und ließ es sich von ihrem Mann versprechen, dass sie noch eines bekommen würden.“

 

Es war still in der kleinen Stube. 

 

„Als eure Mutter das dritte Mal schwanger wurde, glaubte niemand außer ihr daran, dass sie das Kind bekommen würde. Selbst Herr Éomund hatte sich damit abgefunden keine weiteren Kinder mehr zu haben, obwohl er doch in einem Haus voller Geschwister aufgewachsen war. Aber er liebte seine Frau so sehr, dass er auf jedes Kind verzichtet hätte, wenn es nur hieße dass er seine Frau behalten dürfte.“

 

Elfrun lächelte wehmütig und Éowyn spürte wie sich etwas in ihr verhärtete. Das Gesicht der älteren Frau lag in Schatten und Éowyn erinnerte sich an Rayhel, die Alte aus Minas Thirith, die wie eine Erinnerung hier neben ihr zu hocken schien und Éowyn hoffte immer noch vergebens ihr niemals begegnet zu sein. 

 

„Die Schwangerschaft verlief gut. Ruhig. Frau Théodwyn sagte oft es würde ein Mädchen werden. Sie wolle es Éowyn nennen, sagte sie. Es waren fette Jahre und selbst dass der Winter noch im Boden lauerte störte niemand, denn alle hatten sie warme Betten. Es war drei Monate vor der Geburt des Kindes das Théodwyns Vetter Theorl, aus dem Hügelland, zu ihnen in die Ostmark kam. Ich werde diesen Tag nicht vergessen, mein ganzes Leben nicht. Die Späher riefen: ‚Seht! Ein Reiter! Öffnet das Tor!‘ doch hätten sie genau hingesehen hätte sie erkannt das es zwei waren, denn er brachte ein Mädchen mit. Herr Theorl war jung und leichtsinnig. Er war durch die ganze Ost und West Emnet geritten mit einer schwangeren Frau.“ an dieser Stelle lachte sie, aber sie verschluckte den Laut und es klang mehr wie ein Schluchzen. Éowyn wollte sie bitten aufzuhören, aber sie konnte nicht. 

 

„Er bat Herr Éomund darum, dass das Mädchen dort bleiben durfte. ‚Lasst sie das Kind hier bekommen. Zu Hause sind sie närrisch und wollen es uns weg nehmen. Mein Vater droht mich zu enterben wenn ich die Kleine Frau heirate.‘ Ihr Name war Berit und sie war eine Wäscherin. Sie war klein und schlank, so hübsch wie eine von diesen Blumen die weiter im Norden wachsen, mit weißen Blättern. Man sah ihr kaum an, dass sie schwanger war. Sie war so dünn das man Angst kriegen konnte und ich versuchte sie tagelang dazu zu bekommen zu Essen, aber sie bekam nicht viel runter, sagte sie sei so gutes Essen nicht gewöhnt.“ 

 

Elfrun machte eine Pause und die Stille lag hart auf ihnen. Ungesagtes schwirrte in ihren Köpfen und beide wollten dass die Geschichte hier ihr Ende nahm. Aber Éowyn sagte nichts und so fuhr die Amme fort. 

 

„Herr Theorl brach nach einigen Tagen wieder auf. Er sagte er wolle bald zurück kehren, aber wir sahen ihn nicht wieder. Die Orks griffen Wold an und auch die hölzernen Hallen Raths. Er fiel, wie auch sein Vater. Aber darüber erfuhren wir nichts, bis spät in den Frühling, als alles Unglück bereits geschehen war...“ Elfrun sah sich entschuldigend um, suchte nach einer Möglichkeiten Zeit zu schinden. „Möchtet ihr nicht einen schönen warmen Tee trinken, Fräulein Éowyn?“

 

Éowyn nickte und Elfrun stand langsam auf und hing den Kessel über das Feuer, legte noch ein paar Holzscheite nach und trocknete ihre Tränen. Éowyn sah dabei zu wie das Feuer das Holz langsam ansengte und schließlich einschloss, verbrannte. 

 

Sie schwiegen lange Zeit. Das Knacken und Knirschen des Holzes waren die einzigen Geräusche im Haus, bis sie das Pfeifen des Kessels aufschreckte. Elfrun reichte Éowyn ihre Tasse und lächelte pflichtschuldig. 

 

„Fahr fort, Elfrun.“

 

Die ältere Frau nickte, sah in ihren Tee, den sie mit beiden Händen umschlossen hielt, als wäre ihr schrecklich kalt. 

 

„Frau Théodwyn gebar ihr Kind am letzten Tag des Februars. Ein schlechtes Omen, nicht wahr, dass sie ihr Kind ebenfalls so nah am Winter bekommen sollte, wie auch ihr letztes, dahingerafftes? Ich ahnte grässliches. Tatsächlich erschien es uns allen wie eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse. Es fiel sogar noch einmal Schnee. Sie lag zwei Tage lang im Kindbett. Die Hebamme war außer sich. Schließlich schickte sie mich zu Herr Éomund und als sie ihn kommen sah lief sie zu ihm und noch bevor sie den Flur ganz betreten hatte, fragte sie ihn ob er das Kind wolle oder die Frau.“

 

Éowyn spürte die quälende Ungewissheit von sich abfallen, an dessen Stelle nun Taubheit trat, sie hielt ihre Tasse umklammert und wisperte: „Er wählte seine Frau.“ 

 

„Er liebte sie. Mehr als alles andere. Es dauerte Tage lang bis sie wieder sprach. Sie verstand nicht warum sie nicht noch ein Kind für sich bekommen dürfte. Denn Éomer war seines Vaters Kind und würde früh lernen ein Éored zu sein. Und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass die Pferdeherren nichts mehr lieben als die Freiheit und ihre Pferde.“ 

 

Éowyn nahm zum ersten Mal einen Schluck Tee und fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich so bitter wie Galle schmeckte oder ob dies nur der Geschmack in ihrem Mund war. 

 

„Berit hatte ihr Kind am 12 März geboren, als der Schnee wieder schmolz und die Frühlingssonne hoch stand und uns allen ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter zauberte. Es war eine leichte Geburt, so wie alle Geburten verlaufen sollten. Am Nachmittag kam Frau Théodwyn in Berits Schlafzimmer und erkundigte sich nach der Mutter und dem Kind. ‚Geht es beiden gut?‘ fragte sie und ich antwortete ‚Es geht ihnen sehr gut. Kommt mit mir, Berit wird euch bestimmt gestatten sie zu halten.‘ Ich wünschte, ich hätte den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck schon früher bemerkt. Dieses verzauberte und sehnende, als müsse sie dieses Kind haben um glücklich zu sein. Ich wünschte ich hätte es gesehen und ihr verboten das Kind zu nehmen, denn sie wollte Berit das Kind nicht mehr zurück geben, als sie es erst mal im Arm hielt. Sie weigerte sich und ignorierte mein Flehen es zurück zu legen. Sie ging in ihre Räume und nahm das Kind mit. Ich sagte Berit, dass ich das Kind zurück bringen würde. Dass alles gut werden würde, sobald erst mal der Herr wieder zurück sei. Als er einritt ging ich sofort zu ihm und erzählte ihm was passiert war. Er war erschrocken und versprach mir, dass er es richten würde. Aber wie konnte er ihr etwas verwehren? Wie? Wenn er doch der gewesen war, der ihr das leibliche Kind genommen hatte? Er ging zu ihr und als er hinaus kam verlangte er mit Berit zu sprechen. Sie sprachen lange miteinander und ich hörte sie jammern und weinen und schreien, aber Herr Éomund kam heraus und ich hatte ihn noch nie vorher so kalt gesehen. In dieser Nacht tröstete ich Berit, der es nach ihrem Kind verlangte. Ihr Kleid war voll von Tränen und Milch. Als ich sie allein ließ weinte sie immer noch und am nächsten Morgen war sie fort. Das Mädchen das man in den Hügelgräbern der Ostfold begraben hatte vergaß man und ihr bekamt von ihr euren Namen, Éowyn.“

 

*

 

Es war nun vollkommen duster in der kleinen Hütte, bis auf die zwei kleinen Lampen die immer noch brannten und das bereits gut brennende Feuer. Éowyn konnte die nächtliche Kälte spüren die sich um sie gezogen hatte und es sehnte sie gerade nach nichts mehr als einem Bett und einer Decke. 

 

Sie brauchte Schlaf. 

 

Sie brauchte Vergessen. 

 

Sie brauchte Zeit zu entscheiden. 

 

„Ihr wißt also nicht wo sie lebt?“ Éowyns Stimme war schwach, beinahe mädchenhaft. 

 

„Oder ob sie lebt, nein. Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen das sie nach Rath zurück gekehrt ist.“ 

 

„Rath liegt 7 Tagesmärsche weit von hier fort und es gibt keine Dörfer zwischen hier und dem Hügelland, außer den Siedlungen der Ostfold.“ Éowyn sagte es mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrer Gastgeberin, die beinahe schockiert aussah. 

 

„Ihr wollt doch nicht--“ 

 

„Ich _muss_ , Elfrun.“ 

 

Die Amme seufzte. 

 

„So dickköpfig wie das Kind das ich gekannt habe.“ Die Amme stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Doch ihr bleibt und ruht euch erst einmal gehörig aus! Ihr könnt nicht einfach allein von hier bis nach Rath reiten. Keine Widerrede! Deshalb werde ich euch auch jetzt Essen machen und danach werdet ihr euch schlafen legen.“ 

 

Éowyn stand auf und folgte der Amme zum Herd. 

 

„Wie wäre es wenn ich dir helfe?“ 

 

„Aber Fräulein Éowyn!“ rief die Amme aus und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

Éowyn aber legte ihre Hände auf die der Amme und sagte langsam: „Ich bin nun nicht mehr die Herrin von Edoras. Ich bin Éowyn, Tochter einer Wäscherin. Eine der deinen.“ 

 

Elfruns Blick war traurig, aber schließlich nickte sie und gab Éowyn eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Stück Tuch um sich den Reisestaub abzuwaschen. Elfrun bestand darauf, dass sie die dreckigen Sachen auszog damit sie diese waschen konnte und Éowyn war klar, dass sie das Waschen lange Zeit heraus zögern würde. 

 

Die Amme gab ihr eins ihrer eigenen Kleider und Éowyn fühlte sich beinahe wieder wie sie selbst, bis auf den schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen, der sie immer wieder aufsehen ließ um sich zu bestätigen dass sie nicht mehr dort war, wo sie immer gewesen war. 

 

*

 

Doch Elfrun riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als sie scherzhaft fragte ob sie immer noch solch gute Suppe kochte, dass es allen davor grauste. Éowyn lachte und spürte ihre Wangen rot werden. 

 

„Tatsächlich mag niemand essen was ich koche.“ sagte sie und half der älteren Frau beim Kartoffeln schälen, von dem sie annahm dass sie dabei nichts falsch machen konnte. 

 

„Trotzdem möchte Faramir von Gondor euch heiraten. Man sagt er sähe gut aus.“ sagte Elfrun mit einem Augenzwinkern. 

 

Éowyn lächelte und sah in die Schüssel mit den Erdäpfeln. 

 

„Er ist ein sehr verständnisvoller Mann. Gutaussehend. Voller Respekt. Aber wir werden nicht heiraten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er die Frau heiraten möchte die ich sein werde wenn ich... Sollte ich jemals zurück kehren. Was ich nicht denke.“ 

 

Elfrun hörte auf zu schälen und sah Éowyn aufmerksam an. 

 

„Kind, hört mir mal zu.“ sie rückte ein wenig näher mit ihrem Schemel und nahm Éowyns Gesicht in ihre Hände, die rauh und schmutzig waren vom Kartoffeln schälen. „Jeder Mann der nicht sieht, dass ihr eine der letzten großen Frauen seid unter dem Volke Rohans ist blind und dumm. Wenn er klug ist, wird er euch erst recht heiraten wollen wenn ihr wieder kommt, denn ihr habt nur das getan, was euer Herz gesagt hat, denn euer Herz hat immer recht, egal was es verlangt. Wenn er euch wirklich liebt wird er auf euch warten, Éowyn, Tochter des Windes.“ 

 

Elfrun wischte mit ihrem Daumen die Tränen fort die ihre Wangen hinab liefen und Éowyn fragte sich, wie oft sie noch ihr Versprechen brechen würde nicht zu weinen. 

 

„Ich sollte nicht weinen. Ich sollte glücklich sein, zu wissen dass ich eine Mutter habe.“ 

 

„Macht euch nicht zu viel Hoffnung. Wer weiß ob sie noch lebt.“ 

 

„Sie lebt noch.“ widersprach Éowyn. „Ich bin hier weil es mir eine alte Wahrsagerin gesagt hat.“ 

 

„So ist das.“ entfuhr es Elfrun. „Und ich dachte, dass Gamling es auch gesagt hätte.“ 

 

„Gamling?“ Éowyn sah erneut von den Kartoffeln auf, zog ihre Stirn in Falten.

 

„Jaah. Gamling. Zu der Zeit gehörte er zur den Éored von Herr Éomund.“ 

 

Éowyn sagte eine Zeit lang nichts. 

 

„Er *wusste* es?“ 

 

Elfrun nickte, ohne Éowyn anzusehen. 

 

„Wir beide, Gamling und ich, wir waren die einzigen, außer Herr Éomund und seiner Frau, die etwas davon wussten.“ 

 

„Und... Théoden?“ Der Gedanke war grausam, aber sie musste es wissen. Elfrun schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte. 

 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass er es wusste. Ein anständiger Mensch war er und Gamling und ich hatten nicht vor unser Schweigen zu brechen. Doch selbst wenn Frau Théodwyn es ihrem Bruder gesagt hat... Auch er konnte ihr nichts abschlagen.“ 

 

Sie schälten weiter ohne Unterbrechung, schälten Bohnengemüse und Karotten. Elfrun briet Speck an und goss Wasser und das Gemüse hinzu, tat ein wenig Salz in die Brühe und ließ es köcheln, während die beiden Frauen schweigend vor dem Feuer saßen und auf die Dunkelheit hörten. 

 

„Wo sind deine Kinder, Elfrun? Und dein Mann?“ 

 

„Meine Kinder sind im Nachbardorf bei ihrer Großmutter. Mein Mann allerdings ist auf den Markt gefahren und will einige Schweine kaufen.“ 

 

„Wie viele Kinder sind es jetzt? Es waren drei Kleine als du Edoras verließt, nicht wahr?“

 

„Jetzt sind es noch einmal so viel und sie sind fast alle alt genug ein eigenes Leben zu führen, bis auf zwei. Ich habe auch bereits vier Enkelkinder.“ 

 

Éowyn lächelte und versuchte sich die kleine Hütte gefüllt mit zwei Dutzend Leuten vorzustellen und es war ein glückliches Bild das ihr vorschwebte und sie fragte sich, ob Elfrun sich genauso allein fühlte wie Éowyn auch. 

 

Nach einer Weile sagte Elfrun: „Wie geht es Herr Éomer?“ 

 

„Gut.“ sagte sie ohne nach zu denken. „Er ist genauso hitzköpfig wie früher, nur das er heute ein Schwert führen darf.“

 

Elfrun lachte leise, bevor sie fortfuhr. 

 

„Wir haben hier viel über ihn gehört als die Männer zurück aus dem Krieg kehrten. Sie erzählten Geschichten, die niemand glaubte und von denen ich doch wußte, dass sie stimmten. Ich wusste, dass sie stimmten. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen wie er in die Schlacht ritt. Ganz so groß wie sein Vater, mit dem gleichen braunblonden Haar und den kleinen braunen Augen. Der gleichen Wut.“

 

Éowyn lächelte, als die Erinnerung an Éomer zurück kam, hier, wo sie beinahe wieder das Mädchen war das auf den Höhen vor dem Haus spielte und Blumenketten flocht. 

 

„Er wird ein guter König sein.“ sagte Elfrun sicher und füllte Éowyn Suppe nach. „Hat er bereits eine Frau im Auge?“ 

 

Éowyn sah verwirrt auf. 

 

„Nein... Nicht das ich wüsste. Es muss wohl erst die Richtige kommen. Obwohl ich denke, dass es eine gibt.“ 

 

Éowyn dachte an das liebliche Gesicht von Lothíriel und kaute unruhig auf ihrer Unterlippe bevor sie sich ab- und wieder ihrer Suppe zuwandte, Elfrun sagte noch einiges über Frauen und Männer, aber Éowyn hörte ihr nicht zu und schließlich erstarb ihr Gespräch und sie wandten sich wieder ganz dem Essen zu. Sie wuschen noch zusammen ab, bevor Elfrun Éowyn in ein kleines Zimmer führte mit zwei Betten und ihr Kissen und Decken ausschüttelte. 

 

„Ich lasse die Tür offen, so dass die Wärme des Feuers hinein ziehen kann, ja, Fräulein Éowyn?“ 

 

Éowyn nickte und sah zu wie Elfrun verschwand und das Licht ihrer kleinen Lampe nur noch ein kleiner Punkt an der anderen Seite des Flures war und sie in vollkommener Dunkelheit stand. Sie stand eine Weile dort und sah auf das Bett, bis sie sich langsam auszog und unter die Decke kroch. 

 

Einige schlaflose Momente drehte sie sich von einer zur anderen Seite und gerade als sie dachte, dass sie auf dem Boden schlafen könnte, spürte sie wie der Schlaf sie vorsichtig umarmte und mit sich in sein Reich nahm. 

 

*

 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte war es noch dunkel und nur ein dünner Hauch von Rosa hatte sich an einer fernen Stelle am östlichen Horizont gesammelt und erhellte das Grau der Nacht. Es war warm unter ihrer Decke, aber sie konnte bereits die Kälte spüren, die der Schlaf über Nacht fern gehalten hatte. 

 

Sie hatte einen guten Traum gehabt, von goldenen Bäumen und windstillen Ebenen. Immer noch geisterten diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf und sie kämpfte gegen das abermalige Einschlafen einen Moment an, bevor sie die Decke wegstieß und aufstand. 

 

Der hölzerne Boden war kühl unter ihren Füßen und sie suchte sich zwischen ihren übriggebliebenen Sachen ihre Kniestrümpfe heraus und zog sie über. Eine der Decken wickelte sie sich um die Schultern und trat ans Fenster. 

 

Rem lag geschützt in einer natürlichen Vertiefung, nicht sonderlich hoch und zu nichts anderem gut als die morschen Häuser vor dem Windzug zu beschützen. Doch von hier aus konnte Éowyn über die ganze Ebene sehen und sie war immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie weit und flach das Land war. 

 

Éowyn wandte sich nach einer langen Zeit ab und begann sich zu entkleiden. Sie hatte sich eine Schale mit Wasser heiß gemacht und wusch sich, frierend in der morgendlichen Kälte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper und ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich fest zusammengezogen. 

 

Während sie sich wusch, sah sie an sich hinab und erinnerte sich an die Witze die Éomer und Théodred über ihre Oberweite gemacht hatten als sie gerade zwischen den vagen Jahren zwischen Mädchen und Frau sein gestanden hatte.

 

Nun konnte sie darüber Lächeln, während sie sich anzog und ihr Haar bürstete, doch sie erinnerte sich, dass sie diese ungehobelten Bemerkungen wütend und traurig gemacht hatten und manchmal, wenn sie ganz allein gewesen war, hatte sie sich vor den Spiegel gestellt und gefragt warum ihre Brüste nicht wuchsen. 

 

Oft genug, wenn sie wieder einmal mehr Kind als Frau war und der Trotz in ihr loderte, fragte sie sich was schon so besonderes daran war so große Brüste zu haben, sie passte wenigstens ohne Probleme in die Rüstung ihres Bruders. Sie würde nicht mit einem Pfeil in der Brust sterben. 

 

Trotzdem tat es weh. 

 

Und obwohl sie es niemals zugeben würde hatte sie die eine oder andere Träne darüber vergossen. Éomer hatte sie einmal weinend in ihrem Zimmer gefunden, nachdem Théodred und er sie mal wieder gepiesackt hatten. 

 

Verlegen war er gewesen und miserabel sah er aus, als er sah wie leichtfertig er ihr weh getan hatte. 

 

„Ist es denn so wichtig?“ fragte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Das ich oben drall bin und breite Hüften habe?“ 

 

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie, er würde ihr nicht antworten, doch dann setzte er sich neben sie auf ihr Bett und hob ihr Kinn an, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. 

 

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Wir Jungen sind einfach nur Esel. In ein paar Jahren wird jeder Mann in Rohan dein schönes Gesicht einem paar Brüste vorziehen.“ 

 

Es war vielleicht nicht prosaisch, aber es kam doch von Herzen und sie begannen beide zu lachen über ihre eigene Dummheit. Erst später, als sie bereits im Bett lag, wurde Éowyn klar das es das erste Mal gewesen war seit dem Tod ihres Vaters, dass sie jemand schön genannt hatte. 

 

*

 

Éowyn entfachte das Feuer neu, das im Laufe der Nacht hinab gebrannt war und fuhr erschrocken hoch, als die Tür aufging und Elfrun hinein kam. 

 

„Hab ich euch etwa geweckt als ich das Haus verlassen habe?“ fragte Elfrun und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

 

Sie war übermäßig... wach. 

 

„Nein. Ich dachte *du* schläfst noch.“ 

 

Elfrun lachte. 

 

„Nein, nein. Wohin kämen wir denn da? Aber ich sehe ihr habt das Feuer geschürt. Lasst uns nun frühstücken. Ich habe Käse geholt und Milch.“ Sie stellte beides auf den Tisch und holte aus einem der Schränke das Geschirr. 

 

Es wurde ein gemütliches Frühstück und sie redeten noch über eine Menge Dinge aus den alten Zeiten und es schien fast so als wäre der gestrige Abend nicht geschehen, als wäre er nur der Traum zweier Frauen gewesen. 

 

Doch während sie lachten und redeten fragte sich Éowyn innerlich wann sie aufbrechen könnte. 

 


	3. Der Garten von Gondor

Der Morgen dämmerte und tauchte Gondor unter Éomers rastlosen Schritten in ein helles Blau. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen so weit über der Stadt zu sein, so weit abgeschnitten von allem Land, unter ihm nichts als harter, grauer Stein. So nah dem Himmel.

 

Die Müdigkeit zehrte an ihm, aber die Vorstellung tatsächlich zu schlafen erschien lächerlich. Die ganze Nacht hatte er wie ein Wolf den Mond angeheult, war auf und abgeschritten und hatte keine Rast gefunden. Er fühlte sich fremd und eigenartig, anders als der Mann der zu der Alten in die Stube getreten und ihre Wahrsagung gehört hatte. 

 

Er wollte jedes ihrer Worte einsammeln und ihr zum Frass geben, wollte darauf achten, dass jeder einzelne Buchstabe in ihrem Mund verschwand und zwischen ihren morschen Zähnen zermalmt wurde, bis sie es endlich herunterschluckte. 

 

_ Verschwindet _ wollte er rufen.  _ Verschwindet und lasst uns in Ruhe _ .

 

Aber er war kein Herr der Wörter, war er nie gewesen und er konnte nichts ungeschehen machen. Nein, nicht einmal Gandalf, der viel mächtiger als er war, konnte dies. 

 

Er erinnerte sich mit schwerem Herzen an die Minuten nach den Worten der Frau. Kalt waren sie gewesen und er hatte das erste Mal das Gefühl gehabt das er unerwünscht war, obwohl sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und sie auf die seine gelegt hatte. 

 

„ _Lasst mich eure Zukunft lesen.“_

 

Die Sonne wagte sich nun die Hügel des Schattengebirges hoch und tauchte sie in tiefes schwarz und rot. Éomer schaute ihr entgegen und hob seine Hand die immer noch Éowyns Kleid hielt. Er dachte daran das dies vielleicht alles war was er von ihr eine lange Zeit über sehen würde. 

 

Das weiß des Kleides schimmerte in allen Farben der Sonne unter deren warmen Händen. Beinahe erschien es wie ein gutes Omen, für einen guten Tag. 

 

So stand er immer noch auf der Terrasse und sah der Stadt dabei zu wie sie sich regte. Wie in einen schlafenden Riese fuhr langsam wieder Leben in sie. Stände wurden angekarrt, geöffnet, die Hühner die er letzte Nacht noch hatte schlafen sehen, als er mit Faardan durch die Straßen gegangen war, zeterten nun laut, schrien, machten andere Leute wach, die aus ihren Häusern kamen, mit leeren Bastkörben unter den Armen, nach Äpfeln und Gemüse Ausschau haltend. 

 

Der Wind kam von Osten und flüsterte leise. 

 

Er fühlte wie es an ihm zehrte: Das Gefühl aufbrechen zu müssen und Éowyn zu suchen. 

 

„ _Lasst mich eure Zukunft lesen. Vielleicht gibt es euch Aufschluss darüber wo *ihr* hingehen müsst.“_

 

Aber er hatte ein Volk, das er führen musste, ein Volk das einen König brauchte, nachdem Théoden Ednew gefallen war und er hatte einen Eid an Aragorn zu erfüllen der schon vor Jahrhunderten gegeben worden war. 

 

„Éowyn...“ sagte er in den Ostwind hinein. „Reite so schnell du willst, aber noch vor Loëndë werde ich dir folgen.“ 

 

*

 

Es vergingen noch weitere drei Tage bis die Reiter die Aragorn ausgesandt hatte wiederkehrten und Nachricht brachten. Doch die Zeit bis dahin war gefüllt mit Diskussionen über verstreute Orkbanden die plündernd durch das Land zogen und vereinzelte Stellungen, die sie nicht aufgaben und wie sie gedachten diese zu besiegen. 

 

Die Neuigkeiten der Reiter waren für Éomer nicht überraschend. Bis über die Ebenen von Anórien hätten sie ihre Spuren verfolgt, doch danach hätten sie Éowyn am Meeringbach verloren. 

 

Doch während Faramir und Aragorn sich fragten wo sie hin reiten würde, wusste Éomer es bereits. 

 

*

 

„Du schienst nicht überrascht über das, was die Reiter an Nachrichten brachten.“ 

 

Aragorns Stimme wurde von den Pflanzen um sie herum aufgenommen wie Wasser. Es war schattig in den Gärten Minas Thirith. Die Blumen und Zierbäume reihten sich neben den kleinen angelegten Wegen und verliehen dem Schloss die Illusion von ein wenig Freiheit. Doch es erschien Éomer genauso lebendig wie ein Bild, denn es wehte kein Wind.

 

„Ich war auch nicht erstaunt.“ 

 

Aragorns Augen maßen Éomers Gesicht, ordentlich, als suche er den Boden nach Spuren ab und vielleicht war dies hier auch nicht viel mehr als eine Suche nach der Richtung in die man sich wenden musste. 

 

„Wirst du deiner Schwester folgen?“ Éomer spürte wie das Wort _Schwester_ , wie ein unabsichtlich fallen gelassener Stein in sein Innerstes fiel und kleine, aber schließlich immer größere Kreise zog. Aragorns Augen suchten immer noch. 

 

Éomer berührte die blühte eines Kirschbaumes. 

 

„Nein.“ Sie schwiegen und Éomer wusste, dass Aragorn nicht fragen würde wieso. „Ich werde mit dir in den Krieg ziehen. So wie es Eorls Eid verlangt. Aber nicht nur deshalb gehe ich mit dir, sondern auch weil du mir so nah wie ein Bruder stehst.“ 

 

„So nah wie ein Bruder. Ja. Aber ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für dich und deine Schwester tun.“ 

 

„Das wünschte ich auch. Aber es gibt nichts, dass du tun kannst. Auch Könige sind nicht allmächtig.“ 

 

„Leider.“ 

 

Sie lachten zusammen und gingen ein paar Schritte durch den Garten. Diesmal war das Schweigen weniger schwer und sie genossen das sorgenfreie Beisammensein ohne Berater und den Schatten in ihren Herzen, der sich ihrer immer wieder bemächtigte, wenn sie an erneuten Kampf dachten. 

 

„Ich habe dich oft hier her kommen sehen. Gefällt dir der Garten?“ Aragorns Stimme schwang voll Neugierde. 

 

„Nein. Ich meine... Es ist ein hübscher Garten.“ Aragorn sah ihn interessiert an, die Mundwinkel zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzogen. „Aber nicht das was ich unter Schönheit verstehe. Ich komme hier her wenn ich etwas Erde unter meinen Füßen spüren möchte.“ 

 

Aragorn nickte und Éomer glaubte dass niemand ihn besser verstehen konnte außer er, denn er war ein Waldläufer, jemand der jahrelang nirgendwo anders als unter freiem Himmel gelebt hatte. 

 

„Vermisst du es nicht draußen zu sein? Vermisst du nicht die Freiheit zu tun und zu lassen wie es dir beliebt?“ 

 

Schwarzes Haar fiel in Aragorns markantes Gesicht und er strich es hinfort und rieb sich über das Kinn. 

 

„Es war nie meine Bestimmung ein Waldläufer zu bleiben. Es war meine Bestimmung König zu sein. Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir in die Wildnis gesetzt worden um meinen Weg zu finden. Dein Weg hingegen ist die Wildnis.“ 

 

Éomer konnte dem nicht widersprechen, doch es gab seinem Bild von Aragorn eine neue Note. Also waren die Jahre des Sehnens für Aragorn endlich vorbei? Er war heimgekehrt? Und er hatte vor ein paar Minuten gedacht das Aragorn ihm ähnlich war. 

 

„Also engen dich diese Steinmauern nicht ein?“ Éomer blieb stehen und sah nach oben in den Himmel, der von allen vier Seiten von den steinernen Geländern eingerahmt wurde. „So traust du dich hoch zu sehen und dich zu fragen ob nun der Himmel eingefangen ist zwischen deinen Wänden oder ob du es bist, der eingesperrt ist?“ 

 

Er sah Aragorn unverwandt an, dessen Blick zuerst auf den Himmel und dann auf Éomer gerichtet war. 

 

„Das was du sagst erinnert mich an die ersten Worte die ich mit deiner Schwester wechselte. Auch sie redete damals über einen Käfig.“ 

 

Éomer lächelte. 

 

„Wir, die in den weit überschaubaren Ebenen aufgewachsen sind, halten unsere Freiheit am höchsten. Und doch frage ich mich wie meine Schwester es hier aushält. Ich bin noch keine vier Tage hier und ich bin unruhig.“ 

 

„Vielleicht ist dies der Grund warum deine Schwester fort ist.“ Aragorn lachte kurz. „Vielleicht hielt sie es einfach nicht länger aus.“ 

 

Éomer wünschte es wäre so. 

 

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gefiel ihr hier. Sie mag die Höhen. Als sie klein war kletterte sie oft auf den Ausguck und vertraute dem Wind ihre Geheimnisse an.“ 

 

Sie setzten sich auf eine hölzerne Bank zwischen zwei Sträuchern und Éomer hatte das Bild vor Augen, wie Faramir und Éowyn hier entlang gegangen waren. Wie sie auf der Selben Bank gesessen hatten. Einen Moment glaubte er ihr Lachen hören zu können. 

 

Aragorn wandte sich ihm zu. 

 

„Glaubst du noch daran, dass es eine Hochzeit zwischen dem Hause des Stadthalters und Rohan geben wird?“ 

 

Éomer antwortete nicht, aber sein Gesicht schien dem König von Gondor Antwort genug zu sein. Aragorn nickte und ließ ihn allein mit seinen Gedanken. 

 

*

 

„Ich habe von Aragorn erfahren, dass du Éowyn nicht folgen wirst.“ 

 

Faramirs sonst so ausdrucksloses Gesicht war in Wut und Erregung verzogen. Der Sohn des Statthalters schlug die Tür zu Éomers Gemach zu und kam auf ihn zu, bis er vor seinem Bett stand, wo Éomer seine Sachen packte.

 

„Das stimmt.“ sagte Éomer ruhig.

 

„Warum?“ 

 

„Weil es nicht nötig ist.“ 

 

„Nicht *nötig*? Ich dachte, dass wenigstens einer von uns nach ihr suchen sollte.“ 

 

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Wenn du willst dass einer von uns ihr folgt, dann folge du ihr. Ich habe einen Eid geleistet dem König beizustehen. Éowyn würde mich mit meinem eigenem Schwert erschlagen, würde ich ihr erzählen das ich Aragorn im Kampf im Stich gelassen habe.“ 

 

„Bist du der gleiche Mann, der hier her gekommen ist um *mich* zu erschlagen, weil er geglaubt hat ich hätte seiner Schwester etwas angetan?“ 

 

Éomer sah von seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten auf und fragte sich dasselbe. 

 

„Ja.“ sagte er schließlich und etwas leiser: „Und auch nein.“ 

 

„Was ist,“ und Faramirs Stimme zitterten bei diesen Worten. „,wenn sie es nicht schafft? Wenn Orks sie überfallen? Oder abtrünniges Bergvolk?“ 

 

Éomer traf nicht Faramirs Blick als er antwortete: „Selbst wenn Éowyn es nicht schafft, so wird Dernhelm doch nicht versagen.“ 

 

Faramir sah ihn verwirrt an, und sein Blick glitt unfokusiert durch den Raum bis er schließlich auf Éomers Sachen landete. Seine Augen leuchteten, als hätte er einen Schatz gesehen und als Éomer dem Blick folgte sah er den anderen Mann aufmerksam an. Einen Moment war es sehr still im Raum, bis Faramir den Arm ausstreckte und nach dem etwas auf dem Bett griff. 

 

Zu hart ergriff Éomer nach Faramirs Hand und hielt ihm am Handgelenk fest, es war das weiße Kleid das Faramir entdeckt hatte und die Augen der beiden Männer blieben aneinander hängen, als sähen sie sich zum ersten Mal. 

 

Nach einem Moment ließ Éomer Faramir los und dieser verließ Éomers Räume. 

 

*

 

Es war ein kalter, aber klarer Morgen für den Mai. Pferde traten unruhig von einem auf das andere Bein und ihr Atem stieg in Stößen in den Himmel auf. Soldaten gingen hektisch an Éomer vorbei, der sein Pferd durch die Menge führte und neben Aragorn zum stehen kam. 

 

„Guten Morgen.“ begrüßte Éomer ihn und er nickte und erwiderte den Gruß. 

 

„Es wird ein langer Ritt werden.“ sagte er während er sein Pferd sattelte, dann lächelte er. „Ich wünschte nur ich könnte auf Brego gegen den Feind reiten.“ 

 

„Wenn du willst werde ich dir ein anderes Pferd für Brego in Edoras geben. Sieh es als... Hochzeitsgeschenk an.“ 

 

Aragorns Lächeln wurde breiter. 

 

„Ein Pferd als Hochzeitsgeschenk.“ Er schien kurz darüber nach zu denken, bevor er sagte: „Arwen wird sich darüber sehr freuen.“ 

 

„Oh, tatsächlich?“ fragte Éomer gutgelaunt. „Ich habe bestimmt auch für sie ein Pferd.“

 

„Pferde.“ brummte Gimli, der bereits aufsaß und nun zu ihnen geritten kam. „Immer unterhalten sie sich über Pferde.“ 

 

Legolas winkte ab und nahm Arods Zügel. 

 

„Hört ihm nicht zu, er ist nur neidisch das er kein eigenes Pferd hat.“ 

 

Éomer lachte laut auf und stieg nun ebenfalls auf. Gimli brummte weiter vor sich hin, sagte aber nichts mehr. 

 

„Bis Edoras ist es ein Ritt von sieben Tagen, wenn wir schnell reiten und kurze Pausen machen.“ meinte Legolas und setzte sich vor Gimli in den Sattel. 

 

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Ich habe den Weg in fünf Tagen zurück gelegt.“ 

 

„Aber dich trieb auch die Wut an.“ meinte Gimli und noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte war Faramir neben ihm, der ihn düster ansah: „Ich frage mich immer noch warum du mit Aragorn reitest wo deine Schwester verschwunden ist.“ 

 

„Meine Schwester,“ sagte Éomer und sah dabei den Männern zu, wie sie die Tore öffneten und der Blick auf den Himmel frei wurde. „,kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Falls du dich noch daran erinnerst: Sie war es, die den Hexenkönig getötet hat. Sie ist stark und ich zweifele nicht daran, dass sie wohl auf ist.“ Dann sah er Faramir fest in die Augen. „Es war ihre Entscheidung Minas Thirith zu verlassen und ich zweifele nicht daran, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist.“ 

 

Éomer hielt Faramirs verletzten Blick und Gimli, der zwischen ihnen ritt, machte sein ahnungsloses Gesicht und versuchte Legolas dazu anzutreiben das dass Pferd endlich laufen sollte. Faramir war der erste, der fort sah. Auch Éomer wandte sich ab und hatte Faramir bereits wieder vergessen. Was viel wichtiger als dies war, war dass er die Erwartung in seiner Brust wie die Aufregung seines Pferdes spürte. 

 

Dann ritten sie los. Ein Heer von Reitern in Richtung Norden, in der fahlen Sonne glitzerten die Rüstungen Gondors weiß und ihre Banner wehten hoch in den hellgrauen Himmel. Frauen und Kinder hatten sich versammelt um ihren Männer und Brüdern nach zu sehen und zu winken, bis auch die letzte Fahne am Horizont verschwunden war, immer in der Hoffnung das sie zurückkehren würden.

 

Éomer hingegen ritt mit Aragorn voran und sah nicht zurück zu Faramir. Er wusste das sie sicher war. Wenigstens für eine Weile. Und er würde ihr folgen. Bald. 

 

Er dachte noch einmal an das Kleid seiner Schwester das er in eines seiner Hemden eingewickelt und ordentlich in der Satteltaschen verstaut hatte. 

 

Der Himmel war klar und die Ebene erstreckte sich verheißungsvoll vor ihnen. 

 

_ Bald. _

 

 

 

 


	4. Spurensuche

Ihre Wäsche wusch sie am dritten Tag selber. Es war nicht so, dass sie noch *nie* gewaschen hatte, doch ihre Künste im Wäsche waschen waren ungefähr so gut wie ihre Kochkünste. Sie nahm einfach mehr Seife und wusch länger, als die Waschfrauen denen sie fasziniert als Kind zugesehen hatte. 

 

‚ _Komm wieder her, Éowyn, dies ist kein Ort für ein kleines Mädchen.‘_

 

Und Théodwyn hatte geduldig gewartet, die Hand ausgestreckt und nervös gelächelt. Die Erinnerung an diese Zeit und das neue Licht in dem Éowyn sie nun sah, trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie mit ihrem Willen trocknete und ihre Wäsche härter gegen das Waschbrett schrubbte, bis ihre Hände weh taten und ihre Fingernägel schmerzten. 

 

„Genug, denke ich.“ sagte sie zu sich und hob ihre Hose aus dem Wasser und wrang sie gut aus. 

 

Nach fast einer Stunde hingen beide Hosen, ihr Rock und ihre Blusen an der Wäscheleine und schwangen sanft im Wind. 

 

Éowyn würde aufbrechen wenn die Wäsche trocken war. 

 

Sie war lediglich eine Last in dem Haushalt Elfruns, jetzt wo ihr Mann und die Kinder zurück gekehrt waren und selbst das Lächeln, mit dem ihr alle begegneten konnte sie nicht darüber hinweg täuschen das sie wusste, dass dies nicht ihr Ziel war, dass es nur ein kurzer Halt auf einem längerem Weg war, mehr nicht. 

 

* 

 

Sie verabschiedete sich am Mittag. Elfruns gütiges Gesicht sah elend aus, als sie an Brego hinan trat und sie bat nicht fort zu reiten, hier zu bleiben, es sich noch mal zu überlegen, umzukehren. Aber Éowyn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und griff nach ihrer Hand. 

 

„Ich zweifele nicht daran, dass ihr ankommt, aber ich bitte euch, seit vorsichtig... Tochter des Windes.“ 

 

Éowyn nickte und ließ die Hand los, die ihre fest umklammert hielt.

 

Dann ritt sie los und sah nicht zurück.

 

Aber Elfrun, ihre Amme, stand noch lange Zeit draußen und schwenkte ihr Taschentuch.

 

*

 

Gleich am ersten Tag überquerte sie an einer der seichteren Stellen die Entwasser, die trotzdem immer noch gefährlich waren und reißend schnell und einmal wäre Éowyn beinahe ausgerutscht, wäre Brego nicht bei ihr gewesen, der ihr Halt bot. 

 

Die Tage, die darauf folgten waren eintönig und stumpf. Sie bestanden aus nicht mehr als reiten, rasten und schlafen. Doch nach und nach verwandelte sich das ebene Land in eine Hügellandschaft mit dicht bewachsenem Untergrund, der hart war und unnachgiebig, das Gras hier war fester und struppiger und hatte ein helles beinahe immer herbstliches grün. Kleine verkümmerte Sträucher wuchsen dort, die sich dicht an den Boden kauerten, als hofften sie gegen den Wind anzukommen.

 

Der Wind war so scharf, wie Papier und riss ihre Haut auf, vor allem ihre Hände, die ungeschützt waren und rauh. 

 

Das Land erschien hell und hob sich hart von dem klarem Himmel ab, der so nah erschien das Éowyn nachts das Gefühl hatte er würde jeden Moment auf sie fallen, wenn sie die Augen schloss. Und wenn sie die Augen öffnete und sie Hand ausstreckte wunderte sie sich, wenn sie die Sterne nicht zu berühren bekam. 

 

Schließlich kamen sie zu einer Ebene Land die mit runden schwarzen Steinen übersät war und sie nicht länger reiten konnte. Es war schwer Brego hindurch zu führen und es nahm viel Zeit in Anspruch. 

 

Zwei Tage ging sie durch dieses Land, ohne einen Beweis dafür zu finden, das sie auch wirklich *woanders* als am Tag zuvor war. Am dritten Tag wurden die Steine weniger und verliefen schließlich ganz bis alles wieder karg war und der Wind hart über sie pfiff. Éowyn hatte sich noch nie so darüber gefreut Gras zu sehen. 

 

Am fünften Tag seit ihres Aufbruchs aus Rem konnte sie am Horizont auf einem ausladendem Hügel, ganz ähnlich als Edoras und doch ganz anders, Rath entdecken. 

 

Es erschien nur ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont zu sein und Éowyn würde wahrscheinlich erst morgen früh dort ankommen, doch ihr Herz schlug hart in ihrer Brust und sie spürte die Aufregung überhand nehmen. 

 

„Dort ist es Brego.“ sagte sie atemlos und wandte sich an das braune Pferd. „Dort ist es.“ 

 

Sie stieg wieder auf und sie ritten weiter in atemlosem Galopp, doch bald musste Éowyn feststellen das es noch weiter entfernt war als sie gedacht hatte und so ritten sie im Trab weiter, immer noch angefüllt von einer heiligen Stille die ihr das Herz wärmte. 

 

*

 

Rath. 

 

Es war nicht ganz klar warum die Zweitgröße Stadt Rohans einfach nur Rath hieß, außer dass sich der Name auf die verzweigten unterirdischen Gänge bezog, die angeblich früher dort gewesen sein sollten. Früher, so sagte man, als Rath noch eine Handelsstadt gewesen war (und dies war lange her) und die Hallen noch aus Stein gebaut waren, bevor die Warge die Stadt im großen Winter angegriffen und gestürzt hatten, soll ihr Name Dol Celeb gewesen sein.

 

Doch in diesem Moment als Éowyn den Hügel hinauf ritt der sie zu Rath führen sollte und sie es zum ersten Mal von nahem sah, fand sie den Namen sehr unzutreffend. 

 

Rath war kleiner als Meduseld, doch es tat ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Aus robustem Holz war die ganze Stadt gemacht und Elearos, das über der Stadt thronte, ganz so wie Meduseld, erstreckte sich in die Länge und schien das Dorf beinahe zu umschließen. Es war nicht golden, wie Meduseld, sondern dunkel und schwer und die sich kreuzenden Pferde an den Dachfürsten erinnerten Éowyn an zu Haus. 

 

Sie konnte noch erkennen, was ihr Vater ihr einmal erzählt hatte, das man Rath in die Überreste des Wachturm hinein gebaut hatte. Diese grauen Steine, die nun mit Gras und Moos überwachsen waren, waren nun die einzigen Überreste des Wachturms von Dol Celeb. 

 

Éowyn ritt langsam in die Stadt ein, deren Tore offen waren, da es noch früh war. Bregos Schritte wirbelten Staub und Steine auf und nicht nur das: Die Leute sahen sie neugierig an, blickten von ihren Arbeiten auf und musterten sie, als hätten sie noch nie eine Frau wie sie gesehen. 

 

Éowyn stieg ab und führte Brego am Zügel weiter, vielleicht um nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, vielleicht auch nur um jemand besser nach Berit, Folcas Tochter zu fragen. 

 

Eine untersetzte Frau an einem Gemüsestand zeigte auf ein kleines blondes Mädchen, das mit einer kleinen Katze im Schmutz spielte. Sie war bestimmt nicht älter als 5 und sie hatte langes blondes Haar das sich leicht lockte und ihre Hände waren von Matsch überzogen. 

 

Éowyn kam langsam auf sie zu. 

 

„Hallo?“ fragte Éowyn schließlich als sie neben dem kleinem Mädchen angekommen war. 

 

Das Mädchen sah auf und lächelte Éowyn strahlend an. 

 

„Hullo.“ erwiderte es und nahm das Kätzchen und drückte es fest an seine Brust, die kleinen Tatzen hieben ordentlich nach dem Mädchen, aber es schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. „Du hast ein großes Pferd.“ bemerkte das kleine Mädchen. Sie sah auf und musterte Éowyn mit wachen Augen, nach einem Moment schien sie Éowyn für gut zu befinden und machte einen großen Atemzug, bevor sie in einem Schwall Worte ausbrach: 

 

„Ich will auch einmal ein Pferd haben. Mumma sagt ich könne keins haben, weil ich kein Éored bin. Also habe ich gesagt will ich ein Éored werden, darüber hat Folca, mein Bruder, ganz laut gelacht, aber dem werd ich‘s zeigen. Wenn ich erst Mal ein Éored bin kann ich ein Pferd haben und den ganzen Tag reiten.“ Éowyn war auf schmerzvolle Art an sich selbst erinnert und lächelte. Das Mädchen sah sie kleinlaut an und fragte schließlich: „Glaubst du das ich ein Éored werden kann?“ 

 

Éowyn hockte sich neben sie in den Staub. Dies schien das Mädchen zu verwirren, dann beugte Éowyn sich zu dem Mädchen vor und sagte so dass nur sie es hören konnte: „Ich glaube fest daran das jeder seinen Traum erfüllen kann.“ Das Mädchen sah sie ein wenig skeptisch an. „Würdest du mir glauben wenn ich dir sage dass ich mit den Éored geritten bin?“ 

 

Das Mädchen sah sie aus kullerrunden Augen an. 

 

„Wirklich?“ 

 

Éowyn nickte. 

 

„Verrätst du mir deinen Namen, kleine Éored?“ Das Mädchen wurde rot und sagte nuschelnd: „Ich bin Gwyn, die Jüngere.“ 

 

„Kennst du Berit, Folcas Tochter?“ 

 

Das Mädchen nickte heftig. 

 

„Das ist meine Mutter.“ 

 

Éowyn spürte wie ihr Herz ganz weich wurde und sie wollte das kleine Mädchen in die Arme nehmen und an sich drücken. 

 

„Führst du mich zu ihr?“ und als fiele es ihr erst jetzt ein fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn du willst darfst du auf Brego reiten.“ 

 

Das Mädchen ließ die Katze los und sah Éowyn schüchtern an. 

 

„Ja, sehr gerne.“ sagte sie atemlos, wischte sich ihre dreckigen Hände an ihrem Kleidchen ab und machte einen Schritt auf das Pferd zu.

Éowyn hob sie hinauf, stieg aber nicht hinter sie sondern sagte ihr, dass sie sich gut am Sattel festhalten müsste. Dann nahm sie Bregos Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er ja sanft mit ihr sein sollte. 

 

Brego wieherte leise, wie ein Verschwörer. 

 

„Woher kommst du?“ fragte Gwyn vom Rücken des Pferdes hinab. 

 

„Aus Edoras.“ sagte Éowyn wahrheitsgemäß. 

 

„Das ist weit weg.“ 

 

„Ja, das ist es, ich bin lange geritten um hier her zu kommen.“ 

 

„Bist du auch ein Éored?“ Gwyns Wissensdurst war der eines kleinen neugierigen Mädchens. 

 

„Nein. Nein das bin ich nicht, aber wie du wollte ich immer einer sein als ich klein war.“ 

 

„Wir sind da!“ rief Gwyn plötzlich aus, als sie vor einem kleinem schäbigem Haus standen. Éowyn blieb nur kurz Zeit festzustellen dass sie jedes herausgesucht hätte, nur nicht dies. Es stand am Rande des Weges, zwischen zwei Linden. Der Zaun war morsch und der Vorgarten verwildert. „Folca! Folca! Komm heraus und sieh das ich ein Pferd habe!“ 

 

Ein 12jähriger Junge kam heraus gerannt, mit braunen Haaren und Augen so dunkel, dass sie fast schwarz erschienen. 

 

„Oi! Was für ein schönes Pferd!“ rief der Junge aus. 

 

„Folca ist Stallknecht in den Hallen.“ berichtete Gwyn etwas verdrossen und Éowyn schloß daraus, dass Gwyn ebenfalls Stallknecht werden wollte. „Er bildet sich ein etwas von Pferden zu verstehen.“ 

 

Éowyn wandte sich an Folca, der sie aus seinen dunklen Kohlaugen ansah. „Habt ihr einen Stall hier, Folca?“ 

 

„Ja, den haben wir, Fräulein.“ 

 

„Gut. Ich vertraue dir mein Pferd an. Sein Name ist Brego und er wird dir gehorchen, nicht wahr Brego? Geh und stell ihn bei euch unter.“ 

 

„Soll ich den Sattel und das Zaumzeug schon abziehen?“ fragte Folca und streichelte Bregos Hals. 

 

„Nein, ich muss erst mit eurer Mutter sprechen, ist sie da?“ 

 

Folca nickte. „Sie und Großmutter sind drinnen und backen.“ 

 

Éowyn hob Gwyn von Brego hinab und atmete zweimal durch. 

 

„Was ist denn?“ fragte Gwyn schließlich. Éowyn lächelte und erwiderte etwas zittrig. „Nichts, Gwyn. Lass uns hinein gehen.“ 

 

*

 

Éowyn öffnete die Tür und ließ Gwyn vorgehen, die sogleich wieder in einen Schwall Worte ausbrach. Als Éowyn in den kleinen Raum trat, der von Sonne durchflossen wurde, die durch Fenster am Dach hinunterfiel, fühlte sie sich plötzlich klein und sehr jung. 

 

Gwyn vor ihr redete immer noch und Éowyn schnappte etwas auf das heißen könnte  _ bin auch einem Pferd geritten, Mumma, einem richtigem großem Pferd _ und am Ende des Raumes, der durch eine Erhöhung und ein Geländer getrennt war, saßen auf einer kleinen Bank, beim Ofen zwei Frauen, die nun aufsahen. Die eine, die Jüngere von beiden, war aufgestanden und die Ältere fragte Gwyn wen sie da mitgebracht habe. 

 

„Ihr gehört das Pferd! Sie ist von Edoras hierher geritten und obwohl sie sagt sie sei keiner, bin ich mir sicher dass sie ein Éored ist! Wie die, die während des Ringkrieges hier waren! Aber ich weiß nicht wie sie heißt...“ 

 

Die jüngere Frau, Berit, stand nun am Geländer und hielt sich dort fest, als glaube sie ihre Beine würden unter ihr nachlassen. 

 

„Wer... Wer seid ihr, dass ihr den ganzen Weg bis hier her geritten seit?“ 

 

Berit war eine kleine Frau, schmal und zierlich, mit blonden glatten Haaren, die sie in einen Dutt gebunden hatte. Sie trug die typische Kleidung einer Wäscherin. Ihr Gesicht war schön und traurig, aber man konnte sehen dass die Jahre nicht leicht an ihr vorüber gegangen waren. Ihre Augen waren grau, glaubte Éowyn zumindest von dem Platz an dem sie hier stand zu erkennen. 

 

Éowyn trat noch ein wenig näher und versuchte Worte zu finden. 

 

„Mein Name ist Éowyn.“ 

 

Schweigen. Nur das Knirschen des Holzes, als die alte Frau aufstand und Éowyn ebenfalls ansah. Éowyn versuchte noch mehr Worte zu finden, die ihr Hiersein erklärten, doch alles was sie hervor brachte, war Gestammel und als sie aufsah, sah sie das Berit ihre Hände vor den Mund hielt und weinte.

 

Dann, endlich lagen sie sich in den Armen und hielten sich so fest dass keine von beiden Luft bekam. Berit küsste Éowyn das Gesicht und das Haar und sie lachte ein helles Lachen, das Éowyn auch zum Lachen brachte. 

 

„Du bist endlich da.“ sagte sie schließlich in Éowyn Haar hinein. „Endlich bist du da.“ 

 

Sie blieben einen Moment so stehen, ganz ruhig, bis sie plötzlich Schluchzen vernahmen. Berit wandte sich um und dort stand Gwyn und weinte heftig. 

 

„Aber Gwyn,“ fragte ihre Großmutter vorsichtig und legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. „,warum weinst du denn?“ 

 

„Ich weiß auch nicht.“ schluchzte sie herzzerreißend. „Alle weinen plötzlich. Warum nur? War es denn so schlimm das ich auf dem Pferd geritten bin?“ 

 

Die Frauen sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie lachten und verneinten. 

 

Berit ging hinüber zu dem kleinem Mädchen und hob es hoch. „Dies, Gwyn, ist deine Schwester und sie ist endlich wieder zu Hause. Mumma war einfach so glücklich darüber, dass sie weinen musste.“ 

 

Gwyn sah plötzlich auf und das weinen war vergessen.

 

„Schwester?“ echote sie und sah Éowyn erneut an. „So wie _Schwester_?“ 

 

„Ja, genau so.“ 

 

„So wie Blumenketten flechten und Haare kämmen und über alles Lachen können und Folca ärgern und immer zusammen sein Schwester?“ 

 

Éowyn nickte, jeder Sprache beraubt. 

 

„Genau so.“ flüsterte Berit, dann sah sie auf. „Wenn Éowyn bleiben möchte.“ 

 

„Darf ich denn hier bleiben?“ Éowyn selbst hörte, das sie wie ein verlorenes Kind klang. 

 

„Ja.“ antwortete Berit und Gwyn wand sich aus ihren Armen und rief das sie Folca sagen würde das er das Pferd absatteln könnte, doch auf halbem Weg kehrte sie um und umarmte Éowyn und vielleicht war sie ja tatsächlich zu Haus. 

 

*

 

Berit nahm Éowyns Hand und sah sie einen Moment an, ihre Hände waren aufgesprungen und wund, wie Berits und es gab keinen Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Irgendwie war es beruhigend und sie sah auf in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer... Mutter.

 

„Mutter.“ es war seltsam es zu sagen und für einen Moment dachte Éowyn an die andere Frau in ihrem Leben, die so anders gewesen war und die sie immer noch vermisste, dies hier war ein Schmerz von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte das sie ihn fühlte. „Mit der Zeit wird es mir leichter von den Lippen kommen.“ 

 

Berit nickte. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“

 

Die alte Frau trat nun neben Berit und sah Éowyn forschend an. 

 

„Dann bist du wohl meine lang verloren geglaubte Enkelin. Ich bin Berwyn, aber die meisten nennen mich nur Scatha, weil ich ein alter Drachen sein kann.“ 

 

Sie lachten zusammen und Berwyn, oder Scatha, wie Éowyn sie fortan nannte, schloss sie in die Arme, fuhr ihr über das Haar und küsste ihr die Stirn. 

 

„Setz dich zu uns, Éowyn.“ sagte Berit und führte Éowyn an den Küchentisch, wo die beiden Frauen gebacken hatten, bevor Éowyn hinein gekommen war. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Kuchenblech, Scatha schälte Äpfel und Berit halbierte sie und schnitt sie in Streifen. 

 

Einen Moment sah Éowyn ihnen dabei zu, bis sie aufstand und sich bei der Anrichte in einem Becken Wasser die Hände wusch und schließlich die Äpfel nahm die ihre Mutter in Scheiben geschnitten hatte und verteilte sie ordentlich auf dem Kuchen. 

 

Sie sprachen für eine ganze Weile nicht und Éowyn war sehr glücklich darüber. 

 

Die drei Frauen teilten nur immer wieder ein Lächeln miteinander bevor sie weiter arbeiteten. Nach ein paar Minuten knallte plötzlich die Tür auf. 

 

„Ich habe Aldor und Déor mitgebracht und sie wollen auch unsere Schwester, die Éored sehen!“ Folca wurde von zwei anderen Jungen in die Stube gedrängt. Der Größte, vielleicht 16, sagte abwertend: „Bestimmt ist es mal wieder eines von Gwyns Märchen und--“ 

 

Aber als er Éowyn sah, verstummte er und sah seine Mutter fragend an. Berit ging über seinen fragenden Blick hinweg und stellte die Kinder der Reihe nach Éowyn vor.

 

„Dies ist Aldor, mein ältester Sohn. Er ist 15 und arbeitet in der Schmiede. Seine Zwillingsschwester Grytt ist gerade oben in den Hallen, sie soll Zofe werden. Das hier ist Déor, er ist 13 und er möchte gerne Gelehrter werden, weshalb er noch zur Schule geht. Folca kennst du ja schon, er ist 12 und arbeitet in den Ställen und natürlich Gwynia, die--“ 

 

„Fast 6 ist und ein Éored werden will!“ rief sie aus. 

 

„Ja, das will sie.“ Berit wandte sich an Éowyn, die sich immer noch etwas verloren fühlte. 

 

„Ich weiß noch nicht was ich sagen soll.“ brachte sie schließlich heraus. 

 

„Dein Name wäre ein Anfang.“ sagte Aldor barsch, was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Folca einbrachte. 

 

„Éowyn. Mein Name ist Éowyn.“ 

 

„Das ist ein schöner Name.“ meinte Déor und Gwyn lächelte ihn an. 

 

Nach einem Moment sagte Scatha: „Nun macht euch raus hier, ihr Rasselbande, geht an die Arbeit, geht spielen und lasst die Frauen in Ruhe.“ Die Kinder taten sofort was ihre Großmutter sagte, wenn auch unter murren und Gwyn traute sich sogar noch einen Moment an der Türschwelle zu stehen und Éowyn zu winken, bevor sie auch raus lief. 

 

*

 

„Nun erzähl uns wie du hier her gekommen bist.“ drängte Scatha, als sie den Kuchen in Schweigen beendet hatten. Éowyn zögerte, bis Scatha sagte: „Keine Scheu, Kind, erzähl nur.“ 

 

Éowyn sammelte einen Moment ihre Gedanken und die Tatsache das sie erst 11 Tage fort war, erschien ihr wie ein Witz. Langsam begann sie zu erzählen:

„In zwei Wochen sollte meine Hochzeit mit Faramir, Denethors Sohn statt finden. Ich hatte eine Zofe, ihr Name war Arinér, sie war südländischer Herkunft und sie wollte mir ein Geschenk zu meiner Hochzeit machen, ein ganz besonderes Geschenk. Ihre Großmutter ist eine Seherin. Aber bereits als ich in das Zelt gekommen bin, wusste ich das etwas nicht stimmt und sobald sie in meine Hand gesehen hatte, wurde ihr Gesicht alt und faltig.“ 

 

Éowyn holte Luft. 

 

„Sie sagte mir stünden zwei Wege bevor unter denen ich wählen könnte. Ein Leben in einem Käfig oder eine Reise ins ungewisse Dunkel.“ 

 

„Und du wähltest das Dunkel.“ vollendete Berit und sah ihre Tochter aus grauen Augen an. 

 

„Ich habe keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit.“ sagte Éowyn und Scatha lächelte und für einen Moment glaubte Éowyn einen Blick auf die junge Berwyn erhascht zu haben, schön und voller Stolz, aber es war nur so flüchtig wie ein Sonnenstrahl der durch das Blätterdach fällt. 

 

„Du erinnerst mich an Morwen von Lossarnach, Kind, die wir Stahlglanz nannten. Ich habe als Maid in Edoras für sie gearbeitet. Sie war eine gute und gerechte Herrin.“ 

 

„Ich danke dir. Mein Onkel sagte solche Dinge auch. Er sagte ich käme nach ihr.“ 

 

Scatha nickte, aber Berits Gesicht war dunkel und selbst Éowyn die Berit noch nicht kannte, konnte ihr ansehen das sie nicht darüber reden wollte, doch ihre Mutter sprach trotzdem weiter. 

 

„Das ist wohl wahr. Viel von dem Jungen Theorl ist in dir, der der Sohn von Thengels Tochter Isgard gewesen ist, die ein Abbild von Morwen war, als sie jung war, doch heute hat der Gram über den Tod ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes sie hässlich gemacht und sie lebt allein mit ihrer Tochter Ilfwen in den Hallen.“ 

 

„Dies geschieht ihr recht.“ sagte Berit bitter. „Sie ist eine kaltherzige und gefühllose Frau.“ 

 

Scatha sah sie zweifelnd an. 

 

„Vielleicht ist sie das. Aber den Gram darüber Mann und Kind zu verlieren sollte man niemand wünschen. Du weißt wieso.“ 

 

Berit sah beschämt zu Boden, stand schließlich auf und ging zum Herd um nach dem Apfelkuchen zu sehen. 

 

Als sie sich wieder setzte, bat sie Éowyn ihre Geschichte fortzuführen.

 

„Danach gab es für mich nur einen Weg: Ich suchte meine Amme auf, eine Frau die du auch kennst; ihr Name ist Elfrun und sie lebt am Schneeborn, in dem kleinem Dorf Rem.“ 

 

Berit dachte einen Moment nach. 

 

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie. Sie war das Mädchen, das mich tröstete.“ 

 

Éowyn nickte. „Sie war es auch die mir erzählte was damals wirklich geschehen ist.“ 

 

„Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr danken.“ sagte Berit. 

 

„Das habe ich bereits getan.“ Éowyn lächelte Berit an. „Ich blieb drei Tage bei ihr, dann brach ich auf, ich habe fast 5 Tage von Rem bis nach Rath gebraucht und den Rest kennt ihr.“ 

 

Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas, bis Berit aufsah und mit tränenerstickter Stimme fragte ob Éowyn jetzt, da sie erfahren hatte was sie wissen wollte wieder gehen würde und obwohl Éowyn nicht gewusst hatte was sie tun wollte wenn sie Berit gefunden hatte, so war doch eins klar: Sie hatte nicht vor wieder zu gehen. 

 

„Ich werde hier bleiben und mit meiner Familie leben, wenn sie mich will.“ 

 

Berit nickte und Scatha seufzte. 

 

„Natürlich wollen wir dich hier, Dummerchen.“ sagte die Alte und zog Éowyn in ihre Arme. „Du kannst froh sein wenn wir dich mal zum Luft schnappen nach draußen lassen.“ 

 

*

 

Éowyn teilte sich das Bett mit Gwyn, die den ganzen Abend voller Aufregung babbelte, aber schließlich erschöpft von der Aufregung des Tages ins Bett fiel und durchschlief. 

Éowyn lag noch lange Zeit wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Schließlich stand sie auf und ging hinunter in die Stube wo Berit und Scatha im Nachthemd und mit offenen Haaren saßen und leise redeten. 

 

„Da haben wir noch eine Schlaflose.“ meinte Scatha spöttisch. „Ist wahrscheinlich das harte Bett nicht gewöhnt.“ 

 

„Eigentlich, Scatha, ist es zu weich. Ich bin es so gewöhnt auf dem Boden zu schlafen das mir jede Annehmlichkeit den Schlaf raubt.“ 

 

Das schien der alten Frau zu gefallen. 

 

Eine Weile saßen sie nur am Ofen und hörten dem prasselndem Feuer zu, dem Ächzen und Seufzen des Holzes. Schließlich ergriff Berit das Wort. Ihre Stimme war weich, ganz anders als die Stimme der Frau die Éowyn heute Abend kennengelernt hatte, als es hieß ihre Kinder ins Bett zu schicken. 

 

„Ich frage mich, warum du jetzt gerade aufbrechen solltest. Warum nicht nach deiner Hochzeit?“ Éowyn sah in Berits waches Gesicht und es war das erste Mal, dass Éowyn tatsächlich darüber nachdachte. 

 

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch. Warum konntest du nicht zuerst eine gute Partie machen und uns dann suchen kommen?“ Scatha bekam einen warnenden Blick ihrer Tochter, doch Scatha zuckte nur mit den Achseln. 

 

„Ich...“ Éowyn stockte. 

 

_ Es gibt zwei Wege. Jeder hält etwas Gutes für dich bereit: Gehe den Weg der für dich geplant worden ist und heirate und der Wind wird langsam bezähmt werden. Doch gehe in den Osten und finde etwas, das dir mehr sein kann als ein zu kleines Feuer im Winter. _

 

„Ich kann mir nur denken, dass Faramir zu dem Weg gehört den ich hinter mir gelassen habe. Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber seit ich aufgebrochen bin habe ich nur zwei Mal an ihn gedacht.“ 

 

Die beiden anderen Frauen sahen sich kurz an, bevor Berit vorsichtig fragte: „Also liebst du ihn nicht?“ 

 

Éowyn wollte auflachen. Wie oft hatte ihr Herz ihr schon gesagt, dass sie jemand liebte? Zuerst Aragorn und nun Faramir. Vielleicht konnte sie ihrem Herz einfach nicht trauen. 

 

„Ich habe ihn gern und ich denke...“ sie sah in das Feuer dessen Flammen sich tänzelnd um das Holz wandten. „...Es wäre eine ruhige, schöne Ehe gewesen. Aber letzten Endes nicht das was ich mir gewünscht habe. Ich will...“ 

 

Und sie griff sich ans Herz, dies trügerische, und schloss die Augen und ihr fielen nur die Zeilen eines alten Liedes ein: „Ich will Feuer, weil--“ 

 

„\--Ich Wind bin.“ beendete Berit und Scatha fuhr mit ihrer alten tiefen Stimme fort: 

 

„ _Und ich will meine Liebe sähen,_

_ Auf dass er sie nie vergi _ ss _ t, _

_ Auf dass sie ihn des Nachts aufweckt, _

_ Und er sie Tagsüber in der Luft schmecken kann. _

_ Mein Schatten ist immer in seiner Sicht _

_ Und er ist mit Verlangen angefüllt, _

_ Eine Wolke bei Tag und eine Säule des Feuers des Nachts.“ _

 

„Ja, solch eine Liebe möchte ich.“ meinte Éowyn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

 

„Möchten wir das nicht alle?“ fragte Scatha schließlich. „Und nur wenige erleben sie tatsächlich.“ 

 

„Ich glaube dass, hätte Theorl länger gelebt, wäre dieser Traum für mich in Erfüllung gegangen. Obwohl eine lange Zeit vergangen ist und ich nicht mehr zurück sehen sollte sehne ich mich heute noch nach ihm.“ 

 

„Aye und ich nach meinem Folca.“ 

 

Erneute Stille, in der jede der drei Frauen ihren Gedanken nachhing, doch schließlich fragte Éowyn wo der Vater der Kinder sei.

 

„Gefallen ist er, im Ringkrieg. Aldor hat es am heftigsten getroffen. Er liebte seinen Vater sehr und nun fühlt er sich verantwortlich für mich und die Kleinen. Ich glaube er hat Angst, dass ich dich mehr lieben könnte als die anderen Kinder, da du Theorls Tochter bist. Er versteht noch nicht das es viele Arten von Liebe gibt und dass ich seinen Vater nicht weniger geliebt habe als Theorl sondern einfach *anders*. Liebe ist manchmal nicht mehr als ein Moment, ein Gedanke und manchmal ist sie wie ein fester Baum, hässlich und schön. Und manchmal ist es wie das Feuer von dem wir Frauen so gerne singen.“ 

 

Scatha gähnte ausgiebig und sagte das sie nun, da ihre Tochter prosaisch würde, ins Bett gehen müsste, bevor sie am Tisch einschliefe. 

 

Éowyn und Berit saßen noch einen Moment schweigend beieinander, bevor sie auch ins Bett gingen. Éowyn lag trotzdem noch lange wach, bis sie schließlich einschlief, als die ersten hellen Stellen schon wieder am Himmel zu sehen waren.

 

 

 


	5. Das Ende des Mais

„ Du kannst hier nicht Éowyn heißen.“ sagte Berit und obwohl Éowyn es nicht gern zugab, hatte sie recht. 

 

„Wie wolltest *du* mich nennen?“ fragte Éowyn Berit, aber die Frau sah fort und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

 

„Ich habe all die Zeit nie an einen Namen gedacht.“ 

 

„Nennen wir sie Morwen.“ fiel Scatha ein. „Wenn sie schon einen anderen Namen tragen muss, dann doch diesen.“

 

Sie war Scatha dankbar gewesen, aber ihr Herz konnte sich mit dem Namen nicht wirklich anfreunden und erst nach und nach musste sie sich nicht mehr dazu zwingen sich umzudrehen wenn jemand  _ Morwen _ rief. 

 

Jeder mochte Morwen, Tochter von Berit, denn sie war hilfsbereit und freundlich zu allen. Die Mädchen wollten so schön werden wie sie, wenn sie groß waren und die Jungen fanden es erstaunlich dass eine Frau ein solch riesiges Pferd reiten konnte. Die Männer aber sahen ihr in den Straßen hinterher, wenn sie vorbei ging, einen großen Wäschetrog auf die Hüfte gestemmt, aber sie schenkte keinem auch nur einen Blick. 

 

*

 

Die ersten Tage waren ungewöhnlich für alle. Es waren Tage in denen sie immer fragten und nie wussten. Tage in denen alle peinlich berührt waren, weil sie ständig über Linien zu treten schienen die sie vorher nicht gesehen hatten - so kam es zu mindestens Éowyn vor, die diesen Linien nie ausweichen konnte. 

 

Doch nach der ersten Woche spielte sich eine gewisse Routine ein, die sie alle sicherer machte. Nur manchmal stolperte Éowyn noch über kleinere Steine. 

 

Aldor zum Beispiel ging ihr aus dem Weg und sah sie als Eindringling an, was er ihr in jedem seiner Blicke zu sagen schien und Éowyn konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie versuchte ein paar Mal sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, doch immer wieder verschwand er plötzlich oder drehte sich fort. Obwohl Éowyn zu Anfang gedacht hatte das es ihr mit Grytt ähnlich ergehen würde, war ihre Schroffheit doch nur zärtlicher Natur und Gwyn sagte ihr bald das sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. 

 

„Mit ihrem Gemecker zeigt sie nur wie gern sie jemand hat.“ meinte das kleine Mädchen während sie weitere Blumen in ihren Kranz einflocht. 

 

„Das heißt also das sie mir eigentlich sagen wollte das sie mich gern hat als sie mich anfuhr ich solle meinen Hintern aus ihrem Weg schaffen?“ 

 

Gwyn lachte. 

 

„Sie ist eben komisch. Aber du wirst schon sehen das ich recht habe.“ 

 

Mit Folca und Déor hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten, oder eher keine mit denen sie nicht fertig werden würde. Sie waren eben Jungen die ihre Grenzen sehr genau kennen mussten und nachdem sie kleinere Scherze wie das Ziehen an ihren Haaren oder einen Käfer im Nacken über sich hatte ergehen lassen, hatte sie, als sie das erste Mal auf Haus und Kinder aufpassen musste, die beiden etwas zu hart in die Oberarme gekniffen, nachdem sie die Treppen wie Oliphanten hoch und wieder herunter getrampelt waren. 

 

Danach waren sie zahm wie Lämmer und Scatha und Berit wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah als die Jungen am Abend ohne Murren den Tisch gedeckt hatten, nachdem die Frauen wieder nach Hause gekommen waren.

 

Berit schien sich am meisten darüber zu wundern wie leicht Éowyn sich anpasste und einbrachte.

Aber ihr Leben in Edoras war trotz allem was Scatha und Berit dachten nie leicht gewesen und sie hatte früh lernen müssen für sich selbst zu Sorgen, auch wenn sie nie das Glück gehabt hatte, eine Mutter zu haben die sie lehrte wie man backte und kochte oder nähte. 

 

So hatte sie sich eben alles selber beigebracht, mit dem Trotz eines starrköpfigen Mädchens und Éomer hatte sich nie beschwert. Im Gegenteil; er schien immer stolz auf sie zu sein. 

 

Mit Hilfe von Berit bekam auch sie eine Anstellung in der Wäscherei, die sie gerne annahm. Sie lernte schnell was die anderen Frauen wussten, obwohl sie sich zu Anfang etwas ungeschickt angestellt hatte, aber bald merkte man ihr kaum an, das sie neu in der Wäscherei war. 

 

Die Frauen schwätzten laut und lachten noch lauter, verbreiteten Gerüchte und erzählten Geschichten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine der Frauen von Éowyn aus Edoras erzählte, die mit dem Pferd des Königs zwei Wochen vor ihrer Hochzeit davon geritten war. 

 

Éowyn hatte inne gehalten und aufgesehen, aber die Erzählerin schien es als Interesse oder Erstaunen abzutun und erzählte das man sich sagte das sie nun als Geist durch die Wälder ritt und dort Orks jage, darüber musste Éowyn lachen, doch sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und hustete laut, bis die Frauen ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkten. Berit hielt ihren Blick auf die Wäsche gehaftet, sah nicht einmal auf und so wandte sich Éowyn wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. 

 

*

 

Der Mai neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu, was bedeutete das Éowyn beinahe einen Monat in Rath lebte. Es kam ihr so vor als wäre sie gerade erst angekommen, manchmal schmeckte sie noch immer ihre Worte auf ihren Lippen, ihr gestammeltes  _ Éowyn. Mein Name ist Éowyn _ und in diesen Momenten sah sie sich um und erblickte diese - - ihre - - Familie und fühlte das sie glücklich war _. _ Seltsam wie schnell man sich an etwas gewöhnt und es nicht mehr hergeben möchte. 

 

Die Tage waren gefüllt mit Arbeit und Lachen, während die Abende Scathas Erzählungen vorbehalten waren. Sie liebte es der alten Frau zu zuhören, auch wenn sie die meisten Geschichten schon kannte. Sie liebte es auf der Bank neben dem Ofen zu sitzen, Gwyn die Haare zu kämmen und in kleine Zöpfe zu flechten und Grytt dabei zu zuhören wie sie es bemängelte, das es zu fest war, oder zu locker, das die Strähnen die sie abteilte zu groß waren oder zu klein.

 

Irgendwann würde Aldor, der bei diesen Zusammenkünften still und nachdenklich war, ihr sagen das sie endlich ihren Mund halten sollte und alle würden so tun, als würden sie nicht genau das gleiche denken. Grytt würde beleidigt tun und schmollend in einer Ecke sitzen, aber nicht lange, da sie nie still sein konnte, wenn sie auch etwas sagen konnte.

 

Folca würde meistens neben Éowyn auf der Bank einschlafen, leise und tief atmend, das Gesicht gerötet von der Hitze, weil sein Platz der am Ofen war.  _ Der beste Platz. _ Wie er oft sagte, wenn die Abende kalt waren. Déor würde neben Scatha sitzen und sie nach bestimmten Geschichten fragen die sie erzählen sollte und sie aus seinen grünen Augen ansehen. 

 

Berit saß meistens in einem Stuhl und strickte oder machte irgendeine Handarbeit, wenn sie am Ende des Tages zu unruhig zum zuhören war und nichts anderes tun konnte außer darauf zu achten was ihre Hände taten, nur manchmal sah sie auf und fügte etwas hinzu oder sprach Scatha dazwischen. 

 

Dies war auch die Zeit, als die Nachrichten die sie von den fahrenden Händlern bekamen zunahmen und schließlich anschwollen: Éored und Krieger Gondors kämpften wo Angren und Adorn sich trafen, gegen Orks. 

 

Éowyn konnte während dieser Zeit an nichts anderes denken und sie war unruhig und unaufmerksam. Sie sagte sich das sie gewöhnt war zu warten, das sie, selbst wenn sie zu Hause in Meduseld sei, sie trotzdem hoffen und bangen würde. Doch wem machte sie etwas vor? 

 

Hier würde sie nicht eines morgens das Singen der Éored aus leichtem Schlaf wecken und ihr sagen das sie zurück waren, sie würde nicht sehen wie sie einritten und sie würde nicht nach Éomers Rüstung Ausschau halten können. 

 

Seine Wunden würden von irgendeiner anderen Frau verbunden werden, seine Worte des Danks würden an sie gerichtet sein, nicht an Éowyn. 

 

Zu dieser Zeit ritt sie hinaus bis in das Steinland hinein, wie es die Kinder nannten, bis sie ganz allein war und nichts lauter war als die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Dort stieg sie ab und sah sich immer wieder um, als gäbe es hier etwas das sie verloren hätte. Sie ging am Rand der Steine entlang, wie am Ufer eines Flusses und sie fragte sich ob sie vom höchsten Hügel aus Edoras sehen könnte. 

 

*

 

Edoras war still. 

 

Éomer war gestern mit seinen Éored und Aragorns Heer zurück gekehrt. Er konnte immer noch das Blut spüren, das an ihm klebte, als wäre seine Haut wie die Erde, die alles Blut aufgesaugt hatte und nicht mehr freigab. Sie hatten gewonnen, dies war keine Frage gewesen. Schließlich war der Krieg an sich vorbei. Die einzigen Sorgen die Aragorn und er sich jetzt noch machten war, wie viele Männer sie verloren. 

 

Und er fühlte wie ihn dieser Gedanke auf eine bestimmte Weise belustigte, denn er erinnerte sich an den jungen Mann, der er einmal gewesen war, der sich über die älteren Strategen lustig machte wenn sie von ihren Opfern sprachen und ihren Feldzügen, wie sie ihn aus ihren alten Augen angesehen hatten und sich auch erinnerten. 

 

Éomer wandte sich Aragorn zu, der ihn aus ruhigen Augen entgegen blickte. Seit Beginn der Schlacht hatten sie nicht reden können und Éomer fragte sich ob Aragorn ihm Rat geben konnte. 

 

„Ich esse immer wieder gerne in Edoras.“ sagte Gimli und stieß laut auf, aber Éomer lächelte nur müde, bevor er sich entschuldigte und sich zurück zog. Gimli sah Legolas einen Moment fragend an, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und sagte: 

 

„Ist irgendwas mit ihm? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dem Jungen.“ 

 

Legolas antwortete nicht. 

 

„Er weiß noch nicht recht wohin er gehen soll.“ sagte Aragorn schließlich und nahm einen kräftigen Zug an seiner Pfeife. 

 

Gimli fand dies nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig. 

 

„Aha.“ sagte er und nickte. „Schön, ich liebe Rätsel.“ 

 

Legolas neben ihm lachte. 

 

„Aber Freund Gimli! Dies ist doch kein Rätsel. Es ist doch offensichtlich was Éomer bedrückt.“ 

 

Gimli brummte. „Na, für euch Elben vielleicht.“

 

Aragorn stieß eine Rauchwolke aus die sich grau über ihre Köpfe senkte. 

 

„Habt ihr Éowyn schon vergessen, Gimli?“ fragte Aragorn schließlich und sah nachdenklich und erschöpft aus. Der Zwerg schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte. 

 

„Natürlich nicht.“ stieß er aus. „Ich habe sie gut in Erinnerung.“ 

 

„Éomer auch.“ meinte Legolas schließlich. „Viel zu gut.“ fügte er etwas leiser hinzu und der Zwerg sah auf, die Augen dunkel wie zwei Mienenschächte und er blickte Legolas einige Zeit eingehend an, bevor er in seinen Sachen rumorte und sich schließlich eine Pfeife stopfte und vor sich hin brummte.

 

Aragorn stand auf und sagte er wolle sehen wo Éomer abgeblieben sei. Gimli sah immer noch grimmig drein. 

 

„Rätsel. Alles Rätsel.“ meinte Gimli schließlich. 

 

Legolas sah Gimli traurig an. 

 

„Ich glaube manchmal stellst du dich absichtlich dumm an um manches Rätsel einfach nicht lösen zu müssen.“ 

 

Gimli sah auf und hielt einen Moment inne, sein Gesicht erstaunt, aber Legolas sagte nichts mehr. 

 

*

 

„Selbst Gimli hat bemerkt das etwas nicht mit dir in Ordnung ist, Éomer.“ Es war als ein Scherz gemeint, aber Éomer konnte nicht mehr als ein grimmiges Lächeln zu Stande bekommen, während Aragorn neben ihn trat und sie beide Edoras unter sich liegen sehen konnten. Die Nachtluft war kühl und belebend und Éomer fühlte sich nicht mehr so... so *gefangen* wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. 

 

„Ich weiß,“ fing Aragorn nach einiger Zeit an, die sie dort gestanden hatten. „,das mehr nicht stimmt, als die Tatsache das Éowyn fort ist. Nein, ich spüre das es darunter noch etwas anderes gibt das dich bedrückt.“ 

 

Éomer suchte das Land langsam ab, das sich vor ihm erstreckte, doch er fand nichts außer den Mond der dünn am Himmel stand und Sterne die, die Nacht erhellten. 

 

„Selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich dir doch nichts vormachen. Aber--“ 

 

Aragorn nickte. 

 

„Aber du willst nicht darüber sprechen.“ Der Wind zerrte an ihren Kleidern. „Noch nicht.“ 

 

Sie schwiegen erneut. 

 

„Aragorn, mein ganzes Leben scheint vor mir zusammen gebrochen zu sein. Dinge von denen ich mir sicher war, sind nun nur noch Schatten. Nicht mehr. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung was dabei heraus kommen wird wenn ich alles wieder aufgebaut habe.“ 

 

„Das Land liegt auch in Trümmern. Auch das müssen wir wieder aufbauen. Es brechen jetzt bessere Zeiten heran, die Dinge werden wieder wachsen, Éomer, wir werden dabei zu sehen können. Aber egal was geschehen ist und wird, du bist doch der Gleiche mit dem ich noch gestern auf dem Schlachtfeld stand.“ 

 

Éomer nickte und hörte Aragorns Schritte die ihn zurück nach drinnen führten. 

 

Éomer fragte sich wohin ihn seine Schritte führen würden. 

 

„ _Laßt mich eure Zukunft lesen. Vielleicht gibt es euch Aufschlu_ ss _darüber wo *ihr* hingehen müßt.“_

 

_ Éomer gab ihr widerwillig seine Hand, als hielte sie ein Geheimnis das er niemand sagen wollte, das nur er kennen dürfte, doch schließlich streckte er sie aus und legte sie in ihre, die trocken war und rauh, wie altes Laub das zu lange in der Sonne gelegen hatte.  _

 

Éomer trat in sein Gemach und zog langsam und vorsichtig sein Kettenhemd aus und er konnte darunter seine schmerzenden Rippen spüren und getrocknetes Blut, das langsam aufbrach und wieder feucht wurde. 

 

Er hatte ohne darüber nach zu denken gesagt ihm fehle nichts als sie zurück gekehrt waren und es störte ihn, das er Éowyn zwischen den wartenden Frauen gesucht hatte, als erwarte er tatsächlich sie zu sehen. 

 

Er sollte es besser wissen als eine Wunde unbehandelt zu lassen, doch seine Gedanken waren an einem anderem Ort. 

 

Er versuchte die ersten harschen Worte zu verdrängen die die Seherin ihm gesagt hatte, dachte nur mit abgewandtem Blick an sie, so wie er manche Erinnerungen nicht näher besah und sie ignorierte, wie es ihm passte. Doch sie hallten laut in seinen Ohren und er würde sie nicht vergessen. 

 

Nach einiger Zeit die er damit verbrachte seine Wunde zu reinigen und sie zu verbinden, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab und er hörte die Alte wieder sprechen, leise: 

 

„ _Schicksal ist eine seltsame Sache. Es ist hart und unbiegsam, wie Glas. Es ist wandelbar und leicht zu zerstören, wie Glas. So kann eine Sache zwei Seiten sein und haben und so ist etwas nie nur schlecht oder nur gut.“_

 

Die Decken erschienen ihm kalt, als er sich schließlich hinlegte und er sehnte sich nach dem warmen, anschmiegsamen Körper einer Frau. Lange Zeit starrte er in die Dunkelheit bevor die Erschöpfung ihn schließlich schlafen ließ. 

 

*

 

Aragorn und sein Heer blieben beinahe vier Tage bevor sie wieder nach Minas Thirith aufbrachen. Éomer bot Aragorn an er solle noch länger bleiben, doch Aragorn lehnte dankend ab und sagte das um so eher sie los ritten sie um so früher seien wieder in Minas Thirith, bevor die Tage warm und stickig wurden. 

 

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns zu Arwens und meiner Hochzeit wieder.“ sagte Aragorn und sah seinen Männern dabei zu wie sie ihre Pferde sattelten und aufsaßen. Nah bei standen Legolas und Gimli, die sich über irgend etwas stritten das nur sie verstehen konnten. 

 

„Ich freue mich auf den nächsten Frühling.“ sagte Éomer und schloss Aragorn zum Abschied in die Arme. 

 

„Wo auch immer dein Weg dich hinführt, sei sicher dass ich dir helfen werde wenn du mich brauchst.“ 

Éomer nickte und sie sprachen nicht mehr, bis auf ein paar kurze Abschiedsworte. Éomer stand auf der Steinterrasse vor Meduseld und sah den Abrückenden dabei zu wie sie den Heimweg antraten. 

 

*

 

Der Traum von der Frau bei den Hängen kehrte zurück. 

 

Éowyn träumte ihn oft in den darauf folgenden Wochen, bis spät in den Juni hinein. Manchmal war sie so nah daran sie zu berühren, das sie beinahe glaubte den Stoff ihres weißen Kleides unter ihren Fingern spüren zu können. 

 

Jedes Mal wieder lief das Blut ihrer nackten Füße in die Erde hinab, wie ein Geschenk oder eine Opfergabe und die  _ Simbelmynë _ strahlte so weiß das es schien als hätten sie ein eigenes Licht. Das blonde Haar der Frau wehte sacht im Wind. 

 

In der darauffolgenden Nacht dann, plötzlich, veränderte sich der Traum: 

 

Sie stand am Fuße der Hänge und vor ihr erstreckte sich das Land, grün und fruchtbar. Nach einer Weile die sie die Ruhe bewundert hatte und das Gras das wie eine Frau im Tanz wogte, drehte sie sich um und sah die selben grauen Hänge hinauf die sie all die Nächte zuvor versucht hatte zu entkommen. Sie glaubte zu spüren wie jemand nach ihr griff, doch da war niemand, nur der Wind und als sie an sich hinab sah, stellte sie fest das ihre Füße vernarbt und ihre Hände die einer alten Frau waren. 

 

Sie wachte auf. 

 

Ihr Zimmer war still und sie lauschte auf Gwyns leisen Atem, der ihre Schulter streifte, Grytts Seufzen das sie ausstieß, wenn sie sich umdrehte und das laute Schnaufen von Scatha, von ihrer kleinen Liege aus, am Ende des Zimmers. 

 

*

 

Sie brachte nun immer öfters Steine von ihren Ausflügen mit. Kleinere, glatt und rund von allen Seiten, von schwarzer Farbe waren die meisten, einige waren grau, in allen Abstufungen und ein paar seltene von einem hellem silbergrau. Sie stellte sie auf die Fensterbank über ihrem Bett und nahm sie in die Hand, wenn sie wieder einmal ihren seltsamen Traum gehabt hatte oder sie an das viel zu weit entfernte Edoras dachte. 

 

„Wofür sind all diese Steine?“ fragte Gwyn irgendwann, als die Fensterbank beinahe voll war, aber Éowyn konnte keine Antwort finden und so wandte Gwyn sich den Steinen zu und zählte sie: 57 schwarze Steine, 25 graue und 12 weißgraue. 

 

_ Vielleicht steht jeder dieser Steine für einen Gedanken an Edoras. _ Dachte sie schließlich und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über sie hinüber fliegen, während Gwyn darum bettelte ob sie nicht hinunter gehen könnten um ein wenig Kuchen zu essen. 

 

Éowyn nickte schließlich und mit Gwyn an der Hand ging sie hinunter in die Küche, wo Scatha saß und gerade Kuchen anschnitt. 

 

Die Hintertür stand weit offen und Éowyn konnte hinaus in den kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus sehen. Ein Apfelbaum stand dort und ein altes verwittertes Gemüsebeet lagen dort. 

 

„Benutzen wir das Beet nicht mehr?“ fragte Éowyn schließlich. 

 

„Es gehörte Berits Mann, seit er tot ist hat niemand mehr etwas darin getan. Ist schade drum, aber keiner hat Zeit dazu. Ich würd’s ja machen, aber ich bin alt und mein Rücken ist nicht mehr der Beste.“ 

 

Scatha hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Éowyn hinaus trat und einen Moment vor dem Beet stand, bevor sie sich daneben auf die Knie sinken ließ und begann das Unkraut aus dem Boden zu zupfen, zuerst nur zaghaft, doch dann sicherer, als hätte sie etwas gefunden das sie mochte. Die Erde war hart und staubig, aber das machte nichts, es würde auch wieder regnen. 

 

Am Abend fragte Éowyn Berit ob sie das Beet benutzen dürfte. Es wäre ihnen bis jetzt doch bestimmt immer zu gute gekommen das sie das Gemüse im Garten zogen, sagte sie, sie würde sich gerne darum kümmern. Sie würde gerne einen Garten haben.

 

Der Einzige dem dies nicht gefiel war Aldor, doch er war vernünftig genug einzusehen das man dadurch Gold sparte und so schluckte er sein murren herunter und Berit gab ihr die Erlaubnis dazu ihren Garten in ein Paradies zu verwandeln, wenn sie dafür nur aus der Küche bleiben würde. 

 

Sie lachten alle und Éowyn errötete. 

 

„Ich bin besser geworden!“ protestierte sie. „Früher konnte ich nicht einmal Suppe machen.“ 

 

„Das kann ich mir denken, Kind.“ meinte Scatha schmunzelnd. „Und jetzt ruhig, ich habe mir heute eine ganz besondere Geschichte einfallen lassen...“ 

 

„Von Eorl?“ fragte Folca, aber Scatha winkte ab. „Du immer mit Eorl. Diese Geschichte habe ich doch schon tausend mal erzählt.“ 

 

„Aber sie ist schön und sie ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte. Kannst du uns *die* nicht noch mal erzählen?“ 

 

Alle jubelten und Scatha seufzte, obwohl sie eigentlich erfreut war zu hören wie gut ihren Enkeln die Geschichte gefiel. Sie wippte ein wenig in ihrem Schaukelstuhl und verschränkte ihre Hände und begann. 

 

*

 

Éowyns Garten verwandelte sich bald in etwas mehr als ein bloßes Stück Land. In jeder freien Minute verbrachte sie ihre Zeit darin und es freute Berit zu sehen das ihre Tochter nicht mehr so zerstreut und unachtsam war, sie schien eine Freude daraus zu ziehen das man ihr gerne dabei zu sah. 

 

Das erste was sie anpflanzte waren Kartoffeln. Danach kamen Salat und Radieschen und schließlich auch Karotten. Natürlich würde es dauern bis sie etwas ernten konnte, doch es war befriedigend genug zu sehen das es gedieh und wuchs. 

 

„Warum pflanzen wir keine Blumen?“ fragte Gwyn eines Nachmittages, als sie im Gras lag und Éowyn bei der Arbeit zu sah. „Blumen sähen wenigstens schön aus.“ 

 

Éowyn sah auf und dachte einen Moment nach. Gewöhnlich nörgelte Gwyn nur herum wenn sie im Garten waren. Sie hatte keine Geduld für etwas das nicht sofort Wirkung zeigte und ihre einzige Sorge war es wann sie alt genug war, das Éowyn ihr reiten beibringen würde. 

 

„Das ist eine gute Idee, kleine Éored.“

 

Die Blumen wuchsen schnell in der Juni Sonne und unter Éowyns sorgsamen Hände, die sie mit Wasser versorgten und düngten. Biegsame grüne Stiele sprossen aus der Erde, die die Köpfe kleiner butterweicher Blüten trugen in rot, orange, gelb und dunklem rotbraun. 

 

Gänseblümchen und Margeriten, die ihren Garten verschönerten und sie mit nickenden Köpfen begrüßten wenn sie ihnen einen Besuch abstattete. Sonnenblumen die lachten. 

 

Zu Loëndë würden sie Blumenkränze in den Haaren tragen können.

 

 

 


	6. Herr Eomers erster Besuch

Berit war keine Frau die sich Träumen hingab. Sie hatte vor einer langen, langen Zeit aufgehört zu Träumen. Denn einmal, war sie aus einem erwacht, der so schön gewesen war, das er ein Lied hätte sein können, das ihre Mutter ihren Kindern Abends erzählte. Der Fall danach war hart gewesen und lang. Sie war in der Dunkelheit der Realität aufgewacht. 

 

Sie war mit 17 eine verhärmte junge Frau gewesen kalt und abweisend, misstrauisch gegen jede Obrigkeit und voller sprödem Stolz. In Rath sah man sie als Außenseiterin, als die die versucht hatte alles zu bekommen und schließlich mit weniger zurückgekehrt kam. 

 

15 war sie gewesen als sie Theorl kennen gelernt hatte. Verblendet und verliebt war sie gewesen, eingenommen von seinem strahlendem Lächeln und seinem schönem Lachen, seinen blonden Locken und den grauen Augen. Heute war sie sich nicht einmal mehr so sicher ob er sie tatsächlich geliebt hatte, denn es war so lange her das die Erinnerungen verschwammen und alles in einem Nebel von Verdrängung und Bitternis lag. 

 

Vielleicht hatte er sie geliebt. Vielleicht.

 

Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an seine Worte, aber die Wärme in seinen Augen, die sie immer noch dazu brachte heftig zu schlucken und sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Einfache Dinge. 

 

16 war sie gewesen als sie schwanger wurde und als Theorl sie mit zu seiner Mutter nahm und verkündete das er sie heiraten würde. Aber das Leben spielt nicht so wie ein Lied und sie konnte immer noch Isgards kalte Worte hören, das sie wünschte das Kind würde ihr aus dem Leib faulen. 

 

Wie seltsam das Berit ihr Kind durch die Hand von Isgards Schwester verloren hatte, der edlen Théodwyn, die sie empfangen hatte, lächelnd und mit strahlenden Augen, stark und schön und doch nicht stark genug um ein Kind am Leben zu halten, der das Kind aus dem Leib gefault war. 

 

„ _Darf ich sie einmal halten?“_

 

Berit dachte nicht oft darüber nach, denn sie war eine Frau die gelernt hatte nach vorn zu sehen und nicht zurück zu blicken. 

 

Und die Zukunft erschien ihr ein guter Platz für ihre Kinder zu sein und sie bemerkte mit der Zufriedenheit einer Mutter das Éowyn ihr Leben mochte. Das selbst wenn sie abends müde vom Waschen war, sie nie müde genug war um nicht mit Gwyn oder Folca irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen. 

 

Das sie Freude an ihrem Garten fand und nicht mehr allzu oft nach draußen Ritt um wieder mit neuen Steinen zurück zu kommen. 

 

Berits größte Hoffnung war das einer der jungen Männer ihren Blick anziehen würde. Das sie heiraten und Kinder kriegen würde. Das sie sich niederlassen würde, so dass Berit nicht immer in der Angst leben musste das sie jeden Moment aufstehen und hinfort reiten würde. 

 

Doch sie tat weder das eine noch das andere. 

 

Wie blind ging sie an den Männern vorbei, mit all ihrer kühlen Schönheit. 

 

Die anderen Waschfrauen fragten sie warum Morwen keinen Mann nahm, aber Berit konnte ihnen keine Antwort geben. 

 

*

 

Es war bereits früher Abend und Berit packte ihre frische Wäsche in einen großen Trog und hob ihn auf ihre Hüfte. Ihre Mutter und noch zwei weitere Frauen, die ebenfalls Tröge trugen kamen mit ihr um ihre Wäsche aufzuhängen. 

 

Sie verließen die Wäscherei und lachten und scherzten wie Schulkinder als sie durch Rath gingen und plapperten den ganzen Weg. Langsam vergaßen sie die Hitze der Wäscherei, obwohl es immer noch warm war und ein bißchen stickig, aber der Schweiß an ihren Rücken und Armen trocknete. 

 

Da es seit fast einer Woche keinen Regen mehr gegeben hatte war der Boden trocken und staubte bei jedem Schritt den sie taten. Nirgends waren Kinder zu sehen, die sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo ein schattiges Plätzchen gesucht hatten und Streiche ausheckten. 

 

Sie gingen langsam und gemächlich, da sie keine Eile hatten und ihr Gelächter stieß vor ihnen her wie eine Welle. Ein paar Wäscherinnen die gerade von den Trockenwiesen kamen liefen ihnen aufgeregt entgegen. 

 

„Beeilt euch! Beeilt euch!“ sagten sie und zogen die Frauen mit sich.

 

„Was ist denn?“ fragte Scatha in ihrer tiefen Stimme und eines der Mädchen, Silja hieß sie, antwortete ihr: „Da ist ein Mann in der Stadt.“ 

 

„Ach.“ meinte Scatha trocken. „Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung. Wusstest du das wir hier Männer haben, Berit?“ 

 

Aber das Mädchen achtete nicht auf sie und redete aufgeregt weiter. „Er ist groß und gutaussehend und... Aye! Da ist er!“

 

Sie blieben an der Seite stehen und Berit spürte wie sich ihr Herz zusammendrückte. Auf der anderen Seite des Marktplatzes sahen sie ihn klar und deutlich aus der Menge ragen, groß war er, wie in ihrer Erinnerung und ebenso grimmig schien er unter seinem Helm hervor zu gucken. 

 

Voller Panik drückte sie das Holz des Troges an sich. 

 

Silja drehte sich zu ihr und fragte sie ob es ihr gut ging. „Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“ 

 

Berit ließ ihren Wäschetrog fallen und rannte. 

 

*

 

Sie stieß die Tür auf und erwartete beinahe das er bereits da war, doch Éowyn, Gwyn und Grytt saßen am Tisch, waren alle drei mit Mehl beschmiert und unter anderen Umständen hätte sie alle drei zur Vernunft gerufen das Mehl für Déors Geburtstagskuchen nicht zu verschwenden, doch gerade war das Mehl ihre geringste Sorge. 

 

„ Versteckt euch!“ rief sie aus sobald sie in der Stube stand, sie lief hinüber zu Gwyn, die sie beim Arm packte und hochzog. 

 

„Berit, was ist los?“ Éowyn war aufgestanden versuchte Berit zu beruhigen, doch wie sollte sie nur verstehen? Sie wusste ja nicht was passieren würde. 

 

„Grytt, öffne die Falltür.“ Grytt starrte sie bewegungslos an. „Mach schon! Jeden Moment--“

 

„Beruhige dich, alles ist in Ordnung. Was ist passiert--“

 

Éowyn sah zur Tür und Berit stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und drückte Gwyn fest an sich, sie stieß mit dem Schrank zusammen und es klirrte, als seien Tassen umgefallen. 

 

Als er Eintrat war es, als füllte er den ganzen Raum aus und Berit drückte Gwyn noch fester an sich und zog Grytt zu sich. 

 

Doch Éowyn machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ignorierte Berit, als wäre sie nicht mehr hier. 

 

Einen Moment stand er unschlüssig in der Tür, bevor er den Helm abzog und sich umsah und Berit, obwohl sie einen Moment lang immer noch glaubte Herr Éomund zu sehen, sah sie doch auch etwas anderes. 

 

Das Haar des jungen Mannes war heller, sein Bart nicht so voll und seine Züge waren zwar markant, doch seine Nase hatte einen anderen Schwung und seine Brauen waren gerader. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an einen kleinen Jungen, nicht älter als vier, der seinen Vater anbettelte den Welpen nicht zu ertränken, er würde sich um ihn kümmern, er schwor es, er würde stark werden. 

 

Berit ließ Grytt und Gwyn langsam wieder los. 

 

*

 

Éowyn glaubte sie könne ihren Augen nicht trauen, und doch verließ sie sich auf diese am meisten: Sie machte einen langsam Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm jedes Detail seiner Rüstung auf. Das Rot war fahl und das Silber erinnerte an das grau ihrer Steine in der Düsternis des Zimmers, nur der Helm glänzte, auf dessen Vorderseite die Sonne abgebildet war und das Pferd, das so wütend und wild blickte wie er, wenn er in die Schlacht zog. 

 

Doch gerade sah er sie unsicher an, als wüsste er noch nicht ganz was er sagen sollte und zog langsam den Helm ab und als er aufsah, spürte sie wie die Erleichterung und Wärme ihr das Herz schwer machten und sie in einem Atemzug bei ihm war. 

 

Der Helm fiel laut scheppernd zu Boden, als er sie in beide Arme schloss und so standen sie da, hielten sich fest wie zwei Kinder, bis Scatha ins Zimmer gestürmt kam, außer Atem. 

 

Sie hielt inne und sah den Besucher erschrocken an. 

 

„Was ist hier los?“ 

 

Éomer ließ von Éowyn ab und sah von einem zum anderem, als bemerke er jetzt erst, das andere Leute außer ihnen im Raum waren. 

 

„Ich sollte mich für mein Eindringen entschuldigen.“ sagte er schließlich, Éowyn immer noch fest an sich gedrückt. 

 

„Das ist Éomer, mein Bruder.“ stellte Éowyn ihn lächelnd vor.

 

Gwyn starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und Grytt wischte sich das Mehl aus dem Gesicht und sah zu Boden, da sie rot wie eine Kirsche geworden war. Berit schien allmählich wieder sie selbst zu sein und Éowyn fragte sich was passiert war, das sie so außer sich über Éomers Ankunft gewesen war. 

 

Alle schwiegen, bis Scatha schließlich sagte: „Nun, da niemand sonst in diesem Haus mehr Worte übrig zu haben scheint, wünsche ich dich herzlich willkommen, Éomer.“ 

 

Éomer nickte und lächelte. „Ich danke dir.“ 

 

Éowyn trat einen Schritt zurück und lachte leise auf. „Du bist ganz mehlig.“

 

„Das habe ich dir zu verdanken.“ Und er wischte ihr über die Stirn und die Wange. „Du bist auch von oben bis unten mit Mehl vollgeschmiert.“ 

 

Éomer sah sie fragend an. „Habe ich es nicht verdient das du mir ein Tuch anbietest, so dass ich wieder aussehe wie ein Krieger?“ 

 

Éowyn lachte erneut, diesmal lauter. „Nein! Du hast es verdient das ich dich noch ein wenig mehliger mache du furchteinflößender Krieger.“ 

 

Sie umarmten sich erneut, diesmal weniger fest, so dass sie sich daran erinnern konnte wie er roch und wie es sich anfühlte von ihm gehalten zu werden. Nach einem Moment ließ sie ihn los, sie bückte sich und hob seinen Helm auf. 

 

„Du hast Vaters Helm fallen lassen.“ Ihre Stimme war nur ein wispern, doch er hörte es trotzdem und er nahm ihn ihr ab und sie wußte das die Zeit der Umarmungen und Gefühlsausbrüche zu Ende war; selbst mit dem Mehl an Rüstung, Armen und Gesicht sah er nicht weniger wie ein Krieger aus als vorher.

 

Sie griff nach ihrer Schürze und wischte die Spuren hinfort, bis nichts mehr von ihr an ihm zurück geblieben war. 

 

Scatha schloss die Tür und Éowyn führte Éomer zum Tisch und bot ihm einen Stuhl an. Grytt stellte die Schüsseln auf die Anrichte und wischte den Tisch ab, während Scatha sich in ihrem Schaukelstuhl niederließ und Berit die Tassen aus dem Schrank holte. 

 

„Du bist zu einer Stunde des Tages gekommen an der noch alle Männer an der Arbeit sind.“ meinte Scatha und Éomer lächelte sie verschmitzt an: „Aber ich bereue es doch nicht. Ich bin gerne in schöner Gesellschaft.“ 

 

Grytt ließ beinahe eine der Schüsseln fallen und Berit warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, Scatha hingegen lachte leise. 

 

Berit räusperte sich. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber weshalb seit ihr hier, Éomer, Éomunds Sohn? Wollt ihr mir meine Tochter noch einmal nehmen, wie es euer Vater vor so vielen Jahren getan hat?“ 

 

Éomers Gesichtsausdruck wurde zu einer Maske aus Stolz und Größe und seine Augen waren auf Berit gerichtet, deren Stimme vor Wut und Misstrauen zitterte. 

 

„Ich werde nicht zu lassen das ihr Éowyn mit nehmt, als wäre sie euer Eigentum.“ 

 

„Ich werde nichts mitnehmen.“ sagte Éomer kühl und Scatha, die neben ihm saß und sah das Berit gerade etwas sagen wollte, fiel ihr dazwischen. 

 

„Lass es gut sein, Berit. Du siehst doch das er nur gekommen ist um Éowyn zu sehen. Und wer will es ihm schon verdenken? Sie hat uns doch erzählt das sie einfach aufgebrochen ist ohne Nachricht zu hinterlassen und er ist ihr Bruder und hat sich Sorgen gemacht.“ 

 

Berits Wangenknochen traten hart hervor, aber sie sagte nichts mehr, doch Éowyn konnte trotzdem ihr giftiges  _ Aber er ist nicht ihr Bruder _ hören und sie war sich sicher das Éomer es auch gehört hatte. 

 

Ein eisiges Schweigen zog über sie nieder. 

 

„Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr heute Nacht hier bleiben, doch danach muss ich euch bitten mein Haus zu verlassen.“ 

 

„Ja, das werde ich.“

 

Éowyn wandte sich an Éomer und sagte zu ihm: „Du bist schmutzig, komm mit mir in den Garten, dort haben wir einen Brunnen.“ 

 

Éomer folgte ihr ohne weitere Worte nach draußen. Sie schöpfte Wasser für ihn und er begann die Rüstung abzulegen. Stück für Stück. Éowyn stellte das Wasser ab und half ihm die Lederriemen zu lösen. 

 

„Du weißt das ich das allein kann.“ meinte er schließlich, die Stimme ruhig, doch sie konnte seine Wut darunter wie die Hitze der Sonne spüren, vielleicht versengte sie ebenso sehr ihre Haut. 

 

„Natürlich weiß ich das.“ antwortete sie leise und half ihm aus seinem Harnisch, den sie an die Wand, neben sein Schwert, lehnte. „Aber es geht einfacher zu zweit.“

 

Éomer zog das Kettenhemd aus, das sie im Arm behielt. 

 

„Hier, der Lappen nach dem du verlangt hast.“ Sie reichte ihm ein Stück Tuch, mit dem er sich die Arme und das Gesicht wusch. 

 

Als er sich umdrehte und nach seinem Kettenhemd verlangte schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

 

„Nun zieh das Hemd aus. Du musst ganz schwitzig sein.“ Éowyn fragte sich ob er bemerkt hatte wie schwach sich ihre Stimme anhörte und sie wandte sich dem Wasser zu, welches sie wegschüttete und schließlich neues schöpfte, den Lappen auswrang und hinter Éomer trat und begann seinen Rücken abzureiben. 

 

„Bist du glücklich hier?“ fragte er plötzlich und sie hielt inne. 

 

„Ja. Das bin ich. Sehr sogar.“ Éowyn schüttelte ihren Kopf obwohl Éomer es nicht sehen konnte. „Berit ist nicht immer so. Eigentlich habe ich sie vorher noch nie so gesehen. Sie ist freundlich und--“ 

 

„Du willst also hier bleiben...“ ihre Hände ruhten auf seinem Rücken und seine Haut war angenehm kalt, sie konnte das vibrieren seiner Stimme in ihren Fingerspitzen spüren. 

 

„Du hast gesagt du würdest mich nicht mit nehmen.“ 

 

„Das sagte ich, aber ich habe gehofft das du mitkommst.“ 

 

„Ich--“ Sie fragte sich ob er ihre Verwirrung dort spüren konnte wo sich ihre Hand und seine Haut berührten. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich mein Leben lang in Rath bleiben möchte, aber ich bin sehr glücklich hier. Natürlich möchte ich Edoras wiedersehen, aber--“

 

„ Bist _du_ ein Éored?“

 

Éowyn fuhr zusammen und drehte sich um. Éomer warf Éowyn einen Blick zu und sie spürte wie die Erleichterung und noch ein anderes Gefühl sich in ihrem Inneren vermischten, wie zwei verschiedene Gerüche. Ihr Herz beruhigte sich nur widerwillig und sie bemerkte jetzt erst wie hart es geschlagen hatte. 

 

„Ja, das bin ich.“ 

 

Gwyn stand bei der Haustür und sah Éomer mit den gleichen großen Kulleraugen an wie sie Éowyn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung angesehen hatte, aber offensichtlich schien diese Antwort all ihre Fragen zu beantworten und sie war still.

 

„Gwyn möchte nämlich gerne ein Éored werden.“ erklärte Éowyn über ihre Schulter hinweg und wusch den Lappen aus. 

 

„Gwyn, warum holst du nicht die Zinnwanne, damit ich Éomers Sachen waschen kann?“ Gwyn nickte und verschwand wieder, an Éomer gewendet sagte sie: „Komm mit rein, ich werde dir Sachen geben und du kannst dich umziehen.“ 

 

Sie führte ihn in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter, suchte in einer der Truhen nach etwas das Éomer passen könnte und reichte es ihm. 

 

„Komm in die Küche wenn du fertig bist und bring deine Hose mit.“ 

 

Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich und ging den Flur hinunter in die Küche, wo Gwyn bereits Wasser heiß machte. 

 

„Wo sind Grytt und Berit?“ 

 

Scatha schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Sie dachte sich wahrscheinlich das so wenige von ihren Kindern wie nur möglich mit ihm zusammen sein sollten. Grytt hat sie mitgenommen, Gwyn ist zu schnell für sie und ich bin zu alt, als dass sie mich aus dem Haus tragen könnte, diese Närrin.“ 

 

„Wohin ist sie gegangen?“ 

 

„Wahrscheinlich in die Wäscherei. Obwohl ich Silja gefragt hab ob sie ihre Schicht zu Ende macht. Na ja, dafür bleib ich hier.“ 

 

Am Ende des Flurs wurde die Tür geöffnet und Éomer trat heraus. Seine schweren Schritte ließen das Holz knarren und für einen Augenblick konnte sie es sich vorstellen was es hieß einen Mann hier zu haben. 

 

Er setzte sich und sah Éowyn aufmerksam dabei zu wie sie zuerst die Wäsche in die Wanne tat, das heiße Wasser aus dem Topf darüber schüttete und schließlich ihr Waschbrett herein stellte und den Stoff mit etwas Seife aufrieb. 

 

Das Erstaunen lag klar über seinem Gesicht und Scatha kicherte. 

 

„Éowyn arbeitet als Wäscherin. Sie ist sehr gut. Man sieht ihr nicht an, dass sie es erst gelernt hat, nicht wahr?“ 

 

Éomer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sehr wenig Ahnung von solchen Dingen.“ 

 

Éowyn fragte sich, wann sie ihr Gespräch zu Ende führen könnten und wrang Éomers Hemd aus und legte es über die Stuhllehne. 

 

*

 

Éomer war nicht überrascht, als die Frauen anfingen zu kochen. Éowyn hatte nie wirklich kochen gelernt und das einzige Messer mit dem sie etwas schneiden konnte ohne sich selbst zu verletzen war ihr Schwert. 

 

Doch nun schien sie ziemlich sicher in ihren Handgriffen und es freute ihn zu sehen wie gerne sie es zu tun schien. 

 

Es verging beinahe eine Stunde, bis Berit mit ihrer Tochter und drei Jungen zurückkehrte, die verwundert innehielten und Éomer ansahen, doch ihre Mutter trieb sie voran, sie sollen sich waschen, sagte sie, umziehen und zum Essen kommen. 

 

Berit half Scatha und Éowyn und die beiden älteren Frauen begannen leise zu reden, aber bevor Éomer irgend etwas auffangen konnte, zog Gwyn, das kleine Mädchen, ihn am Ärmel und sah ihn wieder mit diesen riesigen blauen Augen an.

 

„Ja?“ fragte er und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter. 

 

„Weißt du...“ sagte sie leise und kam ein wenig näher. „Also... Wyn hat mir erzählt dass in Edoras die goldene Halle steht.“ 

 

Gwyn machte eine Pause und Éomer nickte pflichtschuldig. „Das stimmt.“ 

 

„Warst du da schon mal? Wyn hat mir erzählt dass es ganz groß ist und das dass Dach aus Gold ist, aber da hat Folca nur drüber gelacht und ich konnts mir auch nicht so richtig vorstellen.“ 

 

„Doch, das Dach von Meduseld ist aus Gold.“ 

 

Gwyns Mund war zu einem perfektem kleinem ‚o‘ geformt. 

 

„Und ja, ich war auch schon mal da.“ _Ein oder zwei Mal,_ fügte Éomer in Gedanken hinzu.

 

Nun zog sich Gwyn einen Stuhl heran, kletterte darauf und sagte zu Éomer: „Wenn du schon mal da warst, dann kennst du bestimmt  _ noch einen _ Éomer.“ 

 

„Noch einen?“ Éomer hob die Brauen und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn aufklärte. 

 

„Wyn hat mir erzählt das unser... Unser...“ und sie war ein wenig atemlos als sie es sagte „König... Dass der da lebt. Sie hat mir erzählt dass er Éomer heißen würde und das er ein ganz toller König sei und--“

 

Éomer schmunzelte. „Ach, hat sie das?“ 

 

„Ja, das hat sie. Und als sie sagte dass du ihr Bruder bist, da hab ich gedacht, dass du ja auch aus Edoras kommen müsstest und da du ein Éored bist kennst du ihn bestimmt und wenn man den gleichen Namen hat kommt man ja auch viel eher ins Gespräch...“ sie holte Luft und fuhr fort. „Ich würde auch lieber mit einer Gwynia reden als einer Grytta. Also... Hast du ihn gesehen?“ 

 

„Ja, das habe ich.“ sagte Éomer lächelnd und Éowyn fiel ihm dazwischen, als sie einen Teller vor Éomer stellte und fragte was er gesehen habe. 

 

Gwyn sagte, dass es nicht so wichtig sei und ließ sich auch einen Teller geben. 

 

„Darf ich hier sitzen bleiben? Bitte, Wyn?“ Éowyn fuhr ihr über ihr Haar und sagte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, den Platz mit ihr zu tauschen. 

 

Die Jungen kamen wieder und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Éomer saß, wie für Gäste üblich, am Ende des Tisches, links von ihm saß Gwyn, und rechts von ihm die Frau Namens Scatha. Neben Scatha saß die andere Tochter, und ihr gegenüber, also neben Gwyn, saß Éowyn. Neben ihr saßen zwei Jungen, einer mit braunen und der andere mit dunkelblonden Haaren. Am Kopf des Tisches saß der älteste Sohn und neben ihm Berit. 

 

Der älteste Sohn schaute seine Mutter an, als erwarte er das sie die Jungen vorstelle, aber sie füllte ohne ihn anzusehen auf und schließlich brach er das Schweigen. 

 

„Ich würde gerne wissen wer du bist. Ich habe dich noch nie in Rath gesehen und ich war erstaunt einen Besucher hier zu sehen, noch dazu in den Kleidern meines Vaters.“ 

 

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich war auch nur einmal in Rath, doch das war während des Krieges. Die Kleider hat Éowyn mir gegeben, da sie meine gewaschen hat.“

 

Der Junge warf Éowyn einen eindeutigen Blick zu, aber Éowyn sah ihn nur voller Gleichgültigkeit an und schließlich sagte er: „Ich bin Aldor, Frams Sohn. Dies sind meine Brüder Déor, Folca und meine Schwester Grytta und die Kleinste von uns, Gwynia. Nun weißt du unsere Namen, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht den Deinigen.“ 

 

„Éomer, Éomunds Sohn.“ antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und einen Moment lang hörte man nur das Zischen der Töpfe und des Kessels und das aufkommen einer Gabel auf den Boden, die in Unachtsamkeit fallen gelassen worden war. Aldor sah ihn erschrocken an und ließ den Kopf sinken, bevor er wieder aufsah und leicht verlegen sagte: „Herr, ich wusste nicht, dass--“ 

 

„Dies ist Éowyn, meine Schwester, und ich denke diese Verbindung zwischen uns genügt als dass du das ‚Herr‘ weg lassen kannst.“ 

 

Aldor schwieg aber Gwyn schien das betretene Schweigen nicht zu bemerken und sagte etwas weinerlich: „Können wir jetzt vielleicht essen?“

 

Scatha wünschte ein lautes ‚Guten Appetit.‘ das noch einige Male von jedem Mitglied der Familie wiederholt wurde. Man aß für eine ganze Weile schweigend und Éomer fand es bedrückend, dass er der Grund dafür war. 

 

Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte Gwyn mit vollem Mund: „Éomer hat mir erzählt er kenne den König.“ 

 

Scatha war die erste die begann zu lachen und ihr folgten Folca und Déor, die sich aneinander lehnten und sich die Seiten hielten und Grytt, die sich an ihrem Kartoffelbrei verschluckte, Aldor, dessen Lachen klar und laut war, selbst Berit lächelte und Éowyn lachte immer noch hell und es erinnerte Éomer an fröhlichere Zeiten.

 

Nur Gwyn sah einen nach dem anderem an und wandte sich schließlich an Éomer: „Nie glaubt mir irgendwer. Sie würden mir noch nicht einmal glauben wenn er hier neben mir sitzen würde." 

 

Éowyn küßte sie lächelnd aufs Haar und seufzte glücklich.

 

*

 

Scatha saß in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, wiegte sich vor und zurück und sah dabei zu wie Éowyn das Geschirr abspülte. Gwyn die neben ihr stand redete auf sie ein und manchmal sagte Éowyn etwas oder nickte einfach, Grytt, die das Geschirr wegräumte, sagte nichts sondern warf nur verliebte Blicke in Richtung Éomer. 

 

Éomer hingegen unterhielt sich angeregt mit Folca und Aldor über ( _ und wie konnte es anders sein? _ ) Pferde. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf: Männer waren doch alle gleich, ob nun Schmied oder König. 

 

„An was denkst du, Mutter?“ fragte Berit leise und setzte sich neben sie in ihren Stuhl. 

 

„Nichts was dich überraschen würde, Berit.“ antwortete sie und Déor, der neben ihr auf dem Boden saß fragte sie ob sie nun anfangen würde. 

 

„Gleich, mein lieber Junge.“ erwiderte sie und tätschelte seinen dunkelblonden Kopf. „Éowyn und Grytt sind noch nicht ganz fertig.“ 

 

„Doch wir sind jetzt fertig, Scatha.“ sagte Éowyn und gab Grytt den letzten Teller. „Du kannst ruhig anfangen.“ 

 

„Vielleicht sollte ich heute unseren Gast fragen ob er uns eine Geschichte erzählen will, obwohl ich meine Stellung als Geschichtenerzählerin nicht gerne hergebe.“ 

 

Éomer lächelte sie an und sie bemerkte das sie ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich gern haben könnte, dass, wäre sie jünger, sie wahrscheinlich auch so verlegen werden würde wie Grytt. Er war tatsächlich ein gutaussehender Mann und wenn er lächelte, so war es ansteckend. 

 

„Ich denke ich höre dir viel lieber zu, denn ich bin kein Mann von Worten.“ 

 

„Bevor Folca wieder sagt dass du die Geschichte von Eorl erzählen sollst,“ sagte Déor plötzlich von seinem Platz neben Scatha aus „,kannst du heute nicht von Helm Hammerhand erzählen?“ 

 

Folca machte eine Fratze in die Richtung seines Bruders und Déor schnitt eine zurück. Grytt schlug Folca gegen den Hinterkopf. 

 

„Hey, er hat mir auch eine Fratze geschnitten!“ 

 

„Der kriegt auch noch eine.“ versicherte sie ihm. 

 

Scatha ignorierte ihre Enkelkinder und sagte wohl eher zu sich selbst als zu sonst jemand: „Ja, Helm Hammerhand hört sich nicht schlecht an, obwohl es eine Geschichte für stürmische Winternächte ist, denkst du nicht Déor?“ 

 

Es war eine lange Geschichte und der erste der einschlief war Folca, dessen Arm von der Bank baumelte. Éowyn legte eine Decke über ihn, die er bis über den Kopf zog und nur noch ein Stück seines Kopfes zu sehen war. Nach einiger Zeit folgte ihm Gwyn, die in Éowyns Schoß saß und wie ein kleines Kätzchen mit offenem Mund schlief, so dass man ihre kleine pinke Zunge sehen konnte. 

 

Scatha schloss die Geschichte mit den Worten: „Heute noch glauben die Leute sein Horn würde in der Klamm erschallen, so laut das es den Feinden der Riddermark bis tief in die Knochen fährt und bevor sie wissen was geschieht, noch bevor sie rennen können, tötet er sie, grausam und ohne Mitleid, so wie sie uns getötet haben. Und solange es Feinde Rohans gibt findet er keine Ruhe.“ 

 

Es war nun vollkommene Nacht draußen und Berit zeigte allen an still zu sein, sie nahm Gwyn und trug sie in ihr Zimmer und Aldor weckte Folca, der nur halbwach wurde und von seinen beiden Brüdern mehr getragen wurde als selbst zu gehen. 

 

Éowyn und Éomer saßen immer noch auf der Bank und obwohl beide müde aussahen, wusste Scatha doch das sie noch nicht schlafen würden. Es schien ihr, als hätten sie noch keine Zeit gehabt alles zu sagen was sie zu sagen hatten und die Nacht schien dazu sehr gut geeignet. 

 

„Gute Nacht, Éomer.“ Scatha stand langsam auf und Éomer wünschte ihr auch eine gute Nacht. Scatha sah Grytt an, aber diese blieb wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Platz sitzen. 

 

Berit kehrte in die Küche zurück. 

 

„Ist es nicht auch Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen, Grytt?“ sie wandte sich an Éomer „Aldor sagt ihr könnt in seinem Bett schlafen, heut Nacht schläft er in seinem alten Bett bei Déor und Folca. Es ist die Kammer ganz links.“ 

 

Éomer stand auf und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. 

 

„Nun ab ins Bett, alle miteinander.“ meinte Berit und löschte das Licht in der Küche. Nur noch das Feuer im Ofen gab einen schwachen Lichtschein.

 

Scatha, Éowyn und Grytt gingen langsam die kleine Treppe zu ihrer Kammer hinauf. Zuerst war Grytt ruhig, doch schließlich, als die Tür geschlossen war und sie sich auszog konnte sie gar nicht mehr aufhören zu plappern. 

 

Éowyn legte ihre Sachen über einen Stuhl und schlüpfte schweigend in ihr Nachthemd und dann neben Gwyn ins Bett. Scatha hörte Grytt nicht wirklich zu sondern war auf etwas anderes konzentriert; das nagende Gefühl in ihrem Hinterkopf das sie manchmal bekam wenn etwas nicht so war wie es sein könnte. 

 

Scathas Liege quietschte unter ihr als sie sich niederließ und ihr Kissen unter den Kopf schob. Grytt redete immer noch leise und wenn Scatha gut genug lauschte dann konnte sie Éowyns Atem hören und wie sie versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen. 

 

Grytt seufzte irgendwann und sagte noch einmal  _ und wie groß und stattlich er aussieht _ bevor auch sie endlich Ruhe gab. 

 

Die Sterne schienen heute Nacht hell und Éowyn und Gwyn sahen aus als lägen sie in flüssigem Silber. Scatha konnte eine Ähnlichkeit der beiden Mädchen feststellen in diesem unnatürlichem schönem Licht, die sie vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte und beinahe konnte Scatha erkennen wie Gwyn vielleicht einmal aussehen würde und sie hoffte sehr, dass sie alt genug werden würde um dies noch zu erleben. 

 

Die Stille wurde schläfrig, aber Scatha war wach, sie konnte nicht schnell einschlafen wie die jungen Frauen. Sie lag manchmal noch stundenlang wach und hörte wie Éowyn aufschreckte, still und schnell und sich schließlich wieder hinlegte, die Hand an die Brust gedrückt, als wolle sie ihrem trügerischen Herz Ruhe gebieten. 

 

Sie hörte wie Grytt sich auf die Seite drehte und in der darauffolgenden Stille konnte man klar und deutlich hören wie eine Tür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Die Schritte waren sicher und gut zu hören und Scatha war sich sicher, dass alle in ihren Betten außer der kleinen Gwyn und Folca wach lagen und sie in der Dunkelheit zählten. 

 

Scatha fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde. 

 

Sie schätze es auf eine Viertelstunde, höchstens. Und tatsächlich nach etwas mehr als zehn Minuten schlüpfte Éowyn aus ihrem Bett, barfuß und leise wie ein Schatten. Als sie die Tür leise geschlossen hatte, hörte sie das leise Knirschen der Treppe und als sie unten angekommen war, stand Grytt auf. Sie suchte sich Strümpfe, Tuch und Licht zusammen, doch Scatha sagte, noch bevor sie die Tür erreichte: „Leg dich wieder hin.“ 

 

„Warum?“ 

 

„Weil ich es sage.“ 

 

„Aber--“

 

„Leg dich hin, wenn du keinen Ärger mit mir haben willst. Mir ist klar dass das ganze Haus wach ist und sich fragt was dort unten vor sich geht, aber deine Mutter wollte es ja so. Es gibt die die heute nach wach sind und die die heute Nacht schlafen und dann gibt es noch die die so tun als ob. Und wir Grytt gehören zu Letzteren.“ 

 

„Warum darf sie zu ihm gehen und ich nicht?“ _Dummes Ding_ , dachte Scatha voller Mitleid. 

 

„Weil er wegen ihr hier ist und nicht wegen dir. Er ist der Herr der Mark und hat einen Ritt von 5 oder 6 Tagen hinter sich um seine Schwester zu sehen und wenn er sie sehen will, so soll er sie sehen.“ 

 

Grytt schluchzte leise in der Dunkelheit. 

 

„Aber sie ist nicht seine Schwester und sie ist auch eine Frau.“ 

 

„Ja, das ist sie und nun leg dich wieder hin, Gänschen.“ Scathas Stimme war nun leise und liebevoll und Grytt zog sich wieder aus und kroch in ihr Bett. Scatha hörte sie nicht mehr weinen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es tat. Weinen war das einzige das Grytt leise tat, beinahe lautlos. 

 

Gwyn murmelte etwas. 

 

„Glaubt ihr,“ sagte sie schläfrig und Scatha wusste das sie nicht wirklich wach war. „,dass er ein Pferd hat?“ 

 

Scatha lächelte. 

 

„Ja, das denke ich. Hast du schon mal von den _mearas_ gehört, Liebling?“ 

 

Gwyn murmelte wieder vor sich hin. 

 

„Das hört sich schön an. Ist das der Name seines Pferdes? Glaubt ihr ich darf es mal reiten?“ sie seufzte leise und drehte sich im Bett und gähnte, aber sie wartete keine Antwort ab sondern glitt wieder in den Schlaf und sagte leise: „Selbst wenn nicht, glaub ich, mag ich ihn.“ 

 

*

 

Die Treppenstufen waren kalt unter ihren nackten Füßen, aber sie wagte es nicht noch einmal zurück in ihr Zimmer zu kehren um ihre Strümpfe zu holen. Éowyn versuchte so leise wie nur möglich zu sein und glitt durch den warmen Schatten in die Küche, wo Éomer wartete. Sie ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank nieder. Seine Züge schienen weich im roten Glanz des Feuers. Erdhaft und surreal. Sie suchte seine Augen, fragend, wie jemand der Zustimmung für etwas braucht. 

 

„Das ist meine Familie.“ sagte sie schließlich. 

 

„Ich denke sie sind nette Leute.“ gab er zu.

 

„Ja, das sind sie. Ich liebe sie sehr.“ stimmte sie zu, doch bevor sie fortfahren konnte sagte er: „Das heißt wohl das du hier bleiben möchtest.“ 

 

„Ja. Für jetzt. Ich habe so viel gelernt, Éomer. Nicht nur waschen und kochen sondern auch über Liebe.“ ihre Stimme war leise und zart und sie fragte sich ob dies die Dunkelheit tat. Sie zog ihre Knie an die Brust und rieb ihre kalten Zehen. 

 

„ Wold ist näher als Gondor.“ sagte sie nach einer Weile. 

 

„Heißt das du wirst Faramir nicht heiraten?“ Sie konnte seinen Blick mehr auf sich spüren als tatsächlich sehen und sie sah in die Dunkelheit hinein und suchte nach Worten um ihm zu erklären was sie fühlte. 

 

„Nein.“ sagte sie schließlich und sie war sich dessen sehr sicher. „Ich habe es lange heraus gezögert und ich denke, dass es keine andere Antwort gibt. Es war so leicht aufzubrechen ohne einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden.“ 

 

„Oder an mich.“ Es fiel ihm leicht von den Lippen und sie merkte er wünschte es zurück und sie war erstaunt darüber denn ihr Bruder bedauerte nie was er sagte. 

 

„Nein, ich habe oft an dich und Meduseld gedacht. Wie sollte ich denn auch nicht an dich denken? Wann auch immer mein Leben plötzlich auseinander gebrochen ist, warst du bei mir uns hieltest mich bis es vorbei war. Und nun fiel meine Welt auseinander und ich war allein und ich fragte mich ob ich überhaupt noch die bin, die ich immer in mir gesehen habe. Ob ich nicht eine Lüge war. Ich fühlte mich so verloren. Einsam. Ich dachte... Für einen Moment glaubte ich ihr würdet nicht mehr in mir sehen als einen Bastard.“ 

 

Éomer zog harsch die Luft ein und schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihre Hände in seine, sie erschienen klein und hell in seinen großen Pranken. 

 

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wir alle haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Aragorn hat Männer los geschickt die dir folgen sollten.“

 

„Ich habe sie an der Meeringbach hereingelegt.“ 

 

„Das hätte ich mir denken können.“ 

 

„Sie waren nicht gut genug. Hätten sie genau hingesehen hätten sie gesehen, dass es nur ein Trick ist.“ 

 

Sie schwiegen und nach einiger Zeit in der das Feuer noch einmal aufloderte, glitt Éowyn in Éomers Arme und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. „Wir werden morgen früh Rückenschmerzen haben.“ sagte sie leise, aber Éomer antwortete nicht und sagte statt dessen: „Mutter war verrückt, selbst Théoden hat es gesagt und er hat sie sehr geliebt.“ Sie konnte Éomers Herz schlagen spüren, stetig und ruhig wie eine Trommel, leise gegen ihre Finger. 

 

Sie spürte jetzt erst wie schläfrig sie war. 

 

„Das mag sein, aber trotz allem kann ich nicht aufhören an sie als die liebevolle Mutter zu denken die sie uns gewesen ist.“ antwortete Éowyn. 

 

„Nein, ich auch nicht.“

 

Éowyn schloß die Augen und glitt in die schwebende Dunkelheit hinab und fragte sich ob sie heute nacht dort hin gehen würde wo Éomer sie hinführte. 

 

„Ich werde nicht lange bleiben können.“ sagte er und schien sie hoch zu ziehen, wie aus tiefem Wasser. 

 

„Ich weiß.“ 

 

„Die Mark ist unruhig und ich denke die Orks und die Warge werden nicht so schnell aufgeben.“ Die Vorstellung an nahende Kämpfe und Schrecken und Siege war weit weg. Nicht hier, dachte sie, nicht jetzt. 

 

„Glaubst du es wird zu einem Kampf kommen?“ fragte sie etwas zu uninteressiert. 

 

„Früher oder später.“ 

 

„Ist es in Gondor ebenso unruhig?“ Sie war nun wieder einigermaßen wach und spürte wie die Kälte wieder in ihre Zehen kroch, doch bevor sie sich zusammenrollen konnte, legte Éomer eine Decke über sie und sie blinzelte und sah auf. 

 

„Folcas Decke. Du hattest sie unter die Bank gelegt und nein, die Lage in Gondor ist ruhig. Wenn man von Gimli und Legolas Streitereien absieht.“ 

 

„Gut zu wissen.“ sie lächelte als sie die Erinnerung an den Elb und den Zwerg überkam. 

 

„Es wird dich wohl auch interessieren, dass Arwen und Aragorn ihre Hochzeit verschoben haben.“ Éowyn sah in sein Gesicht auf, er grinste. 

 

„Schon *wieder*? Was war es diesmal?“ 

 

„Das Wetter. Sie glauben, dass es schöner ist im März zu heiraten.“ 

 

„Es war gerade erst März.“ 

 

„Siehst du, daher wissen sie ja dass es schön ist.“ 

 

Éowyn begann zu kichern, als sie sich vorstellte wie die beiden beim Frühstück beschlossen erst nächstes Jahr zu heiraten wegen dem... Wetter. 

 

„Das nächste Mal wenn ich Aragorn sehe werde ich sagen, dass du dich über seine Entschlussfreudigkeit lustig gemacht hast.“ stichelte sie und pikste ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Rippengegend. Er stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus. 

 

„Was?“ fragte sie leise und schlug die Decke zurück und hob sein Hemd an und auf beiden Seiten seiner Rippen waren Prellungen in jeder erdenklichen Farbe von tiefem lila bis hellstem gelb zu sehen. 

 

Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger darüber, fragte sich was dies verursacht hatte. 

 

„Wie alt ist die Verletzung?“ fragte sie schließlich, beinahe beiläufig.

 

„Eine Woche alt, doch sie ist nicht so gut abgeheilt wie ich gehofft hatte.“ 

 

„Du solltest in einem Bett schlafen und nicht auf einer Bank.“ aber er antwortete nicht und zog sein Hemd wieder herunter. 

 

„Möchtest du jetzt dort sitzen bleiben?“ fragte er und zog die Brauen in die Stirn. 

 

„Ich bin zu schwer für dich und deine Rippen.“ erwiderte sie, doch er zog sie wieder zu sich und sie wehrte sich nicht um ihm nicht noch mehr weh zu tun. Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig zur Seite, von seinen Rippen fort. 

 

„ Also heiraten sie im März nächsten Jahres?“ fragte sie nach. 

 

„Jaah. Sie hoffen das du auch kommen wirst.“ 

 

„Hast du ihnen *gesagt* wo ich bin?“ 

 

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hielt dies nicht für meine Aufgabe. Aber du weißt wie Aragorn sein kann.“ 

 

„Ich würde gerne zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen. Schließlich habe ich Arwen geholfen das Kleid auszusuchen. Es wird bestimmt eine schönes Hochzeit.“ 

 

Éomer gähnte. 

 

„Wie sah dein Kleid aus?“ fragte er und Übergang Arwens wunderbares Kleid. 

 

„Mein Kleid? Nun... Faramir bat mich darum das Hochzeitskleid seiner Mutter zu tragen.“ 

 

Éomer nickte und schwieg, aber sie spürte, dass etwas ihn daran störte, doch sie ließ es auf sich beruhen. „Ich werde wieder her kommen, wenn der Schnee schmilzt,“ sagte er nach längerer Pause. „,nur um zu sehen ob es dir gut geht.“ 

 

„Es geht mir sehr gut, Éomer. Aber ich freue mich trotzdem darauf dich wieder zu sehen. Ich denke... Ich denke ich werde mit dir kommen und bis zur Hochzeit in Edoras bleiben.“

 

Und vielleicht antwortete Éomer noch etwas, aber es war verloren an ihre müden Ohren und die Dunkelheit die sich immer fester um sie zog, bis sie in den süßen Halbschlaf sank und einige Augenblicke oder Stunden dort verbrachte, bevor sie hinab sank und einschlief. 

 

In dieser Nacht träumte sie davon über eine lange Ebene zu reiten, der Himmel war blau und klar, wie das Wasser des Meeringbach und nirgends waren Hänge zu sehen oder  _ Simbelmynë _ . 

 

Als sie das erste Mal erwachte war es früh morgens. Sie hatte die Decke im Laufe der Nacht hinuntergeworfen und ihre Beine waren kalt, das graue Licht erfüllte das Zimmer bereits halb und Éomers Gesicht erschien hart in den Halbschatten, nicht weich und warm wie in der Dunkelheit der letzten Nacht. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und hob die Decke noch einmal auf und breitete sie über sie. Éomers Lider flatterten und er bewegte seine Arme, als fehle ihm etwas zum Schlaf, er sah sie aus braunen Augen fragend an. 

 

„Éowyn, komm zurück und schlaf.“ 

 

Und sie tat was er sagte.

 

*

 

Nur zwei weitere Tage blieb er noch, bevor er wieder aufbrach. Er hatte sich im Gasthaus ein Zimmer genommen und sie verbrachten die beiden Tage damit durch Rath oder die umgebenden Wiesen zu streifen. Er erzählte ihr, dass er bei ihrer Amme in Rem gewesen sei, doch die gute Frau hatte ihm nicht alles erzählt und so gab es noch viel zu besprechen und einiges zu ergänzen. Sie fragte ihn weiter aus nach den Orkbanden und nach ihrem Kampf am Angren und Adorn. 

 

So vergingen die Tage schnell und obwohl Éowyn ihn bat noch zu bleiben lehnte Éomer ab. Sie ritt bis zum Steinland mit ihm, den Blick nach vorn gerichtet dem hellen Himmel entgegen der den Abschied des Junis ankündigte. Es war ein stiller, schwerer Abschied und sie fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde bis es Januar würde. 

 

Sie blieb sehr lang mit Brego stehen und sah dabei zu wie Éomer immer weiter ging, bis nichts mehr von ihm und seinem Pferd übrig war und er am Ende des Horizonts zu einem unsteten Hitzeflimmern wurde.  _ Éomer _ , dachte sie traurig,  _ Der Abschied macht das Wiedersehen doch um so süßer.  _ Die Zügel fest in der Hand, beugte sie sich hinab zum Boden und hob einen winzigen Stein auf, der schwarz in ihrer Hand schimmerte. Erst dann drehte sie sich um und ritt zurück. 

 

Loëndë war gekommen und die Mädchen liefen mit Blumenkränzen durch die Straßen und lachten, aber Éowyn fühlte sich kalt und spröde, wie Eis das man versucht hatte zu brechen und an diesen Stellen wieder zusammengewachsen war und selbst am Nachmittag, als sie Gwyn ihren Kranz band suchten ihre Augen immer wieder den südlichen Horizont.

 

Sie hoffte er würde gut ankommen. 

 

 

 


	7. Träume & Erinnerungen: Bitten und Zurückweisen

Jung. Zu jung um zu verstehen. 

 

*

 

Mit 14 Jahren war sie dünn und bleich wie Milch und sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals wie eine von ihren Cousinen aussehen würde, die jeden Sommer zu Besuch kamen und Éomer und Théodred schöne Augen machten. Sie fragte sich ob sie tatsächlich ein Mädchen war oder nur ein Junge der im falschen Körper steckte. 

 

Ihre Amme hielt dies für Unsinn und steckte sie in diesem Jahr das erste Mal in Kleider die zu nichts anderem gut waren, als dass sie schön aussahen. Éowyn stand vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und sah erstaunt ihre Spieglung an. 

 

„Sehr schön.“ meinte Elfrun zufrieden. 

 

Sie kämmte Éowyns langes blondes Haar, das im fahlen Kerzenlicht schimmerte und band es schließlich mit einer schön verzierten Spange zusammen.

 

„So, jetzt kannst du jeder deiner Cousinen das Wasser reichen, Éowyn.“ Elfrun legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sah sie stolz wie eine Mutter an. „Nun geh hinaus zu ihnen. Sonst kommst du noch zu spät zum Essen. Aber heb nicht das Kleid hoch!“ 

 

Doch Éowyn war bereits aus dem Zimmer gerannt, das Kleid so weit angehoben dass sie ungehindert laufen konnte und kam schlitternd in der Halle zu einem plötzlichem Halt. 

 

„Wildfang!“ rief Théodred fröhlich aus als er sie sah. „Beinahe hätte ich dich nicht wieder erkannt so schön siehst du aus.“ 

 

Sie lächelte und machte eine kurze Verbeugung, bevor sie zusammen begannen zu lachen. 

 

„Gefällt dir das Kleid? Elfrun hat es für mich ausgesucht! Ist es nicht schön?“ sie zog ein wenig daran, bis es ihrer Meinung nach wieder gut lag und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

 

Théodred lächelte und nickte. „Sehr schön, Cousinchen.“ 

 

„Wo ist Éomer? Ich will ihm gleich mein Kleid zeigen. Ob es ihm auch gefällt?“ 

 

„Bestimmt.“ versicherte er ihr. „Nun komm, wir wollen Vater nicht warten lassen.“ 

 

Théodred führte sie in die Speisehalle, wo ihr Onkel, die Marshälle, Éomer und auch die lästigen Cousinen bereits saßen. 

 

„Was für ein schönes Kleid.“ sagte ihre Cousine Hilde. „Es steht dir ganz gut.“ 

 

Sie sagten ihr, das sie jetzt endlich eine Frau werden würde, jetzt wo man sie nicht mehr dazu zwingen brauchte ein schönes Kleid zu tragen, aber Éowyn hörte ihrem sinnlosen Gebabbel nicht zu, sondern war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ob vielleicht etwas doch an ihr nicht so war wie es sein sollte, denn Éomer hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen, als wäre sie nicht mehr als Luft. 

 

Der Abend verging langsam und Éowyn empfand ihre Cousinen als ermüdend und nervtötend, doch sie durfte sich nicht zu den Männern setzten, die ihre eigenen Gespräche hatten und die laut lachten und ihre Köpfe in den Nacken warfen und Met tranken. 

 

Erst spät gingen die Mädchen ins Bett und bald saß nur noch Éowyn vor dem großen Kamin in der Speisehalle. 

 

Sie hörte Schritte. 

 

Langsam stand sie auf und trat in die Halle und entdecke Éomer. 

 

„Was machst du hier, Bruder?“ fragte sie und er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um. 

 

„Ich wollte noch einmal raus und frische Luft schnappen.“ Éowyn war nicht dumm. Sie lebte lange genug mit einem Haufen Männer zusammen um zu wissen warum sich Éomer oder Théodred des Nachts raus schlichen. Sie hatte Augen und sah, wie die Mädchen im Dorf ihnen Blicke zuwarfen. 

 

Sie hatte lange genug mit so etwas wie einer eifersüchtigen Aufregung auf den Tag gewartet, an dem Éomer des Nachts das Gleiche tun würde und sie wusste, dass er lange genug zu Haus bei ihr geblieben war. 

 

„Was machst du hier?“ fragte er schließlich. 

 

„Ich sitze noch ein bißchen am Feuer.“ sie schwieg für einen Augenblick und sie sahen sich an und versuchten zu erkennen wer derjenige war, der da vor ihnen stand. „Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen und dich wärmen?“ 

 

„Mir ist nicht kalt.“ erwiderte Éomer etwas zu ungelenk und Éowyn zupfte an ihrem Kleid. 

 

„Aber du könntest mir Gesellschaft leisten.“ schlug sie vor.

 

„Du schienst heute Abend ziemlich überdrüssig an Gesellschaft.“ 

 

„Nur an weiblicher.“ _Wohingegen du nicht genug davon bekommen kannst._ Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und sah ihn trotzig an. „Hilde konnte nicht aufhören zu gackern über diesen und jenen Stoff und Schmuck und Haarmode und was sonst noch. Ich glaube es würde dich auch langweilen einer Frau bei diesem Thema zuzuhören.“ 

 

„Nun, ich bin auch ein Mann.“ 

 

„Und ich bin unter Männern aufgewachsen. Warum sollten dann die Themen von Frauen die sein, die ich gerne besprechen möchte?“ 

 

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil du eine Frau bist.“ 

 

„Mutter sagte auch immer, dass eine Frau manchmal hören muss wie schön sie ist und doch hast du nicht einmal heute Abend etwas zu meinem Kleid gesagt. Warum sollte ich also eine Frau sein, wenn man mich nicht wie eine behandelt?“ 

 

Sie zog die Spange aus ihrem Haar und ein Vorhang aus Gold übergoss ihre Schultern und sie reckte ihr Kinn vor. 

 

„Ich werde noch ein bißchen am Feuer sitzen.“ wiederholte sie schließlich, kalt und ausdruckslos, so wie sie in kommenden Jahren oft sprechen sollte. 

 

Éomers Blick war hart, bevor sie sich weg drehte und sie sah ihn zum ersten Mal für das was er war: Ein junger Mann in dem ein Feuer brannte das nicht das ihre war, denn sie war kalt und frostig wie frischer Schnee, der Himmel oder der Wind, nicht greifbar, immer weit entfernt, während er wie die Erde Rohans war, solide und fest und immer Hoffnung gebend. 

 

An der Tür angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sie bemerkte, dass Éomer sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. 

 

„Ich wünschte...“ sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme war schwach. 

 

„Was wünscht du dir, Éowyn?“ fragte Éomer und ihr war nicht klar gewesen das sie laut gesprochen hatte. 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schließlich senkte sie den Kopf und ging. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel am Feuer und hielt die Spange fest in der Hand. Nach einer Weile konnte sie Éomer hören wie er seinen Weg nach draußen fortsetzte. In der Halle war es still, bis aus seine Schritte, die leiser wurden. Leiser und schließlich verschwanden. 

 

_ Ich wünschte ich würde dir genügen. _

 

*

 

Zu jung um ihre Worte zu verstehen. 

 

 


	8. November oder Der vereiste Teich

Der Sommer war heiß und stickig, die Tage lang und sie schienen ineinander überzufließen wie die Quellen des Entwasser zusammenflossen und im Rückblick ein langer, langer Tag zu werden, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien. 

 

Dies war der Sommer in dem Gwyn sechs wurde und schwimmen lernte und Éowyn sie für alt genug hielt, als dass sie endlich auf Brego reiten dürfte. 

 

Es war der Sommer in dem Grytt das erste Mal verliebt war und es lange blieb. Der Sommer in dem Folca von dem Apfelbaum im Garten fiel und sich das Schlüsselbein brach. Der Sommer in dem Aldor das erste Mal freiwillig mit Éowyn sprach. Der Sommer in dem Déor einen Priester aus einem der Orden Manwes aus dem Norden kennenlernte und den Entschluss fasste sich ebenfalls weihen zu lassen. 

 

Der Sommer in dem Éowyn vier kleine Hundewelpen in einer Senke fand, sie mitnahm und aufzog. 

 

Sie waren nicht älter als ein oder zwei Wochen und konnten noch kaum richtig stehen geschweige denn laufen. Sie streckten die Köpfe in die Höhe, als suchten sie eine Hand an die sie sich reiben konnten und jammerten jedesmal wenn man sie allein ließ. Die Katze die Gwyn aufgezogen hatte saß auf Grytts Bett und sah pikiert auf das Bündel von Beinen und Fell. 

 

Die Kinder waren natürlich begeistert davon Tiere im Haus zu haben, noch dazu so kleine und süße wie diese. Vor allem Folca der ans Bett gefesselt war freute sich über etwas Abwechslung im Haus. 

 

„Sie sind so klein.“ sagte Gwyn, als sie sah wie Éowyn eines von ihnen in den Arm nahm und das Tuch das sie in ein wenig Milch getaucht nun an seinen Mund hielt. 

 

„Ja, das sind sie. So wie alles einmal ganz klein und winzig war. Man muss nur lange genug warten und es wird groß und stark.“ Éowyn sah auf in Gwyns erstauntes Gesicht und sie gab ihr den keinen Welpen und den Lappen und ließ sie die Hunde füttern. 

 

„Aber warum haben sie die kleinen weg gegeben?“ 

 

„Wer weiß.“ sagte Éowyn. „Manchmal glaubt man sie wären zu klein und sie würden sowieso nicht überleben und manchmal ist es einfach nur ein sehr kaltes Herz, das sich nicht erweichen lässt.“ 

 

„Ich mag sie.“ meinte Gwyn und ein anderes kam angetapst und öffnete auch den Mund, als wolle er fragen warum sein Bruder etwas bekam, aber er nicht.

 

Es war von Anfang an klar, dass sie die Hunde nicht behalten würden und Éowyn sorgte dafür dass jeder von ihnen ein zu Hause bekam, bis auf den kleinsten und neugierigsten Burschen, den Gwyn so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte das Éowyn Berit solange anbettelte bis sie Gwyn erlaubte den Kleinen zu behalten. 

 

Sie nannten ihn Cermië. Weil sie die Hunde im Juli gefunden hatten. 

 

*

 

Der Sommer verschwand auf leisesten Sohlen und hinterließ Klammheit und Regen. Es war die Zeit die sie melancholisch machte und sie auf ihrem Bett saß, in eine Decke eingewickelt und einen Stein in der Hand hielt. 

 

Doch Gwyn war hartnäckig und brachte Éowyn oft auf andere Gedanken. 

 

„Ich möchte reiten!“ nörgelte sie meist solange bis Éowyn mit ihr und Brego auf eine der Wiesen ritt und ihr beibrachte wie sie sich halten und mit dem Pferd bewegen musste. 

 

Einmal folgte ihnen Cermië auf die Wiese und ließ sich plötzlich blicken, was dazu führte das Brego durchging und Gwyn abwarf. 

 

Éowyn rannte zu der Stelle wo Gwyn bewegungslos im Boden lag. Doch noch bevor sie bei ihr ankam, setzte sie sich auf und sah Éowyn erstaunt an, bevor sie anfing zu weinen. Sie drückte das Mädchen fest an sich und ließ sie weinen, bis sie erschöpft war und ihre Glieder aufhörten weh zu tun. 

 

„Shhht. Shht. Nichts wird zurück bleiben als blaue Flecke.“ sie küßte ihre Stirn und fuhr ihr durch das Haar. 

 

„Du darfst nicht böse auf Brego sein.“ sagte Éowyn als sie bemerkte, dass Gwyn das Tier nicht einmal ansehen wollte. „Brego hat Angst vor Hunden. Weißt du, Éomer hatte einen Hund, ein ganz grässliches Tier namens Wulf. Groß und dünn war er und schlich ihm immer nach. Er sah aus wie ein ganz normaler Hund, aber das war er nicht. Théodred, mein Cousin und ich wir spekulierten darauf, dass er bestimmt Warge-Blut in sich hatte, weil sein Rücken so gekrümmt war. Natürlich sagten wir darüber nichts Éomer, weil er das Vieh liebte. Auf jedenfall biss Wulf Brego immer aus lauter Bosheit in die Knöchel und weil er so schnell war, konnte er ihn nie erwischen. Théodred hat ihn jedesmal weg gejagt und ihm gesagt er solle das nicht mehr machen, aber Wulf hörte nur auf Éomer und der konnte nicht glauben das er so etwas tun würde.“ 

 

Gwyn sah sie aus ihren roten Augen an, sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen. „Hat er den Hund noch?“ 

 

„Nein.“ sie lachte. „Er starb kurz vor Éomers 19tem Geburtstag.“

 

„Wenn er so Angst vor Hunden hat, dann will ich Brego verzeihen, obwohl es sehr weh getan hat.“ Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Sturz traten wieder Tränen in ihre Augen und Éowyn zog sie schnell auf die Beine und lächelte sie an. 

 

„Tapfere, kleine Éored. Komm, wir suchen Brego. Cermië wird allein nach Hause finden.“

 

*

 

Die Blätter der wenigen Bäume die in Rath wuchsen wurden nur langsam braun und weigerten sich hartnäckig abzufallen, da sie das windige Wetter und die Kälte gewöhnt waren und so hingen sie wie kleine Fahnen an den Bäumen, mitleiderregend und so ging der Herbst vorbei ohne das man es recht wusste, mal mit sonnigen, milden Tagen und mal mit kühlen, nebligen Tagen. 

 

Bald wurde es Winter, brach innerhalb von zwei Tagen über sie hinein und überschüttete sie mit Schnee. Beinahe einen Meter hoch lag die weiße Pracht und machte es unmöglich irgendwo hin zu gelangen außer zum Nachbarhaus. 

 

Doch nach ein paar Wochen stellte sich wieder Normalität ein, wenn man davon absah das die Schule geschlossen war und die Kinder nun zu Hause lernen mußten. 

 

Gwyn musste artig ihr Alphabet lernen und Folca machte sich darüber lustig das ihre M‘ s wie zusammengefallene Häuser aussahen und ihre A‘ s wie schiefe Fenster, dafür machte sie ihrerseits über seine schlechten Matheaufgaben lustig.

 

Oftmals gingen sie nach draußen zum See und kämpften Mädchen gegen Jungen, bis ihre Hände eiskalt waren und ihre Gesichter rot vor Vergnügen. Wenn sie an solchen Tagen nach Haus kehrten, ein Lied auf den Lippen, brannte das Feuer hell und dampfende Suppe stand auf dem Tisch. An diesen Abenden brauchte Scatha keine langen Geschichten zu erzählen, denn alle schliefen schnell ein. 

 

Es war die zweite November Woche als Gwyn und Éowyn beschlossen hinaus in den Schnee zu gehen und einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, obwohl Éowyn glaubte das Gwyn mehr eine Schneeschlacht im Sinn hatte als einen tatsächlichen Spaziergang. Es war wieder etwas wärmer geworden, so dass der Schnee sich lichtete und das Eis auf dem See brach. Cermië trottete vor ihnen her und durchstöberte den Schnee nach irgendwelchen interessanten Tieren, doch er entfernte sich nie zu weit. 

 

Alles lag in dichtem Weiß und nur hier und da ragten die grünen Zweige einer Tanne aus dem Bild heraus und hoben sich hart gegen den Himmel ab. 

 

Gwyn hielt Éowyns Hand und rief immer wieder nach Cermië, bis der Hund sich umdrehte und auf sie wartete. Nach einer Viertel Stunde waren sie am See angekommen. Sie machten Eisengel im Schnee und bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen, bis Éowyn der Albereien müde wurde und Gwyn sich dem Hund zuwandte, mit dem sie durch den Schnee jagte und laut lachte. 

 

„Geh nicht aufs Wasser, Gwynia!“ rief sie ihr nach und Gwyn war verschwunden, nur noch ihr helles lachen hallte wieder. 

 

Éowyns Blick glitt über den idyllischen Anblick des Sees und der eingeschneiten Umgebung, die friedlich und unberührt vor ihr lag. Es war vollkommen still und nichts bewegte sich. Einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich ebenso still wie die Bäume, ebenso im Einklang mit allem um sich herum. Doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete fand sie den Schnee aufgewirbelt und ein Echo in der Luft hängen, eine Unruhe kam in ihr auf, die sie nicht verstand. 

 

Sie rief nach Gwyn und das Mädchen antwortete ihr kläglich von der Stelle am See her wo sie im Sommer oft schwimmen gegangen waren. 

 

Sie lief den Hang hinab und entdeckte Gwyn die verzweifelt am Ufer stand und weinte. 

 

„Was ist denn, Gwyn?“ fragte sie irritiert und schloss das Mädchen in ihre Arme. 

 

„Cermië!“ rief sie aus. „Er ist eingebrochen!“ 

 

Éowyn sah auf und entdeckte das der Hund in der Mitte des Sees eingebrochen war. Éowyn seufzte. Sie kniete sich zu ihr: „Du bleibst hier und läufst nicht auf das Wasser, ich werde Cermië raus ziehen, ja?“ 

 

Gwyn nickte. 

 

Éowyn zog ihren Mantel aus und trat langsam auf das Eis, das stabil erschien, doch um so näher sie der Stelle kam an der der Hund eingebrochen war, um so eher schien sie auf den Grund sehen zu können und sie bildete sich ein hören zu können wie es unter ihr knackte. Langsam kniete sie sich hin und ging langsam auf allen vieren weiter und legte sich schließlich ganz hin, bis sie den heftig paddelnden Hund erreichen konnte, der leise winselte. 

 

Sie griff in das kalte Wasser und es war als stächen Tausende kleinste Nadeln in ihre Haut. Sie umfasste den Hund unter den Vorderpfoten und zog ihn aus dem Wasser und von dem Loch fort. Einen Moment lag sie dort, bevor sie aufstand, den Hund immer noch in ihren Armen. 

 

Gwyn lachte am Ufer und tat einen Luftsprung und Éowyn lächelte ebenfalls. 

 

Dann geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig: Cermië sprang ihr aus den Armen und auf das Ufer zu und Éowyn brach ein. 

 

Sie dachte sie würde aufschreien, doch es war Gwyn vom Ufer aus die geschrien hatte und auf das Eis lief. Éowyn schrie: „Komm nicht her! Bleib wo du bist. Lauf zurück und hol Hilfe!“ 

 

Das Wasser erschien ihr sogar noch kälter als in dem Moment als sie den Hund hinaus gezogen hatte. Es war als würde es ihr die Luft zu atmen nehmen, hart und plötzlich. Ein Schlag in den Magen der dir Luft und Kraft nimmt. 

 

Sie konnte Gwyns Gesicht von hier aus nicht sehen, aber sie tat was sie sagte und lief ans Ufer, den Hang hoch und war schließlich aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Cermië stand am Ufer und schien sich zu fragen was er tun sollte, bis er schließlich ebenfalls den Hang hinauflief und Gwyn folgte. 

 

Éowyn versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. 

 

Versuchte nicht umher zu zappeln, doch sie spürte wie sie ihre Kleider hinab zogen, wie sie sank und die Panik ergriff Besitz von ihr wie ein Geist von einem Körper. Sie versuchte nach dem Eis zu greifen, versuchte *irgendwo* halt zu finden an *irgend etwas*, doch es gab keinen Halt und ihre Hände waren angeschwollen und taub und das Eis fühlte sich an wie heißes Glas, doch sie hörte nicht auf danach zu greifen, nein, niemals. 

 

_ Ich werde ertrinken _ . Und es war der einzige Gedanke der Platz in ihrem Kopf hatte.  _ Ertrinken. _

 

Das Eis schien sich über ihr zu sammeln, schien sie zu umkreisen und einzuschließen und schließlich... Schließlich war sie *unter* dem Eis, eingeschlossen in all dieser Kühle und dem Eis, das sich in ihre Kleider saugte und sie hinab zog wie eine Last. 

 

Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. 

 

Sie sank. 

 

Bevor sie wusste was geschah wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. 

 


	9. Herr Eomers zweiter Besuch

Dann herrschte eine sehr lange Zeit nichts anderes als Schwärze oder das Schweben zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Sie konnte die Stimmen von denen hören die ihr lieb und teuer waren, doch sie konnte nichts gegen den Schmerz tun den sie in ihnen auslöste, denn es hielt sie hinab gedrückt und sie fragte sich von Zeit zu Zeit ob sie noch am Grund des Flusses lag.

 

Doch dann träumte sie davon das sie im Schnee lag. Nackt. Sie bedeckte ihre Brüste und ihr Geschlecht, mehr aus Scham als aus Kälte. Nach einer Weile die sie dort kauerte sah sie eine Gestalt auf sich zu kommen. Sie stand auf und wartete im Schnee darauf das die Gestalt näher kam. 

 

Schließlich sah Éowyn das es eine Frau war. Sie hatte ein weiches makelloses Gesicht, schöner noch als Frau Arwen und sie blieb vor ihr stehen und lächelte. 

 

„Du musst dich entscheiden.“ sagte sie in einer leise Stimme. 

 

„Für was?“ 

 

„Für das Leben.“ 

 

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu sterben.“ erwiderte Éowyn und die Frau lächelte. Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und gab ihn Éowyn. Sie nahm nur am Rand wahr das der Körper der Frau geschunden war, übersät von Schnitten und Prellungen.

 

„Dann geh jetzt, Tochter des Windes. Sieh nicht zurück.“

 

*

 

„ Hat sie immer noch Fieber?“ Berits Stimme war schwach vom Weinen. 

 

„Ja, das hat sie. Ganz heiß ist sie, aber sie friert. Zittert die ganze Zeit.“ Scatha. Hart und Rauh war ihre Stimme, wie ihre Hände. 

 

„Glaubst du sie wird gesund werden?“ Leise Stimme von der Tür aus. Grytt. 

 

„Hoffnung, Kinder. Hoffnung.“ 

 

Und Éowyn hätte gerne geantwortet, hätte gerne gesagt, dass sie keine Angst haben müssen, da sie ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht und ihre Lider flatterten nur und die Schwärze war wieder da um sie aufzufangen. 

 

*

 

Éowyn erwachte in der Dunkelheit und das einzige das ihr sagte dass sie wach war, war eine warme Hand die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und von der sie wusste dass es Scathas war. 

 

„Hier, trink.“ murmelte sie und setzte sich neben sie auf ihr Bett, legte ihre Hand unter ihren Kopf und hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser an den Mund. Éowyn trank, aber sie spürte einen grässlichen Husten ihren Körper schütteln und Schmerzen in ihrer Brust. 

 

„Shht. Kind, ganz ruhig, leg dich wieder hin.“ 

 

Scatha zog ihr die Decke bis ans Kinn und endlich konnte Éowyn ihr Gesicht erkennen, sie sah sie liebevoll und voller ernster Besorgnis an. 

 

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, liebstes Kind. Solche Sorgen. Wir dachten schon wir hätten dich verloren.“ 

 

Éowyn öffnete den Mund doch zuerst kam nichts heraus, dann nach einiger Zeit schien das Konzept von Sprache ihrem Körper bereits wieder besser zu gefallen und sie sagte unter großer Anstrengung:

„So ein bisschen Wasser bringt mich doch nicht um, Scatha.“ 

 

Scatha schloss ihre Augen und kleine salzige Tränen tropften auf sie nieder, aber Éowyn lächelte. 

 

*

 

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte war es hellichter Tag und sie war allein in dem kleinem Zimmer. Sie drehte sich mühselig zur Tür und entdeckte Cermië, der in der Tür stand und vor Freude mit dem Schwanz wedelte und ihre Hand beschnüffelte. 

 

Als sie sich von dem Hund wendete entdeckte sie auch Gwyn, die sie an den Türrahmen gedrückt hielt und Éowyn mit großen blauen tränenassen Kulleraugen ansah, die Unterlippe klein und zitternd. 

 

„Gwyn.“ sagte Éowyn leise und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch das Mädchen ignorierte ihre Hand stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie und schluchzte laut und bitter. 

 

Sie redete kindlichen Unsinn, den Éowyn nicht ganz verstehen konnte, sie schnappte nur manchmal einige Worte auf wie  _ tot _ und  _ solche Angst _ . Sie hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt bis das Schluchzen leiser und das Weinen weniger wurde und ließ sie schließlich neben sich in das Bett kriechen, wo sie leise einschlief. 

 

*

 

Aldor war während der Zeit in sein altes Zimmer zurück gekehrt und Éowyn hatte seines bezogen. Es war ein kleines Zimmer, mit einem Fenster über dem Bett, das die einzige Abwechslung bot, denn das Zimmer war nicht viel größer als dass ein kleines Bett hinein passte, ein Nachttisch und ein Stuhl auf dem Scatha saß und über sie wachte. 

 

Sie war noch lange Zeit nicht über den Berg und sie hatte eine ausgewachsene Lungenentzündung bekommen, die ihr Husten einbrachte und Leibschmerzen. Die Zeit verging langsam und ihre Genesung zog sich hin. 

 

Jedesmal wenn sie aufwachte fühlte sie sich besser und konnte für ein paar Minuten aufstehen, doch sie verbrachte immer noch viel Zeit im Bett und aß auf dem Zimmer und dann immer nur das wenige das Scatha ihr aufzwang.

 

Erst Mitte der zweiten Woche nach ihrem Sturz, Anfang Dezember konnte sie das erste Mal für eine Stunde aufstehen und mit ihrer Familie zu Abend essen, doch es erschöpfte sie sehr und obwohl sie sich nichts anmerken ließ, schickte sie Scatha wieder ins Bett und deckte sie gut zu. 

 

„Übernimm dich nicht Mädchen. Eine verschleppte Lungenentzündung kann viel schlimmer sein.“ warnte Scatha und Éowyn nickte brav. 

 

„Ich wünschte ich könnte wieder aufstehen.“ sagte sie müde und sah hinaus in den Garten, der voller Schnee lag. 

 

Sie fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde bis der Schnee schmolz und die ersten Maiglöckchen und Krokusse aus der Erde sprossen. 

 

Ob sie dann immer noch ans Bett gefesselt wäre. 

 

*

 

Éowyn war wieder auf den Beinen bevor die ersten Maiglöckchen aus dem Schnee wuchsen. Sie fühlte sich wieder gesund, doch ein schlimmer Husten blieb zurück, den sie nicht wirklich los wurde. An Arbeit war nicht zu denken und so blieb sie zu Hause und sorgte dafür das dass Haus in Ordnung war und das Essen gemacht war wenn die Familie nach Haus kam. 

 

Als der Schnee zu schmelzen begann hatten Éowyn und Berit ein langes Gespräch in der sie ihrer Mutter sagte das sie mit ihrem Bruder nach Edoras gehen würde und bis spät in den Sommer dort bleiben würde. 

 

„König Aragorn hat mich eingeladen und ich wäre gerne dabei wenn er und Frau Arwen heiraten. Mutter, sieh doch, bitte... Weine nicht...“ 

 

Doch Berit weinte trotzdem. 

 

„Wenn du erstmal dort bist wirst du nicht mehr zurück kehren. Glaubst du ich sehe nicht deine immer nach Süden gerichteten Augen?“ 

 

Was sollte Éowyn darauf erwidern? Sie sah keinen Zweck darin es zu verleugnen, ihre Augen wanderten nach Süden, das taten sie und das ganz ohne ihr zu tun. Doch sie wusste, dass sie wiederkehren würde. 

 

„Mutter, ich werde im Sommer wieder hier sein.“ 

 

Berit sah sie an und etwas in ihrem Blick ließ Éowyn schuldig den Blick senken, als wäre sie ein Kind das in die Keksdose gegriffen hätte. 

 

„Ja, du wirst wiederkehren.“ sagte Berit müde und stand auf, denn das Gespräch war offensichtlich für sie beendet. 

 

Als sie am Abend am Tisch erzählte was sie vorhatte schwiegen alle und sahen betreten auf ihre Teller. 

 

„Ich werde doch nicht lange fort sein.“ meinte Éowyn und sah in die Runde. „Spätestens im Juli bin ich wieder hier.“ 

 

„Wer wird sich um deine Steine kümmern?“ wollte Folca wissen. 

 

„Steine können auf sich selbst aufpassen.“ erwiderte Éowyn. 

 

„Und unsere Schulaufgaben?“ fragte Déor. 

 

„Ich kann auch schreiben und rechnen.“ meinte Grytt schnippisch, doch ihrer Stimme fehlte etwas. 

 

„ Wer wird sich um deinen Garten kümmern?“ fragte Gwyn leise und ihre kleinen Hände kraulten Cermiës Kopf. 

 

„Das werde ich tun.“ sagte Scatha und begann das Essen aufzufüllen. „Bis sie zurück ist werde ich ihren Garten hüten.“ 

 

Éowyn lächelte dankbar, doch ihr war nach Weinen zu Mute. 

 

*

 

Kaum war der letzte Schnee geschmolzen kam Éomer zurück. Es war ein sonniger Morgen an dem er kam, mit einem klarem Frühlingshimmel und sich wiegendem Gras. 

 

Sie brachen am gleichen Nachmittag auf und Éowyn konnte nicht sprechen vor lauter Tränen, doch selbst wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie keine Worte gefunden. 

 

Gwyn wollte nicht herunter kommen und blieb oben in ihrem Zimmer. Éowyn hoffte so sehr das sie herunter kommen würde, doch alles was sie an diesem Tag von ihr sah, war ihr weißes Gesichtchen am Fenster. 

 

Sie umarmte die Jungen, Grytt, Berit und schließlich Scatha, der sie sagte das sie gut auf ihre kleine Éored aufpassen solle. Dann wandte sie sich Éomer zu und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr nicht wirklich gelang. 

 

Brego schien aufgeregt zu sein wieder über Ebenen rennen zu dürfen, denn er tänzelte von einem auf andere Bein. Éomer stieg auf Feuerfuß und verabschiedete sich noch einmal, bevor Éowyn es ihm gleichtat und sich ebenfalls auf Brego schwang. 

 

Sie ritten nicht durch Rath hindurch sondern gleich in Richtung Süden. 

 

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie und Éowyn war dankbar dafür. 

 

*

 

Als sie auf die Ebene kamen ließen sie ihre Pferde wie auf Kommando durch den Wind jagen und Éowyn spürte wie sie ihre Sorgen zurück ließ, wie alles von ihr abfiel und der Wind es hinfort spülte, so wie Wasser Dreck hinfort wusch. 

 

Sie dachte mit Trauer an Gwyn und ihr kleines liebes Gesicht.  _ Keine Sorge, wir werden uns wiedersehen. _ Rief sie in Gedanken aus.  _ Auf wiedersehen, Gwyn. Kleine Éored. _

 

Sie konnte den Wind in ihrem Gesicht spüren und Bregos Bewegungen unter sich, an die sie sich ganz automatisch anpasste, obwohl es Monate her war in denen sie *wirklich* geritten war, Monate, in denen sie nicht einfach zum Spaß geritten war und versucht hatte den Wind einzuholen und der Sonne entgegen zu reiten.

 

Doch gerade tat sie genau dies. 

 

Leicht war sie und sie flog; rief ihr Aufwiedersehen laut hinaus. 

 

*

 

Sie ritten um das Steinland herum anstatt es zu durchqueren und Éowyn hatte das Gefühl als würden sie sehr viel schneller reiten als sie bei ihrer Ankunft für diese Strecke gebraucht hatte. Als sie das Éomer sagte lachte er. 

 

„Wenn man nach Hause reitet kommt einem die Strecke immer kürzer vor.“ 

 

Sie lächelte und sie fühlte sich schuldig darüber, dass sie glaubte dass er recht hatte. 

 

*

 

Die Nächte waren eisig kalt und sie machten Feuer, welches von der Farblosigkeit der Ebene verschluckt zu werden schien und nur wenig Wärme gegen den harten Wind spendete. Sie sehnte sich des Nachts nach Wärme und sie kroch voller Verzweiflung in Éomers Arme, fand zwar Schlaf, doch die Kälte folgte ihr bis in die Träume. 

 

Morgens wachte sie kälter auf, als sie den ganze Tag über war und eine Müdigkeit ergriff sie, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihrem Körper lebte, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und sie ritten stramm weiter. 

 

Die Landschaft wurde nach 4 Tagen wieder gerader und überschaubarer. Das Gras war frisch und grün und bebte im Wind unter ihnen wenn sie hindurch ritten. Am Abend durchquerten sie die Entwasser und Éowyn war froh wieder zurück in der West Emnet zu sein und nur der Gedanke an die baldige Rückkehr nach Edoras hielt sie noch auf dem Pferd. 

 

„Fehlt dir etwas?“ fragte Éomer sie besorgt und reichte ihr das Wasser, als sie rasteten. „Du siehst blass aus.“ 

 

„Nein, mir fehlt nichts. Nur ein wenig Husten.“ sie lächelte, aber er sah sie zweifelnd an. Er reichte ihr noch mehr Cram und fühlte ihre Stirn als sie danach griff. 

 

„Hmmm... Zu warm scheinst du nicht zu sein.“ 

 

„Éomer, glaub mir doch, es geht mir gut.“ 

 

„Nun gut.“ 

 

Nach der Rast ritten sie lange Zeit nur im Trab und Éowyn war auch dafür dankbar. Sie fühlte sich schwindelig, doch noch hielt sie sich gerade im Sattel. 

 

Als sie am Abend ihr Lager aufschlugen glaubte sie, dass sie das erste Mal ohne Probleme schlafen würde. Sie konnte sich sogar weiß machen, dass sie vollkommen gesund war bis auf ihren Husten. Doch Éomers Blick war immer noch voller Sorge und sie wusste, dass er als erstes nach jemand schicken würde um sie zu untersuchen. 

 

Tatsächlich schlief sie ohne Probleme. 

 

Am Morgen weckte sie Éomer. 

 

Das Feuer war bereits gelöscht und Éowyn stand vorsichtig auf, darauf vorbereitet sich gegen Schwindel zu wappnen, doch es passierte nichts. Sie fühlte sich einigermaßen sicher auf den Beinen und sie schlug Éomer sogar vor ein wenig schneller zu reiten. 

 

Sie ritten in einem schnellen Trab und bei der ersten Rast nach zwei Stunden ritten sie bereits am Schneeborn entlang. Als sie zwischen den Bergen Edoras entdeckte konnte Éowyn die Erleichterung spüren die durch sie hindurch wusch. 

 

_ Nicht mehr lange. _ Dachte sie und trieb Brego weiter an.  _ Nicht mehr lang. _

 

Sie ritten am späten Nachmittag in Edoras ein. Es war eine freudige Begrüßung und Éowyn spürte jetzt erst wie ausgelaugt sie war. Sie stieg langsam vom Pferd und sah dabei zu wie Brego und Feuerfuß fortgeführt worden. 

 

Éowyn spürte wie die Freude ihr den Atem nahm.

 

„Da sind wir. Zu Hause.“ 

 

Und die Wachen begrüßten sie und öffneten die Tore und da lag Meduseld vor ihr, golden und schön. 

 

Sie griff nach Éomers Arm und bevor sie fiel, war er da um sie zu halten.

 

 


	10. Die Rückkehr nach Edoras oder Die Heilung

Es war bereits hellichter Tag als sie das nächste Mal erwachte. Die Sonne floss durch ein großes Fenster über sie hinüber wie ein kleiner Bach. Sie blinzelte gegen das Licht und versuchte sich an das zu erinnern was zuletzt geschehen war. 

 

„Es ist gut dich wieder wohlauf zu sehen.“ 

 

Éomer stand jenseits des Fensters, in Dunkelheit gehüllt, seine Stimme war ernst und etwas an seinem Ton sagte ihr das es ihr nicht gut bekommen würde, würde sie ihm widersprechen. Doch sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob sie einer normalen Konversation folgen konnte. 

 

Sie stützte sich langsam auf ihre Unterarme um Éomer ansehen zu können, doch er sagte nichts mehr und sie fragte sich wie lange er bereits hier war. 

 

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ fragte sie vorsichtig. 

 

„Zwei Tage.“ antwortete er ihr streng, den Blick aus dem Fenster gewandt. 

 

„Éomer--“ Aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden: 

 

„Ich frage mich wie du nur so unvernünftig sein kannst.“ meinte er plötzlich und drehte sich zu ihr. 

„Wir hätten ebenso gut nächsten Monat kommen können. Hättest du etwas gesagt wären wir gar nicht erst aus Rath aufgebrochen.“ 

 

Éomers laute Stimme schallte zornig von den Wänden wieder. Éowyn kämpfte sich auf und sah ihren Bruder mit festem Blick an und erwiderte leise: „Vielleicht weil ich das wusste.“ 

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Wie meinst du das?“ 

 

Sie suchte nach Worten, griff nach der Decke und hielt sie *fest*, nur etwas halt auf diesem seltsamen Gebiet, nur etwas halt gegen etwas, das sie nicht verstand. 

 

„Rohan kann nicht einen Monat lang auf seinen König verzichten. Das weißt du.“ 

 

Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch konnte nicht. 

 

„Rohan braucht einen König der für sie da ist. Sie brauchen einen starken und guten König und das musst du für sie sein.“ 

 

„Glaubst du das *weiß* ich nicht? Glaubst du ich würde dies für eine Andere auf mich nehmen?“ seine Augen funkelten wütend und er erinnerte sie an ein großes, ungestümes Tier. 

 

„Aber das ist es ja. Vielleicht gehören unsere Wege einfach nicht mehr zusammen.“ Und wie konnte sie es ihm nur begreiflich machen? Begreiflich machen, dass sein Platz *hier* war, sie aber nicht wusste wo sie hingehörte. Dass sie wie der Wind war, der umherzog und sehnsüchtig durch alle Länder streifte und nie fand was sie suchte, vielleicht nie finden würde. Doch eines wusste sie ganz sicher: dass sie einem kleinem Mädchen versprochen hatte wiederzukehren und sie würde das Versprechen halten. Und noch etwas: Wie konnte sie Éomer, auf den sie keinen Anspruch hatte, aufhalten seinen glorreichen Weg zu gehen? Wie konnte sie ihm nur sagen, dass selbst wenn sie sich nie wieder sähen, er doch immer in ihrem Herzen bleiben würde und wenn schon nicht in ihrem Herzen, dann doch als Teil von ihr, ein Stück ihres Fleisches. 

 

„Warum bist du dann mitgekommen?“ verlangte er zu wissen. 

 

„Um Edoras zu sehen. Meduseld. Dich. All das. Aber mein Herz wusste noch nie was es wollte. Und so muss mein Verstand für mich entscheiden. Ich wollte Edoras sehen. Aber meine Krankheit war immer noch in mir, das wusste ich. Doch ich wusste auch, das, wenn du kommen würdest ich mitkommen musste, denn ich konnte dir nicht zumuten noch einmal zu kommen oder zu bleiben.“ ihre Stimme war nun wieder klar und sie war froh darüber, denn sie hätte es nicht ertragen können, würde sie brechen. 

 

„Was redest du da?“ seine Wut kannte nun keine Grenzen mehr.

 

„Nur die Wahrheit, Éomer.“ sagte sie nun und straffte sich. „Du kannst dich nicht immer um mich kümmern. Du kannst nicht immer mein großer Bruder sein, so gern wir beide das auch hätten. Du bist König und ich eine Wäscherin. Ein Monat erscheint dir nicht viel, wenn du glücklich bist, doch für dein Volk ist dies eine lange Zeit wenn es immer zu aufschaut und deinen Platz leer vorfindet.“ 

 

Éomer war still, als wäre er getroffen und zu Boden gegangen und vielleicht war er das. Seine Stimme war nun ruhig, erfüllt von Bitten und Bitternis: „Mein Volk muss verstehen, dass du mir das Liebste auf dieser Welt bist.“ 

 

Éomer schwieg, er senkte den Blick und der Schatten schien ihn vollkommen zu verschlucken. Dann plötzlich lachte er ein freudloses Lachen und sagte: „Du kannst nur froh sein das Aragorn hier war, sonst wärst du deiner Narrheit mal wieder zum Opfer gefallen.“ 

 

Éowyn schlug die Decke beiseite und stand herausfordernd auf. Sie war eine Menge Dinge, aber nicht närrisch und selbst von Éomer würde sie sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen. 

 

„Ich werde ihm sofort dafür danken.“ sagte sie giftig. 

 

„Offensichtlich willst du seine Arbeit sofort wieder aus dem Fenster schmeißen!“ rief Éomer wutentbrannt. 

 

Éowyn suchte ihre Kleider zusammen und schrie nun ebenfalls: „Ich würde dich bitten diesen Raum zu verlassen, so dass ich mich anziehen kann.“ sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. 

 

„Gar nichts wirst du tun. Du gehörst ins Bett!“ schrie er zurück, doch sie hatte nicht vor im Bett zu bleiben:„ Ich werde mich jetzt anziehen.“ 

 

Sie hielt immer noch die Tür offen, als klare Aufforderung zu gehen und als er sich in Bewegung setzte, dachte sie tatsächlich sie hätte ihn. Doch er packte sie und hob sie in seine Arme, trug sie zurück zum Bett und schmiss sie mit einer Wucht darauf das ihr der Hintern weh tat und sie die Wut über sein kindisches Benehmen in sich kochen spüren konnte. 

 

Er zog ihr die Decke bis über die Schultern und drückte sie auf die Matratze. 

 

„Du hast selbst gesagt dass Rohan einen starken König braucht. Hier hast du ihn.“ Sein Gesicht war nur eine Handbreite von ihrem entfernt und sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen schmecken. „Der König *befiehlt* dir in deinem Bett zu bleiben.“ 

 

Dann richtete er sich auf und wollte auf dem Zimmer stürmen, doch dort in der Tür stand Aragorn und obwohl sich Éowyn nicht sicher sein konnte, glaubte sie Amüsement über die Situation in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. 

 

O ja, sie würde auch darüber lachen wenn sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür stünde- doch gerade war sie fuchsteufelswild. 

 

„Ich denke der König hat recht.“ sagte er schließlich und kam herein. Éomer atmete tief ein und sagte an Éowyn gewandt: „Es ist schön zu wissen das wenigstens ein Mensch mir hier noch recht gibt. Ich werde draußen warten.“ 

 

Éowyn zitterte vor Wut.

 

Aragorn trat an ihr Bett und sah sie lange Zeit an. 

 

„Du bist blass, Éowyn, und schwächer als du glaubst. Ihr hättet nicht streiten sollen.“ Aragorn setzte sich neben sie, aber schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Éomer hat sich sehr große Sorgen gemacht und du solltest besser als ich wissen das seine Wut nur eine Maske ist.“ 

 

„Du hast nicht den ganzen Streit gesehen um zu wissen um was es ging.“ sagte Éowyn und sah in Aragorns helle Augen. 

 

„Aber ich habe genug gesehen um zu wissen das es euch Schmerz bringt.“ erwiderte er. 

 

„Manchmal glaube ich es gibt in dieser Angelegenheit keine Antwort. Manchmal glaube ich, ich werde immer in zwei zerrissen bleiben. Deshalb kann auch nie der Schmerz aufhören.“ 

 

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Für alles gibt es Antwort, Éowyn. Und es gibt immer Hoffnung, das solltest du wissen. Nun ruh dich aus.“ 

 

Sie nickte schwach und ließ sich zurück in die Laken sinken. Ihre Gedanken waren dunkel, als Aragorn das Zimmer verließ und das Licht erschien ihr wie purer Hohn. 

 

Sie dachte noch lange an das was gesagt worden war, aber sie schob es darauf noch so schwach zu sein. Nach und nach verpuffte ihr Ärger. Sie wusste doch wie er war, sie wusste doch wie seine Wut brannte. Sie wusste doch... 

 

_ Dummer Éomer _ , dachte sie bevor sie einschlief,  _ dummer, dummer, liebster Éomer _ .

 

*

 

„So hatte ich mir ihre Rückkehr nicht vorgestellt.“ sagte Éomer und sah auf, als Aragorn den Thronsaal betrat. Éomer saß auf der Treppe vor seinem Thron, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt.

 

„Das glaube ich dir gerne.“ gab Aragorn zu. „Aber nicht alles läuft so ab wie wir es uns wünschen.“ 

 

Aragorn setzte sich an den Tisch und fixierte Éomer mit seinem Blick. 

 

„Ihr solltet später noch einmal miteinander reden, wenn Éowyn genesen ist und du dein Gemüt ein wenig abgekühlt hast.“ 

 

Éomer lächelte müde. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, Aragorn, das du noch geblieben bist.“ 

 

Aragorn nickte. „Du solltest wohl den Orks danken die immer noch versuchen über deine Grenzen zu kommen. Ohne sie wäre ich wohl nicht hier.“ 

 

„Dann danke ich ihnen.“ sagte er und seine Stimme klang leicht, aber sein humorvoller Ton hielt sich nicht lange und ernster fügte er hinzu. „Ich wüsste nicht was ich getan hätte wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärest.“ 

 

„Selbst wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, wäre sie doch geheilt worden. Sie trägt mehr Leben in sich als du glaubst.“

 

Aragorn schien so sicher darüber zu sein, dass Éomer spüren konnte wie sein Vertrauen wieder größer wurde. Vielleicht hatte Aragorn recht. Doch das Bild Éowyns wie sie leblos in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, geisterte immer noch durch seinen Kopf und erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an diesen einen fürchterliche Tag auf den Feldern des Pellenors und der bitteren Erkenntnis das Éowyn den Tod gesucht hatte, gefunden hatte. Und wie er sie so in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, in dem Wissen das sie tot war, war auch er bereit sein Leben zu geben. 

 

_ Liebst du Aragorn so sehr das du für ihn den Tod suchen würdest, Schwester? Das du nicht ohne ihn Leben willst? Du auch auf alles andere verzichtest?  _

 

Er erinnerte sich an diese endlosen Momente danach, seine Fassungslosigkeit, seine Hilflosigkeit und dass er sich vergeblich wünschte dass seine Liebe genug sei um sie wieder zurück zu holen.

 

Auch jetzt noch durchfluteten die Erinnerungen ihn und es war schwer Realität und Vergangenes zu trennen, doch schließlich sah er auf und erblickte Aragorn, der ihn immer noch ansah. Er erkannte das er noch immer in Edoras war, in der goldenen Halle, das dass Licht hier hell und gut war und nicht dunkel und kalt wie auf den Feldern des Krieges. 

 

„Komm jetzt, Éomer.“ meinte Aragorn schließlich und erhob sich von der Bank. „Gehen wir Gimli und Legolas suchen.“ 

 

Éomer folgte nur ungern, aber er wusste, dass es ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. 

 

Er würde später mit Éowyn reden und ihr sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. 

 

*

 

Eines der Kammermädchen hatte ihr frisches Wasser und Kleidung gebracht, während sie geschlafen hatte. Ihr Zimmer war still und nur manchmal hörte sie von draußen her das leise Wiehern der Pferde, welches der Wind hinauf wehte, es war bereits abend, aber sie lag immer noch in ihrem Bett und starrte bewegungslos an die Decke. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber besser als bei ihrem Streit mit Éomer.

 

Éowyn erinnerte sich wieder an seine Worte. An seinen Befehl im Bett zu bleiben. 

 

Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken ihm tatsächlich zu gehorchen. 

 

Aber nur einen Moment lang, bevor sie aufstand und sich auf ihre weichen Knie verließ, die sie sicher bis zur anderen Seite des Raumes trugen, wo auf einem Stuhl ein Kleid lag.

 

Sie ließ ihr Nachthemd zu Boden fallen und stand einen Augenblick nackt und frierend in ihrem Zimmer, bevor sie einen der Waschlappen nahm und begann sich zu waschen. Einige Zeit schrubbte und rieb sie ihre Arme, ihren Oberkörper und ihre Beine, bis sie rot waren und warm, als sie aufsah begegnete sie ihrem Blick im Spiegel. 

 

Streng sah ihr Gesicht aus und sie fragte sich ob es auch so gerötet war, wenn sie die Wäsche wusch. Sie beugte sich vor und fuhr die Linien neben ihrem Mund nach, ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die selbst für ungeübte Augen rauh aussahen, doch ihr Blick verweilte nur kurz auf ihnen bevor sie ihre Hand sinken ließ und ihre Schultern straffte, fort sah. 

 

Das Kleid war weich, als sie hineinschlüpfte, schmiegte sich an sie und sie fühlte sich, als verlieh es ihren Gesten etwas, auf das sie vorher nie geachtet hatte. 

 

Ihr Haar kämmte sie ausgiebig und steckte es in einen einfachen Knoten im Nacken, bevor sie sich mit prüfendem Blick im Spiegel ansah und sich fragte warum sie sich so viel Mühe gab gut auszusehen. Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab, als es an der Tür klopfte. 

 

„Herein.“ 

 

Eine Dienerin mit einem Tablett betrat das Zimmer. 

 

„Euer Essen, Herrin.“ 

 

Éowyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mit meinem Bruder und seinen Gästen essen. Bitte bringe noch ein Gedeck an den Tisch.“ 

 

Die Dienerin sah verwirrt aus, aber nickte. 

 

Éowyn trat in die Halle und ging langsam in Richtung Speisesaal, als sie eintrat sahen etwa 12 Männer auf und blickten sie an. Sie begrüßte die Herren und nahm ihren Platz ein, der zwischen Gimli und Legolas lag. 

 

Aragorn saß ihr gegenüber und ihrem Bruder zur Seite, der sie kühl ansah, aber nichts sagte. 

 

Legolas und Gimli erkundigten sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden und sie antwortete das es ihr ausgesprochen gut gehen würde, was sie Aragorn zu verdanken hätte und sie schenkte Aragorn ein Lächeln das er freundlich erwiderte. 

 

„Du siehst bereits viel besser aus.“ bemerkte Aragorn und Éowyn entging nicht das Éomer Aragorns Blick suchte. 

 

„Viel besser?“ fragte Gimli. “Nun, ich finde sie sieht hinreißend aus.“ 

 

Alle Männer am Tisch, außer ihr eigener Bruder, stimmten dem zu und sie fühlte sich wieder wie ein trotziges 14jähriges Mädchen, das auf Zuspruch wartete und so wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und ihrem Essen zu. 

 

Oft genug hatten sie sich gestritten als sie jung waren und sie wusste wie lange und ausdauernd Éomer seinen Groll aufrecht erhalten konnte. Für kindisch hielt sie das, aber sie schätzte in einem objektivem Teil ihrer Selbst, das sie nicht besser war, mit ihren schnippischen Antworten. 

 

Beide, der Elb und der Zwerg, waren unterhaltsame Tischnachbarn. Die Zeit verging schnell und sie fühlte sich wohl, während sie mit den beiden über dieses und jenes redete. 

 

Durch das Gespräch mit Gimli erfuhr sie auch warum Aragorn und seine Männer hier waren. Orks waren an der Grenze zu den Sümpfen gesichtet worden und hatten vor beinahe zwei Wochen in Anórien und der Ostfold Dörfer überfallen und niedergebrannt. Sie waren in die Berge geflohen und Aragorn war sich sicher das sie wieder angreifen würden. Er glaubte, dass sie sich in den Bergen sammeln und neu zuschlagen würden. 

 

Legolas erzählte Éowyn auch von der Hochzeit und dass Arwen sich sehr freuen würde auf Éowyns Anwesenheit. Und obwohl keiner von beiden die Frage *aussprach* konnte sie es doch unter der Oberfläche ihrer Haut sehen, wie einen Fremdkörper. 

 

Doch sie war noch nicht bereit die Frage zu beantworten, so wie sie nicht bereit waren sie zu stellen. 

 

*

 

Sie saß zusammen gekugelt am Feuer, als er sie schließlich fand. 

 

Noch eine ganze Zeit hatte Éomer nach dem Essen mit den Männern geredet und getrunken. Er hatte wohl bemerkt das Éowyn sich vor einer Weile verabschiedet hatte und gegangen war, doch als er sie in ihrem Zimmer aufgesucht hatte, war sie nicht da gewesen. 

 

Er war gekommen um sich mit ihr auszusöhnen. Und hier saß sie, in dem großen Sessel wie eine Katze zusammengerollt und genauso die Wärme suchend, die Knie bis hoch vors Kinn gezogen und selig schlafend. Ihr Haar hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und einige Strähnen lockten sich um ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals und einen Moment erinnerte er sich an das Mädchen das sie gewesen war und er musste lächeln. 

 

Unschuldig und anschmiegsam erschien sie in diesem rotem Licht, nicht wie die kühle Schönheit die alle in ihr sahen. Doch wer konnte das von ihr denken, der sie schon einmal schlafend gesehen hatte? 

 

Éomer stand unschlüssig vor dem Sessel. Vorsichtig berührte er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen, die wie das Gold der Halle Meduseld selbst glitzerte. 

 

Er beugte sich zu ihr. 

 

„Éowyn?“ 

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie die Augen aufschlug und ihn ansah. 

 

„Éomer.“ 

 

Langsam kniete er sich vor den Sessel und sah sie ernst an. 

 

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“ sagte er schließlich. „Aber nur weil unsere Wege getrennt sind heißt das nicht dass ich mir weniger Sorgen um dich machen werde. Ich habe alles getan um diese Sorge zu bekämpfen. Ich habe dir ein Schwert gegeben und dich gelehrt wie man kämpft für die Zeiten in denen ich fort war und nicht auf dich achten konnte und du bist eine gute Kämpferin geworden. Doch trotzdem habe ich Angst um dich. Vor allem wenn ich weiß das es Orte gibt an denen man ein Schwert nicht benutzen kann.“ 

 

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, doch sie sagte nichts. 

 

„Ich kann nicht einfach aufhören dein Bruder zu sein nur weil du nicht mehr neben mir stehst.“ 

 

Éowyn nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie fest. 

 

„Du warst immer mein Trost und meine beste Verteidigung.“ sagte er schließlich und er lächelte, schwach. „Aber niemand kennt mich so gut wie du und deshalb kann mich auch niemand so gut verletzen... Wie du.“ 

 

Einen Moment glaubte er, er habe zu viel gesagt, doch ihr Gesicht war immer noch weich und ihre Hand war fest und rauh in seinen Händen. 

 

„Éomer...“ ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Ich weiß das du ein guter König sein wirst. Ich weiß das du deinen Weg gehen wirst.“ Die Worte fehlten ihr und sie öffnete ihren Mund, als wolle sie weiter reden, doch schloß ihn wieder, nur um dann zu sagen: „Glaubst du das ist nicht auch schwer für mich? Denn du bist auch das Liebste für mich.“ 

 

Ohne darüber nach zu denken nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihre Stirn. Lange hielt er sie so fest und sog ihren Duft ein, süß und herb wie eine Lilie, ließ seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn ruhen, als wüsste er keinen besseren Platz für sie nur um dann ihre Brauen zu küssen und ihre Lider, die sie gesenkt hatte. 

 

_ Éowyn. _

 

Ihre Augen die ihn an den Himmel erinnerten, wenn er sich weit und offen über Rohan ausbreitete, kurz bevor die Éored los ritten. Und nicht nur ihre Augen küsste er sondern auch die Stelle zwischen den Brauen und den Augen, wo ihre Nase begann. Die rechte Seite der Nase und die linke Seite der Nase. Er verteilte Küsse an ihre Wangen und spürte ihre Hände wie sie ihn festhielten, ihn an sich zogen. 

 

_ Éowyn. _

 

Seinen Hals berührend und sein Haar. Er konnte seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund hinaus kommen spüren, warmer Atem, wo ihre Lippen sein Gesicht trafen. Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze und die Stelle zwischen Nase und Mund; langsam, zärtlich. 

 

_ Éowyn. _

 

Er hielt inne und sah sie an und er konnte spüren wie das Bewusstsein über das was er getan hatte in ihn zurück kehrte. Wie es ihn aus Éowyns Augen hinaus ansah und wartete. 

 

Éowyns Blick war fragend, erstaunt, erschrocken. Und doch war sie immer noch hier, hatte sein Gesicht geküsst wie er das ihre mit Küssen gesegnet hatte. Hielt ihn immer noch fest. 

 

Ihre Lider flatterten und senkten sich, ihr Atem warm auf seiner Haut und beinahe so nah das sie sich berührten - - nur noch ein Stück - - und sie zog ihn noch ein bißchen näher zu sich, verweilten, suchten den Blick des anderen, als suchten sie nach einer Erlaubnis, die schon längst gegeben war und doch... 

 

_ Éowyn. _ Dachte er und berührte ihre Wange zärtlich.  _ Meine Níniel. _

 

Es war der Teil von ihm, der sie immer beschützen wollte, der ihr nie weh tun würde, der Abstand zwischen sie brachte und er konnte die Vernunft wieder in sich spüren, als er sich zu ihr beugte und noch einmal ihre Stirn küsste, hart und schroff, bevor er sich aufrichtete und versuchte zu verstehen was mit ihm geschah. Und einen sehr langen Moment war es still, bis auf das Feuer, das immer noch geräuschvoll im Kamin brannte. 

 

„Du solltest zu Bett gehen.“ meinte Éomer schließlich. „Es ist spät.“ 

 

Éowyn blickte auf ihre Hände und nickte stumm und Éomer wandte sich von ihr ab und verließ das Zimmer ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen. 

 

*

 

Éowyn tat einen zitternden Atemzug. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich seltsam an, als könne sie noch jeden einzelnen Éomers Küsse auf ihrer Haut spüren, seinen Bart, der ihre Haut berührte, wie seine Lippen und seine Nasenspitze. 

 

Sie saß eine ganze Zeit ohne sich zu bewegen am Feuer, hörte ihrem Herz zu, das so laut schlug das sie es in ihren Ohren spüren konnte und versuchte ihre Beine dazu zu bekommen auf sie zu hören, doch sie waren weich und sie glaubte nicht das sie aufstehen konnte. 

 

Und so blieb sie unbeweglich in dem Sessel sitzen und starrte in das Feuer. 

 

_ Was ist passiert? _ Fragte sie sich.  _ Was ist nur geschehen mit uns? _

 

Sie berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen. 

 

_ Éomer. _

 

*

 

Es war eine Überraschung für ihn, das er sein Gemach fand, dass er noch einen anderen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte außer den Wunsch ihren Körper unter sich zu spüren, ihren Lippen die ihn küssten und ihren Händen die ihn berührten. 

 

Er versuchte sich gegen seinen Körper zu wehren der ihm befahl sich selbst auszuhelfen, doch er ertrank diesen Wunsch mit kaltem Wasser. Er wischte sich über sein Gesicht und Haar, das nun nass war und hörte die Alte aus Gondor wieder in seinem Kopf sprechen. 

 

Ihre Worte waren diesmal klar und deutlich:

 

„ _Seit wann hältst du dich schon für einen Túrin Turambar? Seit wann glaubst du schon das dein Fleisch vergiftet sein mu_ ss _und ihres auch?“_

 

Ihr Lachen schien wieder zu hallen. 

 

„ _Hast du geglaubt es sei ein Fluch der auf euch laste? Ein Fluch der zuerst eure Eltern nimmt und dann euch? Manches ist schlimmer als ein Fluch. Aber Liebe... Liebe ist kein Fluch, außer du machst ihn dazu.“_

 

Éomer trocknete sein Gesicht und noch eine ganze Weile tigerte er durch sein Zimmer. Irgendwann legte er sich hin und starrte an die Decke. 

 

 _Narn I Hîn Húrin_. _Narn I Hîn Húrin_. _Narn I Hîn Húrin_. Er wiederholte die Worte so lange bis sie ein eigenes Echo bekamen, bis nicht mehr er es zu sagen schien, sondern etwas in ihm. 

 

Er konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken und schließlich, leise, erzählte er sich selbst die Geschichte von Nienor Níniel und Túrin Turambar. 

 

Als er einschlief, wurde es schon wieder hell. Er schlief traumlos und fest. 

 


	11. Träume & Erinnerungen: Verbote und Grenzen

Éomer war 8 als er das erste Mal die Geschichte von Húrins Kindern hörte. Es war eine kalte Nacht gewesen und jemand erzählte leise klagend wie der Wind von dem Schicksal derer die vom Fluche Morgoth heimgesucht wurden waren. 

 

Seine Eltern und einige Andere hörten gespannt zu, aber Éomers Blick schweifte immer wieder ab. Er mochte Geschichten natürlich, wie jedes Kind in seinem Alter, doch Éomer musste auch auf seine Schwester aufpassen, die auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer im nächsten Zimmer saß.

 

Ihre Mutter hatte nicht gesehen wie sie hinfort gestolpert war, zu sehr war sie beschäftigt gewesen zu zuhören. 

 

Éomers Augen glitten immer wieder hinüber zu der Tür und dem Spalt der offen stand durch den er sehen konnte wie fasziniert Éowyn ins Feuer starrte. Er wusste dass sie hinein greifen würde, früher oder später. Er hatte sie oft genug davon abgehalten und sie hatte ihn aus ihren großen kullerrunden Augen angesehen, als wolle sie fragen  _ Warum? _ Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es heiß war, aber sie glaubte ihm sowieso nie und er wartete auf den Moment das sie herausfand dass er recht hatte. 

 

Langsam beugte sie sich nach vorne und streckte ihre Hand aus, bis sie diese in den Kamin hinein stecken konnte, tief ins Feuer hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie diese zurück zog und Éomer sprang von dem Sessel auf dem er neben seinem Vater saß und verließ das Zimmer. Er schloß die Tür, ging zu seiner Schwester, zog sie am Arm hoch und versuchte zu ignorieren wie bitterlich sie weinte. Er biß sich auf die Zunge um sich davon abzuhalten zu sagen  _ Ich habs dir ja gesagt _ .

 

Er zog sie grob hinüber zu einem der Wasserkrüge, die noch immer von ihrem Abendessen auf dem Boden standen und steckte ihre kleine Hand hinein. Es war kühl und sie hörte auf zu jammern, aber die Tränen liefen weiter über beide Wangen. 

 

„Man greift nicht ins Feuer nur um sich davon zu überzeugen das es heiß ist, Éowyn.“ sagte er streng und wütend das sie nicht gehört hatte, er holte ihre Hand raus um die kleinen Brandblasen zu begutachten die sich schon darauf bildeten. 

 

„Bleib hier und halt es ins Wasser bis ich zurück komme.“ 

 

Als er wieder kam saß sie immer noch auf dem Boden und hielt ihre Hand ins Wasser, wie er es gesagt hatte. Rote Spuren hatten sich auf ihren Wangen gebildet, die die Wege ihrer Tränen aufzeigten. 

 

Er hatte ein bißchen Creme mitgebracht die Elfrun bei ihm auf alle möglichen Verletzung schmierte, er trocknete ihre Hand und verteilte die Creme großzügig darauf. 

 

Dann saßen sie da. Éomer fragte sich ob Éowyn von ihm erwarten würde das er es auch besser küssen würde wie seine Mutter. Éowyn sah ihn ziemlich weinerlich an und zog zitternd die Unterlippe vor, er verdrehte die Augen und beugte sich vor, so dass er ihre warme runde Wange küssen konnte. 

 

„Besser?“ 

 

Sie nickte. 

 

Er nahm sie bei der anderen Hand und führte sie zurück in das Zimmer, wo niemand bemerkte das sie gefehlt hatten. 

 

*

 

Er war 18, als er die Geschichte noch einmal hörte - und verstand. 

 

Es war der darauffolgende Sommer in dem Éowyn das erste Mal schöne Kleider trug und nicht versuchte sie wieder los zu werden. Eine Augenweide war sie, lachend und scherzend mit geröteten Wangen und dem blondem Haar das ihr Gesicht umrahmte. 

 

Dies war auch das Jahr in dem Gríma begann ihre Schritte zu belauern, als hätte er darauf gewartet. Wie ein dunkler Schatten tauchte er auf und Éomer spürte wie es ihm das Herz zusammen zog jedes Mal wenn er sie allein lassen musste. 

 

_ Doch sie ist stark und sie kann kämpfen. _ Dachte der.  _ Und er wird sich nicht wagen sie anzufassen, denn er weiß ich werde ihn sonst töten. _

 

Es war kein Sommer an den Éomer sich gern erinnerte. Er mied sie, suchte Ablenkung und Zerstreuung. Denn mit den Kleidern kamen die Männer und sie würden nicht lange auf sich warten lassen bevor sie sie mit nahmen und fort brachten. 

 

Und es war seltsam für ihn so etwas zu denken, eifersüchtig zu sein auf etwas das nicht eingetroffen war, aber da Éomer ein Mann war, tat er gut darin zu vergessen und verlor seine Befürchtungen in Kampf, Bier und Frau. 

 

Es war so einfach eine Frau zu finden die die Geister vertrieb, die jede fiebrige Phantasie eines dünnen Körpers unter seinem von ihm nahm und durch die harsche Realität ersetzte und am Morgen danach konnte er sich einbilden das es nur der Alkohol gewesen war und sonst nichts. 

 

Sonst nichts. 

 

Und selbst wenn Éowyn ihn an einem dieser Morgen mit ihren blauen Augen kühl musterte, als wolle sie fragen  _ Warum? _ , trug er doch immer noch das Wissen in sich dass er Feuer nicht anfassen musste um zu wissen dass es heiß war und ihn verzehren würde. 

 

 

 


	12. Die Hochzeit von Arwen und Aragon

Lange Zeit hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und in die Nacht gestarrt und sich gefragt ob ihre Sinne ihr nicht einen Streich gespielt hatten. Doch sie war hell wach und sie sehnte sich nach Berührungen und versprochenen Küssen. 

 

Ihr Verstand versuchte etwas Ordnung in die Verwirrung zu bringen, doch scheiterte. 

 

Vielleicht hatte sie auch zu viel darin gesehen, in seinen Worten, seinen Gesten, seinen Blicken. Vielleicht hatte sie nur gehofft das er sie küssen würde, weil sie geküßt werden wollte. Vielleicht war sein Blick nicht voll von Verlangen gewesen sondern brüderlicher Zuneigung, wie all die Jahre zuvor. 

 

Vielleicht hatte sie sich nur gewünscht das es so wäre. 

 

Sie hatte sich in eine Decke eingewickelt und sich hingelegt, hatte dabei zugesehen wie sich das Licht langsam ausbreitete und der Sonnenaufgang sich in allen Farben ankündigte und das was in der vorhergegangenen Nacht geschehen war in einen Traum verwandelte. Ein süßes Hirngespinst, denn sie sah kein Wiedererkennen in den Zügen Éomers, nichts das darauf hinwies, dass es tatsächlich geschehen war. 

 

Einige Tage danach reisten Aragorn und seine Männer ab und Éowyn war traurig darüber die Hallen wieder so still und leer vorzufinden, nicht mehr beim Essen neben Gimli und Legolas zu sitzen und ihnen zu zuhören. 

 

Sie kam sich oft sehr allein vor in den nächsten Tagen. Éomer war oft abwesend und sie fragte sich ob es seine Pflichten waren als König die ihn von ihr fern hielten oder das was geschehen war. 

 

Ihre Träume veränderten sich ebenfalls: Anstatt zu versuchen die Hänge hinab zu gelangen, war Éowyn in diesen Träumen in einem dichtem Wald und immer wenn sie glaubte etwas zu sehen tauchte eine Nebelwand vor ihr auf und schien ihr den Zutritt zu verweigern. Die ganze Nacht lang irrte sie durch diese Landschaft ohne auch nur einmal Licht zu sehen oder Blumen. 

 

Irgendwann sackte sie dann zu Boden, wütend und den Tränen nahe. Dann wachte sie auf. 

 

Sie beschäftigte sich nicht lange damit, sondern suchte sich eine praktische Beschäftigung. So verbrachte sie die nächsten Wochen damit für Arwen und Aragorn eine Decke zu sticken, so wie es Brauch in Rohan war. Es war eine gute Beschäftigung, denn wenn sie etwas von Berit gelernt hatte, so war es, dass man immer beschäftigt sein sollte wenn man etwas auf dem Herzen hat. 

 

Es war eine aufwendige, mühsame Arbeit, vor allem weil sie allein war; keine Scatha die ihr half heraus zu finden welche Motive sie benutzen sollte und welches Farben und keine Gwyn die voller Freude die Motive ausschnitt die sie aufgemalt hatte, keine Berit, die den Stoff färbte, selbst Grytt vermisste sie und ihre Belehrungen und Verbesserungen. 

 

So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig alles selbst zu tun. 

 

Sie arbeitete gut und wenn sie einmal zu sehr in ihre Träumereien hinab glitt weckte sie ein Stich in die Fingerkuppe wieder auf. 

 

Sie stickte zuerst die Rechtecke für die Borte der Decke, für die sie die Geschichte von Beren und Lúthien gewählt hatte. Nicht die ganze Geschichte, da sich diese nicht für eine Hochzeitsdecke eignete, aber genug um zu erkennen dass ihre Liebe alles überdauert hatte, sogar sich selbst. 

 

Nach zwei Wochen Arbeit war sie fertig mit den Rechtecken und nähte sie auf den blauen Stoff den sie für die Unter- und Oberseite ausgesucht hatte.

 

Es war irgendwann als sie eines der letzten Rechtecke annähte, als sie Éomer entdeckte, der in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete. Sie blickte auf, wandte sich aber wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. 

 

Éomer kam langsam näher, bis er vor dem Tisch stand an dem sie saß und arbeitete. Er streckte die Hand danach aus und fuhr mit dem Finger über das erste Bild, Beren und Lúthiens Begegnung im Wald. 

 

„Glaubst du das du bis nächste Woche fertig wirst?“ 

 

Sie hielt inne und ließ die Nadel sinken, die sie gerade durch den Stoff gezogen hatte und sah Éomer an, der hinab auf das  _ Melyanna _ blickte. 

 

„Ja, das glaube ich.“ antwortete sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. 

 

„Es sieht sehr schön aus.“ sagte er schließlich und trat neben sie. Éowyn wünschte sie könne ihm sagen dass er im Licht stünde, doch das wäre eine Lüge gewesen und so versuchte sie sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren die ihre Finger unter jeden Umständen ausführen konnten und nun doch zitterten. 

 

Sie fühlte sich durchsichtig wie Glas und sie spürte wie unzufrieden sie mit dieser Situation war. Es war, als wäre die Luft aufgeladen und nur ihr würden die Haar zu Berge stehen, nur sie würde es stören. 

 

Bemerkte er denn nicht, dass sie sprachlos war, wenn sie zusammen waren? Dass sie sich wieder wie das 14jährige Mädchen fühlte das plötzlich verstand, dass sie ihren Bruder auf eine Art und Weise liebte die verboten und falsch war? Dass sie die Verzweiflung darüber spüren konnte wie eine Kälte, die sie langsam von innen heraus abtötete? 

 

Dass ihre Gedanken immer noch zu diesem Abend zurück kehrten an dem er sie beinahe geküsst hatte, an dem er ihr so nah gewesen war das sie sein Herz hatte schlagen hören können, und sie das Wissen traurig machte, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte. 

 

Traurig und bitter wie ein Weide, die nach den vorübergehenden ausschlägt und ihnen Wunden an Gesicht und Armen zufügt, tief und schmerzhaft, ähnlich wie ihre Wunden.

 

Sie stach sich in den Finger. 

 

Das Blut erschien beinahe schwarz in dem dunklem Licht und Éomer hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Sie sah unbeweglich dabei zu wie er das Blut wegwischte und sie dafür scholt keinen Fingerhut zu tragen. 

 

„Meine Hände sind bereits rauh,“ antwortete sie. „,es macht nichts aus wenn ich mich hin und wieder einmal aus Unachtsamkeit steche.“ 

 

Éomer sah ihre Hände an, die er in seinen hielt und sie wünschte das er ging, wünschte das er ging und sie allein ließe in dem Gefühl überflüssig zu sein. 

 

„Rauh?“ fragte er langsam und sah ihre Hände prüfend an. „Es sind schöne Hände.“ 

 

Langsam ließ er sie los und ihre Hände sanken auf ihre Beine, wo sie bewegungslos liegen blieben. Éomer trat an den Tisch heran und durchsuchte eine der Schatullen in der sie ihr Nähzeug aufbewahrte.

 

Schließlich trat er wieder neben sie und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, in der er einen Fingerhut hielt. 

 

Sie griff danach, zog ihn über und nähte weiter, ohne aufzuschauen, als er das Zimmer wieder verließ aber als er fort war, wünschte sie, er würde zurück kehren. 

 

*

 

Es regnete in diesen Tagen oft und der Boden war matschig und aufgequollen, als sie in der letzten Woche des Februars nach Minas Tirith aufbrachen. Sie waren ungefähr zwei Dutzend Männer und drei Frauen. 

 

Beinahe 7 Tage waren sie unterwegs und Éowyn war froh als sie die Ebenen von Anórien endlich erreichten, doch um so näher sie Minas Tirith kamen, um so öfter schweiften ihre Gedanken ab und wandten sich der Frage zu was sie tun würde, wenn ihr Faramir begegnete. 

 

Es war ihr klar, dass sie ihm ein langes Gespräch schuldete und mehr als das, sie schuldete ihm eine Entschuldigung. 

 

Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen wie das Gespräch verlaufen würde, aber es endete immer damit das er sie aus seinen blauen Augen strafend ansah und sie wusste, dass sie seinen Zorn verdient hatte, obwohl sie ihn niemals wissentlich hatte verletzen wollen. 

 

Doch sie hatte letztendlich nicht einmal daran gedacht wen sie verletzen würde, als sie an diesem Abend vor fast einem Jahr auf Brego stieg und die Stadt verließ. 

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl von wieder erleben, als sie durch das Tor ritt. Verloren fühlte sie sich, als die Leute zu ihr hinüber zeigten und andere auf sie aufmerksam machten und sie fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde bis alle wussten das Éowyn, die ausgerissene Braut, nach Minas Thirith zurück gekehrt war. 

 

Als sie in den Innenhof einritten, warteten bereits Stallburschen auf sie und Éowyn fühlte eine jähe Welle von Erinnerung durch sich hindurch fegen und sie fragte sich was Folca gerade tat. 

 

Brego kam zum stehen und gerade als sie absteigen wollte, war Éomer da um ihr zu helfen. Einen Moment hatte sie das Wort  _ drehen _ auf den Lippen, als er sie hinab hob, doch kaum hatte sie es gedacht, hatte sie schon wieder Boden unter den Füßen. 

 

Dann erblickte sie Faramir, der direkt auf sie uns Éomer zukam. Sie spürte wie sich Éomers Hand fester um ihre Hüfte legte, bevor er sie los ließ.

 

Faramir nickte ihnen beiden zu und Éomer begrüßte Faramir höflich, der dessen Gruß erwiderte. Éowyn staunte und sah von einem zum anderem und fragte sich ob sie sich die unterschwellige Feindlichkeit der beiden Männer nur einbildete. 

 

„Ich bin erfreut euch wieder zu sehen.“ sagte er und sein Blick verweilte auf Éowyn. „Wie ich sehe hast du deine Schwester mitgebracht, Éomer.“ 

 

Éomer nickte. „Ja, sie freut sich der Hochzeit beizuwohnen.“ 

 

„Das ist schön zu hören. Frau Arwen freut sich ebenso sehr Éowyn wieder zu sehen.“ Éowyn fragte sich wann einer der beiden *sie* ansprechen würde, aber sie redeten weiter hin über sie als wäre sie nicht da und sie spürte Wut über beide in sich keimen. 

 

„Wo ist Aragorn?“ fragte Éomer schließlich

 

„Er müßte jeden Moment- Ahh, da ist er.“ 

 

Aragorn kam ihnen entgegen, gefolgt von Arwen Undómiel. Aragorn umarmte Éomer freundschaftlich und es war schön wieder einmal ein wirkliches Lächeln auf Éomers Gesicht zu sehen. 

 

Arwen sah Éowyn eine Zeit lang an und auch Éowyn maß die Elbin. Sie war schöner denn je, was wahrscheinlich daran lag das sie den Mann heiraten würde den sie über alles liebte. Die beiden lächelten sich an und umarmten sich. 

 

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, Éowyn.“ sagte Arwen als sie sich umarmten und Éowyn nickte. 

 

„Ja, das ist es.“ stimmte sie zu und Arwens Gesicht wurde ernst als sie sagte: „Wir haben viel zu besprechen.“ 

 

Und jetzt erst bemerkte Éowyn das sie recht hatte.

 

*

 

Eine Freundin zu haben mit der man über Dinge reden konnte die einem im täglichen Leben wieder fuhren, war etwas erlösendes und schönes, etwas, das man nicht ganz in Worte fassen konnte ohne das es trivial und alltäglich wurde und von dem Glanz verlor den es hatte. 

 

Als sie sich schließlich gegenüber saßen in einem von Arwens Räumen, spürte sie wie etwas von ihr abfiel. 

 

Natürlich hatte sie ihre Geschichte bereits erzählt. Natürlich hatte sie über bestimmte Dinge mit Berit und Scatha sprechen können, aber mit der Aufmerksamkeit einer Freundin und deren Verständnis und Neugierde war dies doch nicht zu vergleichen. 

 

Zu Anfang hatte Éowyn gedacht sie würde niemals mit Arwen befreundet sein können. Zu oft lief sie alleine durch die Gärten in Minas Thirith und saß still neben einer Blume, vielleicht um deren Schönheit zu bewundern, vielleicht auch nur um deren Schönheit neben ihrer verblassen zu sehen. 

 

Doch nach und nach hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Arwen genauso einsam war wie Éowyn. Dass sie beide zwar auf eine bestimmte Weise alles hatten und doch nicht das was sie sich am meisten wünschten. 

 

Für Arwen würde dieser Wunsch bald in Erfüllung gehen und Éowyn konnte ihre Aufregung auf ihrem Gesicht ablesen, die ihre Wangen leicht röteten und nachdem sie lange über sie Hochzeit gesprochen hatten und Arwen ihr alles bis ins kleinste Detail erklärt hatte, fragte sie sie warum sie so plötzlich fort geritten sei. 

 

„Wir alle waren krank vor Sorgen, Éowyn.“ sagte sie ihr und lächelte ein dünnes Lächeln. 

 

Éowyn lächelte ebenfalls und holte tief Atem bevor sie erzählte warum sie so plötzlich aufgebrochen war und Arwen sah sie aus ihren blauen Augen an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar. 

 

„Als ich dies erfahren hatte war ich einfach ohne Kopf und tat einfach das was mir mein Herz sagte. Ich ging in die Ställe und sattelte Brego und noch bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Himmel erhellten ritt ich los.“ 

 

Sie erzählte Arwen von ihrem kurzen Aufenthalt in Rem, ihrer Reise, von Rath und ihrer Familie. Erzählte Anekdoten von Gwyn, Folca und Déor an dessen Ende beide lachend zusammen saßen und sich die Seiten hielten. 

 

Nach dem sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen sah Arwen sie wieder mit diesem Blick an, von dem sie wußte, dass etwas gespürt hatte und Éowyn nicht glauben würde, das alles in Ordnung war, bis sie ihr nicht alles erzählt hatte. 

 

„Ist es wegen Faramir?“ fragte Arwen schließlich und Arwen schüttelte den Kopf, noch bevor sie antworten konnte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen ihm. Er liebt dich immer noch sehr, auch wenn er erfährt wer du bist. Warum glaubst du es würde so einen großen Unterschied machen? Dem Gesetz nach bist du immer noch die Tochter Éomunds und Théodwyns.“ 

 

„Ja, ich weiß, aber--“ 

 

„Du willst ihn gar nicht heiraten, oder?“ Arwens Stimme klang überrascht, als hätte sie das nicht kommen sehen. Éowyn fühlte sich ertappt, sie nickte lediglich. 

 

„Aber warum? Du... Du hast gesagt das du ihn gern hast und--“ 

 

„Ich weiß, dass ich das gesagt habe. Das *weiß* ich. Aber ich werde ihn nicht heiraten. Er hat eine Frau verdient die ihn *ganz* liebt und nicht eine die ihn nur heiratet weil es das ist, was sie bekommen kann. Das hört sich gemein an, aber so ist es.“ 

 

Arwen sagte eine Weile lang nichts und als sie endlich wieder aufsah, trat eine Dienerin in das Zimmer die ihnen sagte das dass Essen fertig war. 

 

*

 

Als sie die Treppen hinab gingen und der Dienerin in den Speisesaal folgten sagte Arwen an Éowyn: 

„ Wir werden später noch genug Zeit zum reden haben. Du wirst mir noch ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen.“

 

Éowyn nickte und fragte sich ob Arwen wußte das sie ihr etwas verschwieg und wenn nicht, wie lange es dauern würde bis sie es heraus fand. 

 

Die Dienerin öffnete die Tür und die beiden Frauen traten hinein. Arwen zeigte Éowyn ihren Platz, der neben ihrer Freundin lag. Als das Essen begann schwiegen sie und redeten nur manchmal, doch nach und nach, als jeder begonnen hatte sein eigenes Gespräch zu führen wandten sie sich einander zu wie Schulmädchen. 

 

„Habe ich dir erzählt das Fürst Imrahil da ist? Bestimmt nicht. Aber was noch wichtiger ist, ist das Lothíriel ebenfalls da ist. Sie läßt keine Chance aus den Hof aufzusuchen.“ 

 

Éowyn ließ ihren Blick über die Gäste schweifen, bis sie zu Fürst Imrahil und Frau Lothíriel kam. Sie mußte wirklich zugeben das sie eine Schönheit war. Klein und zart war sie, mit der Eleganz einer Elbin. Und gerade bot sie all ihren Charme auf. 

 

Denn Lothíriel war in ein Gespräch mit Éomer vertieft, der ihr zur linken saß. Ihre Hand lag vertraulich auf seinem Arm und sie lachte ihr süßes Lachen und sie bemerkte wohl wie wohlwollend Éomer sie anlächelte, als ob... 

 

„Als ob sie zu ihm gehörte.“ sagte Arwen schließlich und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Du wirst bald eine Schwägerin haben.“ 

 

Éowyn sah nieder auf ihr Essen, aber kaute statt einen Bissen zu nehmen auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie straffte sich und aß ein wenig Gemüse. 

 

„Er hätte es schlechter treffen können, oder?“ fragte sie leicht hin, aber Arwen sah sie aufmerksam an, als hätte sie etwas vernommen das niemand außer ihr hören konnte. 

 

„Süß ist sie,“ sagte Arwen, als spräche sie mit sich selbst. „,sehr süß. Weißt du, sie erinnert mich an zu süßen Honig. Man probiert ihn und man möchte immer mehr davon essen, doch um so mehr man davon ißt, um so eher klebt es einem den Mund zu. Man kann nicht viel davon Essen, bis einem schlecht wird.“ 

 

Éowyn lächelte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, zufrieden. 

 

Es war sehr gut eine Freundin zu haben.

 

*

 

Arwen hatte unrecht. 

 

Schließlich fanden sie keine Zeit mehr miteinander zu reden. Das Beisammen sitzen dauerte bis tief in die Nacht und während dessen konnten die beiden Frauen nicht offen über alles reden was sie bewegte und so fragte Éowyn Arwen nach ihrer Hochzeit aus. 

 

Nur einige Male sah sie auf um Faramir zu entdecken, der fort sah, wenn sie seinen Blick suchte. 

 

In Gedanken sagte sie sich das sie morgen mit ihm reden würde, bevor sie sich wieder Arwen zuwandte und ihren strahlenden Augen. 

 

*

 

Der darauffolgende Tag war strahlend und sonnig. Arwen und Éowyn frühstückten zusammen auf Arwens Terrasse, die von Efeu umwunden, über einem der vielen Garten lag, die Aragorn für sie angelegt hatte. 

 

Éowyn hatte ganz vergessen wie schön es hier war und sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen und ließ den Schatten der in sie gekehrt lag, hinter sich. 

 

„Sieh nur wen wir da haben.“ Arwen beugte sich ein wenig weiter über die Terrasse und zog die Brauen in die Stirn. Éowyn sah sie neugierig an. 

 

„Wen?“ sie beugte sich ebenfalls vor nur um Lothíriel und Éomer zu entdecken. Sie gingen langsam durch den Garten und obwohl Éowyn keine Stimmen hören konnte, so konnte sie doch dann und wann ein Lachen hören oder ein Murmeln. 

 

_ Er ist noch nie verliebt gewesen. _ Dachte sie plötzlich, als sie sah wie Lothíriel sich neben ihn auf eine Bank setzte.  _ Vielleicht mag er sie. Vielleicht kehren wir nicht allein nach Edoras zurück. Vielleicht habe ich dann erreicht was ich wollte und er wird sich in Edoras endlich zu Hause fühlen. Vielleicht brauchte er nur eine Frau...  _

 

Ihre Worte hatten einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und sie wandte sich ab und wartete bis Arwen ihren Wissensdurst gestillt hatte. Éowyn fragte sich ob Arwen verstand was sie beredeten. 

 

Schließlich drehte sich Arwen wieder um und schmierte sich noch ein Brot mit Marmelade. Nach einiger Zeit die sie schweigend beieinander gesessen hatte, sagte Arwen: „Aragorn hat Faramir zum Fürst von Ithilien gemacht.“ 

 

Éowyn sah verblüfft auf. 

 

„Das... Das wird ihn freuen.“ 

 

„Ja, aber noch mehr würde er sich darüber freuen wenn du mit gehen würdest. Du solltest mit ihm darüber reden.“ 

 

Éowyn seufzte und drückte ihr Lippen fest zusammen.

 

„Was ist, Éowyn?“

 

„Es gibt da noch etwas... Noch etwas das ich dir bisher noch nicht erzählt habe.“ Arwen sah sie ernst an und gebot ihr fort zu fahren. „Wir hatten einen Streit. Éomer und ich. Wir... Wir haben uns darüber gestritten das er sich nicht immer um mich kümmern kann. Das Rohan einen König braucht und... Am Abend kam er zu mir und wollte noch einmal mit mir darüber reden. Ich glaube er wollte sich mit mir aussöhnen.“ 

 

Arwens Blick war durchdringend und Éowyn spürte wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde, aber sie fuhr fort, redete weiter. „Wir waren so glücklich darüber den Streit aus der Welt geschafft zu haben und... Und er...“ sie stieß ein verzweifeltes Lachen aus.“Er küsste mein Gesicht, als ob es nichts schöneres für ihn auf der Welt gäbe und als wir uns so nah waren, für einen kurzen Moment, glaubte ich er würde mich küssen. Und ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, ich hätte es zu gelassen. Ich hätte ihm alles gegeben was ich habe, Arwen. Alles.“ 

 

Es war sehr still als sie plötzlich aufhörte zu reden und Arwens Blick schien durch und durch zu gehen zu gehen. Éowyn wurde rot. 

 

„Ich habe gedacht ich hätte das hinter mir gelassen, Arwen. Ich habe gedacht ich hätte es endlich überwunden.“ 

 

„Soll das heißen--?“ Arwen sah sie nun erstaunt an und Éowyn sah auf ihre Hände. 

 

„Ob ich diese Gefühle schon länger in mir trage?“ Éowyn nickte. „Ja, das tue ich.“ 

 

Und weil sie glaubte das Arwen sie nicht verstand redete sie weiter, sprach in die Stille hinein und füllte sie mit ihrer etwas zu hohen Stimme an. 

 

„Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, habe ich immer gesagt ich würde ihn einmal heiraten. Ich liebte niemand mehr außer Éomer. Er hat sich immer um mich gekümmert und als... Als ich dann älter wurde und verstand dass das was ich fühlte falsch war und schlecht, da... Da wurde ich kalt und unzufrieden. Als ich Aragorn kennen lernte spürte ich zum ersten Mal wieder Hoffnung. Auf eine gewisse Weise ist er ihm ähnlich und- Aber weder Éomer noch Aragorn waren für mich bestimmt.“

 

Arwen stand auf und setzte sich neben Éowyn und ergriff ihre Hände.

 

„Éowyn, Éowyn...“ Arwen schüttelte den Kopf und sie war nun wieder die Elbin die Éowyn immer von weitem gesehen und bewundert hatte und nicht ihre Freundin, ihre Augen hatten eine Tiefe und Weite die über Éowyns verstehen ging. 

 

„Éowyn... Die Liebe geht oft verschlungene Wege und manchmal läßt sie sich lange Zeit um an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Sieh Aragorn und mich an: Über 50 Jahre haben wir gewartet.“ Arwen strich ihr über die Wange und die Tränen hinfort. „Rede mit ihm, Éowyn, wenn es das ist was dein Herz begehrt. Aber warte nicht zu lange damit. Aber vorher... rede mit Faramir, mach ihm nicht noch länger falsche Hoffnungen. Du bist es ihm schuldig. Denn falsche Hoffnung ist viel schlimmer als eine endgültige Enttäuschung. Sei ehrlich mit ihm und dir.“ 

 

Und dies war ein Ratschlag den ihr auch Scatha gegeben hätte und sie lächelte Arwen an und nickte ergeben. 

 

„Das werde ich tun. Ich werde ihn sofort aufsuchen.“ 

 

*

 

Schließlich begegneten sie sich wie Fremde im Flur, sie auf dem Weg in ihr Gemach und er aus den Ställen kommend. Sie kamen langsam aufeinander zu, blieben stehen und sahen sich an, als sähen sie einander zum ersten Mal. Seine Augen waren traurig. 

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ sagte sie schließlich. 

 

„Wofür?“ seine Stimme hatte einen Ton den sie noch nie gehört hatte, hoffnungslos und doch hoffend, eine Erinnerung an große vergangene Taten. 

 

„Dafür das du Fürst von Ithiliens geworden bist.“ 

 

„Ja. Hier gab es keine wirkliche Aufgabe mehr für mich.“ sagte er als wolle er sich entschuldigen und sah sich um, als könne er noch seinen Vater hören oder seinen Bruder, den alle, selbst er, für den bessere Führer gehalten hatten.

 

„Begleitest du mich zu meinem Zimmer?“ fragte sie und zeigte den Flur. 

 

Er lächelte und nickte. 

 

„Sehr gern.“ 

 

Sie Schwiegen während sie neben einander her gingen und es war das gleiche Schweigen bei ihren Spaziergängen durch die Gärten gewesen, das gleiche Schweigen, das sie nicht dazu aufforderte irgendwelche Wörter zu suchen, die sie nicht brauchte, das sie nun auch begleitete. 

 

„Ich frage mich immer wieder warum du gegangen bist.“ sagte er schließlich, als sie in den Gärten angekommen waren, als erinnere er sich an etwas, das er vergessen geglaubt hatte. Sein Blick wandte sich langsam an sie. 

 

„Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.“ sagte sie und sie konnte sehen wie etwas sehr fragiles in ihm zerbrach.

 

„Aber ich wünschte es hätte etwas mit mir zu tun. Ich wünschte es, liebe Éowyn.“ 

 

_ Wäre er doch nur wütend _ . Dachte sie bitter.  _ Wäre er wütend würde ich mich nicht so schämen jetzt vor ihm zu stehen. _

 

„Faramir an diesem Abend habe ich etwas über mich herausgefunden, das ich nicht einfach ruhen lassen konnte. Das nicht einfach vergessen werden konnte, weil es lange genug vergessen gewesen ist. Ich bin nicht die für die du mich hältst.“ 

 

„Du warst nie die für die ich dich hielt.“ erwiderte er. 

 

„Das ist anders, Faramir. Es geht um meine Herkunft. Meine Eltern sind nicht Théodwyn und Éomund. Meine Eltern heißen Berit und Theorl. Mein Vater ist tot, aber meine Mutter lebt in Rath, im Hügelland. Wir leben in einem kleinem Haus am Rande des Dorfes--“ 

 

„Wir?“ 

 

„Meine fünf Halbgeschwister, meine Großmutter, meine Mutter und ich.“ 

 

Faramir sah sie an, als versuche er zu verstehen das dies die gleiche Frau war die er hatte heiraten wollen. Als versuche er noch heraus zu finden wie er beide auseinander halten konnte.

 

„Das kommt plötzlich.“ sagte er und sie lächelte, sie waren vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen und Éowyn öffnete die Tür. 

 

„Komm herein.“ 

 

Er folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer und ging hinüber zu der Terrasse, die einen Blick zur Ebene hin hatte. 

 

„Ich kann nicht leugnen dass mich das überrascht, Éowyn. Doch es ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich.“ er drehte sich zu ihr und suchte ihren Blick. „Ich wünschte das würde es, aber das tut es nicht. Ich wünsche dich immer noch zur Frau zu nehmen.“ 

 

Sie stand unschlüssig bei ihrem Bett, die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. 

 

„Faramir... Ich kann nicht heiraten. Ich kann... Dich nicht heiraten.“ 

 

Sein Blick lag auf ihr, bitter, die Augen in einem dunklem Steingrau. 

 

„Ich wünschte ich wäre dir gefolgt.“ sagte er schließlich, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. „Ich wünschte ich wäre dir nach geritten an dem Morgen als man mir sagte das du fort seist. Ich wünschte ich hätte nicht so viel auf meinen Stolz gegeben der nicht hat verstehen wollen das er hier nicht gebraucht wird. Das es hier nichts mehr für mich gibt. Ich wünschte ich wäre dir nach geritten.“ 

 

Und leise, wie ein Echo, sagte Éowyn: „Das hätte ich mir auch gewünscht. Vielleicht wäre dann jetzt einiges anders.“ 

 

Sie kam auf ihn zu und berührte seine Arme. 

 

„Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung, Faramir, das ich dich allein gelassen hab. Das ich geflohen bin wie ein Feigling. Das ich schon den ersten Test nicht bestanden habe.“ 

 

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf und er hob die Hand und berührte ihr Gesicht. 

 

„Wir beide haben unseren Test nicht bestanden.“ 

 

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, wie das erste Mal als er sie geküßt hatte, vorsichtig, als küsse er eine Blume, seine Lippen ihre zögernd streifend. Als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte fragte sie sich, warum sie nicht zurück trat, warum sie nichts sagte. Sie sah nur in sein Gesicht und ließ zu dass er sie küsste; ein letztes Mal. Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich und warm gegen ihren Mund an, nach einer Weile schloß sie die Augen und fragte sich ob so der Herbst schmeckte. 

 

„Frau Arwen hat mir gesagt dass du--“

 

Sie drehte sich zur Tür und dort stand Éomer, der in seinem Satz inne gehalten hatte und sie einen Moment lang erstaunt ansah. Sie konnte zusehen wie sich sein Gesicht von dieser Emotion löste und unbeweglich wurde und hart. 

 

„Tut mir leid das ich störe. Ich hätte anklopfen sollen.“ entschuldigte er sich und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte war er wieder verschwunden, die Tür geschlossen. Die Erinnerung an einen anderen Kuß, nicht einmal einen richtigen Kuß sagte sie sich, durchzuckte ihre Gedanken. 

 

Faramir hielt sie immer noch in seinen Armen. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und trat an die Terrasse.

 

„Vielleicht kann ich dich doch noch für mich gewinnen.“ sagte Faramir und berührte ihr Schulter. 

„Vielleicht kann ich dich doch noch in meinen Armen halten und dich ‚Ja, ich will.‘ sagen hören.“ 

 

Sie lächelte schwach. 

 

Aber sie sagte nichts. Sie hatte nicht das Herz ihm zu sagen das dem nicht so war. 

 

_ Éomer hat mich bereits fort gegeben. _ Und sie erinnerte sich an Aragorn Worte zu ihrer Verlobung mit Faramir und sah Éomers Lächeln vor sich. 

 

„Gib mich frei.“ bat sie schließlich. „Gib mich wieder frei, Faramir.“ 

 

*

 

Der Tag der Hochzeit, der 5 März, war ein strahlender Tag, als wüßten sie das Aragorn heute Arwen zur Frau nehmen würde. Éowyn war nicht mehr dazu gekommen noch einmal mit Éomer zu reden und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nicht den Mut ihm gegenüber zu treten und es ihm zu sagen. 

 

Und so konnte sie dabei zu sehen wie Lothíriel ihn wie einen Schmetterling umflatterte und wie er sich langsam für sie zu erwärmen schien. 

 

Inzwischen schien der ganze Hof von Éowyn zu wissen, aber sie konnte nicht genug Interesse aufbringen auch nur so zu tun als rege sie sich über das Getuschel der anderen Frauen auf. Zu sehr war sie mit den letzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. 

 

Es war eine wirklich prächtige Zeremonie und Arwen sah hinreißend in ihrem silbernem Kleid aus und ihrem dunklem Haar über dem sie einen Stirnreif trug. Aragorn hatte nur Augen für sie und es war wunderbar zu wissen, dass sie nun bis zu ihrem Tode vereint sein sollten. 

 

Éowyn verstand nicht allzu viel von der Zeremonie, da sie auf Elbisch gehalten wurde, außer als der Priester sagte  _ Meryale _ und  _ á vala Manwë _ . Als Arwen ihr Gelübde sprach hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und als zum Schluß ihr fast verzweifeltes  _ melindo _ hauchte und er sie küßte, mußte ihnen niemand sagen das es Zeit war zu applaudieren. 

 

Legolas neben ihr rief laut: „ _ A laita, laita te! _ “ Und alle Elben taten es ihm gleich. 

 

Ein Regen aus weißen Rosenblättern übergoß die beiden Liebenden und hüllte sie ein. Es war sehr schön anzusehen und selbst Éowyn standen Tränen in den Augen und eine leise Stimme fragte sich... Fragte sich ob sie auch einmal das Glück haben würde zu heiraten. 

 

Der Priester hob feierlich die Arme und sagte mit volltönender Stimme: „ _ Vanda sina termaruva Elenna-nóreo alcar enyaliën. _ “

 

Es wurde weiter geklatscht und von überall her konnte Éowyn  _ a laita, laita te! _ hören. Die Gäste stürmten von ihren Plätzen um dem Brautpaar zu gratulieren und auch Éowyn und Éomer suchten die beiden frisch Vermählten auf um ihnen alles Gute zu wünschen. Éowyn hielt ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk fest an die Brust gedrückt und überreichte es Arwen mit den Worten das es Brauch in Rohan sei dem frisch Verheirateten eine Decke zu schenken, die so groß war, dass sie nie wieder zwei einzelne benutzen mußten. 

 

Als Arwen die Decke ausbreitete konnte Éowyn die Röte in ihr Gesicht schießen spüren und sie schämte sich ein wenig für ihr Geschenk, denn hier, in diesem Land, so fern von ihrer Heimat, erschien es ihr plump und zu einfach. 

 

Arwen fuhr mit dem Finger über die Begegnung von Beren und Lúthien und lächelte und Aragorn legte den Arm um sie und nannte sie liebevoll  _ melisse _ . 

 

Arwen wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie voller Zuneigung an und schloß sie in die Arme. 

 

„Ich danke dir für dieses schöne Geschenk.“ 

 

Éowyn nickte und lächelte, erfreut darüber das ihr das Geschenk gefiel. Arwen sagte ihr sie sollten sich schon mal hinsetzen, da das Essen bald gereicht werden würde und das sie sich dann noch mal sehen würden. 

 

Noch mehr Leute drängten sich um die beiden, doch Éowyn kam nicht drum herum zu merken, das Arwen ein wenig melancholisch wirkte, da weder ihr Vater noch ihre Großmutter bei der Hochzeit dabei waren und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen wie sie sich fühlen mußte. 

 

Als sie sich setzte, konnte sie Gimli über das gleiche klagen hören: „Wie schön wäre es gewesen die Frau Galadriel hier zu sehen. Dann hätte euer Bruder mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen können, was mein Herz schon seit langem weiß.“ 

 

Legolas lächelte leicht auf den verträumt blickenden Zwerg hinab und schüttelte den Kopf.  _ Wären doch nur alle Männer so treu in ihrer Zuneigung wie Gimli. _ Dachte sie, doch es war kein bitterer Gedanke, sondern fühlte sich leicht in ihr an, wie ein Schmetterling; ein guter Wunsch. 

 

Es war ein Fest das Éowyn nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Es wurde getanzt und gegessen und gelacht bis tief in die Nacht. Selbst als das Brautpaar schließlich verschwand tat dies doch den Feierlichkeiten keinen Abbruch. 

 

Sie selbst lehnte dankend ab, wenn sie der eine oder andere Mann fragte ob sie tanzen wollte. Sie hatte nicht das Herz dazu heute nacht zu tanzen und so zog sie von einer Gruppe zur nächsten oder beobachtete die anderen Tänzer und zweimal konnte sie sogar Éomer sehen, einmal mit Lothíriel und ein anderes Mal mit einem Mädchen das sie nicht kannte. 

 

Sie erinnerte sich an den Abend an dem sie ihm beigebracht hatte zu tanzen. Beinahe 19 Jahre war er gewesen und beschwerte sich immer über sinnlose Feste auf denen jeder tanzen mußte. Und sie hatte ihn angesehen und ihn gefragt ob er denn nicht tanzen konnte und er hatte zu Boden gesehen und wäre er nicht Éomer, hätte sie geglaubt er wäre errötet. 

 

Und so hatte sie ihm einen ganzen Abend lang gezeigt wie man tanzte und sie hatten gelacht, weil sie regelmäßig über ihre Füße stolperten und fielen, doch am Ende der Nacht, konnte er so gut wie jeder andere Mann in Rohan tanzen, und das war zwar nicht besonders gut, aber auch nicht all zu schlecht. 

 

Es wurde bereits wieder hell, als man sich zu Bett begab und Éowyn hatte die ehrenhafte Aufgabe getroffen sicher zu stellen das ihr etwas angetrunkener Bruder zu seinem Zimmer fand. Gimli, Éomers Trinkgefährte, hatte es schlechter getroffen, da Legolas und ihr es nicht gelungen war den Zwerg aufzuwecken und so blieb er liegen wo er hingefallen war, unter einen der Tische und schnarchte vor sich hin und murmelte manchmal etwas das wie _melda_ _galadriel_ klang. 

 

Éomer lehnte sich hart auf sie und sie hatte einige Probleme auf den Beinen zu bleiben. 

 

„Du bist schwer!“ rief sie aus und drückte Éomer gegen die Wand, so dass er nicht umfallen würde, während sie die Tür aufschloß. Als sie vor der Tür stand wurde ihr klar das sie keinen Schlüssel hatte. „Wo ist der Schlüssel?“ fragte sie und strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. 

 

„Schlüssel?“ 

 

„Ja, der Schlüssel!“ 

 

„Ich weiß nicht recht.“ sagte er und zog die Brauen zusammen. Éowyn verdrehte die Augen und dachte nicht lange nach bevor sie Éomers Taschen durchsuchte. Eine Angelegenheit die ihr das Blut in die Wangen steigen ließ und sie dankbar war für die Dunkelheit in der Halle. 

 

Doch sie fand den Schlüssel nicht. 

 

„Wie willst du in dein Zimmer kommen wenn du den Schlüssel nicht hast?“ fragte sie ihn, doch erwartete keine Antwort. 

 

„Du meinst den Zimmerschlüssel?“ fragte er und hielt einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel hoch. 

 

„Hast du den die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehabt?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie wußte nicht ganz ob sie wütend oder belustigt sein sollte. 

 

„Ja.“ und für einen Moment fragte sie sich ob er tatsächlich so betrunken war, oder ob er nicht nur so tat, doch als sie seine glasigen Augen sah, vergaß sie ihre Skepsis und nahm den Schlüssel und schloß Éomers Zimmer auf. 

 

Éomer ließ sich auf dem großen Bett nieder und schloß die Augen. Éowyn seufzte. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft ob Lothíriel ihn jetzt auch noch haben wollte. Und seufzte, das ihr Herz, für sie selbst, keine Antwort außer  _ ja _ kannte. 

 

„Komm Éomer, wir müssen dir zumindest die Schuhe und das Harnisch ausziehen.“ 

 

Er stöhnte. 

 

„Ist das denn nötig?“ fragte er und gähnte. 

 

„Ja, das ist es.“ Und sie begann ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten ihm die Stiefel auszuziehen, was eine längere Arbeit war, da sie keine Hilfe von ihrem Bruder bekam. Als der zweite Schuh auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lag, fragte sie sich wie sie ihm den Harnisch ausziehen sollte, bevor sie selbst einschlief. 

 

Sie setzte sich neben ihn ans Bett. 

 

„Es war ein schönes Fest.“ sagte er als sie sich den Verschlüssen an seinem Harnisch zu schaffen machte. 

 

„Ja, das war es.“ stimmte sie abwesend zu.

 

„Du hast gar nicht getanzt.“ stellte er leise und schläfrig fest. „Dabei tanzt du doch so gerne.“ 

 

„Ja, aber nicht heute nacht. Dafür hast du getanzt.“ 

 

Éomer sagte eine Weile lang nichts und Éowyn dachte schon er sei eingeschlafen, doch er öffnete die Augen unverwandt und sah sie an: „Du hättest tanzen sollen. Das schönste Mädchen im Raum sollte immer tanzen, damit jeder Mann einmal die Chance hat sie lächeln zu sehen. Und du lächelst so schön.“ 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm über dir Stirn. „Du bist betrunken.“ 

 

„Nein,“ widersprach er laut. „Nicht _be_ trunken, Schwesterchen, nur _an_ getrunken! Ich habe Gimli, den Zwerg, unter den Tisch getrunken und das im wahrsten Sinne des--“ 

 

„Hilf mir lieber hier ein wenig mit.“ fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Éomer richtete sich auf und einen Moment waren sie sich sehr nah, bis Éowyn sich zurück zog und dem Harnisch zuwandte. Nach einer Weile herum hantieren hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft ihm den Brustpanzer auszuziehen und sie wollte nichts mehr außer schlafen. 

 

Das graue Licht des Morgens schlich langsam hinein und erhellte das Zimmer. Éomer schien bereits zu schlafen und Éowyn blieb bewegungslos auf dem Bett neben ihm sitzen und gähnte. Nach einer Weile legte sie sich vorsichtig neben ihn. 

 

_ Nur eine Minute. _ Dachte sie schläfrig.  _ Nur eine Minute. Ich werde gleich aufstehen und gehen, aber jetzt... Jetzt laß mich hier bleiben und neben ihm liegen. _

 

_ Nur jetzt. _

 

_ Nur noch ein bißchen...  _

 

Und irgendwo in ihrem schläfrigem Kopf geisterte die Vorstellung herum, dass sie seine Frau war, dass sie es immer sein würde und das noch viele Nächte kommen würden. Kalte Winternächte in denen sie sich fest an ihn schmiegen würde um Wärme zu finden und er sie ihr geben würde und schwüle Sommernächte die man anders vertreiben konnte als mit Schlaf, in denen nichts zählte außer berühren und berührt werden. 

 

Sie schlief bald danach ein. 

 

*

 

Als Éomer erwachte war Éowyn bereits wieder verschwunden. Nur noch die Schuhe und der Harnisch vor dem Bett deuteten darauf hin, dass sie hier gewesen war. Nur noch der Geruch der Kissen deutete darauf hin das sie neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Neben ihm geschlafen wie seine Frau. In seinem Bett. 

 

Er verfluchte sich innerlich. 

 

_ Und du warst zu betrunken um... _

 

Nicht zu betrunken um sie mit dem Schlüssel herein zu legen. Nicht zu betrunken um Verlangen in sich zu spüren, als ihre Hände seine Taschen durchsuchten. Nicht zu betrunken um zu bemerken das ihre Wangen gerötet waren, vor Scham.

 

Nein, nicht  _ zu _ betrunken. 

 

Aber genug um sie herein zu legen. Genug um kein schlechtes Gewissen darüber zu haben. 

 

Er strich über die andere Seite des Bettes, wo sie geschlafen hatte, aber spürte keine Wärme mehr. Er fragte sich wie viel Uhr es war und ob Gimli einen ähnlichen Kater hatte wie er.

 

 


	13. Eine Ohrfeige für Lothiriel

Es war der letzte Tag ihres Aufenthalts in Minas Thirith und Éowyn hatte es immer noch nicht übers Herz gebracht mit Éomer zu reden. Vor allem weil sie nicht daran glaubte das ihre Gefühle in irgendeiner Weise erwidert wurden, denn Éomer und Lothíriel wurden oft in diesen Tagen zusammen gesehen und Éowyn hatte das Gefühl, dass Éomer sie sehr zu mögen schien. 

 

Doch schließlich hatte Éowyn Éomer zu einem Spaziergang gebeten. Es war ein wenig kindisch zu glauben das sie ihm sagen würde was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, aber es war besser als nichts. Sie gingen den Weg durch die Gärten, da sie Mitte März frisch und voller Leben erschienen und die Blumen begannen zaghaft ihre Hälse zu recken. 

 

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Zeit und wenn sie redeten dann nur über kleine Dinge, Dinge wie die Abreise am darauffolgenden Tag oder die Feierlichkeiten von Arwens und Aragorns Hochzeit. Die Zukunft schnitten sie aus diesen Gesprächen heraus, als ahnten sie, das sie nicht darüber sprechen müßten um zu wissen was geschehen würde. 

 

„Ich frage mich,“ sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Éomer. „,wie es meinem kleinem Garten geht.“ 

 

Sie blieb stehen und berührte eine der Lilien, deren weiße Blätter lang und elegant alles andere in den Hintergrund rückten. 

 

„Ich mag die Gärten nicht.“ sagte Éomer plötzlich, doch noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, tat es jemand anders: „Ich auch nicht.“ 

 

Es war Lothíriel, die freundlichst lächelnd auf sie zu kam. 

 

„Frau Lothíriel.“ Éomer nickte ihr zu. 

 

Éowyn rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  _ Sei nett zu ihr. _ Dachte sie zu sich.  _ Bis jetzt hat sie dir noch nichts getan. _

 

„Ich mag lieber Steinhänge und das brausende Meer, so wie bei uns an der Küste von Belfalas.“ sagte die junge Frau als sie die beiden erreicht hatte und Éowyn konnte nicht anders als sich die Steinhänge wie die in ihrem Traum vorzustellen und fragte sich ob der Traum etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte. 

 

„Das ist sicherlich... Nett.“ meinte Éomer stockend. Im Gegensatz zu Legolas hatte Éomer dem Meer nie etwas abgewinnen können, sie erinnerte sich daran das er einmal gesagt das es zu groß und verschlingend sei. Er würde bei seinen Wiesen und Feldern Rohans bleiben, dort wo er hingehörte.

 

„Wohin wollt ihr?“ fragte Lothíriel und Éowyn bemerkte das Lothíriel sie nicht einmal an sah. 

 

„Éowyn wollte noch einmal die Gärten sehen bevor wir Morgen abreisen.“ 

 

„Ja, man kann doch nicht anders als immer wieder hierher zurück zu kehren.“ meinte Lothíriel und ihre Augen glitzerten. 

 

Dann schwiegen sie und Éowyn konnte in Lothíriel Augen sehen wie sie hoffte das einer von ihnen beiden sagte sie solle sie doch auf ihrem Spaziergang begleiten. Gerade als das Schweigen unangenehm wurde rief jemand nach Éomer. 

 

Er drehte sich um und einer von seinen Marschällen stand dort.

 

„Bestimmt etwas wegen der Abreise.“ sagte Éomer entschuldigend. „Warum leistet ihr meiner Schwester nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft, damit mein Fehlen nicht all zu sehr auffällt?“ 

 

Lothíriel lächelte ergeben und senkte den Kopf und noch bevor Éowyn ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte war er zwischen den Farnen verschwunden. 

 

Da standen sich die beiden Frauen gegenüber und Éomers fehlen war *all zu* sehr zwischen ihnen zu spüren. Lothíriel lächelte ein schwaches Echo ihres vorangegangenen Lächelns und Éowyn fragte sich was sie sagen sollte. 

 

„Freut _ihr_ euch wieder auf die Heimkehr?“ die Frage kam unverhofft und etwas an der Art wie Lothíriel die Anrede aussprach, gefiel ihr nicht. 

 

„Ich freue mich sogar sehr wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren.“ erwiderte Éowyn ehrlich und die beiden Frauen gingen ein paar Schritte zusammen.

 

„Nun, das kann ich mir vorstellen... Ich kann mir denken das _ihr_ euch sehr deplaziert zwischen all diesen Leuten fühlt.“ 

 

Éowyn sah Lothíriel fragend an und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie anders ihr Gesichtsausdruck war, wie kalt und steinern. 

 

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“ fragte Éowyn und versuchte ihr Stimme ruhig zu halten.

 

„Ich meine eure _Abstammung_. Es ist ja kein Geheimnis das ihr... Nun... Wie soll ich sagen?“ Sie sah Éowyn beinahe Hilfe suchend an. 

 

„Ein Bastard seid?“ fragte Éowyn kalt. 

 

Lothíriel sah sie einen Moment lang an, als wiege sie die Antwort ab, bevor sie nickte. „Ja, ich glaube nach diesem Wort habe ich gesucht. Ich meine nur, dass ich mir vorstellen könnte das ihr Leute *euresgleichen* vermißt... Und ich spekuliere hier nur, wirklich...“ 

 

„ _Natürlich_.“ 

 

„Sowieso fragen sich einige Leute bei Hofe warum Herr Éomer euch duldet. Und ich habe da _Gerüchte_ gehört... Aber keine Angst, ich glaube nicht daran das ihr ihn auf _diese_ Weise an euch gebunden habt. Ihr seit nicht... Nicht Besonders genug um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken. Ich glaube das Herr Éomer einfach ein zu großes Herz hat um euch fort zu schicken.“ 

 

Lothíriel lächelte  _ immer noch _ und sah Éowyn mit einem bedauerndem Blick an, wie man einen kleinen dummen Hund ansieht, der aber trotzdem auf eine gewisse Weise noch süß ist. 

 

„Vielleicht,“ erwiderte Éowyn mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme. „,habt ihr schon einmal von _Liebe_ gehört?“ 

 

Lothíriel lachte ihr helles Lachen. 

 

„Nein.“ sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wie könnte er nur eine wie euch _lieben_? Nicht nur Tochter einer Wäscherin, sondern auch einer Dirne.“ 

 

Dann geschahen zwei Dinge: Éowyn ohrfeigte sie und Lothíriel hörte auf zu lachen. 

 

Es war eine harte Ohrfeige und es befriedigte Éowyn fest zu stellen, dass ihr Arm danach schmerzte. Lothíriel hielt sich stumm die geschlagene Wange, bewegungslos, bis Éowyn ihr Weinen vernahm. 

 

Sie standen ohne etwas zu sagen da und atmeten einfach. Nach einer Weile stieß Lothíriel fassungslos aus: „Du... Du hast mich... Ich werde... Werde zu meinem Vater--“ 

 

Sie straffte sich so gut es ging, doch egal wie sehr sie versuchte stolz zu wirken, sie war nur ein kleines trotziges Mädchen das eine Ohrfeige bekommen hatte, die sie verdient hatte. Das schöne Haar hing ihr strähnig um ihr Gesicht und ihre Wange prangte rot und schien bereits anzuschwellen. 

 

„Ja, geht zu eurem Vater.“ sagte Éowyn schließlich. „Warum erzählt ihr ihm nicht was ich getan habe. Éowyn, eine einfache Wäscherin. Geht schon, erzählt es ihm. Aber vergeßt nicht den Teil in dem ihr meine Mutter eine Dirne genannt habt.“ 

 

Damit drehte sich Éowyn um und ging mit erhobenem Haupt durch die Gärten zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Doch erst als sie dort angekommen war, begann sie bitterlich zu weinen. 

 

*

 

Éomer war fassungslos. Es hatte etwas unreales tatsächlich zu glauben das Éowyn Lothíriel geohrfeigt hatte, doch Lothíriels rote, angeschwollene Wange war sehr überzeugend und obwohl er kein Wort von dem glaubte was sie ihrem Vater und ihm als Geschichte auftischte, mußte doch irgend etwas vorgefallen sein das Lothíriel diese Ohrfeige bekommen hatte. Eilig durchquerte er die Flure und Gänge, bis er vor Éowyns Gemach stand. Er klopfte hart an. Im Inneren des Zimmers tat sich nichts. 

 

„Mach auf, Éowyn.“ sagte er laut. „Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist.“

 

Stille. 

 

Er klopfte erneut. 

 

„Mach die Tür auf, wenn du nichts willst dass ich sie aufbreche.“ 

 

Einige Kammermädchen gingen schnell an ihm vorbei und drehten sich zu ihm um, doch er beachtete sie nicht und klopfte erneut an. Die Tür schwang plötzlich auf und Éowyn stand vor ihm. Die Augen klar und voller Zorn und Tränen die auf ihren Wangen glitzerten. 

 

„Ja?“ 

 

„Was hast du getan?“ Das war nicht die richtige Frage, aber die einzige an die er gerade denken konnte. 

 

„Was ich getan habe? Du spielst auf meinen Spaziergang mit Frau Lothíriel an, nicht wahr?“ ihre Stimme sollte wahrscheinlich nonchalant klingen, doch sie brach halbwegs ab und er erkannte dahinter wie sehr sie verletzt war. 

 

„Ja, das tue ich. Würdest du mich vielleicht rein lassen, ich will diese Angelegenheit eigentlich nicht auf dem Flur besprechen, so dass jeder in Minas Tirith uns zuhören kann.“ 

 

Sie verschwand in ihrem Zimmer ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen. Éomer schloß die Tür hinter sich und folgte ihr. Ihr Zimmer sah aus als wären die Éored hindurch geritten. Die Türen zu ihrem Schrank standen offen und ihre Kleider waren auf ihr Bett und den Boden geschmissen. 

 

„Was machst du?“ fragte er und sah sich um. 

 

„Packen!“ kam die schnippische Antwort. „Da ich nicht mehr hier her zurück kehren werde, besteht auch kein Sinn darin hier Sachen zurück zu lassen.“ Sie durchwühlte den Haufen an Sachen und sagte leise: „Eines meiner Kleider fehlt.“ 

 

Éomer ging nicht darauf ein.

 

„Warum hast du sie geohrfeigt? Imrahil ist außer sich vor Wut und will das du dich bei ihr entschuldigst bevor wir abreisen.“ 

 

Éowyn lachte und ging erneut zu ihrem Schrank um noch mehr Sachen heraus zu holen und diese auf das Bett zu schmeißen. “Darauf kann er lange warten.“ 

 

„Du könntest mir zu mindestens sagen was vorgefallen ist.“ bat Éomer und hielt sie fest, so dass sie ihm direkt gegenüber stand, und nicht wieder zu ihrem Schrank laufen konnte um weiter nach dem Kleid zu suchen. Éowyn versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. 

 

„Hast du ihre Tränen getrocknet und gesagt das du alles wieder gerade rücken würdest? Hast du ihnen gesagt ich würde mich entschuldigen? Willst du das?“ 

 

Éomer sah in das wütende Gesicht seiner Schwester und er bemerkte jetzt erst, das die Tränen nicht aufgehört hatten zu fließen. Sie zappelte wie eine Wilde und Éomer mußte mehr Kraft aufbieten als er dachte um sie fest zu halten. 

 

„Glaubst du das jetzt alles zu spät ist? Das Imrahil nicht mehr zulassen wird das ihr heiratet? Bist du deshalb hier? Du willst sie doch heiraten, nicht wahr? Diese _Person_. Diese _Möchtegern-Elbin_.“ 

 

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde sie nicht heiraten.“ sagte er ruhig. „Nicht sie und keine Andere.“ 

 

Und dies war die schmerzhafte Wahrheit: Er würde keine andere Frau heiraten wollen außer Éowyn. Keine außer ihr würde ihn wirklich glücklich machen können und das wissen ließ ihn verzweifeln. Aus Eifersucht war er auf Frau Lothíriel‘ s Avancen eingegangen, nachdem er Faramir und Éowyn zusammen gesehen hatte und nun bereute er es. 

 

Der Wunsch sie zu küssen wie Faramir es getan hatte brannte immer noch in ihm. Sie sollte ihn nicht nur berühren wenn sie einen Schlüssel suchte und nicht nur neben ihm schlafen wenn er betrunken war. 

 

„Laß mich los, Éomer.“ sagte sie laut. “Laß. Mich. Los.“ 

 

„Was hat sie gesagt?“ verlangte er erneut zu wissen. 

 

„Sie hat meine Mutter eine Dirne genannt.“ spuckte Éowyn die Worte aus. „Sie sagte du könnest niemals die Tochter einer Dirne lieben. Nun _laß_ mich endlich los.“ 

 

Er ließ sie los, obwohl er sie zu sich ziehen wollte um sie zu küssen. Er wollte sie auf die Matratze hinunter drücken um sie so hart zu küssen bis sie atemlos war und nichts mehr wußte außer seinem Namen. Bis sie nichts mehr wußte außer  _ das _ er sie liebte. Bis sie es nie wieder bezweifeln würde. 

 

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ fragte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Willst du, dass ich mich bei ihr entschuldige?“ 

 

Éomer setzte sich neben sie. 

 

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich will, dass sie sich bei dir entschuldigt.“

 

„Das wird sie nicht tun.“ stellte Éowyn schließlich fest und wischte sich über die Wangen. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile zusammen ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, bis Éomer aufstand und einen Moment unschlüssig vor ihr stand.

 

„Du solltest dich ausruhen.“ meinte er schließlich, als er den Raum verließ. 

 

Éowyn nickte, aber sah nicht auf. 

 

*

 

Am Abendessen nahmen weder Fürst Imrahil noch Frau Lothíriel teil. Niemand erwähnte den Vorfall, doch man merkte wann jemand davon redete, als wären die vor den Mund gehaltenen Hände nicht auffällig genug. Als wäre das Kichern nicht ein Hinweis. 

 

Éowyn allerdings ließ sich davon nicht stören und es wurde ein schöner letzter Abend und sie konnte jetzt bereits spüren wie sie begann ihre Freunde zu vermissen, als wäre sie schon wieder zu Hause. 

 

Der Mond in dieser Nacht stand hell am Himmel und es war ein Vollmond, der Éowyn an eine ähnliche Nacht erinnerte, vor fast einem Jahr. 

 

_ Und bald _ , dachte sie und sah auf in den Nachthimmel und spürte den kühlen Wind auf ihrer Haut,  _ wirst du wieder zu Hause sein. _

 

 


	14. Orks in der Ostfold

 

**Kapitel 12**

 

**Kapitel 12: Orks in der Ostfold**

 

Es verging eine Woche bis sie in Edoras eintrafen und sie wurden bereits ungeduldig erwartet. Es lag eine seltsame, dünne Luft über Edoras, eine Hektik und Nervosität die Brego unter Éowyn leicht zappeln ließ und er seinen Kopf hin und her schwang, als suche er nach etwas und sie hatte Probleme ihn still zu halten. 

 

Kaum hatten sie Meduseld betreten als Gamling um eine Unterredung mit Éomer bat und es waren keine guten Nachrichten die er seinem König brachte. Im Gegenteil. Aragorn hatte Recht gehabt. Orks waren aus dem Nebelgebirge gekommen und Gamling glaubte das sie bald angreifen würden.

 

„Jetzt können wir nicht mehr tun als warten.“ sagte Gamling schließlich. 

 

Das schien Éomer nicht gerade glücklicher zu machen, aber er wußte, dass es stimmte. Warten. Éowyn konnte sich vorstellen wie sehr ihm das gegen den Strich ging. 

 

Aber schließlich nickte er und wandte sich ab, wanderte durch die dunkle Halle, von dunklen Gedanken umgeben und Éowyn wagte es nicht ihn zu stören. 

 

*

 

Éowyn hätte sich denken können, dass Éomer nicht schlafen konnte. Er saß in einem der Sessel am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer, als hielte es vielleicht eine Antwort für ihn bereit. Sie stand an der Tür, doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken und erst als sie zu ihm trat und sich neben ihn setzte, sah er auf, als erwache er nur ungern aus einem Traum. 

 

„Warum schläfst du nicht?“ fragte er und er sah nicht aus wie ihr etwas zu grober Bruder, der immer ein zu großes Mundwerk hatte und alles mit vollem Herzen tat, der immer der war der am lautesten lachte, aber auch der, der am lautesten in Wut aufschrie. Gerade erschien er ihr fürchterlich ernst und seine Brauen waren zusammen gezogen, Linien zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, von denen sie nicht gewußt hatte das sie da waren. Einen Moment sah er sehr viel älter aus als seine 29 Jahre und sie wünschte sich das Théoden ihn sehen konnte um zu erkennen, dass seine Wahl gut gewesen war. 

 

„Aus dem gleichen Grund aus dem du nicht schläfst.“

 

Er nickte nur und sah erneut ins Feuer. 

 

„Die Vorstellung zu warten bis sie erneut angreifen ist mir zuwider.“ sagte er schließlich und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als zurückgehaltene Wut. „Am liebsten würde ich sofort ausreiten und sie selbst suchen und einen nach dem anderen von ihnen umbringen, bis keiner mehr von ihnen übrig ist, der das Land behelligen könnte.“ 

 

Sie spürte einen Knoten in ihrem Innerem, der fest war und den sie nicht lösen konnte, eine Erinnerung an etwas, das lange zurück lag und sie mit nichts füllte als kindlicher Angst. 

 

„Aber das kannst du nicht.“ sagte sie sehr sicher, als wolle sie sich selbst überzeugen. „Schließlich... Hast du keine Ahnung wo sie sind.“ 

 

„Ja. Das stimmt allerdings.“ gab er zu, doch es hörte sich nicht weniger bedrohlich an und es beruhigte sie nicht ein Stückchen. „Also müssen wir warten.“ 

 

Er schloß die Augen, als schliefe er und sie spürte es wieder in ihrem Innerem, fester diesmal.

 

„Éomer?“ fragte sie leise und er sah auf und blickte sie an. „Versprich mir das du nicht raus reitest mit den Éored. Versprich es mir.“ 

 

Éomers Lippen waren nicht mehr als eine dünne Linie im roten Licht, doch er sagte nichts und für einen Moment glaubte sie er hätte sie nicht gehört, bis er den Kopf senkte und sie erwartete schließlich nicht wirklich eine Antwort, wandte sich ab und ging wieder zu Bett und glaubte überall dunkle Vorboten zu sehen.

 

In der Nacht träumte sie von Schwertern und Kämpfen. Sie war wieder auf dem Pellenor und trug ihre Rüstung. Doch diesmal kämpften Éomer und sie Seite an Seite, wie Brüder. Sie träumte von Blut und Tot. Schließlich fiel sie, mit einer roten klaffenden Wunde unter ihrer letzten Rippe, zu Boden. Doch Éomer bemerkte ihren Fall nicht und sein Mund war in die gleiche ernste Linie verzogen wie in der Nacht zuvor. Er hielt sein Schwert hoch und stürmte zwischen die Angreifenden und sie konnte spüren wie alles Leben aus ihr hinaus sickerte, wie Wasser aus einem umgefallenem Krug. Sie träumte von Feuer und Rosen. Ihr Tod war gut und gerecht.

 

*

 

Sie mußten nicht lange warten. Nur vier Tage waren vergangen bis Éothain mit einigen Éored aus der Ostfold zurück kehrte und Éomer erklärte das sie eine Bande von etwa 30 Orks gesichtet hätten, dass sie einige kleinere Dörfer angriffen. 

 

Éowyn rannte heraus zu den Männern, die immer noch auf ihren Pferden saßen und auf Anweisungen warteten. Éomer stand zwischen ihnen, Éothain zur rechten Gamling zur linken. 

 

„Éothain, such ein paar gute Männer, laß sie die Pferde satteln. Wir reiten raus. Gamling, du kommst mit.“ 

 

„Was geht hier vor?“ fragte Éowyn, obgleich sie wußte was vor sich ging, obwohl sie es wußte seit ihrer erneuten Ankunft in Edoras. 

 

„Wir reiten raus. Die Orks haben angegriffen.“ Éomer sah sie nicht einmal an, als er das sagte, sondern zog seinen Helm auf und nahm die Zügel von Feuerfuß, stieg auf das Pferd ohne sie weiter zu beachten. 

 

Doch sie hielt sein Pferd am Halfter und stieß aus: „Bitte! Bitte reite nicht raus. Du bist nicht König geworden um dich von Orks umbringen zu lassen.“ 

 

„Ich bin auch nicht König geworden um in Meduseld zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen.“ 

 

Sie ließ das Pferd los und bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte er sich ganz abgewendet und sein Pferd lief hektisch auf und ab, bereit los zu galoppieren, bereit. Gamling führte eilig sein Pferd an ihr vorbei und sie hielt ihn auf, hielt Pferd und Reiter zurück.

 

„Frau Éowyn, euer Bruder--“ Doch Gamling verstummte, als er Éowyns Blick sah. 

 

„Versprech‘ mir,“ sagte sie leise und eindringlich. „Versprech‘ mir, dass du ihn lebend zurück bringst. Versprich mir, dass er nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wird wie mein Vater.“ 

 

Der Mann sah sie an als sei sie verrückt und vielleicht war sie das. Noch nie vorher hatte sie solch eine Angst um Éomer empfunden, obwohl er schon als junger Mann hinaus geritten war, doch nun ergriff es ihr Herz jäh und plötzlich und drohte es unter seinem festen Griff zu erdrücken. 

 

Gamling sah zu Éomer hinüber der mit den Leuten die Éothain ausgesucht hatte zum Tor ritten und vielleicht hatte er einen Moment eine Ahnung was sie empfand, denn Verständnis zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen und er nickte knapp, bevor er auch aufs Pferd stieg und lospreschte. 

 

Sie konnte die Reiter hinter den Hügeln verschwinden sehen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre dies ein endgültiger Abschied. Sie wehrte sich gegen das Gefühl und versuchte an ihre Rückkehr zu denken. 

 

_ Kehr zu mir zurück. _ Dachte sie und versuchte ihr Herz zur beruhigen.  _ Bitte kehre lebend Heim. _

 

*

 

Zum ersten Mal seit langem suchte sie die Gegenwart der Frauen auf, saß bei ihnen, aber hörte ihnen nicht zu und sie fragte sich was die Wäscherinnen in Rath gerade zu besprechen hatten. Ob sie immer noch über ihre Männer lästerten, ob sie immer noch kicherten und lachten. Immer noch sangen, wenn es nichts zu besprechen gab. Sie wünschte sich in dieser stillen Zeit in Edoras dort hin zurück. 

 

Sie wünschte sich das es der Sommer war, in dem sie Cermië gefunden hatte. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte Gwyn noch einmal schwimmen beibringen. Sie wünschte-

 

Doch all ihr wünschen nutzte nichts und ihre Nächte waren alle lang und grau und schlaflos. Wie Gespenster zogen sie an ihr vorbei und wenn es ganz schlimm wurde und sie von einem Traum aufwachte, in dem sie nicht im Wald umherirrte, sondern Éomer starb, ging sie in sein Zimmer und schlief in seinem Bett, das immer noch nach ihm roch. 

 

Selbst die großen, grauen Windhunde duldete sie bei sich, die sich an ihre Füße legten und leise fiepten, als vermißten auch sie ihren Herren. 

 

Wenn sie dort in seinem Bett lag war ihr Herz voll von Hoffnung, fiebrig und warm und es war schwer nicht daran zu denken wie er zurück kehren würde.  _ Dass _ er zurück kehren würde. Und gleichzeitig war sie krank vor Sorge und plagte sich mit den schlimmsten Vorstellungen. 

 

Es dämmerte zum vierten Tag, seit ihrem Aufbruch, als man nach Éowyn rief. 

 

Sie eilte den Männern entgegen und konnte spüren das jede Hoffnung aus ihr wich, dass sie spürte, wie sie kalt wurde wie Schnee, als sie erkannte, wen sie zwischen sich trugen: Éomers Gesicht war totenbleich und er erinnerte sie an Théodred. Gamling führte sie in sein Zimmer und dort legten sie ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett. 

 

„Was ist passiert?“ verlangte Éowyn zu wissen und war an Éomers Seite, traute sich kaum das Hemd anzuheben aus Angst was sie darunter entdecken könnte. 

 

„Ein Ork hat ihn mit dem Schwert getroffen.“ 

 

Gamling wandte sich an die beiden Männer, die lautlos verschwanden. Éowyn konnte nicht aufsehen, als Gamling zu ihr trat und neben ihr stehen blieb. Ihre Hand hielt die von Éomer, als könne sie ihn mit ihrem Willen wieder gesund machen. 

 

„Sind sie wenigstens tot?“ 

 

„Ja, sie sind alle tot und wir haben nur drei Verletzte.“

 

Sie schloß die Augen um die Tränen vom Fallen abzuhalten und spürte wie Gamling ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Endlich hob Éowyn das Hemd und sah sich die Wunde an, die im flackerndem Licht der Kerze gräßlich aussah, von schwarzem Blut umkränzt und sie spürte, dass all ihre Hoffnungen nur die einer Närrin gewesen waren. 

 

Als sie seine Wunde zum ersten Mal reinigte und verband weinte sie nicht. Es war beinahe so, als verbiete ihr etwas in ihrem Innerem zu weinen und ihre Augen blieben kalt und trocken, selbst später, als sie feststellte das es nicht aufhörte zu bluten. Nein, ihre Augen blieben tränenlos, so sehr es ihr auch weh tat. Doch aus einer Narbe konnte ebenfalls kein Blut mehr fließen. 

 

Sie wickelte eine Kompresse, während sie aus heilenden Kräutern einen Sud machte um seine Wunde damit auszuwaschen. Sie wachte den ganzen folgenden Tag an seinem Bett, säuberte die Wunde und wechselte die Verbände und war mehr als erleichtert, als die Wunde am Abend aufhörte zu bluten. 

 

„Frau Éowyn.“ sagte eine der Zofen, als sie ihr frisches Wasser brachte. „Ihr solltet etwas essen, ihr seht ganz blaß aus.“ 

 

„Ja, das werde ich... Später.“ sagte sie, aber glaubte selbst nicht ganz daran und schlief schließlich in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzend ein. 

 

Sie träumte nicht in dieser Nacht, sondern wachte oft wieder auf, nur um in der Dunkelheit nach seiner Hand zu tasten und festzustellen dass er lebte, ja, lebte. Dass er warm war und leichtes Fieber hatte, aber dass immer noch Leben in ihm war. 

 

Und sie verstand nun plötzlich seine Sorge um sie. Verstand plötzlich wie hilflos er sich gefühlt haben mußte, wie ausgeliefert und sie scholt sich selbst dafür ihm solche Qualen auferlegt zu haben wie er es nun bei ihr tat. 

 

Am Nachmittag wachte er das erste Mal auf, nur lange genug um etwas Wasser zu sich zu nehmen, bevor er wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück fiel. Sie glaubte beinahe das es ihm am nächsten Morgen schon wieder besser gehen würde, doch als sie am frühen Abend die Wunde reinigen wollte stellte sie fest, dass sie entzündet war. 

 

In der Nacht begann das Fieber und sie konnte nicht mehr tun als seine Stirn, die Arme und die Brust in regelmäßigen Abständen zu kühlen und die Wunde zu reinigen. 

 

Was Éowyn am meisten zu schaffen machte war die schreckliche Stille. Alles schien angehalten zu haben und um Éowyn herum schien kein Leben mehr zu sein außer das ihres Bruders, das langsam zu schwinden schien. Alle schlichen draußen auf den Gängen umher und wartete, tuschelten. Sie taten bereits so, als wäre er tot und es machte ihr Herz krank und schwer. 

 

Als einige Zofen sie aufsuchten um sie zum Essen zu überreden wurde sie wütend und warf das Tablett scheppernd gegen die Wand. Die Älteste von ihnen scheuchte die Mädchen schnell heraus. 

 

„Raus hier!“ rief sie so laut das sie alles aufschreckte was vorher noch geschlafen hatte. „Und tut nicht so als hielten wir schon Leichenwache!“ 

 

Sie schloß die Tür und wünschte sich Scatha zu sich, nicht nur weil sie weise war, sondern auch ihrer ruhigen, warmen Hände und der rauhen Stimme wegen. Sie hielt zwar die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, aber immer noch konnte sie nicht weinen. 

 

Sie wußte das sie ungerecht den Mädchen gegenüber gewesen war, doch gerade scherte es sie nicht, nein, sie wollte ungerecht sein. Sie wollte solchen Schmerz zufügen, wie sie ihn spürte. 

 

Und in dieser stillen Nacht dachte sie an Théodred und Théoden. Dachte daran, dass ihr Tod auch plötzlich kam und ohne Ankündigung. Fragte sich ob Éomer bald bei ihnen sein würde, fragte sich ob sie ihn schelten würden für seine Narrheit, wie Théoden es früher oft getan hatte. 

 

„ _Zu viel von seinem Vater ist in dem Junge! Dickköpfig, stur und zornig.“_

 

„ _Mir klingt das eher nach der Beschreibung eines guten Pferdes, Vater.“_

 

„ _Wenn ich ein stures Pferd will, dann nehme ich einen Esel.“_

 

„ _Aber die sind nicht so schnell, Vater.“_

 

„ _Mit den Beinen oder dem Mundwerk?“_

 

„ _Mit beidem.“_

 

13 war Éomer damals gewesen und es ging um seinen Wunsch mit den Éored zu reiten. Dank Théodred hatte er bekommen was er wollte. Wie stolz er gewesen war, als er es Éowyn erzählt hatte und wie sie versucht hatte sich für ihn zu freuen und es doch nicht schaffte, denn das hieß, dass sie ihn lange Zeit nicht sehen würde. Lange Zeit die sie allein verbringen mußte. 

 

Und als er das erste Mal auf sein Pferd stieg um mit den Éored hinaus zu reiten weinte sie und bat ihn nicht zu reiten und er beugte sich hinunter zu ihr, nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und sagte lächelnd: 

„ _Schwesterchen, ich komme doch immer wieder zurück zu dir.“_

 

„Komm auch jetzt wieder zu mir zurück.“ flüsterte sie leise, aber niemand antwortete ihr, außer das leise winseln der Hunde. 

 

Noch beinahe zwei weitere Tage fieberte er, bevor die Entzündung begann abzuheilen und es dauerte noch einen weiteren Tag, bis das Fieber ganz verschwunden war. 

 

Erst da entfernte sie sich für etwas längere Zeit von seinem Bett und so war sie erstaunt als sie sein Zimmer wieder betrat und ihn wach vorfand und im Gespräch mit Gamling. 

 

„Kaum bin ich eine Stunde von deinem Bett verschwunden, unterhältst du dich schon wieder über das Kämpfen.“ sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, aber lächelnd. 

 

Gamling nickte kurz und sagte noch etwas über  _ frohe Botschaft _ auf das er keine Antwort zu erwarten schien und verließ schließlich das Zimmer, schloß leise die Tür hinter sich. Éowyn stand immer noch an dem selben Fleck und starrte Éomer an, der immer noch ungewöhnlich blaß erschien, aber bereits wieder  _ lebendig _ aussah. 

 

Endlich schien das Wissen einzusinken. 

 

_ Er lebt. _

 

Ihre Tränen flossen ohne ihr zutun, wie sie es manchmal tun, wenn man sie zu lange zurückgehalten hat und sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und schluchzte laut. 

 

„Éowyn.“ 

 

„Mich unvernünftig nennen!“ rief sie plötzlich aus. „Mich unvernünftig nennen und dann... Dann... Tust so etwas... So etwas... Ich wünschte ich könnte dich schlagen!“ 

 

Sie zitterte und zog die Luft ein, wischte ihre Tränen fort und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. 

 

„Wir müssen deinen Verband wechseln.“ sagte sie noch ein wenig zittrig, aber sie bemerkte mit etwas wie Genugtuung, dass es ihm leid zu tun schien. 

 

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und lockerte den Verband. 

 

„Versuch dich einmal hin zu setzen. Langsam. Ganz langsam. Ja, so.“ Éomer setzte sich auf, so dass Éowyn den Verband abwickeln konnte um die Wunde neu zu verbinden. Beide schwiegen in dieser Zeit und erst als Éowyn den Verband wieder festgesteckt hatte, sagte Éomer das es ihm leid täte, wenn er ihr Angst gemacht hätte.

 

„Das hoffe ich auch.“ sagte sie in ernstem Tonfall. 

 

*

 

Die nächsten Tage waren für Éomer gräßlich. Die ersten Tagen konnte er nicht aufstehen weil er zu schwach war und als er schließlich stark genug dafür war mußte er sich schon nach wenigen Stunden wieder ausruhen. Er haßte es dauernd im Bett zu liegen und nichts tun zu können, aber Éowyn ließ ihn nur allmählich wieder hinaus und manchmal glaubte er zu wissen wie sich ein Welpe fühlen mußte, unter den wachsamen Augen der Mutter. 

 

„Ich bin verletzt, Éowyn, nicht krank.“ 

 

„Da gibt es einen Unterschied?“ fragte sie, als sie ihm sein Essen vorsetzte. 

 

„Ja, den gibt es.“ erinnerte er, aber glaubte nicht wirklich daran einen Erfolg zu erzielen. Denn sie wollte nicht wirklich etwas davon hören und verbat ihm zu früh aufzustehen, so dass die Verletzung gut heilen würde und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er auf sie hörte. 

 

Oft fragte sich Éomer ob dies alles nur schwesterliche Zuneigung war, doch sicher sein konnte er nie, egal wie oft er glaubte ihre Hände würden zu lange auf seiner Haut verweilen oder er hätte einen Blick gesehen der bestimmt nicht schwesterlich war. 

 

Aber niemals sagte sie etwas und niemals brachte er das Thema auf. Es war als warteten sie beide auf etwas von dem sie nicht sicher sein konnten, das es eintreffen würde und das Gefühl störte Éomer. Er wollte Klarheit. Er wollte... 

 

Er wollte Éowyn. 

 

*

 

Es war, um es milde auszudrücken, eine Überraschung ihr Kleid zwischen Éomers Sachen zu finden. In ein braunes Hemd eingewickelt lag es da, zerknautscht, aber sonst sauber. Sie breitete es aus und sah es staunend an, als könne sie noch nicht ganz fassen das sie es *hier* gefunden hatte. 

 

Sie fragte sich... 

 

Sie fragte sich wie er es bekommen hatte und wann. Warum er es bei sich trug, in seinen Satteltaschen. Ein Kleid das unnütz war und Platz weg nahm, wichtigen Platz. Sie fragte sich warum er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte, als es ihr in Minas Thirith aufgefallen war. 

 

Sie nahm es mit in ihr Zimmer und saß dort lange Zeit mit dem Kleid auf dem Schoß, bevor sie sich entschied es zu waschen und zum trocknen aufzuhängen und es morgen zu tragen. 

 

Irgendwas mußte er sagen, wenn er sah das sie es trug. 

 

Doch sie irrte sich. 

 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen in sein Zimmer kam, das Frühstück auf dem Arm, war er bereits auf den Beinen und angezogen, als hätte er sie erwartet und schließlich stellte sich heraus dass dies in der Tat der Fall war. 

 

Wenn er das Kleid bemerkte, so sagte er nichts, sondern setzte sich nur vorsichtig auf sein Bett und begann zu frühstücken. Einen Moment blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, bevor sie von draußen Wasser holte. Als sie das Zimmer wieder betrat sah Éomer auf. 

 

„Ich werde heiraten.“ 

 

Vor lauter Schreck ließ sie die Schüssel fallen und das Wasser spritze über sie, das Kleid und den Boden. Sie suchte schnell ein Tuch und begann es aufzuwischen, aber wandte sich nicht wieder ihrem Bruder zu, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß. 

 

Und während sie auf dem Boden das Wasser aufwischte und das Tuch in die Schale auswrang, konnte sie Éomers Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren. 

 

Als sie aufstand wünschte sie sich zurück auf den Boden, aus Angst sie würde fallen. 

 

„Heiraten?“ sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang tonlos. „Wunderbar.“ 

 

Éomer sah sie weiter hin an, als warte er. 

 

„Ja. Das ist wunderbar.“ 

 

Éowyn suchte nach Worten, doch fand keine. Ihr Innerstes war plötzlich leer und sprechen erschien ihr eine schlechte Idee zu sein, da sich ihr Hals zusammen zu ziehen schien, ganz ähnlich wie ihr kleines Herz. 

 

Éowyn griff nach der Schüssel, dir nun nur noch halb voll war und hielt sie fest vor sich und selbst sie bemerkte dass es beinahe ein Schild war. Beinahe eine Verteidigung. Langsam ging sie zur Tür, doch Éomer rief sie zurück. Sie blieb stehen. 

 

„Willst du mich nicht fragen wer sie ist, ob ich sie liebe, ob sie die Einzige ist?“ 

 

Éowyn spürte wie ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie biß heftig darauf um nicht zu weinen.  _ Du kehrst nach Rath zurück und er wird dich vergessen. Nein, du wirst ihn vergessen. _ Dachte sie kühl.  _ Es ist ganz einfach. _

 

„Ich denke...“ sagte Éowyn schließlich und sah in die Schüssel in ihren Händen. „Ich denke dass ich es bereits weiß.“ 

 

Sie hörte wie Éomer aufstand und um das Bett herum ging. 

 

„Ach? Und wen nach deiner Meinung werde ich heiraten?“ 

 

_ Es ist ganz einfach. _

 

„Lothíriel.“ Und es war tatsächlich einfach den Namen auszusprechen. Bis das Bild von ihr vor ihrem Augen auftauchte. Sie dachte daran wie Lothíriel hier in diesem Zimmer stehen würde, wie sie in dieses Bett neben Éomer schlüpfen würde, perfekt und silbern und zart und...

 

Sie dachte daran das sie seine Kinder zur Welt bringen würde. 

 

„Lothíriel?“ fragte Éomer und Éowyn packte die Schüssel härter. 

 

„Ich glaube du hast mich verstanden.“ Ihre Stimme war nun lauter, fester. Endlich wieder ihre eigene. „Aber wenn du erwartest das ich auch nur einen Tag mit dieser Person unter einem Dach bleibe, dann irrst du dich gewaltig.“ 

 

„Du irrst dich. Denn ich werde sie nicht heiraten und soweit ich mich erinnere habe ich dir das schon einmal gesagt. Sie und keine Andere.“ 

 

„Ist dies ein Rätsel, Éomer? Soll ich jede Frau aus Edoras durch raten, bis ich die richtige gefunden habe?“ 

 

„Nein, du könntest mich einfach fragen.“ schlug er vor und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spüren und sie erschauerte. 

 

Sie fühlte sich kindisch, nicht in der Lage zu sein ihn zu fragen. Es war einfach. So einfach. Doch schließlich fragte sie etwas ganz anderes und sie hörte sich selbst  _ Feigling! _ rufen. 

 

„Ich frage mich nur wann du sie kennen gelernt hast... Ich meine... wenn es nicht Lothíriel ist. Ist sie aus Edoras? Kenne ich sie?“ 

 

„Sie ist aus Edoras und ja, du kennst sie.“ 

 

„Liebst du sie? Sehr?“ Ihre Stimme war nun wieder dünn, weich. 

 

„So sehr wie man einen anderen Menschen lieben kann.“ 

 

„Und... Und... Ist sie... Ist sie die--“ sie hielt inne und biß sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. 

 

„Die Einzige?“ fragte Éomer, aber Éowyn nickte nur. „Sie ist mir das Liebste im Leben.“ 

 

Dieses mal war das Scheppern lauter und die Schüssel rollte noch ein Stück, nachdem sie das Wasser auf dem Boden verteilt hatte, schließlich blieb sie liegen und jedes Geräusch erstarb, bis es ganz still war und Éowyn nichts mehr hörte außer das Tosen in ihren Ohren. 

 

„Éowyn.“ 

 

Sie drehte sich um und sah in Éomers Augen, die funkelten, die ihr alles sagten was sie wissen mußte, aber nichts davon war neu und sie fragte sich wie lange sie blind gewesen war. Wie lange sie nicht hatte sehen können, was genau  _ Hier _ gewesen war. Immer hier. Immer zwischen ihnen.

 

Wie Aufregung oder Spannung, die sich zwischen sie drängte, unter ihre Haut, gut versteckt, aber nicht gut genug. 

 

_ Wie viel von dir hast du noch versteckt? _ Wollte sie fragen, doch sie schwieg. 

 

Éomer legte langsam seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. Vorsichtig wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu, die Augen groß, fragend. Seine Antwort bestand darin sie zu küssen. Vorsichtig, als sei er sich nicht der Folgen bewußt, fielen seine Lippen auf ihre, wie Blütenblätter die zu Boden fallen; der Schwerkraft wegen. 

 

Und ihr Herz war still vor lauter Freude, ganz still, bis ihr Körper in Jubel ausbrach. 

 

Ihre Hände glitten über seine Schulter und in seinen Nacken. Ihre Lippen waren sich immer noch nah, so nah das sie spüren würde wenn er spräche. Zuerst verweilten sie so, sich kaum berührend, nur die Vorfreude spürend, auskostend, bis sie sich küßten ohne sagen zu können wer wen küßte. Aber als er ihren Mund mit seinem bedeckte und ihre Lippen öffnete, spürte sie wie ihre Knie nachgaben, weich wurden und sich eine Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, die langsam in Hitze umschlug und selbst bis in ihre Fingerspitzen kam, doch er hielt sie, ließ seine Hände über ihre Hüfte gleiten, zog sie an sich. 

 

Es begann zärtlich, vorsichtig und Éomer hielt sie, als ob sie etwas sehr fragiles sei, als könne er sie zerbrechen, würde er sie nur so küssen wie er wollte. Es war wie der erste Geschmack auf etwas, von dem sie nicht genug bekommen würde. Und sie streckte ihr Hände aus um danach zu greifen, berührte sein Gesicht, das sie besser als ihr eigenes kannte, berührte Bart und Hals und Lippen, während seine Lippen ihren Mund liebkosten. 

 

Warm fühlten sich seine Lippen an und er war ihr so  _ nah _ , seine Zunge die ihre berührte, als wecke er etwas von dem sie noch keine Ahnung hatte das es in ihr war, ein Verlangen nach noch mehr  _ Nähe _ und plötzlich fühlte sie sich, als sei sie ihm zwar nah, aber immer noch nicht nah genug. Ihr Mund war wißbegierig, verführerisch, verlangend, bis ihre Münder nicht mehr zärtlich waren sondern leidenschaftlich. 

 

Der Beweis seiner Erregung preßte sich hart gegen ihre Mitte und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, was ihn aufstöhnen ließ und sie spürte einen gewissen Triumph darüber, dass sie das tat. Sie, und keine Andere. Keine würde ihm je näher sein. Sie würde es nicht zu lassen und für einen Moment lang war dieses geben und nehmen alles und Éowyn seufzte in Éomers Mund.

 

Sie taumelten zurück und fielen auf sein Bett, Éomer auf sie, sie schien vollkommen eingehüllt zu sein von ihm und sie wünschte dies könne ewig dauern. Plötzlich drehten sie sich, bis sie auf ihm lag. Und so war es viel besser. Viel besser wenn sie ihren Rock soweit hoch schob das... Ja... Und seine Hände auf ihren Beinen war etwas mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte, aber sie hatte ja mit so *viel* nicht gerechnet. 

 

Und nun küßte sie ihn, schmeckte mit ihrer Zunge seine Mundwinkel und seine Zähne, bis sie laut aneinanderstießen, aber sie suchte weiter, wie ihre Lippen einen Fleck seines Mundes suchten den sie noch nicht geküßt hatte. Sie fröstelte und glühte zugleich und ihre Haut schien sich ihm zu zuwenden, wie ihr wartender Schoß. 

 

Doch ihre Bewegungen waren zu schnell, zu unbedacht und schließlich berührte sie seine Wunde und alles kam zu einem Halt. 

 

Sie sahen sich an, als wären sie aufgewacht. Sie kletterte von ihm herunter, doch gebot ihm liegen zu bleiben. Schob sein Hemd hoch und überprüfte die Wunde, die aus ihrer Unachtsamkeit wieder begonnen hatte zu bluten. Sie biß sich auf die Lippen, die Brauen zusammen gezogen.

 

Langsam wechselte sie den Verband und schließlich, als sie fertig war, konnte sie ihn nicht anschauen, hörte nur auf ihren Herzschlag. 

 

„ Ich liebe dich.“ wisperte sie plötzlich. „Ich liebe dich.“ 

 

Und diese Worte schienen so *neu*, als benutze sie sie zum ersten Mal. Als hätten sie eben gerade erst Sinn gemacht. 

 

Als ergaben sie nur durch Éomer Sinn. 

 

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ antwortete Éomer und wie zum Beweis nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küßte sie sanft, nicht um Leidenschaft zu wecken, nur um ihr zu zeigen wie teuer sie ihm war, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. 

 

„Wenn du mich nehmen würdest, wäre ich dein.“ sagte er schließlich und nahm ihre Hand. 

 

Éowyn schien sprachlos zu sein, sie öffnete ihren Mund und schloß ihn wieder, bis sie plötzlich ein leises  _ ja _ hervor stieß und ihm um den Hals fiel. 

 

„Ja.“ sagte sie. „Ja. Ja. _Ja._ “ 

 

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken und schloß die Augen. 

 

 

 


	15. Die erste und die letzte Nacht

 Gamling war der erste der es erfuhr, auch wenn er sagte das er so etwas schon geahnt hätte und er fügte hinzu das er glauben würde das die meisten Leute in Meduseld und unten in Edoras sich ebenfalls bereits ihren Reim gemacht hätten.

 

Nachdem man gerade erst Éowyns Herkunft akzeptiert hatte, gab dies allem neuem Aufschwung: Denn es war eine Sache nicht voneinander lassen zu können und eine andere von einer Zofe beim Küssen erwischt zu werden und obwohl man gewöhnlich nicht all zu geschwätzig in Edoras war, so machten doch Gerüchte immer irgendwie ihre Runde.

 

Éomer und Éowyn redeten lange Zeit über Berit und darüber wie sie die Nachricht aufnehmen würde und Éowyn erinnerte sich an ihre Worte, als sie ihr gesagt hatte, das sie weggehen würde und seufzte tief und fühlte sich wie eine Betrügerin.

 

Nannte ihr Herz betrügerisch.

 

Denn wie konnte Berit besser als sie wissen, was ihr Herz wollen würde, wo sie es selbst noch nicht einmal wußte?

 

Éowyn wollte selbst nach Rath reisen und Berit alles sagen, doch Éomer war nicht bereits sie gehen zu lassen. Er sagte das er Gamling und ein paar andere Männer schicken würde.

 

Er sagte ihr das er sie jetzt nicht gehen lassen könne... Das.. Das sie an seiner Seite bleiben sollte und sie konnte nicht sagen das sie es anders haben wollte. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Sie wollte... Sie wollte nicht mehr umherziehen und etwas anderes finden, denn sie hatte das beste bereits gefunden.

 

Es war in der Nacht bevor Gamling aufbrechen sollte, als sie sich hinsetzte und einen Brief für Berit schrieb. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum gab ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit den Brief zu schreiben, obwohl sie sich morgen wiederholt fragen würde ob sie das Richtige sagte. Ob sie es richtig sagte.

 

Und als sie die Männer am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen sah und ihnen nach blickte, fragte sie sich wie lange es dauern würde bis sie ihre Familie wieder sehen würde, ob sie sie wiedersehen würde, aber Éomer trat neben sie und ihre Arme streiften sich, wie zufällig und seine Hand suchte die ihre und ihr Herz war nicht so schwer wie sie gedacht hatte.

 

Doch die Tage waren lang, auch wenn sie die bevorstehende Hochzeit mehr als nur auf Trab hielt und sie sich am Ende des Tages immer fragte wo nur ihre Zeit hingegangen sei. 12 Tage waren es bis Éowyn am abendlichen Horizont die drei Pferde und einen Wagen entdeckte.

 

Sie lief schnell hinein in die Halle und rief nach Éomer.

 

„Sie sind da!“ rief sie ihm zu. „Beeile dich doch! Sie kommen!“ Ohne auf ihn zu warten rannte sie ihnen entgegen, die Steintreppe hinab, Schritt nach Schritt und aufmerksam darauf bedacht nicht auszurutschen, bis sie auf dem Platz vor Meduseld stand, sie hielt kurz inne, bis sie die goldenen Locken von Gwyn erkannte. Ihre kleine Éored saß vor Gamling auf dem Pferd und versuchte von dem Pferd zu klettern, doch Gamling redete auf sie ein und sie blieb verdrossen sitzen, als Éowyn das sah, rannte sie zu ihr und hob sie vom Pferd.

 

„Ich habe dich ja so vermißt, Wyn. Ganz, ganz doll und Cermië auch, obwohl er den Weg hier her nicht mochte - zu lang. Ich habe auch auf deine Steine aufgepaßt und sie mitgebracht... Naja, nicht alle, weil Mumma sagte sie seien zu schwer für die Reise, aber die schönste hab ich mitgebracht, damit du nicht so traurig bist. Gamling hat mich auf seinem Pferd reiten lassen, aber nicht allein, auch nicht als ich ihm sagte das du mir reiten beigebracht hast auf Brego.“

 

Éowyn lachte und weinte gleichzeitig und drückte das kleine Mädchen fest an sich, küßte ihr Stirn und Haar, während sie ihrer atemlosen Rede zuhörte. Cermië lief um sie herum und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

 

„Ich habe dich auch sehr vermißt, meine kleine Éored.“

 

Der kleine Körper in ihren Armen drückte fest zurück. Als sie aufsah, kamen Folca und Déor angerannt, die sie ebenfalls in ihre Arme nahm und an sich drückte.

 

„Wie schön ist es euch wieder zu sehen!“ rief sie aus und sah nun Grytt und Aldor, die sie lächelnd anblickten. Grytt schloß sie in die Arme und sie konnte es nicht ganz glauben das dass Mädchen Tränen in den Augen hatte und sie verstohlen fort wischte. Aldor lächelte sie an und sah etwas verloren aus, doch schließlich nahm sie ihn auch in die Arme und er sagte ihr das er sich freue sie wieder zu sehen.

 

Der Wagen kam ein paar Meter weiter weg endlich zu einem Halt und Éowyn sah auf und erkannte Berit und Gamling, die gerade Scatha von dem Wagen halfen.

 

„Laßt mich Scatha und Berit begrüßen, ja?“ Die Kinder ließen von ihr ab, doch Gwyn folgte ihr auf den Fuß und steckte ihre Hand in Éowyns. Sie gingen hinüber zu den beiden Frauen und nun spürte sie wieder die Tränen und nahm sie beide fest in die Arme, zuerst Berit, die ihr über das Haar streichelte und küßte, wie sie es vorher bei Gwyn getan hatte und danach Scatha, die zum ersten Mal seit Éowyn sie kannte sprachlos war vor Freude.

 

„Heißt das ihr werdet hier bleiben?“ fragte Éowyn schließlich, als sie sah was alle auf dem Wagen geladen war.

 

Berit sah sie einige Momente an, als könne sie nicht antworten und schließlich war es Aldor, der vortrat und den Arm seiner Mutter berührte und sagte: „Wir werden hier bleiben.“

 

Éomer trat neben sie, vorsichtig, als wolle er das Gleichgewicht nicht stören und trotzdem wanden sich alle ihm zu. Berit sah ihn aufmerksam an, zweifelnd, als traue sie sich nicht einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen, als habe sie Angst einzubrechen und alles zu verlieren das ihr teuer war.

 

„Wollen wir das nicht drinnen fortsetzen? Ihr seit bestimmt erschöpft von der Reise.“ Éomers Stimme war sanft und es erinnerte Éowyn daran wie er mit einem jungen Fohlen sprach, oder Welpen, als wolle er das man ihm vertraut.

 

Aber sie wußte auch, das sie es nicht bereuen würden.

 

Berit nickte zögernd und griff nach dem Arm ihrer Mutter, wohl um sie zu führen, doch Éowyn wußte das es auch für die eigene Stärke war.

 

Éowyn nahm Gwyn auf den Arm und so gingen sie langsam die Treppen hinauf und Gwyn flüsterte Folca, der neben ihr ging zu, das dass Dach _doch_ aus Gold sei und Folca staunte mit großen braunen Augen.

 

Sie betraten die Halle und durchquerten sie und sie erinnerte sich daran wie sie das erste Mal hier her gekommen war und ihr alles groß und kalt vorgekommen war, das Gold nicht mehr als ein mattes glänzen an der Wand und Klammheit in der Luft, der vom Regen draußen kam, Dunkelheit die sie von überall her umklammerte und nichts war echter als die warme, feste Hand Éomers, der sie hinter sich her zog, während die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und sich mit dem Regen vermischten.

 

Doch heute, von dem Licht des Sonnenuntergangs erfüllt, funkelte die Halle hell und einladend, strahlte in ihrer ganzen glatten Schönheit und sie konnte sich vorstellen wie eindrucksvoll es auf sie wirken mußte.

 

„Setzt euch.“ sagte Éowyn, als sie neben einem der Tische angekommen waren. „Setzt euch, ich hole euch etwas zu essen.“

 

Sie eilte in die Küche und trug einer Magd auf ihr zu helfen mit den Tellern, dem Brot, dem Käse und allem was sie sonst noch finden konnte. Als sie zurück kehrte saßen alle, auch Éomer am Tisch und versuchten das Gefühl zu ignorieren, als hingen sie in der Luft.

 

Gwyn redete offensichtlich mit Éomer über Cermië, der seine Schnauze auf Gwyns Beine gelegt hatte und versuchte die anderen beiden Hunde zu ignorieren, die neben dem Thron lagen und die Köpfe interessiert gehoben hatten.

 

Scatha und Berit halfen Éowyn dabei den Tisch zu decken und sie bemerkte wohl wie nervös Berit war, die gleiche Nervosität die sie auch in Aldor und bedingt in Grytt sehen konnten, als fragten sie sich ob sie vielleicht falsch hier waren.

 

Folca und Déor hingegen, stellte Éowyn glücklich fest, waren ihre alten, unbescholtenen Brüder, die sich gegenseitig ärgerten und Streiche ausheckten und selbst wenn sie sich unwohl gefühlt hätten, hätten sie doch einander gehabt, weshalb es nicht weiter schlimm war.

 

Und Gwyn... Nun Gwyn war Gwyn. Fröhlich lächelnd und mit kindlichen Fingern Cermiës Fall streichelnd, während sie Éomer atemlos etwas erzählte. Gwyn würde sich zurecht finden.

 

Das Essen verlief in beinahe Schweigen. Nachdem die Frauen abgeräumt hatte, erzählte Aldor von der Reise und manchmal warf der eine oder andere etwas ein.

 

„Was ist mit dem Haus?“ fragte Éowyn und sie erinnerte sich gerne an jeden einzelnen Winkel des kleinen Hauses, die Nähe und manchmal auch die Enge. Die warme Küche und das leise Atmen der anderen Frauen in der Dunkelheit, bevor sie einschlief.

 

„Silja hat geheiratet. Habs ihr gegeben.“ sagte Berit und sie versuchte ihre Stimme eben anhören zu lassen und glatt, aber Éowyn hörte das sie melancholisch war, das sie an die vielen Erinnerungen dachte die sie zurück gelassen hatte. „Aber ich dachte mir, dass sie es am ehesten verdient hat, da sie die Tochter von Frams Schwester war. Deshalb hab ichs ihr gegeben.“

 

„Das war eine gute Entscheidung.“ meinte Éowyn und hoffte sie klang nicht halb so traurig wie sie sich fühlte.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, Liebes.“ sagte Berit und sah Éomer, der Gwyn, Folca und Déor gerade mit einem der beiden Windhunde bekannt machte. “Ich weiß noch nicht.“

 

Sie sah ihre Tochter ernst an, aber sagte nichts mehr.

 

„--hat mir Wyn erzählt.“ sagte Gwyn gerade und grinste Éowyn an. Éomer sah auf, die Augen voller Humor über etwas, das sie nicht wußte.

 

„Du hast schlecht über Wulf geredet.“ meinte Éomer und schüttelte den Kopf, zu Gwyn gewandt sagte er: „Laß dir nichts erzählen von ihr, sie war nur neidisch das sich Wulf nicht von ihr hat rein legen lassen.“

 

Gwyn kicherte und Éomer lächelte eines von diesen raren Lächeln, das sie an den Jungen erinnerte, der er nicht lange hatte sein können, bevor ihre Mutter Éowyn ihm aufgebürdet hatte. Ob sie ihm wohl eine Last gewesen war? Neun Jahre alt und eine Schwester an der Hand die ständig weinte und in der Nacht nach ihrer Mutter rief.

 

Éomer sah auf, diesmal ernster, als hätte er etwas von ihren Gedanken gehört, sie lächelte um seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen und bemerkte Scathas prüfenden Blick.

 

„Wo sollen die Kinder schlafen?“ fragte Berit und fuhr Folca über sein Haar, der etwas müde gegen ihre Schulter lehnte.

 

„Es sind genug Zimmer im Westteil frei. Ich werde sie euch zeigen wenn ihr wollt.“ sie wandte sich an die Kinder und Folca und Déor tauschten Blicke aus, bevor sie in _ja_ -Rufe ausbrachen. Gwyns Gesicht glänzte rot, aber ihre Augen waren ein wenig klein.

 

„Laß mich das machen.“ sagte Éomer und stand auf. Gwyn sprang ihm auf den Rücken und sie fragte sich ob sich etwas in Gwyns Verhalten ändern würde, wenn sie wüßte wer Éomer war.

 

Folca und Déor stürmten voraus in den Flur und sie hörte wie Éomer etwas sagte wie _Hier links, Jungs, zu euren Zimmern geht’s da lang._ Scatha sah Aldor an, der immer noch auf seinem Platz saß, als er begriff das er nicht erwünscht war, sagte er etwas von wegen _werde folgen_ und verschwand auch.

 

Scatha lächelte Éowyn verschmitzt an.

 

„Also ich glaube das du eine gute Wahl getroffen hast, Mädchen. Hatte schon befürchtet ihr würdet es nicht hinkriegen.“

 

Éowyn blinzelte verwirrt.

 

„Nun guck nicht so.“ meinte Scatha und winkte ab. „*Ich* hab von Anfang an gesagt, dass da was ist.“

 

Éowyn lachte. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Lindwurm.“ sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zuerst in Scathas Gesicht und dann in Berits, das immer noch besorgt aussah, und ihre Sorge trug Kanten, bei denen sie aufpassen mußte.

 

Grytts Gesicht war ernst als sie sagte: „Ich beneide dich so sehr! Ich habe es schon mal gesagt und Mumma hat mir verboten es noch mal zu tun, aber so ist es. Ich wünschte ich wüßte wie es ist von ihm geküßt zu werden!“

 

Scatha kicherte mädchenhaft.

 

„ _Sehr_ nett muß das Küssen sein, wenn man sieht wie rot unsere Éowyn wird.“

 

Éowyn versuchte abzuwinken, doch ihr Gesicht wollte nicht wieder seine normale Farbe annehmen und sie konnte nicht aufhören zu Lächeln.

 

„Wann wollt ihr heiraten? Im Mai?“ Éowyn nickte und Scatha sah sie wieder neckend an. „Glaubst du ihr könnt bis dahin warten?“

 

Berit entfuhr ein lautes _Mutter!_ und Grytt lachte auf, unterdrückte es aber indem sie sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, während Éowyn nicht glaubte, dass sie jemals wieder eine normale Farbe annehmen würde.

 

„Was?“ fragte die alte Frau und wandte sich an die entsetzt dreinblickende Berit. „Du sei ja ruhig. Du konntest es nicht einmal abwarten das er dich _fragt_ ob ihr heiraten wollt. Außerdem ist das nur berechtigt über die Hochzeitsnacht zu sprechen, schließlich ist das der angenehmste Teil bei dem ganzen Trubel.“

 

Berit seufzte laut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde die Hochzeit macht mehr als nur die Hochzeitsnacht aus.“

 

„Du willst doch nicht sagen das es etwas schöneres gibt als die erste Nacht in den Armen des Mannes den du liebst?“ Scatha zog die Brauen in die Stirn und Éowyn versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren was sie sagte und nicht auf das verführerische Bild der Hochzeitsnacht.

 

„Nein, aber es wäre nicht das gleiche ohne das warten und hoffen und bangen und die laute Familie und das Fest, die Freunde, alles drum herum. Dadurch wird es doch erst viel süßer.“ Berit war immer noch ernst, aber etwas hatte sich gelockert, als sie sprach.

 

„Das sind Worte denen ich nicht widersprechen kann.“ sagte Scatha und wandte sich wieder an Éowyn. „Manchmal hat deine Mutter auch recht.“

 

Berit sah Éowyn zweifelnd an, als hätte sie nicht wirklich gehört was Scatha gesagt hatte.

 

„Ist es das was dein Herz will? Ihn heiraten?“

 

Éowyn nickte sprachlos und spürte wie es in ihr zog, an allen Stellen ihres Körpers, wie sie sich wunderbar fühlte und schrecklich zugleich.

 

„Ich will Feuer, weil ich Wind bin.“ meinte Scatha leise und Éowyn nickte erneut, erinnerte sich an den ersten Abend den sie mit diesen beiden Frauen in der Küche verbracht hatte, erinnerte sich an die Versprechen die sie in dieser Nacht in der Dunkelheit gegeben hatte.

 

Berits Blick war immer noch forschend, suchend, bittend, aber Éowyn wußte das sie ihr nicht nachgeben konnte, nicht bei diesem Wunsch. Nein. Und Berit nickte als verstünde sie und küßte ihre Stirn.

 

„Dann müssen wir morgen gleich anfangen eure Decke zu sticken.“ Éowyn spürte Berits warmen Atem gegen ihre Stirn und Éowyn lehnte sich an sie und umarmte sie fest.

 

*

 

Die darauffolgenden Tage waren für Éowyn die schönsten. Es hatte sogar etwas schönes wenn die Frauen sie wegschickten, damit sie ihre Decke sticken konnten. Sie leistete dann Gwyn Gesellschaft, die zu jung war um bei den Frauen zu sitzen. Als sie letztes Jahr eine Decke für eine der Nachbarinnen gemacht hatten, hatte sie noch die aufgezeichneten Dinge ausschneiden dürfen, kleinere Arbeiten gemacht, aber mehr um sie zu beschäftigen, da sie niemand hatten der auf sie aufpaßte, weshalb es sie um so mehr störte das sie bei Éowyns Hochzeitsgeschenk nichts machen dürfte.

 

Doch nach und nach vergaß sie die Decke und fand das sie sogar besser dran war als Grytt, die sie oft damit aufzog das *sie* sticken durfte.

 

Éowyn stellte in dieser Zeit fest, wie schwer es war Éomer für mehr als nur ein paar Minuten nur für sich zu haben, da immer eines ihrer Geschwisterkinder zu gegen war, oder Pflichten auf Éomer warteten und so blieben ihnen eine lange Zeit nichts als eilige Küsse in den Schatten und geflüsterte Beteuerungen ihrer Liebe.

 

Bittersüß schmeckten diese Küsse und verzweifelt, wie die Schatten selbst und wenn sie schließlich hinaustrat in die Sonne, war es, als käme sie aus einer anderen, fremden Welt. Während der April ein sonniger Monat war, der sie mit seiner Helligkeit neckte und nur wenige Tage waren regnerisch und grau waren, spazierten Gwyn und sie an jedem Tag zusammen oder saßen auf den Wiesen und flochten bunte Blumenkränze.

 

„Weißt du was mir wieder eingefallen ist, Wyn?“ fragte Gwyn an diesem Nachmittag, still lag sie im Gras, wo sie hingepurzelt war, nachdem sie versucht hatte ein Rad zu machen.

 

„Was, Gwyn?“

 

Gwyn richtete sich auf und sah Éowyn aus hellen Augen an.

 

„Mir fiel wieder ein das wir ja in Meduseld sind.“

 

„Und?“

 

„Und ich noch nicht den König gesehen habe.“

 

Éowyn überlegte einen Moment ob sie dem Mädchen sagen sollte das sie ihn schon lange kannte, das sie ihm bei jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheit in die Arme sprang und sich drehen ließ, so wie sie es früher so oft mit ihrem Vater getan hatte.

 

„Wollen wir ihn suchen gehen?“ fragte Éowyn und setzte Gwyn den Kranz auf, den sie gemacht hatte.

 

„Wenn er nicht zu viel zu tun hat?“

 

„Bestimmt nicht.“ Éowyn nahm ihre Hand und sie rannten zurück nach Meduseld. Sie mußten nicht lange suchen, bis sie Éomer gefunden hatte, er und seine Marshälle saßen und redeten über irgend etwas, aber Éowyn konnte sich vorstellen das ihnen eine kleine Pause gut tun würde.

 

Die Männer sahen auf und musterten Frau und Kind.

 

„Was gibt es, Éowyn?“ Éomer sah sie ernst an, aber seine Augen waren mild und betrogen sein Gesicht.

 

Éowyn beugte sich hinunter zu Gwyn und flüsterte ihr zu: „Willst du nicht ‚hallo‘ sagen?“

 

„Aber ich wollte doch den König sehen und nicht Éomer.“ noch während sie den Satz aussprach, dämmerte es ihr, ihr ‚Éomer‘ war nur leise und sie hatte Augen so groß wie Untertassen und einen Moment sah sie ihn an, bevor sie fort lief ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

 

„Was hat sie?“ fragte er und Éowyn war einen Moment unzufrieden mit sich selbst.

 

„Nichts. Laßt euch nicht stören. Ich werde nach ihr sehen.“

 

Sie fand Gwyn in Éowyns Zimmer. Sie saß auf dem Bett und schien die Wand anzustarren, als schmolle sie.

 

„Gwyn?“ Éowyn ließ sich vor ihr auf dem Boden nieder.

 

„Warum habt ihr mir das denn nicht gesagt?“ fragte das kleine Mädchen und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, als müsse sie eine sehr schwere Frage beantworten.

 

„Éomer wußte nicht so ganz wie er sich vorstellen sollte und du hättest ihm doch auch nicht geglaubt, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er der König von Rohan ist.“

 

Gwyn sah sie an als habe sie recht, aber wollte es nicht zugeben. Eine lange Weile saßen sie neben einander und schwiegen, bis Gwyn sie plötzlich ansah und strahlte: „Das heißt ja, dass du eine Königin sein wirst!“

 

Éowyn lächelte. „Ja, das stimmt.“

 

„So wie Königin Arwen, von der du mir erzählt hast.“

 

„Ja, genauso. Du wirst sie sogar auf der Hochzeit treffen.“

 

Gwyns Augen strahlten. „Ja? Das ist toll! Ich wollte sie schon sehen seit du mir das erste Mal von ihr erzählt hast. Sie ist bestimmt ganz schön, mit ihren langen dunklen Haaren und den blauen Augen. Und eine Elbin ist sie ja und die leben ganz lange, das hat mir Scatha erzählt und Elben sind alle schön.“

 

„Ja, das sind sie.“

 

„Aber bestimmt nicht so hübsch wie du.“ Éowyn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und fuhr ihr über das Haar.

 

„Wollen wir noch ein wenig raus gehen?“ fragte Éowyn schließlich und streckte ihre Hand aus. Gwyn griff danach und nickte, als sie in den Thronsaal kamen lief sie zu Éomer und umarmte ihn, als wäre nichts passiert, als sie ihn los ließ blieb sie kurz stehen, bevor sie einen Knicks machte, wie ihn ihre Mutter ihn machen ließ, wenn sie Ilfwen, Tochter von Isgard, begegneten, dabei rutschte ihr der Kranz in die Stirn, sie schob ihn hoch und lächelte ein wenig, bevor sie zu Éowyn lief und sie wieder bei der Hand nahm.

 

*

 

Um so näher der Mai kam, um so aufgeregter wurde Éowyn. Éomer konnte es in ihren Bewegungen sehen und in ihrem Atem hören. Ihre Augen glänzten und machten sie so anziehend für ihn, als wäre sie Licht und er eine Motte.

 

Er wollte ihr immer nah sein, hungerte nach ihren Seufzern gegen seinem Mund und ihren Händen die nach ihm griffen, verlangend, aber war er ihr nah hörte sein Verlangen nicht auf, sondern wuchs, bis alles um ihn herum schmolz und undeutlich wurde, als wäre es unwichtig.

 

Doch anstatt das die Zeit anhielt, verlief sie manchmal schneller und manchmal langsamer, als wolle sie ihn necken, wie es Éowyn mit ihrer Schönheit tat.

 

Deshalb kam ihm die Ablenkung sehr recht, als ihre Gäste endlich eintrafen. Er hätte nicht gedacht Aragorn bereits zwei Monate nach seiner eigenen Hochzeit wieder zu sehen, doch hier standen sie und begrüßten sich. Aragorn musterte ihn, als erkenne er ihn nicht wieder und sagte:

 

„Wie froh bin ich dich so glücklich zu sehen, Éomer.“ Éomer wunderte sich ob er tatsächlich so verändert war, ob man ihm ansah welch Glück ihm mit Éowyn beschert war, einen Moment wollte Éomer antworten, doch fand keine Worte und lächelte schließlich nur.

 

„Ich denke das ist eine gute Antwort.“ meinte Aragorn und lachte. Arwen neben ihm sah Éomer aufmerksam an, als suche sie nach etwas oder er müsse einen Test bestehen, den Éomer noch nicht kannte.

 

„Ich hasse es zu reiten!“ maulte Gimli hinter ihnen und kam zwischen ihnen zum stehen und Éomer riß seinen Blick von Arwen los. „Aber für deine Hochzeit, Junge, tu ich das doch gerne.“

 

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Meister Zwerg.“ sagte Éomer gut gelaunt. „Ich werde das beste Met auf den Tisch stellen lassen, in Erinnerung an unsere kleine Feier zu Aragorn und Arwens Hochzeit.“

 

Gimli lachte dröhnend und klopfte Éomer fest auf den Rücken. „Das ist ein Wort.“

 

„Ich hoffe nur das ich mich danach nicht wieder um einen betrunkenen Zwerg kümmern muß.“ sagte Legolas und trat zu ihnen und Gimli sah ihn unbeeindruckt unter seinem roten Haar hervor an.

 

„Nun kommt herein, wir haben euch zwar nicht so früh erwartet, aber doch kann Éowyn es nicht erwarten euch zu sehen.“

 

Drinnen war es kühl und schattig und die Hitze der Maisonne fiel von ihnen ab, wie ein schwerer Mantel. Folca und Déor spielten auf dem Boden, standen aber auf, als sie die Gäste sahen.

 

Man setzte sich an einen der Tische und Éomer rief nach einer Magd, die den Gästen bringen sollte, nach was sie wünschten. Arwen fragte ob sie Éowyn sehen könnte, Éomer nickte und drehte sich zu Folca und Déor und winkte sie zu sich.

 

„Déor, würdest du Frau Arwen zu deiner Schwester bringen?“ Déor nickte ernst und sah auf zu Arwen, die ihn freundlich anlächelte und führte sie hinaus aus der Halle. Éomer wandte sich an Folca: „Geh in die Küche und weck den Koch und die Mägde auf, sag ihnen wir haben Gäste die man nicht einfach ignorieren kann, wie den König von Rohan.“

 

Folca nickte eifrig, erfreut über seinen Auftrag und rannte in die Küche.

 

„Zwei von Éowyns Brüdern.“ erklärte Éomer als er Aragorns fragenden Blick spürte. „Tüchtige Burschen.“ Gimli brummte: „Zu Burschen fällt mir ein: Kommen auch die Halblinge?“

 

„Ich habe sie eingeladen und weiß das Samwise wahrscheinlich nicht kommen wird, da seine Frau ein Kind erwartet. Aber ich hoffe das Holdwine und Peregrin Took kommen werden, Éowyn würde sich über ihre Anwesenheit freuen und ich ebenfalls.“

 

Folca kam mit der Magd zurück und während sie vor Gimli und Legolas Teller stellte, wandte Aragorn sich Éomer zu.

 

„War es das worüber du nicht mit mir sprechen wolltest?“ seine Stimme war leise, aber Éomer war klar das beide, Gimli und Legolas, es gehört haben mußten.

 

Éomer lehnte sich auf den Tisch. _Du hast es erfaßt, mein Freund. Wie sollte ich dir erzählen dass es mir nach meiner Schwester verlangte?_

 

Aragorn schien keine Antwort zu erwarten.

 

*

 

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Éowyn.“ meinte Arwen gerade und sah Éowyn in dem großen Spiegel an, vor dem die Frauen standen.

 

Alle Blicke waren auf Éowyn gerichtet, voller Staunen und Freude. Voller Zufriedenheit. Éowyn sah sich prüfend an und ließ ihren Blick langsam von dem Saum bis hinauf zum Ausschnitt gleiten. Ein schönes Kleid war es. Weiß und Boden lang, der Rock und die Ärmel waren ausgestellt und warfen weite Falten und verloren sich schwingend um sie. Ihr Ausschnitt war gerade weit genug als das er ihre Brüste richtig zur Geltung brachte, kleine silbern weiße Stickereien zogen sich darüber und an den Ärmeln zeigten sich in filigraner Arbeit bis hinauf zu ihren Ellbogen gebogene Ranken und spindeldürre Striche, die sich in weiß verloren und wieder an ihrer Hüfte begannen, doch hier war es nicht mehr als ein Hauch, geschlossene Knospen und kleine Blüten und weiter unten am Saum, hatte man Perlen eingearbeitet, die bei jedem Schritt zu funkeln schienen.

 

Eine außergewöhnlich große Anzahl an Frauen standen um sie herum, Grytt, die hinter Arwen stand, seufzte und Berit kniete sich neben Éowyn um noch etwas am Saum zu befestigen, doch Éowyn glaubte Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben. Gwyn und Déor standen sprachlos bei der Tür. Es herrschte Stille und Éowyn fragte sich ob man es ihr durch lassen würde, wenn sie nun weinen würde.

 

„Schließ gefälligst die Tür, Déor, setz deinen Verstand ein, Junge. Was ist wenn Éomer vorbei kommt?“ sagte Scatha dröhnend und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf, Déor schloß schnell die Tür und sah zu Boden, errötend. Scatha wandte sich ab, aber sagte an ihren Enkel gerichtet: „Unglück würde das bringen und *du* wärst dran schuld.“

 

Arwen sah Éowyn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

 

„Unglück?“

 

„Der Bräutigam darf die Braut nicht in ihrem Hochzeitskleid sehen. Das bringt Unglück.“ erklärte Éowyn und seufzte, als wäre ihr genau dies geschehen.

 

„Das ist eine seltsame Tradition.“ erwiderte Arwen, die anderen Frauen lachten und kicherten und Scatha sagte, während sie Éowyn den Schleier überzog: „Am Ende der Woche werdet ihr noch mehr seltsame Traditionen kennenlernen, Frau Arwen, sogar noch eine Menge.“

 

Arwen antwortete nicht darauf und suchte Éowyns Blick im Spiegel.

 

„Schade ist‘ s nur um das Kleid.“ seufzte Scatha plötzlich, während Éowyn den Stirnreif aufsetzte.

 

„Wie meinst du das, Scatha?“ Éowyn sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

 

„Nun, ich habe gesehen wie Éomer dich küßt, Kind, und wenn er nur halb so stürmisch küßt wie er liebt dann läßt er sich von so etwas wie einem hübschen Kleid nicht aufhalten, deshalb versprich mir das du das Kleid schnell los wirst, sonst sorgt er dafür, sobald die Tür zum Schlafzimmer verschlossen ist.“

 

Éowyn lachte, denn sie hatte sich an Scathas Bemerkungen schon beinahe gewöhnt, obwohl sie ihr erröten nicht unterdrücken konnte.

 

Das Klirren von Nadeln war zu hören und Berits entsetztes _Mutter!_ und die Frauen brachen in Gekicher aus und Gwyn fragte mehrmals was Scatha denn meinte, aber Berit winkte ab und sagte das sie zu jung sei, Déor trug sie auf seine Schwester raus zu bringen und sie warf ihrer Mutter kühle Blicke zu.

 

„Wahrlich,“ sagte Arwen an Éowyn gewandt. „,dies hier ist ganz anders als unsere Hochzeit.“ aber ihr Lächeln war echt und ihre Augen funkelten.

 

*

 

Die letzten Tage bis zur Hochzeit vergingen in einem Wirbelwind von Vorbereitungen und letzten Änderungen und das einzige das Éowyn aus diesem Strudel herausriß, war die Ankunft von Merry und Pippin, am Abend vor der Hochzeit.

 

Sie freute sich zu hören dass es den beiden gut ging und dass Samwises Frau ein Mädchen namens Elanor zur Welt gebracht hatte. Sie fragte die beiden aus ob sie ebenfalls Hochzeitsabsichten hatte und Pippin wurde etwas rot und murmelte etwas von wegen _habe den Hochzeitsstrauß gefangen_ , was Éowyn zum Lachen brachte und Merry auch.

 

Gwyn war hingerissen davon, dass die Halblinge nur ein kleines bißchen größer waren als sie und sie weigerte sich zu glauben das beide ein ganzes Stück älter als sie waren. An diesem Abend saßen sie noch lange zusammen und redeten und es war schön zu sehen das wenigstens ein Teil der Gefährten wieder zusammen war.

 

Es war derselbe Abend, an dem Arwen ihr einen Brief gab, den sie von Faramir bekommen und ihr zur Verwahrung gegeben hatte.

 

„Ich... Ich habe gezögert ihn dir zu geben, das tut mir leid. Doch ich weiß nicht was er geschrieben hat und ich kann nicht verbergen wie sehr mich dieser Brief beunruhigt. Ich werde dich allein lassen, das du ihn in Ruhe lesen kannst.“

 

Arwen stand auf und ließ Éowyn allein mit dem Brief zurück, den sie vorsichtig auf machte und ebenso vorsichtig laß:

 

_Liebste Éowyn,_

 

_Auch wenn du nicht mehr meine Liebste bist, werde ich dich doch so nennen, da du mir doch immer noch teuer und lieb bist._

 

_Vielleicht ist dies der Grund warum ich dir diesen Brief schreibe._

 

_Du wirst dich bestimmt an unser letztes Gespräch erinnern in Minas Thirith: Du batest mich dich gehen zu lassen. Ich sagte dir das ich es nicht könnte. Doch ich konnte mich nicht erklären, noch nicht. Dies war kein Anflug von Besitzanspruch und keine Bosheit oder Tücke. Der Grund dafür das ich dich nicht gehen lassen konnte ist ein einfacher Grund: Ich hatte dich nie wirklich, als das ich dich wieder her geben könnte und das ist das einzige was mir leid tut, das einzige das ich bereue._

 

_Denn mein Herz, Éowyn, ist immer noch dein, ich habe es dir gegeben und ich wünschte es wäre so einfach, das ich es zurück verlangen könnte, denn selbst wenn du mich frei geben würdest, bliebe es doch bei dir._

 

_Wenn du dein Herz zurück verlangen willst, dann frage Éomer, denn ich bin mir sicher das er es länger hat als ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Aragorn sagte an dem Abend unserer Verlobung Éomer hätte mir das Schönste aus seinem Königreich gegeben, aber du bist doch zu ihm zurück gekehrt, denn du bist kein Geschenk das man gibt und empfängt. Du bist frei und ungestüm._

 

 _Du bist wie eines der_ mearas _; du suchst dir deinen eigenen Herren und vielleicht hast du ihn gewählt weil er nie versucht hat deine Natur zu brechen, deinen Willen zu biegen. Ich weiß es nicht und diese Gedanken tun mir zu sehr weh als das ich sie weiter verfolgen könnte._

 

_Nur eines weiß ich ganz genau, das ich dich liebe und dich glücklich sehen will und wenn du immer noch diese Worte von mir verlangst, die ich dir in Minas Thirith verweigert habe, so sage ich sie jetzt: Ich lasse dich frei, liebste Éowyn._

 

_Laß auch du mich frei._

 

_Faramir._

 

Éowyn weinte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer überstürzten Abreise um Faramir, sie weinte für ihn und für sein Herz; sie stand am Rande der Steinterrasse und schluchzte in den Wind und hoffte, hoffte es sehr, das Faramir von diesem selben Wind umhüllt werden würde, das er wissen würde, das auch sie ihn hiermit frei gab und vielleicht, bitte, würde er lächeln und noch einem Moment dem Lied des Windes zu hören, bevor er die Fenster schloß und es vergaß.

 

*

 

Éomer und die Éored kamen einige Stunden nach der Abenddämmerung zurück. Wie lebendige Schatten ritten sie in Edoras ein und es bedürfte einiger Überredungskunst Gwyn ins Haus zurück zu holen, so wie an jedem anderem Abend auch, doch auch wenn ihr die Augen fast zu fielen, so wollte sie doch sehen wie die Männer in die Stadt kamen und empfangen wurden.

 

Éowyn scheuchte Gwyn wieder hinein und sagte Grytt sie solle sie ins Bett bringen. Sie trug einigen Zofen auf Wasser heiß zu machen und die Wanne in Éomers Gemach zu bringen. So schlüpfte sie in sein Zimmer und er blickte sie verwundert an, hielt in der Bewegung inne, den Harnisch abzulegen, als er sah das sie Mädchen die Wanne und den Zuber herbrachten.

 

Die Zofen brachten das Wasser und bald war die Luft in Éomers Gemach feucht und heiß und Éowyn spürte wie ihr das Haar am Nacken klebte.

 

Als sie die Tür schlossen lächelte Éomer verschmitzt.

 

„Entweder du willst mir auf deine liebenswürdige Art sagen das ich stinke oder--“

 

Sie schlug ihn mit dem Handtuch, nachdem er schnell griff und sie zu sich zog und sie in seinen Armen gefangen hielt, doch sie war eine willige Gefangene und bot ihm sehnsüchtig ihre Lippen dar.

 

„Oder?“ fragte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.

 

„Oder du läßt keine Chance aus mich auszuziehen.“ sie versuchte ernst zu sein, aber sie konnte das verräterische Lächeln nicht von ihrem Gesicht bekommen und wandte sich geschickt aus seinen Armen.

 

Sie ging hinüber zu der Wanne die in der Mitte des großen Zimmers stand und prüfte die Temperatur mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie lächelte selbstvergessen.

 

„Morgen ist es soweit.“ sagte sie nach einiger Zeit und zog eine filigrane Glasflasche aus ihrer Schürze. Sie ließ sich vor der Wanne nieder und entkorkte die Flasche und schüttete den Inhalt in das dampfende Wasser. „Morgen werden wir heiraten, Éomer. Möchtest du nicht sauber sein für deine Braut?“

 

Éomer sah sie ernst an und zog die Brauen in die Stirn, doch seine Augen funkelten.

 

„Also willst du mich nicht ausziehen?“

 

„Oh, du!“ rief sie aus und schlug erneut mit dem Handtuch nach ihm. „Sei ernst!“ verlangte sie, aber er lächelte immer noch breit als er sich abwandte und das Kettenhemd über den Kopf zog und auf das Bett legte.

 

Mit der Hand fuhr sie durch das Wasser und feiner Schaum entstand. Sie wischte sich ihre Finger an ihrer Schürze ab und stand auf, ging hinüber zum Feuer und legte noch ein wenig Holz nach, hörte zu, wie Schuhe vor das Bett gestellt worden und Leder über Leder strich und zu Bett fiel, so viele Schichten, bis sie das Geräusch von Leinen über Haut hörte und sie hielt inne in ihrer Bewegung.

 

„Soll ich dir helfen?“ fragte sie und drehte sich vorsichtig zu ihm um.

 

„Möchtest du das?“

 

Sie antwortete nicht sondern drehte sich weiter um: Kein Hemd mehr, nur noch Hosen, die sich an seine schmalen Hüften schmiegten, so wie die Schatten, der jede Rundung und jeden Muskel zur Geltung zu bringen schienen und sie fragte sich wie sich seine nackte Haut unter ihren Finger anfühlen würde.

 

Bevor er sie beim spionieren erwischen konnte, wandte sie sich wieder ab und beugte sich vor und stocherte im Feuer, doch es war kein Feuer das sie sah und als sie sich das nächste Mal umdrehte (denn die Neugierde brachte die Katze auch schließlich um) biß sie sich fest auf die Unterlippe, denn obwohl sie ihren Bruder bereits nackt gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihre Augen doch immer *abgewendet* in solchen Momenten.

 

Doch heute war es anders. Heute war die letzte Nacht die sie seine Schwester war, die letzte Nacht in der sie ihn ‚Broðor min‘ nennen konnte. Die letzte Nacht. Und es war, als Ende etwas von dem sie nicht gewußt hatte, das es ihr wichtig war, denn alles was er ihr morgen und in all den darauf folgenden Tagen ihres *Lebens* geben würde, wäre das gleiche und doch... Doch war dies auch die erste Nacht. Die erste Nacht eines Lebens nach ihrem Sehnen und ihrer Unwissenheit.

 

Sie versuchte die Wärme in ihrem Schoß zu ignorieren die sein Bild in ihr hervorrief, Haut um Haut um Haut, die zu leuchten schien im hellem Licht des Feuers und Muskeln und Kraft die sich unter der Haut verbargen, in seinen Schultern und dem breitem Rücken und es lag eine Schönheit darin, das sie sich danach sehnte ein Teil davon zu sein, das sie sich fragte ob sie unter seinem Blick standhalten würde.

 

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ seine Stimme riß sie aus ihren Gedanken hinaus und sie blinzelte und sah ihn verlegen an, als er sich zu ihr umdrehen wollte, rief sie laut aus: „Nicht umdrehen!“ und wandte sich ab.

 

 _Für einiges ist morgen immer noch Zeit._ Sagte sie sich selbst, aber als sie Éomers Hände auf ihren Hüften spürte, fühlte sie die Vorfreude durch sich fließen und sie schloß vorsichtshalber die Augen.

 

„Morgen, Éomer.“ ihre Stimme war schwach und sie wußten beide, das, würde er sie nun in seine Arme nehmen, wäre heute so gut wie morgen.

 

„Morgen.“ stimmte er leise und rauh zu, das Verlangen hüllte sie ein ohne zu fragen. Seine Hand glitt durch ihr Haar und ließ sie wieder sinken, vorsichtig und schließlich konnte sie seine Schritte hören und das Geräusch von Wasser.

 

Sie drehte sich um, doch blieb einen Moment stehen, von Éomers Blick festgehalten.

 

Vorsichtig hob sie das Handtuch auf, zog sich einen Hocker an die Wanne heran und setzte sich neben ihn. “Rutsch ein Stück vor, das ich dir den Rücken waschen kann.“

 

„Du mochtest es schon immer mir Anweisungen zu geben.“ meinte er schließlich leicht und rutschte vor. Sie tauchte das Tuch in das Wasser, rieb Seife hinein, so wie sie es auch bei ihrer Wäsche getan hatte und begann in kleinen Kreisen Éomers Rücken zu waschen.

 

Sie fing bei seinem Nacken an, arbeitete sich zu seinen Schultern, die sich fest unter ihren Händen anfühlten und warm waren, wie Erde die lange Zeit von der Sonne beschienen worden war, weiter zu seinen Schulterblättern, die sich unter ihren Fingern verschoben, wenn er sich bewegte.

 

Weiter hinunter, sein Rückrat entlang, wie ein Weg hinunter zu seinem Steißbein und wieder hoch. Kleine Kreise. Sie ließ sich viel Zeit mit ihrer Aufgabe und manchmal konnte sie hören wie Éomer ein tiefes Geräusch in der Kehle machte, nach einiger Zeit Schweigen sagte sie:

 

„Du knurrst.“

 

„Ich würde es eher brummen nennen.“ erwiderte er und sie lachte.

 

„Versuchst du Gimli Konkurrenz zu machen?“ sie beugte sich langsam vor und berührte mit den Lippen seine Schulter, das Gefühl ihres Mundes auf seiner nassen Haut war seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm. Er schmeckte noch leicht nach Seife, bitter, aber darunter verbarg sich sein Geschmack, unverkennbar und sie versuchte es gleich noch einmal, einen langsamen Pfad seinen Nacken hinauf.

 

„ _Mhmm..._ Éowyn.“ er streckte seinen Nacken, wie eine Katze, die eine bestimmte Stelle gestreichelt haben möchte und ihre Lippen folgten seinen Wünschen, küßten den Knochen am Nacken, ließ vorsichtig ihre Zunge hinüber gleiten was ihr eine Gänsehaut erntete.

 

Sie schloß die Augen und ließ von seinem Rücken ab.

 

„Du solltest dich entscheiden, Éowyn. Entweder du behältst deine Hände bei dir oder du kommst zu mir ins Wasser.“ er lächelte dabei, doch sie konnte die Wahrheit unter seinen Worten entdecken und schluckte, biß sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Lippe und nickte, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte und stand auf.

 

„Ich habe dir dort drüben ein Handtuch hingelegt. Ich werde in der Halle auf dich warten, du bist bestimmt hungrig.“

 

Sie verließ das Zimmer ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und sie seufzte, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß. Die Halle war leer, bis auf die Hunde, die auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer lagen. Éowyn deckte einen der Tische, konnte von irgendwoher Stimmen hören, die leise verklangen.

 

Sie fragte sich ob die Halblinge bereits schlafen waren oder ob sie mit Gimli und Legolas noch an irgendeinem Feuer saßen und sich erinnerten, oder auch nicht. Vielleicht nur beieinander saßen und versuchten die süße Bitternis von Vergangenem und die Melancholie nicht zu stark werden zu lassen.

 

Éowyn kannte das. Einige Erinnerungen waren ihr so lieb das sie nicht über sie nach dachte, aus Angst, sie könnten sich abnutzen, oder blasser werden mit der Zeit.

 

So wie das Gesicht ihres Vaters, der sie liebevoll anlächelte, oder seine Stimme, wenn er sie _Prinzessin_ nannte. Ihre Mutter, wie sie ihr übers Haar strich bevor sie ihre Decke noch ein wenig höher zog und die Lichter löschte. Éomer, wie er ihre Hand hielt, wenn sie ihn darum bat und so tat als wäre sie das lästigste Ding auf der ganzen Welt, die Augen ernst auf sie gerichtet, so wie er es immer noch tat und sie konnte in seinen Augenwinkeln die Zuneigung lauern sehen, die er so gut zu verbergen wußte.

 

Sie stand vor dem Tisch, sich erinnernd und bemerkte so nicht das Éomer direkt hinter ihr stand, bis seine Hände auf ihren Hüften lagen.

 

Sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

 

„Hast du nicht etwas davon gesagt das wir unsere Hände in Zaum halten sollten?“

 

Er küßte ihren Nacken.

 

„Das bezog ich nur auf dich.“ antwortete er leise.

 

„Findest du das nicht ungerecht?“ fragte sie neckend und ließ ihre Hände auf seinen ruhen und fragte sich ob sie sie hinfort schieben oder ermutigen wollte.

 

„Nein. Nein, das finde ich nicht.“ sagte er und sie erschauerte von seinem Atem an ihrem Hals.

 

„Ungerechter Kerl.“ stieß sie aus und sie konnte sein Lächeln gegen ihrer Haut spüren.

 

„Essen, Éomer.“ erinnerte sie ihn nach einiger Zeit des Küssens und er sah auf und blickte über den Tisch. „Ja, natürlich.“ meinte er, aber er klang nicht wie jemand der sonderlich interessiert an einer Mahlzeit war.

 

Éowyn mußte lachen.

 

„Liebst du mich so sehr dass du ein Essen für mich stehen lassen würdest?“

 

„Mhmm... Ja.“

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob seine Hände von sich. Sie aßen in Schweigen und nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, blieben sie einen Moment unschlüssig voreinander stehen, in dem Wissen das sie sowieso nicht schlafen würden, auch wenn sie nun zu Bett gehen würden.

 

„Bringst du mich noch zu meinem Zimmer?“

 

Éomer nickte und so gingen sie langsam den dämmrigen Flur entlang, wo sie vor der Tür stehen blieben und sich aufmerksam ansahen, doch bevor Éowyn ihn küssen konnte, hielt er sie an den Schultern fest und sah sie ernst an, küßte ihre Stirn.

 

„ _Sweostor ænlic min_.“ sagte er und strich ihr über die Wange, sie war nicht erschrocken darüber das er sie Schwester nannte, denn sie wußte, auf eine Art würde sie es bleiben, aber sie fühlte nun, das es nicht das _richtige_ war.

 

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken bemerkt küßte er sie erneut, diesmal auf den Mund und sagte leise: „Aber morgen... Werde ich dich meine schöne Frau nennen können.“

 

Sie lächelte darüber und berührte seinen Mund, bevor sie ihn ein letztes Mal küßte, sich aus seinen Armen entwand und ihre Tür öffnete.

 

„Gute Nacht, Éomer.“

 

„Gute Nacht, Éowyn.“ erwiderte er und langsam schloß sie die Tür.

 

Ihr Zimmer war still und dunkel und sie saß noch eine Weile auf ihrem Bett und dachte über den morgigen Tag nach, bevor sie unter die Lacken schlüpfte und versuchte zu schlafen.

 

 


	16. Ein lang erwartetes Fest

Der Tag der Hochzeit war der 31 Mai. Es war ein schöner, heller Tag und Éowyn fand das es ein ausgezeichneter Tag war für eine Heirat. Éowyn hatte nur wenige Stunden Schlaf gefunden und war deshalb bereits wieder wach. Es wurden noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen und Éowyn war bis Vormittags damit beschäftigt irgendwelche Dinge zu organisieren oder Fragen von Zofen und Diener zu beantworten. 

 

Die Hochzeit war Mittags, aber Éowyn schien keine Zeit zu finden sich umzuziehen, bis Berit sie eine Stunde vorher in ihr Zimmer brachte und sagte sie solle sich gefälligst hinsetzen und sie den Rest machen lassen. 

 

Schließlich brachten Scatha und einige Zofen eine Wanne und Wasser. 

 

„Stellt die Wanne dort ab!“ rief Scatha. 

 

Noch mehr Zofen folgten die Wasser hinein trugen und in den Zuber schütteten, bis das heiße dampfende Wasser die ganze Wanne füllte und eine ganze Menge auch daneben geschüttet worden war, worüber Scatha laut schimpfte, da sie wie alle Frauen bereits ihre Festtagskleider trug. 

 

Scatha scheuchte die Mädchen wieder hinaus und sagte Grytt sie solle Éowyns Kleid holen. Éowyn hielt die Fingerspitzen ins Wasser, bevor sie langsam aus ihrem Nachthemd schlüpfte und ins Wasser stieg. Das Wasser war heißer als sie gedacht hatte und einen Moment glaubte sie nicht sich bewegen zu können, bis eine wohlige Schwere sie umhüllte und sie sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken ließ, sie wie eine zweite Haut fest umhüllte. 

 

Sie schloß die Augen und atmete die Luft ein, die schwerer zu sein schien. Sie fühlte sich leicht und losgelöst und sie bemerkte nicht wie sie beinahe einschlief, bis Berits kühle Hand ihre Schulter berührte. 

 

„Mach dein Haar naß, wir wollen es waschen." 

 

Scatha kicherte und ließ sich neben ihr auf einen Hocker nieder, so wie sie es gestern Nacht bei Éomer getan hatte. 

 

„Hast nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, nicht wahr, Éowyn?" 

 

Éowyn lächelte hinauf in Scathas Gesicht und Scatha nickte. 

 

„Ich mußte dauernd an heute denken." gab sie zu und ihre Großmutter ließ Wasser aus einer kleinen Schüssel über ihr Haar laufen, bis es ganz naß war. „Und wenn ich geschlafen habe, so war es nur ein leichter Schlaf und ich erinnere mich an keine Träume." 

 

Einen Moment an hörte man nur das Geräusch des Wassers, das leise plätschern. Berit rumorte außerhalb von Éowyns Gesichtsfeld in einer Schublade. Draußen wurden die Schritte hektischer. 

 

„Hochzeiten sind schlaflose Angelegenheiten. Zuerst schläft man nicht weil man so viel zu tun hat und weil man so aufgeregt ist und dann kann man nicht schlafen weil der Liebste einen nicht dazu kommen läßt." Éowyn konnte das Lächeln in Scathas Stimme hören. 

 

Éowyn konnte Berits Kopfschütteln beinahe *hören*, aber sie sagte nichts.

 

Berit reichte Scatha ein kleines Fläschchen und der Geruch von Kräutern und Blumen füllte Éowyns Sinne, leicht und belebend und sie fühlte sich wieder wach. 

 

„Der Tag wird schnell vorüber gehen, Éowyn,“ Scathas Stimme klang sehr alt und rauh wie die Rinde eines alten Baumes. „, schneller als dir lieb ist und in einigen Jahrzehnten, wenn du so alt bist wie ich, wird sich dein Herz zurück sehnen nach dem heutigem Tag. Glaub mir, ich sehne mich oftmals nach solchen Tagen: Nach meiner Hochzeit, den Morgen in denen ich neben meinem Folca aufgewacht bin oder die Tage nach der Geburt meiner Kinder." Sie seufzte. „Daran merkst du dann wohl auch das du alt bist. Leg den Kopf zurück." 

 

Scatha nahm wieder die kleine Schüssel und füllte Wasser hinein, sie hielt ihre Hand vor ihre Augen und ließ das Wasser über Éowyns Kopf fließen, bis der Schaum aus ihrem Haar gewaschen war. 

 

Ein leises Klopfen. Es war Grytt, die mit dem Kleid auf dem Arm zurück kehrte und sich über Männer aufregte. 

 

Éowyn war inzwischen mit ihrem Bad fertig und zog sich an. Sie rieb ihr Haar mit einem Handtuch trocken und rieb sich die Beine mit einem Öl ein, das nach Lavender duftete. Berit machte sich daran ihr Haar zu kämmen und es fiel in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern.

 

Als sie schließlich das Kleid anzog, wollte sie sich umdrehen und sich ansehen, sie wollte sehen ob es genauso saß wie das erste Mal als sie es anprobiert hatte, denn es schien viel besser zu passen, schmiegte sich an ihren Körper, erwartungsvoll. 

 

Seltsam, aber als sie das Kleid das erste Mal getragen hatte, hatte es noch etwas weit entferntes gehabt an diese Hochzeit zu denken, doch nun, nun war es so *greifbar*, so unglaublich *real*. In einigen Stunden würde sie Éomers Frau sein. 

 

Der Gedanke ließ ihren Herzschlag schneller werden und machte ihre Hände feucht, ihren Mund trocken. Innerlich ging sie noch einmal ihr Gelübde durch um sich von dem Gefühl in ihrem innerem abzulenken. 

 

Sie atmete tief ein und strich die Falten an ihrem Kleid glatt. 

 

„Paß mit dem Spiegel auf." erinnerte sie Grytt und Éowyn nickte, sie würde das Schicksal nicht heraus fordern. 

 

Nicht heute. 

 

„Und paßt auf das es keine Knoten gibt." fügte sie hinzu, als wüßte einer der anwesenden Frauen nicht auf was sie zu achten hätten uns was nicht, aber alle waren zu sehr beschäftigt, anstatt auf Grytt zu achten. Als Éowyn in ihr Gesicht sah, konnte sie ihre Tränen sehen. 

 

„Schön siehst du aus." meinte Grytt atemlos und wischte sich über die Augen. 

 

„Recht hat sie." bestätigte Scatha und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Jeden Moment sollte eine der Zofen mit etwas zum Frühstücken für dich kommen." 

 

Éowyn spürte wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog. 

 

„Ich kann jetzt nichts essen." meinte sie und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

 

„Du mußt etwas essen." wiederholte Berit. „Wenigstens ein bißchen was. Nicht das du uns bei der Hochzeit vor Aufregung umfällst. Und das willst du doch nicht?" 

 

Éowyn schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Natürlich will ich das nicht. Ich glaube nur nicht das ich auch nur einen Bissen zu mir nehmen kann." Doch schließlich aß sie doch, zumindest so viel das Scatha sie nicht mehr so prüfend ansah. 

 

„Hier ist es wie auf einem Jahrmarkt," meinte Scatha, als es erneut klopfte. ", dauernd kommen und gehen die Leute." 

 

Es war Arwen Undómiel. Sie trug ein rotes, samtenes Kleid, ihr Haar hatte sie hoch gesteckt und es ließ sie edel erscheinen und königlich. Ihr Schmuck bestand aus einer feinen, silbernen Kette, die in sich verschlungen war, was Éowyn sofort auf fiel, da Arwen niemals eine andere Kette trug außer den Abendstern. Hinter ihr stand Gwyn, die Éowyn aus großen neugierigen Augen anstarrte und ihre Hand hob und winkte. 

 

„Gwynia hat mich hier her gebracht." erklärte Arwen. „Ich konnte einfach nicht länger bei den Männern sitzen und ihren sinnlosen Versuchen zuhören Éomer abzulenken." 

 

Sie machte einen Schritt auf Éowyn zu und griff nach ihren Händen und sah sie an, als könne auch sie nicht glauben das heute der Tag war an dem Éowyn heiraten würde. 

 

„Du bist so schön.“ sagte Arwen. „Wie eine Lilie siehst du aus, schön und zart und doch sehr, sehr stark. Ich hoffe so sehr das du das Glück findest das du gesucht hast.“ 

 

Arwen drückte ihre Hände und Éowyn erwiderte den Druck. 

 

„Ich danke dir, Arwen. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel das du hier bist.“ 

 

Arwen lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Wofür sind Freundinnen denn sonst da?“ Sie teilten ein Lächeln, bevor, in die Stille zwischen ihnen, die ersten Glockenschläge fielen. 

 

Éowyn spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. 

 

„Jetzt aber schnell.“ meinte Scatha und griff in die Tasche ihrer Schürze und zog ein Taschentuch heraus und gab es Éowyn, drückte ihre Hand fest. „Etwas Altes... Es ist eines der Taschentücher das ich für meine eigene Aussteuer bestickt habe. B, wie Benwyn und F, wie Folca. Ich gebe es dir in der Hoffnung dafür das es eine lange und glückliche Ehe wird, so wie es meine war." 

 

Éowyn drehte das weiße Taschentuch in ihrer Hand, das an den Seiten einmal mit Spitze besetzt gewesen zu sein schien, in der rechten unteren Ecke waren zwei Runen eingestickt, ungeschickt, mit blauem Garn und Éowyn konnte leicht sehen das Scatha niemals besonders begabt mit der Nadel gewesen war, doch sie hatte so fest gestickt, das es sich nach all den Jahren nicht gelöst hatte. Es lag gut in ihrer Hand, obwohl - - oder vielleicht gerade weil - - der Stoff an einigen Stellen bereits ein wenig dünner war. 

 

Éowyn sah Scatha an, lächelnd, nahm sie fest in ihre Arme. 

 

„Danke, Scatha. Ich danke dir für alles.“ 

 

Sie ließ Scatha los und drehte sich zu Berit, deren ernstes Gesicht feierlich aussah und sie etwas von dem Alter verlor, das ihr mit den Jahren aufgebürdet worden war. 

 

„Etwas neues: Von mir bekommst du dies hier.“ Berit reichte ihr ein kleines aus weichem Stoff genähtes Täschchen, das mit Lederbändern zusammengezogen wurde. „Dort kannst du das Taschentuch rein machen, so mußt du es nicht dauernd in der Hand tragen.“ 

 

„Es ist schön.“ meinte Éowyn und öffnete es um das Taschentuch hereinzulegen. „Danke, Mutter.“ Éowyn umarmte sie ebenfalls und sie fragte sich wie viel Freude sie wohl aushalten könnte, bevor auch sie weinte. 

 

„Etwas blaues.“ meinte Grytt und trat zu Éowyn. „Zieh deinen Ärmel hoch.“ Éowyn tat was sie sagte und zog den Ärmel hoch und streckte ihren Arm aus. Grytt beugte sich vor und band ihr ein kleines blaues Band um das Handgelenk. „Das andere ist für Éomer.“ meinte sie und drückte Éowyn das Band in die Hand. 

 

„Danke, Grytt.“ 

 

Als sie die junge Frau in die Arme schloß sagte sie ihr das sie fest daran glaubte das auch sie jemand finden würde der ihre Gefühle erwidert. Grytt nickte und wandte sich ab. 

 

„Ich hab aber auch noch was blaues!“ rief Gwyn aus und hielt eine einzelne blaue Blume hoch. 

 

Éowyn nahm die Blume vorsichtig und sah sie kurz an. Sie erschien ihr perfekt, mit keinen gerundeten Blättern und glatter Haut, samten, der Stengel war hellgrün und leicht gebogen. 

 

„Ich mache sie einfach hier in das Täschchen, ja?“ 

 

Gwyn lächelte breit und nickte eifrig. Éowyn legte die kleine Blume vorsichtig in die Tasche und zog sie wieder zu. 

 

„Komm her, laß dich drücken.“ meinte sie schließlich und nahm das kleine Mädchen fest in ihre Arme. 

 

Éowyn sah auf, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Arwen gerichtet, die gerade ihre Kette löste. „Und hier etwas geliehenes.“ sagte sie und Arwen hielt die silberne Kette in ihrer Hand, die leuchtete und leicht in der Luft schwang. 

 

„Woher wußtest du--?“ 

 

„Deine Schwester Gwyn hat mir gestern Abend einige Traditionen erklärt. Sag nicht das du es nicht annimmst. Es würde mir viel bedeuten wenn du es bei deiner Hochzeit trägst.“ 

 

Éowyn sah Gwyn an, die sie aus großen funkelnden Augen ansah. „Ich würde es nehmen.“ flüsterte sie und zog die Lippen in den Mund. 

 

„Es ist ein Geschenk von Lord Elrond, nicht wahr?“ fragte Éowyn, aber Arwen antwortete nicht, sondern machte noch einen Schritt vor und zog es Éowyn um, schloß es und fuhr über das kühle Metall, das sofort warm zu werden schien auf Éowyns Haut. 

 

„Ich danke dir. Ich danke euch allen.” sagte Éowyn und ihre Stimme drohte nachzugeben, doch Scatha winkte ab: „Schluß mit dem Bedanken. Draußen wartet ein ungeduldiger Bräutigam. Wir werden jetzt gehen, Éowyn. Du kennst den Weg. Fall nicht, das bringt Unglück. Und mach das Kleid nicht dreckig, das ist unschön. Und nun kommt, laßt sie allein, alle raus hier.“ Alle Frauen verließen das Zimmer, nur Scatha hielt noch einmal inne, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch sie schloß den Mund und lächelte statt dessen ein trauriges Lächeln.

 

Als die Tür zufiel und sie allein war fühlte sie sich mehr als nur allein, die Fußschritte die langsam verklangen und leiser und leiser wurden, sprachen von Einsamkeit. 

 

Sie schloß die Augen und drückte ihre Hände zusammen und dachte an den Weg bis hinunter zum Tempel. Sie dachte daran das sie als Mädchen und auch als junge Frau immer gedacht hatte das sie niemals diesen Weg gehen würde und nun stand sie hier. 

 

Sie öffnete die Augen und griff nach ihrem Blumenstrauß, den Berit auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte und wartete auf das erneute Schlagen der Glocke. Die Zeit erschien sich hinzu ziehen und sie fragte sich ob Éomer sich auch so fühlte. 

 

Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon genug Hochzeiten gesehen in denen die Bräute plötzlich umkehrten, einfach nicht kamen. Frauen wie sie, Frauen die keine Väter hatten oder keine männliche Verwandten die sie führten, sondern alleine gehen mußten und einfach auf halbem Wege kehrt machten. 

 

Nein, sie würde nicht umkehren, aber sie fühlte sich allein und sehnte sich nach Stimmen.

 

Sie wünschte sich das Théoden hier wäre. Sie wünschte sich das er mit ihr den Weg bis zum Altar gegangen wäre. Sie wünschte sich er wäre heute hier. 

 

Sie wünschte er würde sie an Éomer übergeben.

 

Plötzlich erschallten laut die Glocken und Éowyn atmete tief durch.

 

„Wünsche mir Glück, Onkel.“ flüsterte sie und trat ihren Weg an. 

 

Durch die Halle, die still und leer vor ihr lag, geschmückt mit Blumen und Tüchern. Als sie hinaus trat war sie überrascht wie mild es war, ein leichter Wind wehte und die Sonne schien. Langsam ging sie die Steintreppe hinunter, das Kleid vorsichtig hoch genommen, so dass der Saum sauber bleiben würde. Vorsichtig auf ihre Schritte achtend, so dass sie nicht stolpern würde. Über den Platz, wo sie bereits die weit geöffneten Türen sah und die Menschen die sich hinein drängten. 

 

Die Glocken klangen immer noch. 

 

Einige Leute hatten sie entdeckt und drehten sich zu ihr um und begrüßten sie, sobald sie in Reichweite kam mit „Hail Hlæfdige Éowyn.“ mit dieser Begrüßung schien es drinnen ruhiger zu werden, das reden wurde zu leisem murmeln und als sie eintrat war es still.

 

Ihr Blick fiel auf Éomer, der ihren Blick erwiderte und seinen Atem ausstieß, als hätte er ihn angehalten. Sie lächelte und ging langsam den Gang hinunter; 18 Schritte bis sie neben Éomer stand. 

 

18 Schritte. 

 

Sein Blick hielt sie fest, als wolle er sie auf sicherem Weg zu sich bringen und 18 Schritte schienen nicht viel mehr als eine Handbreite zu sein, auf dem langen Weg den sie bis jetzt zusammen gegangen waren und als sie in der Stille neben ihn trat und aufsah, fühlte sie wie das Glück ihr das Herz zusammenpreßte. 

 

Seine braunen Augen sprachen von Vorfreude und Ungeduld, von Liebe und Verlangen und sie konnte sich vorstellen wie angespannt er unter all diesen Schichten an Leder und Harnisch und Kettenhemd war. 

 

_ Aber morgen... Werde ich dich meine schöne Frau nennen können. _

 

Der Priester trat vor sie und lächelte väterlich, doch als er begann zu sprechen, konnte Éowyn sich nicht auf seine Worte konzentrieren, weil ihr Herz seine eigenen Worte hatte, weil sie zu Éomer sprachen und obwohl sie keine Antwort erwartete, schien sie doch überzuquellen, wie eine Quelle frischen Wassers, tief und voll mit Liebe. 

 

Die Worte des Priesters hallten nach. Schienen mit seinem Echo eins zu werden, anzuschwellen und als er sie aufforderte sich die Hände zu geben, fragte sich Éowyn ob sie dazu in der Lage sein würde zu sprechen wenn es von ihr verlangt wurde. 

 

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand in Éomers, ließ ihre Finger zwischen seine gleiten und er hielt ihre Hand fest, als wolle er ihr Halt geben. Der Priester legte ein Tuch über ihre Hände und sprach nun leiser, doch nicht weniger eindringlich und als er sich an Éowyn und Éomer wandte sagte er:  _ „Nu gecweðan ge beotian.“ _

 

Éomer sah sie an und sein Gesicht war von dieser Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie lieben gelernt hatte, erfüllt. Die Brauen zusammen gezogen, die Augen dunkel. Als er begann zu sprechen wußte sie das, würde sie in Jahrzehnten zurück schauen, würde es dieser Moment sein, den sie für immer dicht unter ihrem Herzen verwahren würde, wenn seine Stimme, tief & feierlich, ihr sagen würde das er ihr gehörte. 

 

„ _Ic, Éomer, forgiefan min bodig an ge, Éowyn, in hold lufu."_

 

Éowyn spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen und sie lächelte, ihre Bedenken ob sie sprechen könnte oder nicht, waren unbegründet, denn als sie antwortete, kam es aus ihrem Herzen.

 

„ _Ond Ic onfon it.“_ Sie verstärkte ihren Griff um seine Hand, bis es weh tat und ihre Stimme war zerbrechlich, aber laut genug, als das jeder hören konnte, als sie sich ihm versprach. 

 

„ _Ic, Éowyn, forgiefan min bodig an ge, Éomer."_

 

Und Éomers Antwort:  _ „Ond Ic onfon it." _

 

Der Priester legte seine Hand auf die ihren und verkündete ihnen und ganz Edoras: „ _ Of nu on ge sculon beon an halig annis.“ _

 

Er zog das Tuch von ihren Händen und fügte hinzu, das sie von nun an Mann und Frau wären, verbunden an Hand und Hüfte, wie die Sonne und das Land. 

 

Und lächelnd meinte er das sie nun einen richtigen Kuß sehen wollten. Man lachte und klatschte und rief  _ cyssan! _ Éowyn spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoß und ihre Tränen waren vergessen. Éomer hielt sie immer noch fest und es war ein leichtes für ihn sie zu sich zu ziehen, bis sie sich beinahe berührten. Sein Lächeln war strahlend, warm und in dem kurzen Moment bevor er sie küßte, in dem sie den selben Atem teilten, sagte er ihr leise das er sie sehr, sehr liebe. 

 

Er lächelte und ließ ab von ihr, doch ihre Hände waren immer noch ineinander verschränkt und langsam hob er sie zu seinen Lippen und küßte ihren Handrücken. 

 

Sie gingen hinaus in die Maisonne, unter Gratulationen und Glückwünschen. Éomers Hand lag immer noch in ihrer, warm, feucht von der Wärme. 

 

_ Frau _ . Dachte sie und konzentrierte sich auf seine Handfläche.  _ Frau. Seine Frau. _

 

Und das Wissen dessen ließ sie sprachlos zurück und leicht schwindelig, aber Éomer würde sie nicht fallen lassen und auf halbem Weg nahm er sie auf den Arm, das zärtlichste Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als trüge er die wunderbarste Last. Éowyn schloß die Augen gegen ihre Tränen. 

 

Der Westwind wehte leicht und erzählte von der Weite und Unsterblichkeit des Landes und des Meeres. 

 

*

 

Es war bereits dunkel draußen und helle weiße Sterne schienen leuchtend auf sie hinab. Der Abend war schnell gekommen und mit ihm das lauter werden der Stimmen, weil auch die Stille lauter wurde; Lieder wurden gesungen, auch wenn niemand zuhörte. Die Fackeln an der Wand tauchten die goldene Halle in ein verschwimmendes, schattiges Licht, das nur von schwarzen Silhouetten unterbrochen wurde. 

 

Die Halle war gefüllt mit zahllosen Leuten und Aragorn wunderte sich immer wieder mit wieviel Ernst die Rohirrim ihre Feiern nahmen und sie bewiesen darin soviel Ausdauer wie in ihren Kämpfen. Überall stießen Leute laut auf das Brautpaar an. Ließen ihre Krüge mit einem dumpfem  _ klink _ zusammenstoßen und lachten. 

 

Irgendwo in einer der ruhigeren Ecken saßen Frauen zusammen und kicherten über dieses und jenes. Kinder liefen zwischen den Tischen umher, oder verfolgten die Hunde und manchmal mußte selbst Aragorn aufpassen wo er hintrat. 

 

Aragorn suchte seinen Weg durch die Menge hinüber zu seinen Freunden, die zusammen saßen und sich ernst zu unterhielten schienen.

 

„Worüber sprecht ihr?“ Aragorn trat zu seinen Freunden, die sich zu ihm umdrehten, nicht verwundert dass sie ihn nicht hatten kommen hören und Gimli zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Brautpaars, das gerade tanzte.

 

Aragorn sah ihnen einen Moment zu wie sie tanzten, nur Augen für einander habend, als wäre die Welt auf sie beide geschrumpft und enthielt nur sie und den Abstand zwischen ihnen. 

 

Alle der Gruppe sahen was Aragorn sah, doch schließlich Merry meldete sich zu Wort: „Ich habe mich nur an den Tag auf den Feldern des Pellenors erinnert und den anderen davon erzählt. Davon wie Éomer die Herrin gefunden hat. Wie er nach seinem Tod gerufen hat.“ 

 

Aragorn betrachtete den Halbling aufmerksam, seine Brauen zusammengezogen, doch seine Lippen zierte der Anflug eines Lächelns, als schwanke er zwischen Freude und Sorge. Merry zog an seiner Pfeife, nachdenklich.

 

„Ich habe mich gefragt wie lange sie sich bereits lieben. Auf dem Feld hatte ich keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und es erschien mir auch nicht seltsam, aber wenn ich zurückblicke frage ich mich ob es wirklich *in Ordnung* ist wenn sie zusammen sind.“

 

Pippin sah ihn aus seinen großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Aber sieh sie dir doch an, Merry!“ rief er aus. „Würdest du sagen das es falsch ist? Sie sind so *glücklich*. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Frau Éowyn je so glücklich gesehen zu haben. Ich bin froh für die beiden, dass sich das Schicksal für sie gewendet hat.“ 

 

„Ich sage ja nur, dass man nicht *alle* Dinge einfach ändern kann, Pip. Denn für mich bleiben sie Bruder und Schwester und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl das sie es auch noch füreinander sind und das ist einfach falsch.“

 

„Manchmal kann man eben nichts dafür wo die Liebe einen hinführt, oder Aragorn?“ Pippin richtete seine blauen Augen nun auf Aragorn, als erwarte er Unterstützung von ihm. 

 

„Da hast du recht, Pippin.“ sagte Aragorn, obwohl er vorher nie darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Liebe hat kein Gesetz, wie die Rohirrim sagen, auch wenn wir es gerne so hätten.“ 

 

Éowyn griff nach Éomer, sie schienen ein wenig zu viel Schwung zu haben, und für einen Moment schien es so, als würden sie zur Seite kippen, doch er packte sie sicher und hielt sie an sich gedrückt und sie lachte, mit strahlenden Augen ihr helles Lachen. 

 

Gimli seufzte und mit seiner tiefen rauhen Stimme sagte er: „Und vergeßt nicht, dass eine Geschichte niemals mit einer Hochzeit aufhört. Damit beginnt sie erst. Und Unglück--“ 

 

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und sagte heftig: „Reden wir nicht von kommendem Unglück! Ich bitte euch! Ich kenne genug Geschichten in denen es zuerst noch eine fröhliche Hochzeit gab, bevor man gegen einen Drachen kämpfte.“ 

 

Man schwieg und ließ die Worte einsinken, bis auch Pippin sie verstanden hatte und den Kopf sinken ließ. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war angefüllt mit schweren Gedanken und Bedenken. Éowyn und Éomer hingegen waren immer noch in ihrer kleinen Welt und wußten nichts von dem was sich einige Meter von ihnen abspielte. 

 

„Wir denken immer gleich an etwas böses.“ meinte Aragorn und seufzte. „Dabei hat Gimli sogar teilweise recht: Es fängt mit einer Hochzeit an. Und alles was ich den beiden wünsche sind viele Kinder und friedliche, gute Jahre.“ 

 

„Ich auch!“ stimmte Pippin ein und lächelte wieder. „Laßt uns auf sie trinken!“ 

 

„Ja,“ meinte Gimli und hob seinen Krug. „Laßt uns auf sie trinken.“ 

 

„Auf Éomer und Éowyn.“ Legolas hob sein Glas ebenfalls, so wie Merry und Aragorn. 

 

Nachdem sie angestoßen und getrunken hatten, sagte Aragorn schließlich zu Merry: „Deine Sorge um die beiden ist unbegründet, mein Freund. Sie werden gut aufeinander aufpassen.“ 

 


	17. Die Ewigkeit für uns

Die dunkle Halle war kühl und es fröstelte Eowyn, als sie den warmen Festsaal verließen. Gerade hatten sie noch getanzt, hatten beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, bevor er sie fest an sich gezogen hatte um nicht zu fallen. Er hatte sich wieder wie der Neunzehnjährige Junge gefühlt, der gezeigt bekam wie man tanzte. Doch dann hatte sie gelacht und ihn aus ihren blauen Augen angesehen und er hatte gewusst dass auch sie wartete.

 

Nun fragte er sich wer wen aus der Halle geführt hatte. Es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn es schließlich sie gewesen war. Ihre Hand lag gerade kalt in der seinen, als sauge sie die Schatten auf, wie Wasser.

 

Er selbst glühte immer noch. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er seinen Harnisch und das Kettenhemd schon vor einigen Stunden abgelegt hatte, änderte nichts daran, dass er die Wärme spüren konnte als käme sie aus seinen Knochen, als säße sie darin und alles was es besser machen könnte waren ihre Hände, ihre Küsse, ihre Wörter, ihr Körper.

 

Éowyn blieb in der Dunkelheit vor seinem Zimmer stehen, doch er schwang sie in seine Arme und stieß die Tür auf ohne auf ein Wort der Zustimmung von ihr zu warten.

 

Die Tür fiel zu.

 

Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab.

 

„Unsere Decke.“ sagte sie schließlich und zog ihn mit sich hinüber zum Bett, wo die Decke ordentlich über dem Bett lag. Sie berührte das Material und strich darüber. Er stand unbeweglich hinter ihr, sah hinab und bemerkte ihr Lächeln. Ihr Blick war liebevoll und zärtlich und sein Herz war ergriffen von dem Gefühl, dass sie sein war. Obwohl er wußte, dass sie ihm niemals gehören würde, konnte er nicht anders als ein Gefühl des Besitzanspruchs in sich zu spüren. Er würde sich in einigen Jahren an diesen Moment erinnern, wenn sie eines ihrer Kinder ansah, wenn sie sie anlächelte.

 

„Sie ist... Schön.“ sagte Éomer, aber sein Blick hing an ihr und er hatte sie vorsichtig umarmt.

 

Das Blau und Braun der Decke erschien in diesem Licht wie zwei verschiedene Arten von Schwarz und _hier werde ich dich die ganze Nacht lieben._

 

Der Gedanke schoß wie Feuer durch ihn hindurch, schien das wartende Öl in seinen Knochen zu entzünden und er schmiegte sich fest an sie, drückte sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

 

Es erstaunte ihn nicht wie gut sie zusammen paßten, wie mühelos seine Lenden gegen ihre Schenkel trafen. Éowyn stieß gegen ihn, einmal, mehr aus Reflex als bewußter Verführung, doch Éomer war sich im Stillen dankbar dafür, dass er seinen Harnisch und das Kettenhemd bereits los war. Seine Hände glitten ihre Schultern hinab, über ihre Arme und langsam über ihre Hüften, wo sie liegen blieben und vorsichtige Kreise zogen unter denen ihr Körper erschauerte.

 

„Das Kleid, Éomer.“ murmelte sie und entwandte sich aus seinen Armen. „Ich muß das Kleid ausziehen.“

 

Éomer lächelte. „Ich werde dir nicht widersprechen.“

 

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und Socken und ließ beides zu Boden fallen, wandte sich ab und trat aus der Reichweite seiner Arme. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und ließ seine Augen ungestraft über ihren Körper gleiten, sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie den Saum in ihren Händen sammelte und langsam über ihren Kopf zog und Éomers Körper sehnte sich nach all ihren Rundungen, die nun unter ihrem Kleid zu Tage kamen. Die von nichts mehr bedeckt waren außer einfacher, weißer Unterwäsche.

 

Er wollte aufstehen und zu ihr kommen, doch sie war bereits bei ihm und gebot ihm sitzen zu bleiben, küßte ihn und ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Wein und Früchten. Doch sie blieb nicht bei seinem Mund. Nein, über sein Kinn, seinen Hals hinunter küßten sie sich einen Weg, bis sie die Stelle zwischen seinem Kragen berührte, mit unsicheren Fingern einen Knopf nach dem anderem öffnete. Er verteilte Küsse auf ihrer Stirn und an die Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr, ihre nackten Schultern, während sie jedes Stück Haut das zu Tage kam mit hingebungsvoller Aufmerksamkeit bedachte.

 

Erst als er sie los ließ, damit sie ihm das Hemd ausziehen konnte, bemerkte er die fünf roten Abdrücke an jedem ihrer Oberarme und verfluchte sich für seine Grobschlächtigkeit, doch Éowyn schien nichts davon bemerkt zu haben und als sie sich erneut küßten, zärtlich, liebend, mit offenem Mündern und tastenden Zungen, vergaß auch er es, zog sie in seinen Schoß, bis sie auf ihm saß, bis ihr Haar einen goldenen Vorhang um sie beide bildete, seine Welt aus nichts als ihrem Geruch bestand, nach Lavendel und *ihr*.

 

Dasselbe Haar strich mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen über seinen nackten Oberkörper und er fragte sich ob sie ihn vorsätzlich quälte, ob sie wußte wie verrückt sie ihn machte. Mit ihren rosanen Lippen, geschwollen vom Küssen, die das Verlangen weckten, sie noch weiter, länger zu küssen. Die Art wie sie ihn ansah, in *diesem* Moment. Wie sie sich ihm entgegen bog, leicht und geschmeidig und sie doch stark unter seinen Fingern war, unnachgiebig, nicht wie andere Frauen.

 

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, lagen sie auf dem Bett, er auf ihr, in all die Vertiefungen fallend und Platz findend, anschmiegend. Eine ganze Zeit lang taten sie nichts als zu küssen und geküßt zu werden, als einander zu zeigen was sie mochten und wie sehr sie einander begehrten. Es schien alles so einfach und gut zu sein. Die ganze Zeit über wurde nicht gesprochen und wenn sie etwas sagen wollten, so taten sie es durch ihre Hände, ihre Blicke, ihre Berührungen. Es erschien Éomer wie eine erweiterte Form von dem was sie _waren_ und er sehnte sich danach zu erfahren wie es war auf diese neue Art und Weise mit ihr verbunden zu sein.

 

Er berührte ihr Gesicht, streichelte über ihre Wange, glitt weiter hinunter über ihren Hals, bis er durch den Stoff hindurch ihre Brüste berührte. Spürte wie ihre Brustwarzen unter seinen Händen hart wurden und sie seufzte. Ihr Blick war brennend, verlangend und lebendig und sie hob sich seinen Berührungen entgegen.

 

Mit Éowyns Hilfe wurden sie noch ihr Leibchen los, das Éomer hastig fort geworfen hatte, bevor er begann ihren Körper zu erforschen.

 

Ihre Hände streichelten sein Haar, seinen Nacken, seinen Rücken.

 

Kriechend, wie ein fünfbeiniges Tier, glitt seine Hand über ihren Busen, unterdessen küßte er ihre weiche Haut an der Unterseite und ihre Rippen. Sein Atem war laut in der fahlen Dunkelheit der Lampe, vermischte sich mit ihren japsenden Seufzern, ihrem Erzittern, bis sie ein Ganzes zu sein schienen. Seine Hand kroch weiter, bis sie über ihren flachen Bauch strich und er seine Finger unter den weißen Stoff schieben konnte, bis er sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle berühren konnte.

 

Ihr Atem schien anzuhalten. Sie bot ihren Hals dar, bis es eine perfekte Linie in der Dunkelheit war, glänzend und still, den Mund geöffnet, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Seine Finger erkundeten sie geschickt, quälend langsam und die Stille zerbrach.

 

„ Éomer.“ es kam sehnsuchtsvoll von ihren Lippen, leise. „Oh, Éomer.“

 

Zu sehen wie sie sich ihm entgegen hob, ihren Kopf in die Kissen drückte, stöhnte und nach ihm griff, machte es unmöglich seine eigene Erregung zu ignorieren und so ließ seine Hand von ihr ab, befreite sie von dem Rest ihrer Unterwäsche, so dass sie nackt unter ihm lag.

 

Er kniete über ihr und blickte sie einige Augenblicke an, bis sich sein Herz beruhigt hatte. Sie war so schön. 

 

Éowyn beugte sich vor und küßte ihn, fuhr die Konturen seiner Lippen nach und er liebte diese Küsse, fragte sich wann er jemals genug davon bekommen würde. Nicht nur von diesen Küssen, die Verlangen hießen und seinen Körper fiebrig machten, sondern auch von den Küssen, die sie ihm morgens schenkte, wenn er sie in der Halle entdeckte, sie mit Gwyn beschäftigt war und sie ihren Kopf leicht zu ihm drehte, bis er ihren Mund berühren konnte und es mehr Worte waren als alles was er je würde ausdrücken können. Oder die Küsse, wenn sie ein wenig Zeit für einander hatten, bei denen ihre Lippen ineinander fielen wie ihre Hände, sacht und besonnen.

 

So wie ihre Hand sich jetzt gerade unter den Bund seiner Hose schieben wollte. Er hielt sie fest, obwohl sein Körper danach verlangte, dass sie ihn berührte, dass sie ihn in die Hand nahm.

 

Sie sahen sich an und ihr Blick war verletzt, verwirrt.

 

„Warum--?“ fragte sie und sah auf ihre Hände. „Warum darf ich nicht--?“

 

Er hielt ihre Hand immer noch fest, lächelte; die Schatten überlagerten sein Gesicht und er erinnerte sie an einen großen Wolf, der seine Beute bereits geschlagen hatte.

 

Und das wäre wohl sie, nicht wahr?

 

Sie wollte gerne seine Beute sein, auch wenn sein Blick sie innehalten ließ und eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit auslöste. Es gab so viel das er wusste und sie nicht! Sie wollte alles lernen. 

Es war in Ordnung sich bei Éomer hilflos zu fühlen.

 

Er würde sie nicht fallen lassen, er würde ihre Schwäche nicht ausnutzen.

 

„Du kannst. Ich würde dich darum bitten, aber...“ sagte er schließlich und seine Stimme wurde rau. „Aber wenn du nicht willst, dass unsere Hochzeitsnacht vorzeitig endet, würde ich darauf verzichten.“

 

Das Gesagte hing zwischen ihnen wie dünner Rauch und Éowyn spürte wie es über sie sank, umhüllte und sie schwindelig machte.

 

„O _h_.“  

 

Süße Erkenntnis: Er gab ihr eine Macht über sich die ihre Hilflosigkeit aufwog. Sie würde ebenso vorsichtig mit ihm sein. Éomers Blick war undeutbar immer noch dunkel, aber aufgehellt von seinem Lächeln, er drehte ihre Hand in seiner und küßte sorgfältig ihre Fingerspitzen, was ihre Nervenenden aufstöhnen ließ, einen Schauer über ihren Körper jagte.

 

Eine ganze Zeit lang war das alles was sie sagte, nur seine Zärtlichkeiten und ihr Körper, der sich anfühlte als würde alles in ihr summen, als wäre sie ganz und gar von ihm eingehüllt. Vielleicht war es das Blut das durch sie hindurch schoß, das sie bis in ihre Ohren hören konnte.

 

Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte als er sie erneut küßte, sein Körper über ihr, verheißungsvoll und sie stieß gegen ihn. Oh ja, ihr Körper war über den Punkt, dass sie bereit war, heraus.

 

„Éomer. Lieb mich...“

 

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, löste er sich von ihr. Ihr wurde kalt und sie wünschte ihn zurück. Er stand am Ende des Bettes, sah sie aufmerksam dabei an, bemerkte ihre Aufregung, ihre Nervosität in dem Moment als er seine Hose über seine Hüften schob und irgendwo zu Boden fallen ließ.

 

Sie biß sich auf die Lippen. _Er wird niemals in mich hinein passen._ Aber sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als wolle sie ihm sagen er solle zurück kommen und vorsichtig legte er sich neben sie. Einen Moment hielten sie inne und sie wußte nicht recht ob es Scham war oder Erkennen, doch es ging an ihnen vorüber und Éomer sah ihr dabei zu wie sie seine harte Männlichkeit in die Hand nahm und zu sich führte.

 

Als er in sie eindrang war es so langsam, dass ihr Mund ganz trocken wurde und ihre Augen zu tränen begannen. Doch unter dem Schmerz wartete das Verlangen. Die Lust wartete, war in greifbarer Nähe und so schloß sie die Beine um ihn und hieß ihn willkommen. 

 

Sie lagen still atmend, verschlungen in der roten Dunkelheit, bis sie spürte wie Éomer allmählich seine Hüften bewegte. Bis sie sich ihrer eigenen Hüften gewahr wurde, die seinen eifrig entgegen kamen und es fühlte sich an, als wäre etwas in ihr zerbrochen, doch sie konnte nicht anders als sich gegen dieses Gefühl zu stemmen, sich fester um ihn zu schließen, denn es war... _schön_.

 

Und die Bewegungen ihrer Körper wurden zu einem Rhythmus und Éowyn spürte wie sie _schwand_ wie sie sich ganz auf all die Stellen ihrer Haut und ihres Körpers konzentrierte wo sie ihn berührte, wo sie ihm nah war. Es war kein Platz mehr für Gedanken, für Hoffnungen oder Wünsche.

 

Ihrer Atemlosigkeit und dem Dröhnen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren. Éomers Lippen die ihre berührten, Küsse in denen sie die Seufzer des Anderen schmeckten, zwischen sich her gaben, wie eine Kostbarkeit.

 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Nicht mehr als ein Wispern, atemlos, rau.

 

„Ich weiß.“ Ein Flüstern.

 

„Ich werde nicht damit aufhören.“ Ein Versprechen.

 

„Niemals?“ _Sag es noch einmal. Bitte._

 

„Niemals.“

 

„Laß mich nicht los.“ Bitten.

 

„Wie denn?“ Bestätigung, während ihre Körper weiter machten.

 

Weiter: Nicht nur die verweilenden Küsse, die verzweifelter wurden, sondern auch ihre Körper. Éomer schob einen Arm unter sie um ihre Taille ein wenig anzuheben und als er wieder in sie glitt, fühlte es sich *passend* an, so wie das Gefühl wenn man in einen Handschuh schlüpfte, warm, einhüllend.

 

Noch ein Stück: Ihr Körper war nicht mehr der ihre und sie wußte, dass Éomer sich ähnlich fühlte. Als wäre ihr ganzes sein in ihre Haut gerutscht. Sie konnte es an seinen Augen erkennen, die ein Rotbraun angenommen hatten, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte, das so heiß zu sein schien, wie ihre Körper. Sie erkannte es an den Stößen, die hart waren und sie ihn trotzdem antrieb, ihm half, halbwegs traf. Sie winselte, hob ihren Körper weiter an, bis sie ihn aus sich hinaus schlüpfen spüren konnte, bevor er zurück fiel.

 

Sie wollte, dass es genauso blieb. Sie wollte dass es aufhörte. Sie wollte. Wollte so sehr.

 

Die Hitze schien sich in ihr zu vermehren, fand einen Fokus in ihrem heißen Muskel der seine Härte umschloß.

 

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Nacken, schmeckte seine Haut, salzig und herb. Rieb ihren Körper an seinen, konnte für einen Moment sehr klar ihren Atem hören. Bevor sie wußte was geschah, taumelte sie. Es war wie der kurze Moment bevor sie als kleines ungeschicktes Mädchen die Treppe hinunter gefallen war: Das Gefühl, dass man in der Luft hängt und das Herz schneller schlägt. Schneller, noch schneller und nichts mehr Bestand hat, rein gar nichts. Außer dass es leicht ist und dass der Himmel so weit ist wie ein riesiges Bett. Dass man es kaum merkt wenn man aufschlägt.

Doch gerade wurde sie von ihren Gefühlen übermannt, entzweit, bevor sie ganz auseinander brach und schluchzte.

 

Sie ühlte sich ausgetrocknet, leer und brach, bis es sie schüttelte. Sie konnte nicht mehr tun als sich von Éomer halten zu lassen. Eowyn hätte nicht geddacht das es so hell in der Dunkelheit sein konnte: Für einen Moment war sie ihm näher als jemals zuvor. Es erhellte ihr ganzes sein in vollkommener Perfektion. Eomer war so nah, nur eine Handbreite entfernt und ihr Körper hatte noch nie solche Freude, nie solchen Schmerz gespürt.

 

Es dauerte bis sie zur Ruhe kam, gewahr wurde, dass sie hier war. Das sie nicht eins, sondern zwei waren. 

 

Stille.

 

Sonst nichts. Sein Gewicht auf ihr war gut. Sein Atem an ihrem linken Ohr war tief, schläfrig. Ihre Körper trockneten langsam. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag neben dem ihrem zur Ruhe kommen spüren.

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war zufrieden und nach einigen endlosen Momenten - - perfekt - - bewegte er sich ein wenig, aber nur so viel, dass er einen Kuß auf ihre Schulter pressen konnte.

 

Langsam, als hätte dies eine Bewegung in Gang gesetzt, schlüpfte er aus ihr. Die Leere war gräßlich, beinahe schmerzhaft und sie spürte wie sein Samen aus ihr tropfte. Sie bildete sich ein ihn noch tief in sich spüren zu können, wie ein Versprechen und vielleicht--

 

Er legte sich neben sie und zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme, breitete die Decke über ihnen aus und streichelte ihren Rücken. Für eine lange Zeit war das alles was geschah, nur seine Hand die ihren Rücken streichelte. Das Feuer der Lampen, das lodernd in sich zusammenfiel und nichts als den Geruch nach Öl zurück ließ. Mondschein, der durch das offene Fenster fiel und das ganze Zimmer erleuchtete.

 

Sie fragte sich ob noch Leute feierten, ob ihre Freunde noch in den Hallen saßen und tranken und lachten, aber das war nur ein kurzer Gedanke, denn sie fühlte sich zu... Zu sehr *hier*, als dass sie lange an etwas denken konnte das nicht jetzt, in diesem Raum statt fand.

 

Das nichts mit Éomer und ihr zu tun hatte.

 

„Ich liebe dich.“ murmelte sie leise, aber Éomer lächelte gegen ihr Haar und sagte nur: „Das habe ich mitbekommen, du sagtest es einige Male.“

 

Sie sah auf in sein Gesicht, ernsthaft überrascht.

 

„Sagte ich das?“

 

Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

 

„Ja, Éowyn.“

 

„Habe ich noch... Irgend etwas gesagt?“

 

Éomers Blick wurde ernst und er nahm ihre Hand, verschränkte sie mit seiner, hielt sie gut fest.

 

„Du sagtest, dass du zu mir gehörtest. Dass du nicht mehr gehen würdest.“ sein Blick fiel auf sie und sie konnte nicht hinfort sehen, seine Augen suchten ihre und hielten sie, so wie seine Hand die ihre hielt und genau so schien er ihre Angst zu spüren, über etwas das nicht eingetroffen war, das vielleicht nie eintreffen würde. „Wirst du bleiben? Wirst du in einem Jahr und einem Tag immer noch hier sein? Oder wirst du fort ziehen wie es dir dein Herz sagt?“

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr blondes Haar fiel in langen Strähnen auf seine Schultern, vermischte sich mit dem seinem.

 

„Wie könnte ich gehen wollen?“ fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf noch einmal. „Ich gehöre zu dir. Das was ich in Leidenschaft gesprochen habe ist so wahr wie das, was ich jetzt sage: Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht wieder gehen werde. Dass ich hier in Edoras bleiben werde, wo ich hingehöre. Dass ich deine Frau sein werde, deine Kinder bekommen werde. Ich habe mir nie etwas mehr gewünscht. Nie. Mein zu Hause ist hier. Hier bei dir.“

 

Sie küßten einander vorsichtig, als würde ihr Versprechen noch zwischen ihnen wabern, als könne es zerbrechen. Erst dann sagte er es auch und sie konnte nicht genug davon hören, wollte, dass er es immer wieder wiederholte.

 

*

 

Es wurde bereits wieder hell draußen, aber Éowyn war wach. Sie hatte eine Zeit lang gedöst, aber nicht viel Schlaf bekommen. Sie mußte Scatha wohl recht geben, dass Männer einem den Schlaf stahlen, aber es war die süßeste Art ihr die Stunden zu vertreiben die sie sich vorstellen konnte.

 

Éomer selbst schlief und so schlüpfte sie vorsichtig aus seinen Armen und ging hinüber zu der Kommode am Ende des Zimmers wo jemand Wasser hingestellt hatte. Sie füllte sich einen Becher und spürte, wie mit der Kühle auch wieder Leben in sie fuhr.

 

Sie hatte ein Laken um sich gehüllt und stand so am Fenster, blickte über die Landschaft und trank ihr Wasser. Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu Éomer, der sich im hellem Silberlicht des Mondes langsam drehte, als suche er nach ihr. Sie konnte sich immer noch an seinen Körper auf ihrem erinnern, liebend, verlangend, sie einhüllend und anfüllend. Wenn sie daran dachte, wurde ihr ganz schwindelig.

 

Sie stand lange so da, sah über das Land und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder zu Hause. Wußte, dass sie nirgends sonst hin gehörte. Sie war nun gebunden, sie würde nicht mehr fortgehen können ohne einen Schmerz zwischen ihren Rippen zu spüren, als spanne sich dort ein Band zu ihrem Liebsten.

 

Ohne nachzudenken hatte sie es ausgerufen in ihrer blinden Lust und doch war es sehr wahr, sie konnte es bis auf ihre Knochen spüren.

 

Sie schlang die Arme um sich und schloß die Augen gegen den kühlen Wind. _Ich will Feuer, weil ich Wind bin..._ Sie lächelte beim Gedanken an die bekannten Zeilen. 

 

„Was tust du da, _deore_?"

 

Éomer trat hinter sie und umfing sie mit seinen Armen, hielt sie fest und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Schloß die Augen.

 

„Nichts, Éomer." 

 

„Komm ins Bett." flüsterte er und streichelte sie zärtlich.

 

„Es gibt da noch etwas, Éomer.“ sagte sie und schloß ihn in ihre Arme.

 

„Ja, _deore_?“

 

„Erinnerst du dich an das Versprechen das du mir gestern gegeben hast?“

 

Éomer sah sie aufmerksam an, als ginge er den gestrigen Tag durch und schließlich, als erinnere er sich an einen Traum und dessen Ereignisse, lächelte er und nahm sie so fest in die Arme das sie einen Moment keine Luft bekam, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und leise sagte: „Meine wunderschöne Frau. Meine wunderschöne Éowyn.“

 

Der Wind zog verführerisch an ihrer Haut, ihrem Haar, als wünschte er sie mitzunehmen. Doch ihr Herz antwortete nicht und Éowyn kehrte mit Éomer zurück in ihr gemeinsames Bett, wo er sie erneut liebte.

 

Alles was Éowyn sagen wollte waren einfache Worte, wie _Liebe_ und _Du_ und Éomer antwortete ihr, auch wenn sie nichts sagten, auch wenn es nur Küsse waren. 

 

Doch ihr Herz blieb still, weil es alles hatte was es wollte.

 

THE END


End file.
